A Cat's Wish: The Fallen Warrior
by crystal-of-D.A.-11
Summary: Hazelfur of ThunderClan is a happy cat: Then BOOM and StarClan have changed it all for her... How did she end up in another Clan? Why was she blamed for the murder of her mentor? Will she ever get back to ThunderClan? What is the mission StarClan has for her? She must open her eyes to see that she's not the only one in this situation. First FanFic in the series A Cat's Wish.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was almost the peak of midnight. A cold wind was beating down harshly, whipping at tree barks. The round, empty moon glittered coldly in the sky. Harsh moonlight fell onto a clearing, illuminating the silver bracken fronds with its steely white light. The night was still and deadly, crouched like tiger preparing to pounce.

In the shelter of a nearby cave, Hazelfur could feel her pawsteps padding softly on the cold cave floor. All was dark; she could see nothing. The wind was howling outside the cave mouth; Hazelfur's paws scrabbled on the rock, her claws digging into the stone. Her pelt bristled. She was cold, but she took a deep breath of the night atmosphere and walked on. Fear hammered in her heart, pummelling with such force that she felt almost as if she would be knocked off her paws. She used her whiskers to guide her in the humid blackness, her soaked fur dripping from the rain.

She looked back, and her eyes had to squint in the gloom. Did she dare go on? After the accident, she felt she desperately she needed to prove herself, but... She convinced herself to keep on going. At the worst, she reminded herself that she could just turn back later on.

Her mind painfully remembered what had yesterday. Images flashed in her mind; images of strewn warriors in ravines, laying by thundering water; caves filled with dangling stalactites; harsh eyes glaring. What had she done to deserve this? Some of the Clan still thought it had been an accident, but it wasn't enough to convince them she wasn't dangerous...and most of them fully blamed her. No, she was right, she had to go on.

She used her whiskers to guide her in the dark, feeling tremors of apprehension glide down her spine with shudders. She wasn't used to stone constantly scraping her pads, or darkness swimming around her, thicker than water. Blinking as her eyes tried to get used to the yawning blackness, she felt her heavy, shallow breathing rasp in her throat. She didn't like this place much, but at least she was finally alone.

The cold, eerie atmosphere chilled her. She may be used to ThunderClan's close-packed ferns, bramble bushes and undergrowth, and a high canopy of trees blocking sunlight, but even she felt tapped in the gloominess of the cave, as if her breath was being stifled.

As she padded softly into the darkness, deep under the lake by now, she thought back to the dream she had a night ago... _You will have a price,_ she remembered the orange StarClan warrior saying. _You will save the Clans and pay the price, or watch them die._ What exactly did he mean? _You will travel to the clearing between ShadowClan's territory and yours, and find the cave mouth and enter it. Travel along the tunnel, and it will bring you deep under the lake. Make your decision. Go through to the cave, and find out about the Fallen Warrior. Or turn back forever. This,_ she remembered him saying grimly as his last sentence, _is your chance to prove yourself._

As her paws softly padded on, she had plenty of time to ponder her troubles, but every path seemed to lead the wrong way. There was no right path - only a best one. That seemed to be coming here. Then, StarClan, if they really did care about her, could reward her afterward—or rather, _un_ punish her.

Hazelfur suppressed a sigh in the darkness. It _was_ confusing, after all. Yesterday, a ThunderClan warrior had been found half-dead in a ravine; and it seemed as if the whole Clan was blaming her for his death. Then, that night, Hazelfur was sent a dream, presumably by StarClan, to come here, and achieve a mission. The next day, today, had been her warrior ceremony, though to Hazelfur it had not felt anything like what she had imagined. She had pictured her gleaming coat shining with pride as her eyes glittered for the most imortant moment of her life. Instead she had received glares, piteous smiles, and sniffs of disgust. She had then decided it would better to come here as the StarClan warrior had said, so she had. The memories were carved in her mind; she brushed them off. By now the cave roof stooped low and the tunnel was narrower. Darkness swamped around her thickly, and made it harder for her to breathe. Hazelfur could feel her soft hazelnut-orange flank brushing the humid cave wall. Her ears were pricked and alert - you never knew if you were safe.

She eventually reached a place where the tunnel stopped. By now, her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and she could make out a high stone archway hollowed out of the rocks. A prickle of fear stirred her pelt. She looked beyond the it, but all she could see was blackness. As she gazed upwards at the cave roof, she felt the weight of the Clans pressing down onto her shoulders. Could she do this? Could she really hope to take on all of this? _Yes_ , she convinced herself.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, she stepped through the towering archway that cats shadows into her pelt.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she saw.

She had ventured into a deep, hollowed-out cave under the heart of the lake. Its smooth rock egdes curved beautifully up into the cave roof, which bore thousands of glittering stalactites and crystals jutting out of the rock, all lighting up as soon as she stepped in. The light almost blinded her amber gaze. The walls loomed like huge, towering treetops, smooth and stony, their shadows extinguished by the light from the crystals. This was the cave from her dream! At last, she had come here.

She paused, quietly. Her fur was still in the dim blackness, and pink glows were cast on it. The air was stiff and cold, with a hint of mystical unease. She could feel StarClan's presence here.

But as she looked back, her face fell with horror then dismay as the cave roof above her trembled and the loose rocks high up shook vigorously and fell with a series of thumps, barring the way back.

Leaping back with her fur on end, the rumbles died. Rocks now marked the way out. The archway she had gone through was no more. She was trapped.

"StarClan, help me…" she whispered softly, regret building up inside her as her murmur echoed, somber, off the cave walls.. Why did she even do this? It would have been fine. Everyone would have gotten over the shock of the accident. She should never have agreed with StarClan to come here.

It was just then that the cave gave a massive shudder, and the smooth ground beneath her paws gave way. She scrabbled backwards, alarmed, as a deep pit unfurled in the centre of the cave, engulfing stones and expanding dangerously. A gray rock, colored with silver shading, rose up in the centre of the huge hole that had formed in the ground. On it, perched, was the flame-coloured cat from her dream. His fur buffered by invisible wind, Hazelfur shrank back at the sight of his piercing expression.

"You have chosen this path," he uttered, his unblinking green gaze staring through Hazelfur as if she were faded. "You shall now find out about the Fallen Warrior. It is time."

"...No!" she began, stammering, as a blinding golden light flashed in front of her, swallowing up the cave and the flame-coloured cat with it, and she began to be dragged towards the terrifying pit.

"No! Not this way! You said you'd show me the Fallen Warrior! Not this!" she shrieked, as her paws desperately scrabbled against the smooth rock surface, in vain, as she, clawing at the ground furiously, was sucked into the golden light by an invisible force, struggling, shrieking.

Her desperate wailing was a sound that filled the whole cave as she was swallowed up into the blinding light, and as she fell, fell, fell into the blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dawn had just broken out. Weak rays of yellow, amber-tainted sunlight coloured the sky, spilling onto the horizon. A stiff breeze ruffled the close-packed patch of ferns nearby. Hazelfur was lying sprawled across a muddy bank, the soft rippling of water to be heard close by. Half-asleep, she lay alone, exhausted, and reluctantly opened one eye. She blinked, and her senses flooded back to her, and she gazed around, taking in her seemingly unfamiliar surroundings.

The bare, boggy ground stretched out in a thin strips of line in both directions. A tight pack of overhanging ferns closed in nearby, the tips of the dropping leaves wet by water. All across one side, golden, light-tainted water stretched out as far as the eye could see.

 _...Where am I?_ she thought to herself, confused. Her mind was dulled to slow, sluggish numbness, and a weak buzz crackled in her ears. Stirring, she felt her fur sticking together in clumps. It was then that she became aware that she was lying on something soft and boggy, and scrambled up at once, alarmed, shaking scraps of mud from her matted fur.

"Eaurch! Mud!" she spat, clawing angrily at the slippery surface with her claws unsheathed. It was well-known in her Clan that Hazelfur hated anything wet, even for a ThunderClan cat. Once, as a kit, she had fallen into a gorge and almost drowned. The ancient memories stirred up in her mind, but she pushed them away. How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was falling into that bottomless pit with the exploding yellow light.

 _Oh_. That pit—the StarClan warrior—the mission—the accident—it all washed back into her mind like a painful collision. Her heart hammered inside her chest. There were more important things to think about. How had she come to be here, for instance?

She was on a bank which stretched out far, with thick reeds poking out of the marsh. Behind her she could hear the steady lapping of water, and she turned to see a lake that floated out into the horizon— _the_ lake. Relief washed into her and her fur sagged. At least she was not far from home. She must be in another Clan's territory, that meant. Huffing, she turned to look up at the land rising behind, which was soft and led out to a field with several trees, thickets and brambles in tall grass. The land was plentiful. She opened her jaws and tasted the air—humid, dewy stenches—RiverClan. She knew her location at least. How and why she had got here StarClan only knew, but she was sure it had something to do with last night, in the cave.

That was it. She was done with this quest. It was a miracle she was alive. Wild thoughts all tumbled into her mind, as she pondered, confused. _Forget it_ , she thought. Now all she had to do was make it back home to ThunderClan territory unseen.

 _Easier said than done!_ her conscience jeered. _What if RiverClan cats scent you and report it at the Gathering? Your reputation is already done for._

She felt a low growl arise in her throat. She couldn't be bothered to listen to the taunts her mind had for her. She was still confused an afraid in this strange new place, and too tired and bone-weary to think properly.

 _The mud on my fur will mask my scent_ , she convinced herself.

Wet and tired, she began to trek, diving into brambles and reeds as shelter from prying eyes. She still hoped no RiverClan cats were here—even though her scent was mostly eclipsed dimly with mud, it could still be caught on the breeze. She chose to go through ShadowClan territory - at least that way it was quicker to camp. Stiffening, she noticed that a strange, fresh fox scent lingered in the area.

She had only been walking for a little while when she came to a clearing. Her mind was too slow to process the danger. Undaunted by the exposure, Hazelfur confidently slinked across, her paws sinking softly into the ground. The clearing was eerie and silent. A leaf crackled on the breeze.

But then, the wind changed and, with suppressed horror, Hazelfur caught the faintest trace of RiverClan in the gust—she had probably been scented all along, and watched, completely exposed to all senses.

 _Oh no!_ she panicked. An adversary! Baring her fangs, she unsheathed her claws, and arched her back, hissing, her fur standing on edge along her spine, her ears lying flat.

"Who's there?" she growled. To a RiverClan cat, she would seem like a trespasser, so she prepared for battle.

The silence stretched.

"Intruder!" yowled a voice, and faster than lightning, a little ball of gray fur leaped at Hazelfur, too fast for her to move. Taken by surprise, Hazelfur was pinned. But she was bigger and stronger, and leaped up, snapping her jaws, easily sending the gray cat flying across the clearing. He tried to scramble up, but she was too fast and so she dived upon him. The gray tomcat, still not noticing how big she was to him in comparison, tried desperately to swipe at her.

Hazelfur reared back, and slashed her claws on the spot where he lay. He slid just out of her reach, hissing in loyal fury. Unsheathing his own claws, the cat drew back his lips in a snarl, and began a series of straight pummels aimed at Hazelfur's fur.

The she-cat matched him easily, blow for blow. Her mind prickled why guilt at the thought that she was attacking a cat in his own territory. _I'm just defending myself_ , she argued. But she still didn't want to hurt him. _If only he would stop fighting!_

The apprentice clearly wasn't going to make this easy for her. His eyes gleamed with hungry prospects, of his Clan being safe. He bunched up his legs and shared into the sky, landing on Hazelfur's square shoulders.

Hazelfur tried desperately to shake him off, but for his small size, he was tightly fastened into her fur. She felt his teeth meet her scruff, and winced in pain. Quickly rolling over onto her back, the apprentice gasped in surprise.

Almost squashed by her weight, the gray cat struggled desperately as she now had _him_ pinned. Faintly swiping with weak news of protest, Hazelfur raised her paw, preparing for the strike that would end this fight.

Dodging, her opponent rolled away, not looking where he was going. A crumbly ditch fell away with skittering dirt into an old, disused fox set.

The apprentice plunged into the ditch, still yowling in terror as tremors of fear passed his body. Hazelfur got up, hastily shaking herself, as his body disappeared, swallowed up by the ditch.

Stumbling, her fur standing on end, Hazelfur limbered over to where the apprentice cowered. "Foolish apprentice!" she glowered, pressing her muzzle up to his as she towered over him. She could feel his hot breath sharp against her muzzle. Something pricked at her mind when she noticed that the fox scent she had smelled earlier was stronger here.

The tom struggled in vain. "You won't hurt RiverClan," he hissed, trying to sound impressive even though his situation was impossible. "Leave, rogue!"

Hazelfur felt as though she were being jabbed by thorns. Rogue? How dare he call her that! "Call me that to my face!" she snarled. "I'm no rogue, just a ThunderClan cat."

The cat kicked and thrashed under her shadow. "Please, just leave me alone!" he wailed, finally admitting defeat. Hazelfur could see genuine fear flashing in his blue orbs.

Reluctant, she drew back. She didn't want to hurt this cat.

The apprentice sat up, his fur caked with crumbs of dirt. Hazelfur breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't seem very aggressive now. "If you're a ThunderClan cat, how come you're here? I have to chase you out."

The she-cat sighed, feeling her shoulders sag. How could she explain, when she didn't even know the answer herself? "I'm afraid this is a bit of a misunderstanding," she meowed cautiously. "I don't really know myself how I came here. Would you let me go to my territory in peace? I'm not here for prey. Let me go. I'm no threat to your Clan."

The apprentice seemed to understand that she was choosing her words carefully. "How do I know you're not here to spy?" he threatened with a hint of satisfaction.

The weight of dilemma sunk into Hazelfur's shoulders. "I swear by StarClan that I'm telling the truth!"

The apprentice was nodding slowly. All signs of aggression seemed to have faded. "I believe you."

"Before I go," she announced swiftly, relieved that she had avoided a major skirmish, "what's your name?" She didn't want to admit it, but he seemed less hostile than she had expected, but at the same time very loyal to his Clan.

The cat paused. "Minnowpaw," he confessed eventually.

 _Minnowpaw_. Hazelfur's ears pricked. She would remember that name. "I'm Hazelfur," she admitted generously, striding up and looking back onto him.

"If you're really a ThunderClan cat, how come you smell so much of rogue?" he demanded one last time. He liked almost disappointed that she wasn't one of those legendary cats of filth he had heard so much about.

Hazelfur paused. "Rogues have scarred, matted, greasy pelts and sharp yellow teeth!" she teased.

Minnowpaw seemed genuinely scared. "What?" His eyes were wide and they wobbled like twin blue moons. Then the breeze stirred once more, and both cats stiffened. "RiverClan scent," Minnowpaw murmured. Then his eyes enlarged in a wild haze of panic. "Run!"

"Just _what_ are you doing here?"

Hazelfur froze, rooted to the spot.

She was too late.

 _RiverClan patrol!_


	3. Chapter 2: Two Days Ago

**Chapter 2: Two Days Ago**

It was early sunhigh. Hazelpaw had just come back from a successful hunt, and she and her friends were lazing around the ThunderClan camp, sharing tongues and chatting. Hazelpaw had been out hunting with Shaggypaw, and they were pleased to announce that they together had caught a starling, two squirrels, and plump pheasant.

Hazelpaw rolled over, rasping her tongue hungrily over her teeth. "Should we get something to eat?"

Shaggypaw nodded, getting up to shake scraps of dirt from his pelt. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

Blinking out shafts of sunlight, Hazelpaw felt her pelt get warmed up by a tingly glow. "Brilliant then," she replied.

"You know," an amber-eyed apprentice with a mottled brown coat observed, "you deserve it. You caught loads today. I think you should've been warrior moons ago."

Hazelpaw brushed flanks with him and purred. "Thanks, Dawnpaw."

"Stop making smalltalk," a prickly voice interrupted. "I though you said you were hungry?"

Hazelpaw's neck fur suddenly bristled. Yewpaw. Did she have to always spoil everything? "Leave us alone, Yewpaw," she moaned. "You only caught a skinny shrew."

Yewpaw's tiny pink nostrils flared up and her eyes blazed in fury. "That's only because Blossompaw scared off a huge rabbit I was going to catch!"

Dawnpaw looked thoughtful. "Give her a chance, Yewpaw. She only started training one moon ago. She still needs to learn to be stealthy enough not to alert her prey."

"Would you stop your excuses for others? You're just jealous," Yewpaw sniffed. Her eyes were narrowed.

Hazelpaw felt her hackles raise defensively. "That's just a load of fox dung!" she hissed.

"Whoah! Stop the fighting!" Shaggypaw inturrupted hastily. Hazelpaw froze immediately, angry with herself for acting up in front of him. She should be more sensible.

"Hazelpaw's right," Shaggypaw continued hastily, twitching. "We should go and get some fresh-kill quickly.'

Dawnpaw nodded. "Come on." The four cats trooped over to the heap of fresh-kill. Dawnpaw picked up two sparrows and slipped off to the elders' den, while Shaggypaw had selected a plump mouse.

It was just when Hazelpaw had decided on a tempting bank vole that two apprentices, Mistpaw and Russetpaw, bounded through the bramble entrance and lept over to the fresh-kill pile, back from a successful hunt. In Mistpaw's jaws a thrush, a woodpecker and a water vole were clamped. Russetpaw was dragging back a rabbit.

"Wow!" Hazelpaw exclaimed. "You caught all that? Praise StarClan!"

Yewpaw just sniffed. "Well, it's okay, I suppose," Her tone was disdainful and arrogant, and it made Hazelpaw want to claw off her ear, though that not might be the best thing to do the day before her warrior ceremony.

Mistpaw was quietly choosing a squirrel. She then handed it to Russetpaw, blushing under her white-and-grey-patched pelt.

The pretty apprentice cleared her throat. "Do...do you want to share?"

Now it was Russetpaw's turn to blush. "Er...of course." He smiled, nervously shuffling his paws together excitedly. Slowly, the two made their way to a cosy spaced clearing and began to share their meal in peace.

"Looks like those two are pretty tight," Dawnpaw remarked casually, sliding out of the elders' den.

Hazelpaw stayed silent as she looked at Shaggypaw. Her gaze then flickered to what Yewpaw had taken to eat—that huge rabbit that Russetpaw caught! If one of the warriors saw, and they found out about Yewpaw only catching a shrew, they would not be happy. So Hazelpaw calmly padded over to where Yewpaw was. The yellow-furred apprentice eyed her while she ate hungrily, but said nothing.

Hazelpaw cleared her throat. "You know you're not supposed to be eating that."

Yewpaw only glared. "Who died and made you my mentor?" she hissed, her eyes radiating pure fury.

Hazelpaw felt her pelt bristling. "No-one, but if a warrior sees you'll be in trouble!" she retorted, flinging a threat. That didn't seem to bother Yewpaw.

So Hazelpaw spun round and marched off, fuming. How did an eleven-moon old apprentice manage to be so infuriating? _Forget it_ , decided, her paws guiding her away. Hazelpaw unwillingly dragged the water vole to a sunny spot and took a mouthful. As she began to chew, deep thoughts of excitement stirred her mind—she was at last going to be a warrior tomorrow! Hazelpaw, like all apprentices, waited for this day desperately, but she had another reason on top of that to be excited. She had grown up with her best friend, Juniperpaw, but because Juniperpaw was one moon older than Hazelpaw, she had recently been made a warrior, known as Juniperstripe. In the last moon Hazelpaw had found it difficult, as she and Juniperpaw were closer than most litter-mates.

Just at that moment, Juniperstripe herself emerged from the elders den.

"Hazelpaw!" Juniperstripe bounded over. "Only one more night without you! Thank goodness you won't be stuck with any apprentice duties anymore!"

"I missed you too, Juniperstripe," Hazelpaw licked her lips after swallowing a mouthful of vole. Then she lowers her voice. "And I also won't have to spend my day with that infuriating Yewpaw!"

Juniperstripe looked amused. "That greedy apprentice over there? She's taken a whole rabbit all to herself. She better have caught a lot!"

Hazelpaw debated whether or not to tell her friend about Yewpaw's catch. In the end she decided to hold her tongue. At least she wouldn't become a tell-tale then.

Juniperstripe swung her head behind her. "Looks like I better go and eat. I'm famished!" And she leaped over to the fresh-kill pile, passing Yewpaw on the way. Yewpaw sent the warrior a frosty glare.

"Whole rabbit for yourself, Yewpaw?" Hazelpaw heard her friend meow disapprovingly. "What did you catch?"

Yewpaw raised her chin up defiantly. "I caught this myself, thank you. As well as two chaffinches."

Hazelpaw gaped in horror, dumbstruck. Yewpaw was openly lying to a warrior!

Juniperstripe still looked annoyed as her gaze takes Yewpaw. "Fine," she retorted crossly, "but don't complain to Pigeonwing if you get a bellyache afterwards."

"Wait!" A scrawny tortoiseshell apprentice rushed over. "I thought you only caught a shrew, Yewpaw?" she mumbled, panting. 'Remember? I was there.'

Juniperstripe's head swung round at once. 'What was that?" she hissed. "So you only caught a shrew, Yewpaw? Well, you can give that rabbit to someone else at once then. And you were dishonest with me too - I expect to find to find you going over the elders' pels for ticks all afternoon!"

Yewpaw looked terrified at Juniperstripe's sudden outburst. Oh, now she _was_ in trouble! Hazelpaw licked her lips gleefully. Satisfaction flashed on her face.

Meanwhile, the small patched apprentice shuffled her paws nervously. Yewpaw's eyes glared unforgivingly at her. "You idiot, Blossompaw! Can't you keep your mouth shut for two moments? You're not needed here!" she hissed.

Blossompaw looked upset as she scuffed her paws I the dirt… "I-I'm sorry, Yewpaw. I-I only wanted to tell the truth…" Yewpaw just hissed in irritation.

Hazelpaw hungrily swallowed down another mouthful of vole. Suddenly a yowl split the air as a cat bounded through the camp entrance.

"Lightningfang and Emberstone have been captured by Twolegs!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What in the name of StarClan do you think you're doing talking to rogue trespassing on our territory?" Sleekstar snapped at Minnowpaw, glaring so frostily Hazelfur almost stumbled in terror.

Minnowpaw dipped his head, trembling. "N-Nothing, Sleekstar. I—I guess I was just… I mean… It was just I saw—"

"That's enough," interrupted Sleekstar. "You can tell that to the whole of the Clan. As for this _rogue_ , we can take her as prisoner back to our camp. Such impudence in talking to one our apprentices and hurting them should not be tolerated!"

Hazelfur was confused. How come everyone thought she was a rogue? These cats knew her. She'd spoken to most of them at gatherings, and seen all of them.

"I'm not a rogue!" she retorted indignantly. 'How come everyone says I am? I'm a ThunderClan warrior, and my ceremony was yesterday! I don't know why you selfish mouse-brains think I'm trespassing!' She flung that insult without thinking, not caring what happened afterwards.

Sleekstar looked like she was on the brink of exploding. Several other warriors growled protectively for their leader, and a few were circling her dangerously. She was on the edge of battle—and she was no match for these bloodthirsty, fierce cats. She backed away, her unsheathed claws digging into the mud. Then one of the warriors raised his tail to attack, and Hazelfur braced herself for the furious cats to leap at her.

"Stop!" yowled Minnowpaw just in time before the biggest cat leaped onto her. Everyone froze. Minnowpaw looked at his paws awkwardly, twitching his tail in embarrassment.

"Well?" Sleekstar's gaze was icy cool as she glared at the apprentice. "Do you have something to say, Minnowpaw?"

"Uhh…" Minnowpaw's voice trailed off. He shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, she only hurt me for self-defence and she told me she was only trying to get back home afterwards…"

Sleekstar seemed unfazed by his explanation. But a white warrior stepped forward cautiously. He had a thick mane of pure snow-while fur. "I vote we listen to Minnowpaw, and the rogue. If she really meant no harm, it would be wrong to hurt her," his soft voice meowed calmly.

"And who made _you_ deputy, Wavefoam?" a black warrior growled angrily.

The white warrior looked irritated. "I'm only standing up for what I believe is right—let the rogue explain herself first, and _then_ chase her out if we must. And besides, you really needn't contradict everything someone else said, Blackglare!"

"You foul-smelling, mouse-brained peice of fox dung!" "How dare you call a cat from your own Clan that?" The white warrior's blue eyes flashed. "Always seeking attention, as usual, Blackglare!"

" _What_?" Blackglare spat. His fiery eyes seemed to be brimming with pure hatred, forged from years of jealousy and ambition. " _What_ did you just say?" Blackglare bared his fangs, sinking his claws into the mud, growling furiously. No-cat could say they didn't know what was about to happen—Blackglare was poised for attack.

"Stop!" the howling icy voice of Sleekstar rang across the clearing as she threw her head up, silencing the arguing cats. Her cold eyes burned furiously into her warriors, and her lips were drawn back into a pure scowl. '"I shall not have my own warriors fighting while we have a trespasser to deal with! What can you say for yourself, rogue?"

Hazelfur stuck her head up proudly. "I am no rogue. Don't you recognise me? I'm from ThunderClan. My name is Hazelfur, recently Hazelpaw."

"ThunderClan?" one of the warriors, a dark gray-brown tabby, echoed in surprise. "Your scent isn't ThunderClan's! You smell of dirtyness and travelling!"

Hazelfur ignored him. "But you must have seen me at Gatherings! I spoke with two of your apprentices last moon—Lappingpaw, I think, and Finpaw. And I bumped into you-' she motioned with her tail towards a beautiful golden she-cat glaring at her through narrow slits, '-and you called me mouse-brain, and told me to run along and play as if I were a kit, and I went off." Hazelfur drank in a deep breath, her flank rising as she anticipated how Sleekstar would react.

But all the warriors were shaking their heads, as if they didn't recognise her.

Sleekstar's head whipped around and she fixed her beady eyes on the golden warrior. "Well?" she barked. "Is this true, Sunpool?" Her tail curled around her lithe silver legs and her claws sank into the marsh. But Sunpool merely shook her head.

"Then it is decided; we take the cat back to camp as a prisoner and present her to the Clan; they shall, under my command, decide what we do with her."

Hazelfur's mind spun. No-one recognised her? No one would let her pass? Then there was nothing she could do. She couldn't run; not when she didn't know the territory very well, and she was hopelessly outnumbered to fight. The only option was to do as these cats said and come to their camp in the meantime. Blinking back in the sunlight, she scowled.

"Fine," she agreed irritably, "as long as you don't imprison me—I'm a live cat, not a fox cub!"

Sleekstar absent-mindedly looked around her, as if searching for something. "Minnowpaw, have you seen Oceanpelt? We haven't seen him around camp this morning. I thought he'd gone hunting with you."

Minnowpaw shook his head. "I thought he was on your fox patrol!"

"He's gone!" Sleekstar muttered angrily. "The last thing we need right now is one of the new warriors going missing when there's a fox loose, a disappearing deputy and a trespasser!" She spat on the ground and cursed, muttering something Hazelfur couldn't hear.

"Let's go." The dark warrior Blackglare swung his body round and they began to trek back to the RiverClan camp, he and Sleekstar in the lead, Hazelfur next, flanked by Sunpool and Wavefoam so she couldn't bolt, and Minnowpaw and a dark gray-brown tabby she didn't recognise bringing up the rear. Hazelfur hissed in annoyance. Really? This was exactly what she needed right now, after first of all getting herself caught up in an incident in her Clan, and then falling out with Juniperstripe. Getting taken as a prisoner to the Clan on the other side of the lake. _Wow_.

But as they silently padded on, she couldn't help admiring the beautiful landscape that RiverClan had, although she did feel as if she felt more at home in ThunderClan. They had come out of the marsh now, into clearer territory. Here, there was grass underfoot, which felt strange and spiky to Hazelfur's ThunderClan pads, as well as the occasional brambles, thickets and ferns. Back home, she walked on the bare earth overladen by the thick undergrowth that shielded her. There had also been high, ancient trees with rough bark and wide-spreading leaves to protect her - here there were less trees, and so she felt open. A moth fluttered in front so she instinctively swiped at it, only to receive a dirty look from Blackglare.

"Kit!" he hissed.

Hazelfur bit back an angry retort. Instead, she turned her gaze to what lay ahead of the party. To her horror, she saw that it was a river—and not just a calm, narrow, shallow stream either—a wide, fast-flowing, rushing channel that sloped down and hurtled into the lake at full speed. The waves crashed and leaped at each other, whizzing over the pebbles underneath. Hazelfur gulped. It looked deep, too. She didn't even dare to imagine what would happen if she got caught up in those agonising rushing waves. Then a terrifying thought struck her—what if she was asked to swim? She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the big RiverClan warriors and Minnowpaw; she was their captive, after all. But there was no way that she was dipping a paw in those freezing churning waters.

To her dismay, Sleekstar, Blackglare and Sunpool promptly waded in. When the water got too deep, they just pushed on their lithe hind legs and hauled through the rushing river, stretching out their limbs and gracefully thrusting through the water. How was she going to cross?

"Don't worry." The thick-pelted white warrior paused beside her. "There are some stepping-stones upstream if you don't want to get wet." He flicked his tail to some smooth rounded stones rising up above the current. "Ravenflight and I will use them right now. Watch out though; they are quite slippery!" He padded to the edge of the bank. The other warrior left behind on the shore stepped up; the grey-brown warrior who's name Hazelfur didn't know before. Now she assumed he must be called Ravenflight.

"I'll go first," he instructed. Then he leapt from rock to rock easily, skilled from practise. Every leap was swift and well-judged, and he hardly paused between each jump. Then Wavefoam followed, and when he reached the other side he raised his muzzle in signal for Hazelfur to follow. She took a deep breath. The first leap was very long. She stepped back, her flank rising with every breath. She raised a paw to run, but then horrid thoughts of drowning stopped her. Her paws struggling in the water. Her body being dragged under, her head fighting to take a breath. Her limbs thrashing as she was pulled under. Water swelling into her lungs. The struggle. The fear. Such intense fear. Followed by death. _No…_ Hazelfur fought to push these thoughts to the back of here mind. She had to be brave.

She ran. Then she leapt.

Hazelfur felt her front paws hit something and slip; she furiously kicked her back legs forwards just in time, regaining her balance just quick enough. She drew herself up to her full height, panting. Great StarClan! This rock was too smooth to dig her claws into. She felt its slippery surface under her paws, silky and cold. She'd just about made it. Blinking, she then prepared for the next leap; except there was no space for a run-up this time. The stone was slightly to her left, around three tail-lengths away. She pin-pointed it in her mind, and leapt, kicking off with her powerful back legs. She felt the wind whizz next to her as she sped through the air to the next stone. Leap after leap, she powerful kicked off to the next stepping-stone. Every jump she executed was well-timed, and done well. Now, there was just one stepping-stone between her and the riverbank; one single stepping stone. Hazelfur crouched, mentally judging the distance between her and the rock, and pushed off with her hind legs, speeding through, her belly fur inches from the ice-cold churning river; her paws hit something unexpectedly and she stumbled, her claws scrabbling on the smooth rock. But she was too late; she lurched forwards and felt her head plummeting towards the icy river.

"Gotcha!" Hazelfur felt a set of teeth fastening onto her scruff—Wavefoam had caught her just as she was about to hit the water. She was hauled up onto the bank, and he deposited her on the thick grass.

"Well done, Wavefoam! I thought she was about to fall in just there!" Ravenflight called. Hazelfur's head swam. Her head felt dizzy from the exhilarating fall.

"Come on," Wavefoam gently nuzzled her shoulder. "The party's moving on."

Hazelfur noticed that the stream she had just crossed joined up with another before spilling into the lake. The bank she was standing on was an island in between the two, and up ahead was the RiverClan camp, its sturdy woven walls looming up.

She then noticed that Wavefoam had gone up ahead with Sleekstar. "Thank you!" she called, but she wasn't sure if he heard her or not. Her flank was rising and falling, and hunger knawed at her belly. She longed for a juicy piece of fresh-kill. A fat mouse, perhaps, or a plump starling. Hopefully the RiverClan cats wouldn't offer her fish. Its pungent oily scent didn't strike her as appealing.

Staggering to her paws, she padded up the slope after them. Up above, the sky was grayening a little. Long, rich green grass and lush ferns grew on the landscape, and she soon reached the entrance to the RiverClan camp. It was a hollow dug out in the rocky earth, around two tail-lengths deep, and above that the walls continued for two fox-lengths, just high enough so that a long-legged warrior couldn't leap over. The walls were made out of skilfully woven reeds, with bits of twoleg junk offering protection. What she would say if _ThunderClan_ had to rely on Twoleg rubbish to build up their camp would probably expand a kit's vocabulary nicely.

She received curious stares as she padded in after the others.

"Mummy, why does that cat smell so _disgusting_?" a kit asked curiously to a lovely white queen, presumably her mother.

"Pondkit, it's not polite to say that!" her mother hissed.

Behind the pair was a large tunnel woven from thick reeds and brambles, that led out into an cosy opening where a light brown queen was sleeping. Beside her a black-and-red tortoiseshell was peacefully suckling four kits. It would probably be a little cramped, once all the kits were awake. Hazelfur guessed that was the nursery. Beside it, four warriors heaved and worked, clumping and weaving more walls. One of them, a burly dark grey tom, arrived with clumps of freshly-collected reeds in his mouth. Were they expanding the nursery? It was likely.

Next to that was a deep cave hollowed out into the rock that split into three tunnels. Over the front hung tendrils of ivy, which brushed on the sides of a golden cat as she stepped out. Then their was a large nest, made from reeds and some strange chewy-looking light brown pieces of twoleg litter. Hazelfur looked at it with scorn. Twolegs were nothing but lumbering no-good thistle-brains, and the same went to their rubbish.

Her attention was then diverted to a large overhang in the rock. Sleekstar leapt onto it from a rock, and already many cats were gathering below. Hazelfur felt many pairs if eyes burn into her skin.

Sleekstar cleared her throat. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather here around the Highledge." She inhaled deeply as more cats scampered over curiously. Once everyone was there, she began the tale: "As you know, RiverClan is currently facing some problems. I have gathered you here to discuss them with you." Her solemn gaze rested on every cat in the hollow; then she continued. "Two days ago our deputy, Sharkfin, went out to hunt. He never came back. As far as RiverClan territory goes, he has disappeared. There is no guarantee he is dead; therefore I cannot bring myself to appoint a new deputy until we find his body."

An elder interrupted, "But, Sleekstar, what if we never find him? Perhaps Sharkfin ran away. Maybe life in RiverClan just wasn't cut out for him. Or perhaps a band of badgers took him, or some rogues instead. We can't continue forever without a deputy!"

Sleekstar looked wistfully at her Clan. "If by the next Gathering, there is no sign of him, then I shall act. But in the meantime, you shall all have to cope. Then, there is also the problem that a fox was scented in the area a few sunrises ago. It is on a patrol to find it that we came across this cat,"—Hazelfur felt herself being shoved by Blackgare towards the Highledge—"who claims to be from ThunderClan. Out of courage and justice, if a cat in this hollow recognises her, will they please announce so to the Clan?"

But everyone was silent. Hazelfur's thoughts tumbled into her mind. These cats should define toy recognise her. They had seen her before.

"I'm a _ThunderClan_ cat, mouse-brains! Can't you see that?" she exclaimed, growing more and more puzzled.

"…doesn't smell at all of ThunderClan!" The mutters of a small ginger apprentice could just be caught.

"She's a rogue, that 'un!" an elder called out.

Hazelfur was puzzled. Had these warriors got something wrong with their nose? Of course she didn't smell of rogue! "Of course not. I _definitely_ have a ThunderClan scent!" she protested.

Wavefoam looked puzzled. "Sniff yourself," he announced.

Hazelfur reluctantly bent her head down, so close to the stony ledge that every hair felt as if it were on the brink of brushing against the rock. She raised her muzzle and curiously took a deep breath of what she smelled like.

Then her blood turned to ice.

Her scent distinctively stank of rogue.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Halzelfur's paws stumbled in shock. _What the—? It isn't even possible! RiverClan—no, everyone—they think… Dear StarClan…? What does it even mean?_

Blackglare gave a low growl and pushed his scarred black muzzle next to her side. "You see now, rogue? No matter what you claim, no cat is going to believe a word you say. Admit defeat now, and become a prisoner of the mighty RiverClan!" His hushed meow rang in Hazelfur's ears. _What do I do now?_ she though desperately.

"Silence, Blackglare!" Sleekstar snapped at the dark warrior. Hazelfur flinched. She had forgotten how strict and orderly Riverclan's leader was.

"We shall keep this cat here in RiverClan in the meantime," Sleekstar continued, "Trespassing doesn't go unpunished under my watch. We set scent markers for a reason." Her gaze slid to several individuals among the crowd. "Thirstypool, you are a respected elder. And Frostyflight," Sleekstar went on, "a beloved queen. I will entrust you in making sure this cat has a place to sleep, and is fed well. RiverClan must be hospitable to her until she finds her way home. Beechtail, you will be in charge of catching for her until she learns to fish."

"I can hunt land prey by myself!" Hazelfur protested. At once, she was given several dirty looks. Pelt burning with shame, she regretted saying anything now. She had to remember that, although Sleekstar had not said the actual word, she was considered a prisoner of RiverClan now, and talking out of turn in a Clan meeting probably hadn't been the best idea.

"Land prey is not eaten much by RiverClan." Sleekstar looked disgusted. "We catch some if we see it on our patrols or on our way to a river, but otherwise, we tend to feed only on fish." Hazelfur stifled a deep sigh, but nodded.

"Then the Clan is dismissed." And with that, Sleekstar leapt from her ledge to join a big tom and some other cats.

"How are the nursery expandations going on, Cragstone?" she enquired.

"Very well, Sleekstar."The warrior dipped his head in respect. "We are expected to finish in less than a quarter-moon."

"Good," Sleekstar nodded, eying the current nursery space apprehensively. "When Bankpelt's kits come, I want there to be enough room so it isn't crowded."

Meanwhile, Hazelfur turned around and padded among the crowd of cats. They were all going their separate ways; some busily going back to work on the nursery, some heading out to hunt and fish, some padding over to a pile of oozing fish and beginning to eat, some to play or go out for training, and the rest calmly sharing tongues. Hazelfur felt a little daunted by all of this. _Where do I go?_

"Ah, 'ere you are!" Hazelfur spun round in surprise, to find herself face-to-face with a mangy elder. It was a she-cat; her fur was dull and matted with age, long and dusty-brown, and her eyes were bulging and amber, half-blind.

"Who are you?" she burst out in surprise.

"I'm Thirstypool," the elder sat down and began to scratch her ear furiously, "and I'm the cat Sleekstar asked to look after you." She paused and clawed at her ear again, her scarred muzzle sniffing for fleas. "So, you've been runnin' off where you shouldn't be, youngster? You remind me of Finpaw an' Gingerpaw."

Hazelfur backed away in surprise. Half because of how old and dishivelled this cat was, half because someone, other than Minnowpaw and perhaps Wavefoam, had actually been mildly friendly to her today. "H-Hazelfur," she stammered. "I'm Hazelfur."

"Well 'en, good mornin' Hazelfur, or good afternoon now, rather. Should we make a nest for you? Been a while since I've 'ad some decent company." And the cat picked herself up, and began trudging to cave in the rock wall. Curiously, Hazelfur followed, to find a tunnel or cave running down. It was not very deep, but it was spacious enough for a den.

"This is the spare den." The elder babbled on, word after word. "I know we can get better, but my old bones won't bother to ask Sleekstar to let you sleep in the warriors' den."

Hazelfur felt a little overwhelmed from the confusion. She would be _kept_ here? In RiverClan? Her mind wavered to ThunderClan, and an uneasy feeling rod win her throat. Maybe it wasn't so bad she wasn't with her own Clan after all.

"Oh, don't worry," Thirstypool continued, as if reading Hazelfur's thoughts, "RiverClan isn't the worst Clan to be in right now. We'll treat you well. At least, we won't starve you!" The old cat chuckled. Hazelfur felt that she liked her. It seemed Thirstypool out of all the cats seemed to be able to understand that she longed to go home.

"Come on then." She gently nudged her companion, "Let's go get some moss for bedding." And the two cats padded outside the camp.

"Storm comin' for sure. We better get inside camp nice and quick, eh?'" The elder clamped her jaws around a wad of moss. The two had been collecting the freshest moss from the island, and a satisfactory pile now remained on the hillside. They trekked back up, mouths full, and deposited their collectings in the spare den. Hazelfur ignored the stares burning into her pelt. She would have to get used to them soon if she wanted to fit in.

"So then, youngster, 'appy now?" Thirstypool yawned after lumbering like a badger to the corner of the cave, where she dropped the moss.

"Yes. Good." Hazelfur nodded at the pile.

"Ahh," the old cat relaxed, and sighed. "Well, can I ask you now?"

Hazelfur looked at the cat in surprise. "Ask what?"

Thirstypool gave a hoarse chuckle. "Well, what did ya think? Do hedgehogs grow wings? No, I mean, are you really from ThunderClan?"

Hazelfur thought for a moment. The wind blew outside, and it had begun raining in a light drizzle. How come no-one recognised her? She was begginning to doubt herself now. Had her memory been altered? Was she crazy?

No. She had to think straight. She had not been lost her memory—even if everyone else had, she hadn't. She had to stand her ground. Say the truth. She was from ThunderClan.

"I am Hazelfur of ThunderClan," she said slowly. 'No-one else.'

Thirstypool nodded. "I believe you then. You seem like a trustworthy cat."

Hazelfur's fur sagged as she took a deep breath. At least Thirstypool believed her then, and Minnowpaw. She wasn't alone.

"Ah," the elder signed contemptuously. "Yes, well now, will you tell me about your life?"

Hazelfur stretched out her forepaws and nodded.

"My mother was Oakflower, a ThunderClan she-cat, and my father was Hawkflight. But," she added, with a hint of sadness in her voice, "he died before I was born. I never met him."

"Go on," Thirstypool meowed, twitching her whiskers.

"Well, I was raised in my first three moons at the nursery. In those moons, I remember that on a hot greenleaf day, when I was still very young, ThunderClan and lots of other cats, presumably another cat, went somewhere for some games. My mother was holding me, on the edge of a steep rise that fell down as a cliff into a churning gorge. But then, I slipped from her grasp, and fell all those tail-lengths, right into the ravine. I almost drowned, until a big cat with a moor-scent jumped in and saved me."

"Was 'at a WindClan cat?"!Thirstypool interrupted.

Hazelfur realised that she hadn't give the matter much thought, but now she assumed that it was probably true. "I think so," she nodded, "but the cat's around only managed to get me out and then his head went under and he disappeared." She shuddered at the memory—deep, churning, freezing icy waters plunging down her throat and into her lungs, suffocating her, dragging her small helpless body under. The memory seemed so alive every time she thought of it.

A solemn look entered Thirstypool's face. "You all held vigil for 'im then?" she enquired.

"I think," Hazelfur sighed. 'But I can't remember it much. I was only a moon old or so. It was mostly the drowning I remember." Grief clouded her eyes.

The cranky elder was thinking pensively. "Is 'at why you don't like water, then?"

"There's more," Hazelfur sighed. "Like I said, in my first three moons, my mother suckled me, as normal. But then—" she stopped abruptly, wincing, "—she died."

"An' may I ask, how exactly did she do that?"

"Found dead, one night, on the shores of the lake, mysteriously. Her eyes were wide open, and her lungs were full of water, gushing out of her mouth. She, the warriors and the medicine cat said to me, drowned in the lake. To this day, no-cat knows what she was doing out there at night."

Thirstypool looked straight into Hazelfur's eyes earnestly. "Quite a tragic family history ya got then, eh?"

Hazelfur sighed wistfully. "You could say that."

"Mmph."

Hazelfur was about to ask about why RiverClan's deputy, Sharkfin, seemed to be missing when there was a sudden big bursting cry of "Hazelfur! Come over!"

"Minnowpaw?" Hazelfur swung round on her paws to become face-to-face with the lively apprentice. He was jumping about and wagging his tail excitedly.

"Come on! Frostyflight wants you to try some fish!"

"Oh." Hazelfur's heart sank. Fish? She had been hoping for some of the land prey she was used to.

"I—"she began, when Thirstypool interrupted her.

"Go on," the elder encouraged, craning to scratch her ear. "You're probably hungry."

Reluctantly, Hazelfur padded out of the tunnel, Minnnowpaw bounding beside her.

"ThunderClan cats don't eat fish?" Minnowpaw mewed. "I couldn't believe that the first time I heard it! You'll love it. Frostyflight's kits will tell you what it's like."

Hazelfur tried to look fairly cheerful despite her tightening stomach.

They trotted up to the nursery in the thin drizzle of rain that was pouring, and set themselves down patiently next to a dainty white queen.

"Hello," she purred, waving her paw. "You must be Hazelfur, the rogue. Welcome to RiverClan."

She had feather-soft blue eyes and a thick, shining coat of pure snow-coloured fur. Milk and moss scents hung around her and several small furry bundles were playing alongside her.

"Who's that?" One of them broke off from the game and padded forward curiously, tail waving high in the air.

Frostyflight looked down and a pure rose in her throat. "Go and play with your father, you two."

"But—" the kit protested, flashing wide green eyes.

"Go!" the queen ordered gently before the mischievous kits tumbled out of the nursery. At once, all was awkwardly quiet. It was like a stone had been dropped into a pond and had spread its ripples, and finally had sunk to the bottom and everything was uncomfortably peaceful again.

Hazelfur shuffled her paws uneasily. How long would she be kept in RiverClan? Long enough to use their eating habits? She desperately wanted to get back home, but first, she felt she needed to know why she suddenly bore the strong scent of a non-Clanborn cat. And why no-one seemed to remember her. _Curse StarClan and their stupid quest!_

Minnowpaw blinked. "Are you hungry?"

Hazelfur didn't know what to say. _If StarClan hasn't brought me here, I wouldn't have to be stuffing myself with prey that tastes worse than crow-food!_ "I suppose so," she meowed unenthusiastically.

Frostyflight pawed forward a slime-coated trout. Hazelfur wrinkled up her nose at the pungent stench of oil and scales. She looked at the fish's glassy, open eye and wanted to retch up all of yesterday's food. The air hung thick and heavy with a powerful smell.

 _I don't have to eat that, I hope! It stinks!_

Frostyflight curled her white, feathery tail around her paws carefully. "You can try it," she offered.

ThunderClan _cats don't eat fish!_ Though her instincts were screaming at her to stop, Hazelfur reluctantly craned forward to sniff the sodden flesh. Murky, sour stench almost knocked her off her paws and she reeled back up in disgust.

"No thanks—" she choked weakly.

Frostyflight seemed to understand. "That's fine," she meowed, her tail-tip twitching in amusement. "I didn't expect you to want some. I know my Clan's eating habits may seem strange to other cats."

Minnowpaw's tail hit the ground in disappointment. "Come and eat something else with me, then."

After that, Frostyflight brought Hazelfur a water vole. "Thank you," Hazelfur dipped her head gracefully, and went over to eat in a sheltered corner of the camp with Minnowpaw. Meanwhile, the rain was drizzling on, pouring now in torrential chords. The late afternoon's storm meant a possible end to the hot greenleaf weather, and most of the cats were taking a nap, although an unfortunate border patrol had been forced to go out in the wet conditions.

Minnowpaw was finishing the last few morsels of the trout that Hazelfur hadn't eaten. Doing her best to ignore the smell, Hazelfur flopped down beside him and began to devour her vole in a few famished mouthfuls.

"Guesh what?" Minnowpaw opened the conversation with his mouth full.

"Shleekshtar shays that tomorrow before shunhigh you'll be having a fishing lesson with Blackglare, Wavefoam, Lappingpaw, Coldpaw and me."

Hazelfur licked her lips. "I'd much rather catch land prey by myself," she retorted. A lesson with the apprentices didn't sound fun.

"Don't worry," Minnowpaw assured her. "It'll be fun. Lappingpaw's my littermate, and trust me, she's pretty nice for the most annoying furball on earth."

"And the other one? Coldpaw?" asked Hazelfur, swallowing her last mouthful.

"Coldpaw? He's Blackglare's apprentice. He's not as so as my sister, watch out for him. Small. Mottled. Tom. Always has his nose stuck up in the air. And his mentor's not much fun either, so don't get on the wrong side of them." Minnowpaw heaved a sigh with his flank. "But Wavefoam is nice. He's my mentor. Although recently, he and Blackglare have started to argue a lot. Blackglare really has it out for him. I think he wants to be deputy as soon as Sleekstar realises that Sharkfin's not coming back, but Whitefoam might be spoiling his chances."

Remotely comforted, Hazelfur's mind wandered to Yewpaw. _She might be the worst cat under Silverpelt, but I still need to get back home._

It was now early evening. The rain still had not ceased. Hazelfur had wished Minnowpaw good night, and was casually padding to the cave that was now her den. She was looking forward to curl up comfortably in her moss, as right now she was dripping wet and cold for the heavy rain. There she found Thirstypool, swatting at her bedding.

"Hello," the elder nodded. "Just came to wish you good night. I found a naughty flea in your bedding, by the way. Got rid of it."

Hazelfur thanked her and lay down. "Goodnight, Thirstypool," she sighed, feeling cold and deserted all alone on her moss. "And thank you for helping me collect my bedding."

"No problem," the elder croaked cheerfully and began to pad outside. It was just as she was about to leave that Hazelfur asked, her fur tingling as she shifted, before she could change her mind, "Thirstypool?"

"Yes?" Thirstypool paused, and then swung her head round.

"I— I—" Hazelfur began uncomfortably, not sure what to say. "Thirstypool," she took a deep breath, "have you heard of the Fallen Warrior?"

And just like that, Thirstypool's body went limp and crumpled.


	6. Chapter 5: Continued from Chapter 2

**Chapter Five: Continued from Chapter Two**

"What?" Crystalstar, ThunderClan's leader, sat straight up.

"It's true!" Another cat, with a pale glistening white coat, bounded into the camp. "We thought we had caught a whiff of the fox we were looking for up in the direction away from the lake. We figured it was going to come back to look for its lost cub, the one we had found yesterday by ShadowClan's stream. We sent Duskwhisker and Emberstone back to fetch it, and by the time they had come back we said we thought the fox was hiding out in an old dishevelled twoleg barn."

"And then—" the other cat, a small brown tom, continued, "—Emberstone and Lightningfang went forwards to sniff it out—"

"—and they were both caught in twoleg traps!"

Crystalstar leapt to her paws. "Quick!" She swung her pale gray head around to look at all the members of ThunderClan. "We must rescue them. Snowshine, did the twolegs take Lightningfang and Emberstone away, or are they still in there traps?"

"The twolegs took them," Snowshine replied grimly. "We spotted a few of those big monsters around so we assumed the twolegs took them there. We don't even know which one. Maybe the monster is gone by now anyway!"

Crystalstar looked deeply agitated. "I'll organise two patrols to find them. Skytail, you lead the first, which will have Duskwhisker, Larchtail and Hazelpaw, and I will lead the next, which will have Snowshine, Juniperstripe and Mistpaw."

The tactical leader flicked her tail to signal to the cats she had named in her patrol to come forwards. "The rest of you, queens and elders included, stay here, all of you, and guard the camp. It would be just like ShadowClan to come when we are short of ten cats."

All the other acts nodded obediently, and immediately set about doing what they were assigned. The named cats rushed in groups and huddled with their patrol leader, the majority of the queens formed a defensive line around the nursery while the other surveilled the kits inside, two enormous stock warriors guarded the camp entrance, three elders climbed the trees outside camp to be lookouts, and the rest stood in camp, ready to guard.

Hazelpaw felt her paws tingle with excitement. She had been chosen to be in the deputy's patrol! Skytail, her mentor, and the deputy, was going to lead a patrol on an official mission to rescue two ThuderClan cats, and she was in it! Wow, now that was _really_ going to irritate Yewpaw!

In fact, in the flurry of all the cats getting into place, Hazelpaw caught sight of the unnatractively yellow apprentice in all the rush. The selfish cat was presumably stomping off to sulk she hadn't been chosen for the mission. _Ha!_ Served her right.

It was just as a big amber-and-white tom rushed past her, knocking into her side that Hazelpaw spotted Yewpaw strutting along to her. Brushing off a bump on her shoulder which was where she had been shoved, she stood straight up proudly in the commotion, ready to face Yewpaw.

But to Hazelpaw's surprise, Yewpaw's expression didn't relflect jealousy, but was showing a downright obvious smirk.

"Jealous much, crowsniffer?" Yewpaw sashayed smugly, staring right into Hazelpaw's eye slits.

"Of what? That I won't be pacing around the camp tiresomely with you while others have the time of their lives on a thriller mission?" Hazelpaw glared.

"Why," Yewpaw sat herself down regally and licked her paw innocently, "poor Mistpaw happens to have a thorn in her now infected paw from hunting. Crystalstar realized this and told me personally that she was going to replace her with me."

Hazelfur's spine stiffened as she clenched her paws. _Ugh!_ Now Yewpaw was going to make a big fuss.

"Well, anyway," she meowed dismissively, "I'm on a patrol too, so what's the big issue? We're equal."

Yewpaw gave a curt little laugh. "Don't your so-called brilliant brains realize? I'm in the _leader's_ patrol, while you're in the _deputy's_."

Hazelpaw gave an inward groan. Just like Yewpaw to rub that in!

"Well, what am I suppose to say? Leave me alone, Yewpaw, I don't have time for such immature conversation."

Yewpaw still smirked smugly. "Oh, you'll see, crowsniffer. Soon I'll show you how I'm one step ahead of your every move."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Each's radiated pure hatred. It was then that there was a cross shout of, "Hurry up, Yewpaw! Two of our Clanmates' lives' depend on this!"

As Yewpaw darted off to join her patrol, Hazelpaw quickly made her way to where Skytail, Duskwhisker and Larchtail were waiting.

"There you are!" Duskwhisker exclaimed, looking worried. "We thought you'd wandered off."

Skytail remained oddly calm, his gray head fixed on his clanmates. "Let's review the plan. Both patrols will keep together until we reach a certain fallen log which Duskwhisker has told me marks the entrance to the territory the monsters are in. We'll split up again there, and search. If we find Lightningfang and Emberstone unguarded, two of us will work on chewing through the latch-thing on those tiny wired dens Twolegs keep cats in, and the other two will keep guard. If we find them when Twolegs are around, two will distract the Twolegs while one works on going through the latches, and the last one will guard just in case any more twolegs come along. Remember, this is all going to happen out of the Clan's territory, way beyond, so the territory will be unknown to us. We will have to uses every sense we had to stay safe. Is everything clear?"

Hazelpaw, Duskwhisker and Larchtail nodded.

"The let's go." Skytail flicked his tail and the four cats bounded over to join Crystalstar's patrol.

"Are we all set?" Crystalstar demanded. She didn't even need to wait for an answer; the importance of the situation rested plainly in expressions of grim determination on the ThunderClan cats' faces'.

"Then let's thrive, ThunderClan!" Crystalstar yowled, and they all charged through the forest.

Hazelpaw struggled to keep up with her Clanmates. The forest floor sped away under her paws as the group raced ahead under the pale, sunlight-filtering treetops. The patrol raced on for a long while, before Hazelpaw's pads began to feel sore.

"What's there to smirk so much for? You'll end up costing Lightningfang and Emberstone their lives if you don't hurry up!" Hazelpaw snapped to Yewpaw, who was lagging behind.

"If you hadn't made me lose my rabbit at sunhigh, maybe I wouldn't be so exhausted!" snarled Yewpaw.

Hazelpaw let out an exhasperated sigh. "I didn't make you lose your rabbit. I'm not a rat. Juniperstripe found out quite by chance. And besides, even if you _had_ eaten that enormous rabbit, then you would feel too sluggish to keep up anyway."

"Whatever!" And Yewpaw thrust her nose in the air once more and charged off to the front.

 _See?_ Hazelpaw thought. _She_ can _run fast, only she won't because she's just too lazy._

Hazelpaw herself felt as if her paws might drop off by now. All her past energy was gone, and what remained was a deep desire to rest. Her bones felt tired and weary as they charged through the forest. _I never thought a warrior mission was_ _going to be this hard_ , she thought. In all the elder's tales, the cats experiencing either a battle, a mission, or some kind of long-term adventure sounded like they had fun doing it. But this was hard. There was no mercy in a warrior mission. What had to be done had to be done.

All these tumbling thoughts nearly distracted Hazelfur as Crystalstar raised her tail in a signal to stop abruptly. The leader spun round and cleared her throat,"Stop, we can all see that everycat is tired. I am pleased by the distance we have achieved so far, and we should be much closer to the monster's territory now. We will rest for a while."

Yowls of protest sounded in front. A steady ripple of disbelief echoed around the cats.

"Silence," the leader commanded. "What use will we be to Emberstone and Lightningfang if we attempt to rescue them tired-out and bone-weary? We'll most likely all be captured. No, we must go about this efficiently. Rest for now, and soon we will set off again, fresh and energetic."

All the cats who had protested realiszed that Crystalstar was right. It would be no use to try and achieve any mission while they were like this—then had to do what was best for the Clan. Panting and heavily out of breath, Hazelpaw made her way to a low rock and lay down, hoping to steady her heartbeat. Juniperstripe padded over to join her.

"Phew. That was pretty intense," Hazelpaw puffed.

"You did well to keep up though," Juniperstripe grinned, heaving down. "You deserve to have been made a warrior two moons ago."

"Thanks," Hazelpaw nodded. "It was hard, though," she admitted.

"Same for everyone else," Juniperstripe meowed. The tortoiseshell thought pensively for a while in silence. "You know, Hazelpaw, it'll be great having you in the same den again. I missed chattering at night with you."

"And then all the other apprentices would complain about being kept awake!" Hazelpaw teased.

Juniperstripe twitched her nose amiably. "You _were_ annoying, though!".

"Warriors," a voice growled sternly above them. The two she-cats looked up to see Crystalstar standing firmly above them.

"Sorry, Crystalstar," the two cats meowed hurriedly in unison.

"Hurry up. We're about to set off again."

As both cats hurried into the group, Hazelpaw could not help but feel a pang of affection towards her leader. Crystalstar was in fact her aunt—her mother's sister. After Hazelpaw's mother had drowned, it was mostly Crystalstar who had looked after Hazelkit. And when she had become an apprentice, Hazelpaw remembered Crystalstar applying Skytail, the deputy, as her mentor—and whenever Skytail was too busy doing deputy duties to train with Hazelpaw, Crystalstar would mentor the apprentice herself.

Ignoring their sore pads, the group set off again, plunging into the tunnels of green that was the forest. Before long, a distinct cat's yowl could be heard through the noise of plundering paws on pine needles. At once, Crystalstar stiffened, and, putting a grim show of determination on her face, added the most extraordinary burst of speed; and, in unison, everyone else picked up on speed.

Suddenly Crystalstar halted abruptly and raised her tail in immediate signal to stop. In front was a log, large enough for a warrior to crawl through. Its deep, hollowed-out mossy trunk bore smooth round curved oakwood, the rough cracked bark scratched by claw marks. Huge strands of ivy and gorse engulfed it, and moss stretched up like a cover in the outside.

"This log marks the edge of the monster's territory. Once we pass it, we will split up into our groups. That yowl we just heard sounded distinctively like Emberstone, so my group will head there. Skytails's group, see if you can find Lightningfang. Once you find one of our Clanmates, take them out of the monster's territory, at least a dozen fox-lengths away from the log. Scratch the bark of the log as you go along, in the shape of a lightning bolt for ThunderClan. And remember—stay discreet," Crystalstar gave her instructions clearly before her Clanmates dispersed.

Softly padding on the bare earth, her nose tickled by the sweeping scent of pine needles, Hazelpaw crept, almost silently, behind tte others. Keeping a low crouch, they hauled themselves through the undergrowth as if they were stalking prey.

"Shh!" Skytail whispered as they rounded a bend in the trees. They darted backwards quickly. Hazelpaw's heart was hammering inside her chest. Had Skytail just seen Lightningfang?

"Lightningfang's trapped in one of those wired twolegs nests. She's in a monster. There are no Twolegs around." A hushed whisper of meows echoed around the other three surprised cats. "Hazelpaw, you can be our guard with Duskwhisker. Larchtail and I will see of we can break out Lightningfang."

"Hazelpaw's long claw could be useful for freeing Lightningfang," protested Larchtail.

Skytail paused for a second before nodding his head. "All right, then. Hazelpaw and I will work on letting Lightningfang escape, while you and Duskwhisker guard." And with a flick of his tail, the she-cat and the three toms separated.

As Duskwhisker and Larchtail circled the clearing in different directions, Hazelpaw charged forward beside Skytail. They heard a muffled cry of surprise from the belly of the monster.

"S-Skytail? Hazelpaw?" A golden head with twinkling green eyes peered through the wire of the nest she was in.

"Shh! We've come to rescue you!" Skytail meowed in a hushed voice.

"And Emberstone? Is he okay?" The concern Lightningfang felt about her mate trembled in her voice. "Another patrol set out to rescue him," Skytail hissed. "Now keep quiet before you attract Twolegs!"

Breathing excitedly, Lightningfang stepped back in the cage and let the other two do their work. While Skytail tried desperately to chew through the wire and pull it apart, Hazelpaw fit her neat claw through the lock, and twisted. Pulling, her paw-tips throbbing, she was slowly managing to open the lock. Slowly. Only a few more minutes needed…

"Twolegs coming! Twolegs coming!" Hazelfur glimpsed the short dark pelt of Duskwhisker as he rushed forward behind the monster. "Skytail! Hazelpaw! There'a a— wait, no, there are _lots_ of Twolegs coming!"

As his tail disappeared under the monster to fight off the Twolegs, Hazelfur struggled. _Twist, twist…_ Ugh. _Harder!_ Duskwhisker had leapt onto the first Twoleg's lower body and was furiously tugging and clawing at his pelt. Larchtail had charged over and had leapt onto another twoleg.

"Ugh! It's not working!" Skytail growled before snapping a wire tendril in his jaws and giving one last furious tug with his teeth. He turned on his heel and ran off to defend against the Twolegs. More of them had arrived. Skytail ran and darted in front of them, nipping at their knees trying to stop them from getting close to the monster. A female Twoleg's voice cut through the loud flurry of sound that was yowling, cursing, bellowing, shrieking and panicked meows. She yowled at the other twolegs in their language before appearing round the back.

 _Oh no!_ Hazelpaw thought as panick swelled in her chest. Heaving with her flank and biting the wire tendrils between her teeth, she pulled, still twisting with her claw inside the lock. _Pull, pull..._ The tall female Twoleg was running, and more had appeared, looking flustered and angry. Only a few seconds left... Then _clang!_ as the lock clicked and the cage door swung open with Lightningfang bounding out. Turning sharply and almost flung way with surprise, Hazelfur charged out and pushed on her powerful back legs, leaping over the tall female twoleg's outstretched upper limbs. Yowling, "We're free!" to her other clanmates, who swung their heads back with surprise and began to run, the five darted through the angry Twolegs, keeping their heads low, and charged through. The Twolegs shouted angrily and began to give chase. Plundering through the undergrowth, the cats' limbs moved faster than ever before as they tore away from the twolegs' sight and charged through. Hazelpaw felt the rush of the twolegs' angry shouts ring in her ears, but she ran on, swiftly coursing through the thick forest. With Larchtail at her heels, the group cleared a three fox-length stream without blinking. Hurling through bracken, they didn't even stop even when they were sure the twolegs had given up. Eventually, they skittered over the fallen log and slid to a halt.

The air heavy with breath from everycat's tired panting, Hazelpaw flopped down beside a shrub and exhaustedly began to lie still, amazed that she had managed to outrun the furious Twolegs.

It was only after her breathing had returned to regular that she realised she had succeeded in her first warrior mission! Her job on this patrol was to track down and rescue Lightningfang and make it out with everybody alive, which she had!

A short burst of pride swelled in her chest. Duskwhisker, grinning, padded over to the fallen log and clawed a distinct mark in it for the other patrol to see.

Lightningfang looked impressed. "You certainly deserve to be a warrior, Hazelpaw," the she-cat licked her flank. "Skytail should be proud. Aren't you, Skytail? …Skytail?" With puzzlement, Lightningfang looked around, only to realise that Skytail was nowhere to be seen. Larchtail and Duskwhisker realised this too, and, with a jolt of horror, Hazelpaw remembered the run through the forest—Skytail started out at the back, but when they had arrived him, he was gone! All four cats searched desperately for the muscular tom, but in vain.

"What in StarClan's name do you think happened to Skytail?" Larchtail frowned worriedly.

"Perhaps he tripped or got his tail caught in a bramble on the way here," Lightningfang suggested, her eyes wide.

"Anyhow, we can't go back to look for him. The Twolegs will be there," Duskwhisker meowed decisively, although there was still a hint of deep worry in the tom's voice.

"Do you think we could—"" Hazelpaw began, only to be cut off by several furious yowls as Crystalstar's patrol emerged from the trees.

"Good," the leader gazed around crossly after stopping in the middle of the commotion. "The other group's here." It was only by pushing through Snowshine that Hazelpaw saw Emberstone lying sprawled on the dirt, his back paw bent heavily the wrong way and a fountain of blood gushing out of his side.

"Emberstone!" Lightningfang's pained shriek sounded as she pushed herself through the muttering crowd. At the sight of her gravely injured mate her eyes glazed with horror and her legs collapsed.

"Emberstone! No!" she whined, her voice like a kit's.

"Look at what the Twolegs did to him!" a voice yowled.

"I hate them!" Lightningfang gasped. " _I hate them_!"

Meanwhile, Hazelpaw saw Crystalstar watch the sorry sight with pain. The leader looked troubled, the usual bright reflecting blue-and-pink light in them extinguished like a once-blazing flame. She paused and looked at them for one last moment before clearing her throat; "Quick—there is still a chance that Pigeonwing might save him before it's too late. But we must hurry. And where is Skytail?"

Hazelpaw's patrols shuffled their paws anxiously. "We think he might have—" Duskwhisker began, before being cut off by Larchtail.

"He disappeared while we were leaving behind the twolegs that were chasing us. We don't know if the twolegs have him, whether he is alone, or whether he simply went off on his own accord, although I highly doubt that."

Crystalstar sighed. "Emberstone needs our help. We need to go back to ThunderClan. It's already getting late." And, in fact, the once-blue sky was tipped orange-pink. Deeply disappointed and depressed, the patrol trudged back through the darkening forest.

"So! Crowsniffer! I hear you quite literally lost your mentor!" Hazelpaw groaned as Yewpaw bounded triumphantly towards her, a massive smirk plastered across her face. "Aw, I hear you were so close. Must be hard go have very nearly succeeded in your mission and then suddenly out of the blue you _fail_." Yewpaw put clear emphasis on the word _fail_.

"It wasn't my fault!" Hazelpaw snapped. "He just sort of…vanished. And anyway, I hear you didn't do too great either on _your_ mission! Emberstone's hardly in a position to survive right now, is he?" The last part came louder than Hazelpaw would have wanted. The other cats gave her odd looks of fury as if to say, _Keep quiet you dumb furball!_ Lightningfang especially gave her a poisonous look that looked as if it could kill an adder.

Pelt burning with shame, Hazelpaw ran before she could stop herself to the front of the group, away from Yewpaw. Her paws felt like they were about to drop off, and her limbs were tired and weary. And worse still, since everybody was too tired to run, it would take a good two hours to arrive home. Pushing back a low growl, she went on, one of a patrol of nine cats, one injured, trudging through the forest, roaming on the path of the dying sun.

"Hey," Hazelpaw heard the pounding of pawsteps and looked behind her to see Juniperstripe padding up to her. Her friends' gaze was solemn.

"Oh—hey," Hazelpaw answered weakly as they walked on. There was a short pause of silence, before Hazelpaw meowed, "You know I didn't mean what I said about Ember—"

"I know," Juniperstripe cut her off. "It's Yewpaw. Now _that_ is an annoying cat."

Hazelpaw shrugged. "She was always annoying, but in the past moon she's been getting a whole lot worse. It's weird. She's jealous that I'm going to be a warrior before her. Juniperstripe smiled comfortingly. "You always get at least one cat like that in almost every Clan. Wait until tomorrow. Then _you'll_ rub it in to her!"

"Why, she-cats," Larchtail appeared beside them, "have you by any chance seen Yewpaw? Snowshine told me she was bragging about having caught a raven just now on the way back, and I'm starving hungry. But she's not anywhere near the back. Have you seen her?"

"Why would I _want_ to see her? She's the most annoying piece of fox-dung I've ever seen," Hazelpaw grumbled.

Duskwhisker shrugged. "Fine. I guess she _is_ annoying sometimes." Then he fell back into the rear of the group.

"Where do you think she went?" Hazelpaw enquired.

Juniperstripe shrugged. "Who cares anyway?"

Hazelpaw have a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Who cares anyway?" But, deep inside, she felt a horrible tight wriggling in her stomach, as if she was very, very wrong…

"Anyway, I better help carry Emberstone back. Snowshine looks exhausted." And Juniperstripe turned and went over to where Lightningfang and Snowshine were dragging the almost-limp Emberstone.

As Hazelpaw went on, the nagging feeling in her tummy regained once more. _Go, go,_ it urged. Suddenly Hazelpaw felt an incredible need to go left and leave the group. _Quick, quick_... Short stabs were prodding at the left side of her flank. Something was leading her to the left. _Yes, that's it! Go left! Left!_ Hazelpaw's head swam. Should she follow what that voice said? Or she continue to trek aimlessly with her group?

Quite suddenly, as soon as no cat was looking, her legs made her veer left sharply. Before she could think, she was plundering through the undergrowth. Then she stopped abruptly in her tracks. For there, on the rock, was a small splattering of blood.

Hazelpaw let her ears go flat against her head. Arching her back, hissing, she crept forwards. Only to find more blood.

Her pace quickened uncontrollably. Soon she was charging through the forest at such a high speed that she could have cleared a leap as wide as the lake without question.

Thoughts tumbled in her mind. The trail went on forever, seeming to lead her in circles. Her paws throbbed. Her mind ached. And yet she pushed on, fear quickening in a pulse inside her.

It was then that she halted. She was at the edge of the forest, and instead of undergrowth, the ground had turned to rock. A ravine fell steeply there, crumbling into a churning speeding river. And there, beside the swift coursing stream, was a dead body.

The dead body was Skytail.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Hazelfur was petrified with shock. Horror gripped her body and shook every one of her bones to the core, seizing her up into an stock-still assemble of paranoia. She tried to lift her paws and run, but her legs felt like stone. She tried to open her jaws and yowl for help, but it was like they was frozen into place. Still taking in the surprise of the situation, her eyes gaping wide in shock, when she heard a surprised cry at the mouth of the cave.

"Hazelfur?"

It was Frostyflight the nursery queen. The pretty she-cat was looking at Hazelfur with a dubious look of perplexed expression on her face.

"—Oh! I— Er— I— She—" Hazelfur stammered, her face burning and her ears flattening with shame at the complete nonsense she'd just uttered.

Frostyflight's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Well, come on," she smiled. "Show me what's wrong. I expect you've seen a stray eel or something." When Hazelfur didn't even move, Frostyflight's voice grew more troubled. "Is anything wrong, Hazelfur?"

Hazelfur opened her mouth—but it was too late. Frostyflight was moving closer and closer to the spot were Thirstypool's body was lying.

"—Don't!" Hazelfur burst out before racing in front of Frostyflight, attempting to block her view of Thirstypool, and instead knocking the white queen off her paws.

There was a loud _thunk_ as Frostyflight hit the ground. Hazelfur flinched at the noise. "I—I'm so sorry," she gushed apologetically, panic sparking in her whiskers. She stared in dismay at Thirstypool's knotted lifeless fur. "She just—"

Frostyflight froze, seeing the body. Her eyes stretched wide, as she eyed a dark brown shape with glazed blue eyes staring up at the cave roof.

There was an uneasy silence. _Curses!_ Hazelfur thought in horror, gasping. "It's not what it looks like—"

"How did this happen?" Frostyflight's voice was cold. "Thirstypool…" She trailed off. Hazelfur's gaze was fixed to her shuffling paws.

"I didn't do it," she meowed unevenly. "Frostyflight, I was there, taking to her, and she just… _dropped dead_."

Frostyflight stayed silent for a moment, as if taking all of that in. She scrambled to her paws, swaying in shock. "I— This must be an awful shock for you, Hazelfur."

Hazelfur hung her head in shame. _I know I'm innocent!_ her brain told her. _For both Skytail and Thirstypool's deaths. Yet something tells me it's my fault!_ Guilt inexplicably pricked her conscience.

Frostyflight carefully came forward, before bending down to sniff at Thirstypool's fur. She gently prodded the body with her paw, as if to check it really was dead. Hazelfur held her breath. Then Frostyflight stepped back, subdued.

"She was old," the white queen murmured. "It was her time. The Clan shall mourn her."

Hazelfur felt queasy. "Should I get Sleekstar?" she sounded, her voice shaking. It seemed wrong to interrupt Frostyflight's hreatbroken grieving.

Frostyflight still hung her head, solemn. "No," she meowed, "I will." Hazelfur watched her go with a heavy heart.

Soon Sleekstar had arrived, and woken up the Clan to sit vigil for Thirstypool. Sleekstar bowed her head as Wavefoam and Blackglare carried the body outside. "She was a noble elder," the leader murmured.

Blackglare shot Hazelfur a look of venom, causing her to stare coolly back at him. _Who does he thinks he is? Stop glaring at me!_

She imagined that since she wouldn't be too welcome at the vigil, so instead of joining the mournful others outside she simply lumbered back to bed, Blackglare's cold blue eyes in her mind, and plundered into sleep.

She was in forest. Great trees, of both oak, spruce and elm swayed in the dark, hushed whining of the wind. The night was awake with sounds, from the pitter-patter of starlings' steps and the lush green ferns rustling with small creatures to the bubbling splashes of creeks and swishing of foxes' brushes on barks. Hazelfur felt the cold wind billowing around her, fluffing up her fur and dampening her bones. The air was incredibly chilly, and she felt scared as she backed away under the tall treetops. All alone in the dark woods, the slightest sound made her jostle. As she aimlessly took a few steps forward, she jumped as she heard a frog croak.

 _Stop, Hazelfur!_ she ordered herself. _You're being such a wimp! It's only a few... night..noises..._

Even so, her words were not reassuring and were in vain as the strong breeze still whistled around her. She heard a grasshopper chirp, and shamefully stiffened and backed away, her claws digging deep into the earth. Then, the wind veered sharply to the left, hitting a tree at high velocity. Terrified, she mistook the sound for a dog's bark, and rapidly bolted straight on front through trees. Her heart pounding in her chest, her breath heavy and terror-stricken, she leapt forwards in a series of bounds so quickly she didn't have time to even look at where she was going. The result of this case was that Hazelfur almost plunged head-first into a deep rumbling stream.

Stopping abruptly, she halted stiffly at the brink of the pit in which the thrashing waves were hurtling against the sides. Still with terror in her eyes, Hazelfur turned on her heel and fled.

Plunging once more into the forest, with a quickening pace, everywhere she turned there seemed to be a howl or a shriek in the night. Thoughts spun in Hazelfur's mind. Where was she? Was she dreaming? How could she get out of this place?

Hazelfur knew she had to stop to get her bearings. Forcing herself away from her sprinting, she slowed down into a frozen figure. Shaken with fear, she began to see images displayed in her mind. A creature, with a long, broad muzzle, red tufts of fur and glinting eyes, a looming shadow cast against a cave wall, a dog, dragging a bloody limp body in its jaws, a black-furred cat, strangely familiar, its long claw catching the moonlight and dripping blood, and finally, herself, lying, on the open earth, her body perfectly still and her eyes glazed.

Hazelfur recoiled in horror. In that last vision, she had just seen herself dead.

Suddenly, a painful and eerie wail hit her ears, and, her heart feeling as if it were about to explode inside her chest, she scrambled up a tree, her claws scraping and pushing against the bark as she arose. Up at the top she moaned a silent wail of panic. She was stuck. What could she do? Then, as suddenly as anything Hazelfur had ever seen, a great light hit her eyes. Almost blinded, she recoiled and embedded her head inside her cold flank. The light grew and grew to its utmost brightness, expanding like a great golden ocean, bearing straight into her tightly shut eyes, before fading away to reveal a sparkling set of stars.

Aware that the light was no more, Hazelfur slowly drew open her eyelid to see a beautiful constellation that glowed brightly in the sky. It was an elegant pattern of stars, a pathway of worlds, to form the life-like body of a cat. Hazelfur sat silently, staring at the constellation, for what felt like a longer while than it was. Still breathless and in awe of its stupendous beauty, she let herself fall into a world of wonder and fascination.

Still looking up at the twinkling sky, she stifled a gasp as the figure made up by stars began to grow stronger and turn into life. The figure drew itself closer towards Hazelfur's wide-open eyes.

The cat was large and muscular, moving with power and authority in his step. He was a dark tabby, with stripes rippling under the moon and color seeping into his pelt, and glowing, huge amber eyes as he reached down from the skies. He had stars tangled in his fur that poured out of his paws like silver water.

"Who are you?" Hazelfur summoned all her courage to ask this question, yet there was still a tremor in her voice as a wave of respect and admiration overtook her for this cat.

The cat paused mid-air in the sky. "Do not be afraid, for I am a warrior of StarClan. I guide dreams and aid through paths of the future, and yours brings me deep interest."

Hazelfur, formerly paralyzed on her spot, now shrank away in surprise along the branch she was standing on.

"Don't be scared. My name is Bramblestar. I was once leader of ThunderClan, after the great Firestar. StarClan comes to tell you that we watch over you every day." Still thinking Hazelfur had not enough confidence, the cat repeated, "Come, do not be afraid." And then, Hazelfur's world began to whirl around her. The trees thinned. The moon thickened. The forest blurred. The night sky melted. Everything came together, land, water, air and sky as her dream shifted.

Hazelfur felt as if she had been transported through the sky at high speed—maybe that had been the case. As everything began to reform around her, she became aware she was standing in a pit, as if a chunk had been taken out of the earth. Rocks led upwards in a slope, crumbly and distorted. In front of her lay a quiet shimmering pool, the pale ghostly moonlight reflected into its calm pond-like surface, which Hazelfur had a nasty feeling that it was disturbingly still. Curiously, she padded up to it and peered into its surface.

"Look up. I am here." Driving her eyes away from the pool, Hazelfur raised her head to look at the StarClan cat, who had appeared once more. "Sit," that cat instructed. Curiously, Hazelfur obeyed and sat.

They sat in silence for a few unforgettable moments. The cat opposite Hazelfur seemed to be studying her, scrutinizing every detail in her appearance. Hazelfur just waited with baited breath. _What's about to happen?_

At last, the cat spoke. "Hazelfur, I am here to tell you that though everything may seem strange just now, the powers will shift and you shall be reunited with your Clanmates if you complete your mission."

Hazelfur's whiskers shivered—of course she'd guessed she had a mission. But it still seemed so unfair.

"How come you took me away from my Clan?" She could hardly stop her hackles from rising. She'd been fine in ThunderClan, before Skytail had to die and she had to get that stupid dream that got her in the wrong Clan with no other cats remembering her!

Bramblestar sighed and looked down. "I knew you would ask me. But I cannot tell you. Only that there is a great destiny left out for you, and if you follow that path, you will go back to ThunderClan. And then you will have to—"

"Have to what?" Hazelfur echoed. "You mean, even after I get back to ThunderClan, I'll still have to complete some other mission?"

"That's right," Bramblestar responded solemnly, flicking his starry angled ears. Hazelfur felt a cold sweep of air chill her fur from ear to tail-tip. "Getting back is only the first part of your…quest."

"You mean that you send me away from all I know, I manage to get back, and the I'll be forced to do something else as well?"

"It's cruel." Bramblestar lifted his eyes like th sun. "But if it does not happen, a worse fate shall befall the Clans."

An uneasy shudder rippled down Hazelfur's spine. She twisted her neck, wondering what trouble could be so bad as to cause _this_ to someone. "Is that it?" she growled stiffly, feeling as hollow as an owl's nest. "Or do you have anything else to tell me?"

Bramblestar looked up. "Yes. Tomorrow, a new cat shall be born in RiverClan, Hazelfur. She has a… _special_ destiny. You will have to promise me to take care of her."

"Why me?" Hazelfur echoed in disbelief, staring down. "I've already got my paws full!"

Bramblestar didn't blink. " _Revenge from the red ones will last until four cats meet to save the Clans._ "

Hazelfur looked up, alarmed, but Bramblestar was nowhere to be seen. The eerie voice of the prophecy rang around the clearing, echoing around the rocks. She stumbled backwards, and cried out, "Bramblestar!"

But, in reply, all she got was, "Look after that kit. And keep that temper of yours firmly under control."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The crack of dawn had just spilled into the sky. A steady breeze was ruffling Hazelfur's pelt, and outside, the larks had just begun to chirp. The reeds, circling the RiverClan camp, swaying in the breeze, were heavy with last night's rain and bore dewdrops that sparkled in the morning sun. The pink-and-golden sky shone, reflecting the pools of puddles that were lakes everywhere. The air was still chilly and humid from the night of storm.

Hazelfur had drifted back to her senses after a very perturbing dream. Half-asleep, she lay there, as the sun's rays began to peek through the cave mouth. A bitter taste of dryness rose up in her throat and tickled the edges of her mouth, softly prickling and foaming. She had hardly slept last night. Her mind thought of Thirstypool guiltily, and she opened her eyes, shaking her head. She felt too puzzled to dwell on anything right now.

Eventually, she lazily stretched up and rubbed her eye with her forepaw. Her mind wavered back to the dream she'd just had. Had it been real? Did she really have a task to achieve, to look after a new kit? And the words. The words she'd heard. The prophecy. _Revenge from the red ones will last until four cats meet to save the Clans._

Hazelfur was too confused to think more. Yawning silently, she padded outside in the cold damp air, her paws splashing in puddles.

"Morning, Minnowpaw," she chirped, seeing the early apprentice circling the sodden fresh-catch pile enthusiastically.

He looked up. "Oh, hey! Whoah, last night was a commotion, wasn't it? Are you feeling all right? You seem tired."

Hazelfur yawned once more and padded up to him sleepily. "Just a bit exhausted," she meowed. "A piece of juicy fresh-kill would make my spirits higher."

"Too bad then," Minnowpaw looked at her sympathetically. "You had the last water vole yesterday. There's nothing left but fish. Mmm. Sure you don't even try perch? Mm-mm-mm."

Hazelfur slumped down on the driest spot she could find. "No thanks," she meowed. "Fish absolutely gives me the creeps. And anyway, how do you plan to eat anything from that pile when it's soaked through?" In ThunderClan, no cat would ever touch wet prey.

"That's the great thing about fish—doesn't matter if you eat it wet. All the more juicier," Minnowpaw licked his lips before diving into a salmon.

Hazelfur stretched out her forepaws. "I guess we'll be having a fishing lesson soon, then." Although she felt embarrassed to say it, she didn't want to be having lessons with _apprentices_ all over again.

"Don't worry," Minnowpaw mewed, as if reading her thoughts. "Lappingpaw won't jeer at you for it, and nor will Coldpaw."

Then he looked up thoughtfully. "Actually, maybe Coldpaw will," he commented. After a few more moments of deep thought, he meowed, "In fact, Coldpaw will most probably jeer at you." After a few more seconds of silence, he continued, "I'm absolutely sure of it. Coldpaw won't let you hear the end of it."

Hazelfur sighed.

Later on that morning, Hazelfur hunted by herself in RiverClan's territory. Sleekstar had given her permission to do so freely whenever she wanted. "As long as you only eat half of it, Tawnystreak, and leave the rest for the Clan," the leader has instructed.

After briskly thanking the leader,, Hazelfur had set off in RiverClan's lush territory in persue of a tasty shrew or perhaps a plump magpie. Her pawsteps could hardly be heard as she stealthily padded on, crouched low, jaws parted. She doubted she would find a mouse or squirrel with the ground so wet, but the bank of the gently frothing stream encircling the RiverClan island would be teeming with water voles. After a brief stalk there, she had decided that she would rather not be around water, so set off in the area with more trees in hope of finding some fat bird.

Surveying the treetops, she soon caught a whiff of a thrush on the breeze. Licking her lips with glee at the thought if the meal she was about to have, she peeked through a canopy of branches to see its feathery chest regally puffed out, and its beak opened to chirp…

Thankful of ThunderClan's never-endingly useful ability to hunt in the trees, she scrambled up the thick trunk of a beech, drawing her way up to a sturdy branch. Making sure she was downwind of her prey, she crept across the branch, tail low, pawsteps silent.

Now for the leap… Hazelfur felt a thrill of anticipation as she picked her paws and leapt, limbs outstretched, to the next tree, a stocky oak. She landed, almost silently, on the next branch. A delicious desire was creeping up her spine, making her shiver with glee.

She was inches away now. Keeping low, claws unsheathed, she took a few confident steps forwards. The thrush was still unaware of her presence, pecking at the branch below, scavenging for seeds. The beating sun crawling up the sky gave her a shadow only behind her, so the bird would not notice a dark shape behind it. Hazelfur felt the pounding in her ears… She was so close. She could almost feel the thrush's taste on her tongue. Fat, juicy flesh, salty and flavorful. She was so close… It was now or never. Bracing herself for the leap, she pushed down, a bouncy spring in her limbs.

Then she leapt. Claws outstretched, ready to clasp the bird's neck, she surged through the air, a piercing arrow. Then, just as she was about to land square on the thrush, a loud sound pierced the air.

"Hazelfur! Hazelfur, come on, it's fishing time!"

Startled, the thrush soared of into the sky. Horrified, Hazelfur plummeted onto the branch and recklessly leapt up after it, her hind paws powerfully pushing her off the branch, her forepaws outstretched, but she was too late. The thrush had gotten away fast.

Now hurtling at an alarming speed into the ground, Hazelfur landed on her paws with a _thunk._ Her mind was whirring with anger at the fact that she'd just missed her one opportunity to eat that morning. Her bones aching from the fall, she brushed off a few crumbs of peaty dirt on her paw. She looked up, irritated, to see Minnowpaw cheerfully bounding through a puddle towards her.

At the sight of Hazelfur so dishivelled and cross-looking, as well as a thrush flying off into the sky, Minnowpaw realized what had happened.

"Oh—sorry," he meowed quickly, looking genuinely upset. "I— I didn't know you were about to catch something."

"It's okay," Hazelfur licked her paw. She understood that it had only been an accident, and in RiverClan the apprentices didn't know as much about how careful you had to be about scaring land prey. "It was an accident. It doesn't matter. I'll hunt later after sunhigh anyway."

"I can make it up to you if you like," Minnowpaw ventured, his grey fluffy head looking up and his amber eyes sparkling. "I'm sure hunting land prey isn't _that_ hard, right? And we have a few lessons on it occasionally anyway in case of an emergency. I once nearly almost caught a mouse."

Hazelfur smiled, all her past annoyance forgotten. "Yeah, I could teach you. But we better go now." Minnowpaw nodded excitedly. And, without needing to say anything more, they bounded off noisily towards the river.

As they were running, Minnowpaw was always a long way ahead of Hazelfur, who wasn't fond of running. In fact, the apprentice was amazingly fast for his small size. He bounded over logs, darted through trees and nimbly charged through acres of grass in an incredible time. Hazelfur was panting and struggling, her paws aching.

"Wait for me!" she cried as he almost drifted out of her sight for the third time. "I can't keep up!"

Minnowpaw slowed down apologetically. "Sorry," he mewed as they ran side by side together. "It's just that Blackglare said that if we didn't make it back quick, he'd make us run twenty laps around the camp island."

Hazelfur snorted. "Is he always like that?"

"Uh-huh," Minnowpaw replied. Hazelfur still couldn't help staring at his amazing quick paws, speeding through the prickly grass and bracken as if it were easy.

It was just then that they arrived at the stream of the RiverClan camp. The river, which now leaked over the banks slightly because of last night's rain, churned around the rocks bleakly, drippy and wet. If Hazelfur peered closer, she could see tiny minnows, fluttering about and dartingly swimming through the rocks, close to the surface. Below, she even spotted the dark silhouette of a dusky trout as it slithered through the bottom of the river.

"There you are!" the impatient voice of Blackglare hissed against their ears like a shock. "How long does it take you to come back a few fox-lengths?"

Wavefoam calmly took a few paces forward. "It's fine," he meowed, "you're here. Now, today, to make it easier for Hazelfur, how about we fish the shallow part of the stream?"

"I think it would be better to go down to the mouth of the lake," interrupted Blackglare. "There'll be more fish over there in this hot weather."

"But that won't help Hazelfur in her training at all, and she's never been fishing before," Wavefoam pointed out. "She'll find fishing by the mouth of the stream too hard."

Blackglare's nostrils flared up, and, for one moment, he seemed to forget everbody there, except for him and Wavefoam. His eyes spat fire and a look of pure hatred crossed the dark pupils in his amber eyes. "Oh, don't be so _negative_ , Wavefoam. You never know. You could be staring at the next RiverClan deputy."

Then, suddenly, the tom snapped out of his trance, shaking his head in despair. Wavefoam sighed.

"Come on, apprentices. And Hazelfur too, of course. Let's have a fishing lesson. Hazelfur, you just watch me or Blackglare, and I'm sure you'll pick it up in no time. I'll work with you, if you like, and Blackglare, how about you work with Coldpaw, Minnowpaw and Lappingpaw?"

Even Blackglare had to nod at Wavefoam's lesson plan.

"Then let's go." Wavefoam flicked his ears and they all padded downstream for a while.

As Hazelfur went on, she looked at the two other apprentices: Lappingpaw and Coldpaw. The she-cat was obviously Lappingpaw, who was short-pelted with a white-and-gray patched coat, and a long tail. She had deep green eyes, and a friendly look on her face. Like Minnowpaw, she was small and nimble for her age.

Coldpaw, however, had an upturned snub coal-black nose, and steel-grey eyes. He looked altogether hostile.

"Hey _rogue_!" he hissed, nearing her as they walked.

Hazelfur found it hard to keep her temper in. "Hey _midget_ ," she snarled back.

Coldpaw shuffled closer. "So is it true you _murdered_ Thirstypool?"

"No!" Hazelfur snapped, fighting the urge to swipe a claw. "I didn't! Now please, leave me alone, unless you find my pelt so attractive you can't stay away from it."

Coldpaw hissed something under his breath angrily, but that did the trick. He resumed to his place at the front of the group, beside his mentor, Blackglare. Hazelfur still glared at him. _What's his problem_?

Minnowpaw sided up to her, a look of sympathy shining in his blue eyes as he crunched through a clump of dried bracken.

"Don't worry," he whispered, carefully making sure not to be heard by any of the others. "He does that to everybody. Even his littermates, Larkpaw and Rookpaw, can't stand him. He gets under everyone's fur."

"I know," Hazelfur sighed, still trudging on. "I guess I better get used to him. But what about the other apprentices? Who are they?"

Minnowpaw broke into a wide grin. "Aha! Finpaw and Gingerpaw! The two local apprentice pranksters! You haven't seen them yet, but, believe me, you see their work around you every day. Fire ants in Blackglare's bedding? That was _mild_ for them. Mouse bile stuffed in Goldenbush's rabbit? Priceless. The dead badger cub on Sharkfin's head? We all had tears in our eyes, it was so funny. No, you'll like them a lot. Just watch out for their pranks and tricks!"

Just then, the group stopped at the sign of Blackglare's dark, lithe, writhing mass of a tail rise in the air as a signal to stop. "Here. This spot should be good. Now, Wavefoam, why don't you teach out little _rogue_ here the basics, while I work with the _other_ apprentices? Coldpaw, Minnowpaw, I propose working on that overhang technique you were taught the other day, while Lappingpaw, you can work on your paw-to-eye co-ordination. Let's get to it."

So Hazelfur subsequently padded to Wavefoam, who was crouched patiently on the banks of the stream, careful to keep his shadow unseen. He node to Hazelfur as she sat down beside him.

"Now, Hazelfur, fishing is very easy, so I'm sure you'll pick it up in no time. However, it does take a lot of practice, as the key thing in it is _patience_. I'll be teaching you the basic technique today, which is all you ever need to know, really. You simply have to wait for a fish to near the surface, and then, quick as lightning, spring your paw to grab it." Hazelfur nodded. That seemed simple enough.

"All right, except, I notice by looking at your paw," Wavefoam continued, "that maybe you wouldn't even need to grab the fish, Hazelfur. You have incredibly long claws, so I think that that can be used hugely to your advantage. You could pierce and hook the fish easily with those. Watch."

And, expertly, he sat, poised, on the edge of the river, sligtly wet from the minor flooding, and waited. He kept low, and stock-still, until a tiny perch swam by. Then, his paw moved like lightning. It rushed forward, scooping up the fish is a swift, clean movement before he dropped in on the grass and swiftly bit it to kill it.

"See?" he meowed, handing it to Hazelfur. "Put you claw through it. Watch how you can catch it like that." Obediently, Hazelfur unsheathed her claws and pushed the longest one in the perch's scaly flesh. Wavefoam was right; it was easy. The flesh offered no resistance, and her claw slid through it easily without any struggle. Hazelfur was pleased, but she was still worried about how perfect Wavefoam had been when _he_ had fished it out. He made it look so easy…

"Don't worry," he reassured her, as if reading her train of thought. "Movement and pace will come in time, for now, let's focus on how not to be seen by the fish swimming in the river; there are two possible techniques used for this. The first I just demonstrated for you, but I think the second one, as you are from ThunderClan, will make you feel more at ease." And, carefully, he steadied himself into a low crouch, well back from the bank. He turned his head to look at her. "This is similar to ThunderClan's prey stalk, isn't it?"

"Yes," Hazelfur replied, speaking for the first time. "I'd rather try that one." Wavefoam nodded approvingly.

"Now, let's learn that technique's seven basic rules: The first being, find a spot where your shadow won't project over the river. This is one." Hazelfur quickly slid into place where Wavefoam had been sitting before.

"Number two: go back half a fox-length from the river." Hazelfur obediently did so.

Wavefoam twitched. "The correct crouch. You already know how to do that." In fact, Hazelfur was already in place.

"The fourth is to keep low. A good way to measure how low you are is to check if a small pine cone can fit under your belly; if it can't, you're fine. The next rule is to keep very still, and be as light as possible on your paws so as to not be heard. The next rule is hard: keep your eye on that spot in the river. As _soon_ as you see the trace of a shadow arise, execute the last part of the fishing process by springing. But you _must_ be ready, with a bounce in your paws, as you have to be unbelievably quick. Keep your haunches tense and low, to help your limps to jump well, and your tail low to balance."

Hazelfur was concentrating harder than she had ever before. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as the sun beath down on her hazelnut-coloured pelt harshly. She squatted lower than any other ThunderClan apprentice had ever squatted, she put a spring into her paws, she felt the energy pulsing through her limbs, and she didn't move her eyes from the river for a single moment.

Then, for one second, a slinking, dark silhouette… Hazelfur sprung. Up sheathing her claw in one quick movement as she flew, it soared into the water, but it was too late. The trout was gone.

"Your crouch was too stiff," Whitefoam informed her. "so you leapt too late. You need to be loose; let your joints relax."

So the next time Hazelfur crouched, she made a special effort to loosen up her bones, making sure to be nowhere near as tense or tight as she was last time. It was only a few moments later that another fish, smaller this time, but plumper, surfaced. This time, Hazlefur was ready, but she narrowly missed it as it darted to the side.

"Better," Wavefoam praised, "but you need to be prepared to dodge to the side. Fish are fast animals."

Hazelfur nodded determinedly in reply, silently getting down to her crouch. She did exactly what she did last time, but prepared to be as quiet as a newborn moth.

She held her breath in anticipation. Moments ticked by. Still no sign if any fish. Her mouth watered hungrily, although she would prefer land prey.

Then, the dim flicker of a shadow was cats out in the water, and, for the third time that day, she pounced to catch. Her claw caught the fish. She stumbled awkwardly a bit, and her movement of the paw was slightly too brutal, but she was immensely pleased nevertheless.

"Look!" she cried excitedly, dragging a thick and creamy salmon out of the water. For once, she didn't mind the overwhelming stench of fish that filled in her nostrils. She had made a catch! _My first_.

"Nice." A flicker of a warm smile spread across Wavefoam's face. "Let's go show the others."

"Minnowpaw!" she called.

She rushed downstream and to where she saw Minnowpaw and Coldpaw carefully crouched on the end of a rocky overhang in the stream, peering down into the shallow cave. Lappingpaw was on the other side of the stream, practising some paw-to-eye coordination excersises, and therefore seemingly swiping at Blackglare's tail as he spun round. All four cats looked up sharply when Hazelfur arrived.

"You caught a fish? That's absolutely fantastic! See? I knew it be easy for—" Minnowpaw was cut on in mid-speech by Coldpaw.

"One fish, in all that time? And you're jumping about and squealing like a kit? Pathetic." He laid back and smirked.

"Coldpaw," Wavefoam's voice growled sternly behind them. "No teasing, please."

"He's _my_ apprentice!" snapped Blackglare. But Whitefoam was already gone, padding back to upstream to fetch Hazelfur's catch.

"That's what every cat keeps telling _him_ ," huffed Lappingpaw under her breath.

"Bossy furball," muttered Minnowpaw.

"You're just jealous he's got such a great apprentice," sneered Coldpaw angrily, casting a disdainful look as if to say, _Not like her!_

Meanwhile, Hazelfur's thoughts were spinning fast. _Another one who's full of themself, just like Yewpaw!_ she thought impatiently. _Great! Just what I need!_

Attempting to bite back a sharp reply and failing, she meowed, "Oh yeah? You're just jealous of _us_ , more like."

Coldpaw just shrugged. "Whatever," he meowed loftily, looking as if he didn't care. "I don't spend my time with useless kit-like fish-brains like you." At this, he cast a long, hard, pitying look at Hazelfur.

The tawny-pelted she-cat immediately flared up. Anger surging through her body, her temper getting the better of her, she burst out, "Why do you have to be so rock-headed, you lazy piece of fox dung? The only thing _you_ take pleasure out of is making others _miserable._ Well, go on, and live your whole life like that. I wish you good luck, because you're going to need it!" And, with furious energy soaring in her paws, she dived straight at the apprentice, roughly shoving him and, purposely sending him plunging into the ice-cold river.

There was a horrible splash as Coldpaw hit the steel-cold surface. There was a moment of panic, before the other apprentices stared at Hazelfur with shock, their eyes gaping wide in horror.

Hazelfur, meanwhile, was staring at the spot where Coldpaw had disappeared, and then at her paws. She felt strange. She had acted recklessly without thinking, but slightly expecting all her anger to go away if she took it out on Coldpaw. However, instead, she still felt just as angry. This time, she realised with horror as it dawned on her, at _herself_.

"I— It was— I didn't mean—" she stammered, reeling back, feeling her ears flatten and turn pink. What had she done? It was her only her second day in RiverClan, and yet already she had managed to do something completely irresponsible. Bramblestar had _warned_ her to keep her temper in. She had already caused destruction with her fury, and it was entirely her fault. She was _already_ failing on her mission for StarClan!

Then another horrifying thought struck her: what if Coldpaw didn't resurface? What if he drowned? She'd _murdered_ him! Sure, in RiverClan apprentices were taught to swim, but…

Not taking mother moment to stand in front of the three other cats, she turned on her paws and fled, her head low in shame, pelt burning. She had just made a complete fool of herself. She knew she would be in pawfuls of trouble.

 _Oh StarClan!_ she begged in her mind as she raced across the sleek puddly blades of grass. _What have I done?_

As she plundered on, another unpleasant thought entered the back of her mind. _Since the night in the cave, no-one remembers me. Is it a curse? Are StarClan powerless against it? Or…did StarClan_ send _it?_ _What's_ wrong _with me?!_

On the verge of wailing, and panting heavily, she arrived by the RiverClan camp. Should she go in? _I don't know_ , she told herself. But she knew that somehow, she was going to have to face it.

It was then that there was a piercing, panicked shriek that sounded in the air.

"Help! Bankpelt's kits are coming early!"


	9. Chapter 8 - Skytail's POV

**Chapter Eight - Special Chapter, Skytail's POV**

The gorge was almost silent. Only the rushing of water disturbed the atmosphere. Skytail paused by the river to taste the air, opening his jaws wide.

Looking back, he gazed at where he had come from. A steep rocky ridge ran down the edge of the gorge, flattening out onto a wider path that met the crest of the ridge. Skytail shivered. The wind was colder down here.

He hoped his Clanmates would not miss him. He'd left them after a rescue mission, for a quick look at this place. _With any luck, they'll think I got stuck in a bramble thicket._

His pads felt cold on the flat stone and he crept closer to the cave mouth. An arch of rock crumbled away into a wide tunnel, snaking into the gorge ridge. Heart thumping, Skytail peered into the murky, black depths. A hollow silence stared back into his blue eyes.

The cave seemed silent. But Skytail knew it wasn't.

 _The Red Lore is in there._

Hackles raised, Skytail bared his teeth. The cave was damp and reeked of a strong, foul odor, a scent every warrior knew very well. He did not need to prick his senses to scent it. Or to know that evil lurked in there.

Placing his paw in a crook in the stone, he could sense very feeble vibrations coming to him. Signs that paw pads were pacing on the cave floor, thumping with weight and fury. Too many paw pads to count. All in a further cavern.

He could even begin to hear faint whispers coming from far away, echoing in the cave's noisy walls. Mutterings too low to be caught properly by any animal with hearing weaker than a cat's. Skytail had to strain his ears and close his eyes to hear them. _We will wreak havoc on them. The lake shall fall. The Lore shall gain revenge._ These creatures were dangerous.

But he already knew that. So why had StarClan sent him here?

The rhythmic hum of the thrashing river suddenly seemed error to him. Heart in his throat, Skytail almost jumped when he heard a voice.

"Hello, Skytail."

Feeling breath warm on his fur, Skytail spun round, alarmed. "Sorry?"

The cat advanced with shining eyes. "And what are you doing here, dear Skytail?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"That's what I asked you."

Skytail swallowed a nervous gulp. "I have good reasons. StarClan told me to come here."

"Why would they make you do something so dangerous?"

"You're— You're the last cat I would guess to be here…"

"I asked why StarClan would I make you do something so dangerous?"

"They would never betray me."

There was bitterness laced in the cat's eyes. Skytail shook inside his fur. He would never have imagined _them_ to be here.

"Then they sent you to your death."

Skytail tried to run, but it was too late. A slash of claws fell down upon him as his vision exploded.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

After the shriek, Hazelfur was left breathless and exhausted on her paws. Head reeling, paws throbbing, she knew she had to make it to the medicine cat den. This was the birth of of the cat that Bramblestar had told her about, the birth she had been waiting for. Wasting no time, she immediately hared through the camp entrance through the sheer cliff face and raced through mounds of bustling cats, her paws pouncing on the peaty rock, kicking up dust. Heat pounded in her ears, and the sun pooled down on her backside, making her flesh water. Every hair on her pelt felt as though it was on fire, as she sprinted to the medicine cat den, plundering past an angry tom who was carrying a piece of fresh-catch in his jaws.

"Watch it!" he hissed darkly as he dropped the fish, his dark brown pelt bristling.

"Sor-ree," Hazelfur muttered, though by now she was well out of earshot.

Ignoring an odd look from a warrior, she scanned the clearing for Goldenbush, who she had heard was the medicine cat here. Hazelfur spotted her sleek glossy golden pelt hurriedly heading into the medicine cat den for herbs, before scampering out and disappearing into the nursery, where a steady wailing was beginning.

Glancing up at the cloudless sky, sweat pooling in a vast plain of heat, she then saw a worried-looking gray tom with a white underbelly rush to the nursery as well. His dark blue eyes were aching with worry, and his furry snout was creased into a panicked frown. Guessing he must be Bankpelt's mate and the kits' father, Hazelfur snuck behind him, keeping two fox-lengths from his thin, white-tipped tail, until she was right outside the nursery's narrow bramble-and-reed entrance. Peering through a limp-hanging strand of reed, she could just make out in the dim glow eleven shapes, six of them presumably kits.

"Out!" one of the bigger shapes hissed to the smaller figures, which by looking at closely Hazelfur realised was one of the queens, not Frostyflight or Bankpelt, but one with a heavily-flecked bright red pelt. She looked distinctly like Gingerpaw's figure, and was glaring at the smaller shapes, kits, her long sleek pelt drawn back as she sat up, bristling. Three of the kits were hastily scrambling out, almost toppling over Hazelfur with their small, soft paws, but two were looking back and forth from the nursery entrance to Bankpelt's sprawled body uncertainly, and one was fiercely protesting.

"But _I_ wanna see the new kits too!" she wailed, stamping her hind paw loudly.

"Well you _won't_ , I can promise you that," the queen growled in the dark, getting impatient.

"It's not _fair!_ I _never_ get to do anything interesting!"

"Come on Lilykit, we can go play fox-and-mouse outside if you like," another kit mewed nervously, shuffling his paws.

"No fair!" the first kit screeched.

Meanwhile, the wailing was still going on, louder and louder, clouded with fear. Another shape moved towards the shape lying on the ground.

"Bankpelt, no! Don't leave me," he begged, his voice heavy with grief.

"She's fine!" Goldenbush's voice snapped. "Just bleeding a lot. Don't worry," she soothed. "Foxbite, give me those cobwebs."

It was just then that Hazelfur let herself gasp. For, beside Bankpelt, a scarlet pool of blood was spilling.

Hearing the noise, Goldenbush's head snapped back. "Who's there?" she hissed, eying Hazelfur. Hearing no more, Hazelfur hurriedly scampered away before she could be lectured. _I'll never get a good look,_ she thought. _But this is bad. Bankpelt's kit have come early,_ and _they're taking a long time to be delivered. I'm guessing that's not a good sign. Great StarClan, please help me!_

It as just then that with a surprised cry, she realised that in her panic, she had hurtled straight into some cat and toppled them over.

"Oof!"

"I-I'm so sorry! It was an accident!"

A muffled voice sighed. "You young rascals," the cat sighed gruffly. "Never polite these days. I can never meet a half-decent cat."

Another voice joined in. "Look at them, screaming and giggling without a care! They don't know how lucky they are, these ones!"

"I know, I know, well said, Weaselclaw."

"Precisely."

Hazelfur, thankfully not shaken, got up to see she had crashed into a small den, encircled by thick brambles tied with scraps of dried weeds. A few strings of ivy and gorse were stretched up overhead into a weak, loose, but cool ceiling that let light gusts from outside sweep through in the bright light of the blinking sun. Sunhigh heat warmed the walls, which were fanned with thick beech leaves. There were two other cats: the first, which Hazelfur had knocked over, was a she-cat, with an ruffled pelt that sagged and was caught with fleas, dirt and ticks. She had a huge, bushy, flustery tail that swept up dust everywhere, and old, dark amber eyes, set on a messy, brown muzzle that opened into a jaw of yellowed fangs. She muttered curses as she hastily got up from being knocked over before primly sitting down.

The second was a wiry, short-pelted tom, with a brown tabby pelt, a scarred muzzle, and only half a tail. His pale green eyes buzzed with annoyance and dismissal as he carelessly lay on his backside, propped on an old, soggy bedding of wilted moss and reeds.

Hazelfur stared at the pair, slowly backing away, still speechless. The elder's den! _Oh no! Of all cats, I had to bump into an elder! Great. Just great. I'll be in_ mounds _of punishment now._ She gritted her teeth and absent-mindedly dug up the earth with her claws.

The tom looked at her in forgiveness. "Look, it's the new cat. Don't be so harsh on her, Thistletail."

Hazelfur let her shoulders sag, and the fur on her spine lie down flat again. Raising her ears, she nodded appreciatively. "Thank you," she meowed, her gaze resting on the elders. Brushing the tip of her tail against her forehead, she quickly rushed to the fresh-catch pile, the wide bramble entrance to the den brushing and snagging at her fur, and plucked off a juicy perch, wrinkling her nose at the smell, before heading back into the elders' den and respectfully dropping it in front of them.

"Well you ain't so bad then, I s'pose," the she-cat sighed contemptuously. "I guess a bit of politeness works both ways." Her eyes flickered with gratefulness as she licked her lips with her rough, gray tongue, and she and the tom dived in.

In between two messy mouthfuls, the tom introduced himself. "I'm Weaselclaw, by the way, and this is my mate Thistletail. She's a bit prickly."

"I could say the same for _you_!" Thistletail snorted hotly, shaking her head in a show of mock-despair. She then looked up, her bulgy, golden eyes swivelling upwards. "Pleased to meet you…it's Hazelfur, isn't it?"

Hazelfur breathed a sigh of relief. "Pleased to meet you too. And you actually got my name right. Who would have thought?"

Weaselclaw look amused as he licked the scraps off his fish carcass, savouring the last few morsels. "Oh, don't mind Sleekstar—she spent her first two moons as an apprentice trying to learn her mentor's name."

Thistletail laughed hoarsely, her voice cracked with age. "Don't you go telling others of your leader's flaws, Weaselclaw, especially as you're still chock-full of them yourself, even for a mite as old as you."

"Oh, really?" Weaselclaw challenged. "You know what, I think that we elders can gossip about _anycat_ , _anycat_ we please. We've seen enough days in this clan, and caught enough fish, to have all sorts if privileges. We've seen the birth of every cat in this clan!"

"You do have a point there, Weaselclaw. We've seen all the senior warriors and queens as kits, playing about and squabbling, kicking with their soft little paws, chasing butterflies all greenleaf and snowflakes all leaf-bare."

"We have suffered enough harsh days, from the hottest, starchingest droughts, to the coldest, harshest floods. We have been warriors and fought for our clan through all of these hard times, never once thinking of ourselves. We deserve some respect."

"I know, I know, well said, Weaselclaw."

"Precisely."

Hazelfur comfortably sat down on the peaty rock, her paw crunching a dried bracken frond. Stirring her tail, she swept up an old leaf, swirling up clouds of dust with it. "May I stay here?" she asked, nestling herself deeply into the ground. "I'm not exactly welcome from where I came from."

Weaselclaw's eyes darted forward as he stifled a chuckle, his old white whiskers twitching in the streaming sunlight. "Ah, got yourself in trouble at training, youngster?"

Her ears rang out in surprise. How had he guessed?

"Ooh, trust me, we elders can read young minds as easily as our own," Thistletail wheezed, snatching the fish carcass beside her into her muzzle and licking the scraps.

Weaselclaw nudged her. "It's pointless, I already finished it," he muttered, shrugging.

Thistletail have a growl before discarding the fish bones into a corner. "Really, this den is too small," she sighed as she scratched her nose. "So tell me then Hazelfur, did you catch anything?"

"I did!" Hazelfur nodded, barely able to contain her annoyance, "but then I got into an argument with one of the apprentices!"

Weaselclaw read her mind again. "Coldpaw," he muttered flatly, licking his tail plainly.

"Right," Hazelfur didn't even pause to realize Weaselclaw's statement, but went on, "because he called my catch pathetic, I lost my temper and shoved him in the river!" Then, thrusting her face down into her belly fur and wrapping her tail angrily around her flanks, she huffed down an angry curse.

"Well then," Thistletail licked her lips with a flick of her tail, "I s'pose you think you're in a right load of trouble."

"I am!" came Hazelfur's muffled wail from inside her heaving flanks.

"Trust me, unless _Blackglare_ was there, you'll be fine," Thistletail mused, before chuckling loudly. "Only _then_ you'll be in a pickle all right!"

Hazelfur almost choked out in disbelief. "But _he_ was! He saw me push his own apprentice into the river!"

"Now there, don't you go snuffling down tears, youngster, there's so point mooding an' brooding over it now," Weaselclaw waved his tail dismissively, rubbing at a tick in his backside with his broad snout. "Every apprentice has gone into a piece of trouble like that."

Hazlefur was surprised at how calm he was, his tangled dark brown slumped down casually and his worn, scarred features hardly displaying any sign of pity. "There's no point in making us feel sorry for you," he meowed.

"I know," she sighed, heaving her flank down. "It's just—"

Suddenly, a peircing shriek filled the air, drowning out her voice in a wailing cry of intense pain. Hazelfur sat bolt upright and Thistletail cringed, wincing as the cry gradually ceased. "Bankoely!" The hazelnut she-cat burst out in panic. "I'd almost forgotten!" She winced in shame, shutting her eyes tightly. _The new kit…_

"It's certainly taking a long time," Weaselclaw huffed gruffly, shaking his head.

"Goldenbush is doing the very best she can," his denmate replied.

"I know, it's just—" The eerie scream engulfed the air once more, this time even more high and panicked than the last. Weaselclaw flopped over and shoved his head into his bedding, trying to block out the sound from his ears. "Can't she just be quiet for an instant?" he sighed.

"You don't know what it's like to have kits, you clueless tom!" Thistletail snarled, swatting his ear with her claws sheathed.

Weaselclaw snorted. "If only Thirstypool were here!" he snapped, raising his head from his meddling and shaking his muzzle. He immediately realised what he had just said and froze.

For the first time that day, Hazlefur felt a pang of grief for the messy-pelted impatient she-cat whom she had acquainted yesterday. Her heart filled with sorrow, even though she had just known her for half a day at most. Flattening her ears, she looked down in embarrassment.

It was Thistletail who broke the awkward silence. "Thirstypool was our friend for so many moons," she sighed. "The den just feels… _empty_ without her." It was true. Now, to Hazlefur, the elders den just stretched out beside her, feeling bare and hollow. Sorrow swelled up from its depths, silencing the cats.

After another brief pause, the silence ebbed, and a tear slid down Thistletail's cheek, wetting the fur into a sleek and distinctly soggy trail. "She was my best friend when we were apprentices," she croaked.

Weaselclaw sidled up to her and gave her a comforting lick. "There now," he soothed, "at least you have _me_."

Thistletail's voice wobbled as she managed to choke out, "Yes."

"You'll be fine," he comforted.

Hazelfur watched the sorrowful sight, a pang of grief watering her eyes. She pushed down her sadness with a gulp and padded forward, patting Thistletail's paws. "Her death shocked us all," she whispered, "but we'll move on. She hunts with StarClan now." Thistletail nodded.

"Speaking of her death," Weaselclaw lowered his voice and cast a sharp glance towards his denmate, "what exactly do you think provoked her? Thirstypool was old, but I doubt whether she would have just dropped off dead suddenly like that."

Thistletail sniffed and flattened her ears, her neck fur bristling. "I heard that!" she hissed.

"Don't you think that we ought to find out the truth?" Weaselclaw demanded.

"Everyone treated Thirstypool with the respect she deserved. We should honor her memory proudly, not go furrowing in her business!" Thistletail argued.

Weaselclaw sighed and let his shoulders sag down. "Look," he meowed, "I'm just going to ask, all right? No harm in that."

He led Hazelfur outside to a shelter spot beside the den in a clump of ferns. She felt bracken crunch beneath her paws as she padded on the level ground, sunhigh heat basking in the crook of her fur. A ripple of wails was still coming from the nursery, and kits tumbled and bundled playfully outside, trying to figure out what was going on inside their den. Warriors shared tongues awkwardly and mingled about, under the plaintive howling noise. Sleekstar was barking orders to warriors, and two apprentices were trooping back with their mentors after a heavy lesson of battle, their fur sleek with sweat and their paws weary. Gingerpaw, who had recently gotten back from hers, greeted them cheerfully before bounding back outside the camp chattering noisily. More cats were sleeping lazily and bathing themselves in the pounding sun. It was all a typical RiverClan late greenleaf sunhigh. _Almost,_ Hazelfur thought.

Weaselclaw turned on his paws to face her and narrowed his eyes. "Now," he mewed sternly, fixing his gaze intently on Hazlefur. "Tell me the truth. Did you say, or do anything that could have provoked Thirstypool?"

Hazelfur's voice shook. Her mind furrowed back to last night, to her final conversation with the grouchy elder. What had she said to her last? Was it…?

Her mind prickled uncertainly as she remembered: "Thirstypool...have you heard of the Fallen Warrior?"

"I…" she mumbled awkwardly, shuffling her paws on the sandy rock. "I… I asked her if she knew about the Fallen Warrior."

Weaselclaw just sighed out in relief, his flank expanding for a second. "Well," he meowed, "how'd a youngster like you go hearing about the Fallen Warrior?"

"But what _is_ it?" Hazelfur persisted.

" _Who_ , you mean," the elder tom corrected, brushing his flank against the den wall. "Oh, just some old elder's tale, happened some time ago, just before Thirstypool was born. It occurred in ShadowClan. No-one is really sure if it's true or not."

Hazelfur nodded. "Go on."

"Well, apparently he committed some kind of wrong-doing. He killed a few of his family members or something. Anyway, StarClan decided to punish him, and one morning, he woke up and not one single cat recognised him. His own Clanmates, seemingly finding a stranger in the warriors den, the friends he had fought by all his life, claiming they had no idea who he was and casting him out as a rogue. Harsh story. Bad ending. Only a few elders know the story, most cats would never have heard of it."

"But—" Hazelfur frowned, putting on a puzzled expression, "—if everyone forgot him, then how did the story carry on?"

Weaselclaw just let out a hollow chuckle. "That's why it probably never happened."

Disappointed, Hazelfur and him turned back and padded back inside the den, where Thistletail was fuming.

 _The Fallen Warrior? Is that who StarClan was trying to tell me about? Did the story really happen then? If it's nothing more then an old tale, then what spooked Thirstypool so much?_ Her whole mind was spinning in a daze. The a though struck her.

 _What if StarClan have condemned me to the same curse as the Fallen Warrior from the story?_

"And not to mention he told be to slap some honey on my mouth the other day! Honestly, what lack of manners! No respect! Disgraceful!" Thistletail spat.

"It's a scandal! An outrage! We've seen more days than Blackglare could _dream_ about, and yet he acts as if he knows better! What a disgusting, bossy, flea-bag of a furball!" Weaselclaw hissed.

"I know, I know, well said, Weaselclaw."

"Precisely."

Hazelfur was sitting on the den, her tail curled neatly around her paws, politely pretending to listen to the elders' tiresome rant about how Blackglare was a no-good thieving conceited scum. In truth, her mind was constantly wavering to what Weaselclaw had told her: was she one step closer to finding out the truth that StarClan was hiding from her? _To getting back to ThunderClan_? Her mind was still furrowing frantically, trying to tie the loose pieces together. _But that's impossible! I haven't done anything to make StarClan want to punish me!_

" _And_ ," Thistletail went on, ignoring the deep crease that was furrowing on Hazelfur's brow, "his apprentice is _such_ a nuisance as well! Honestly, Coldpaw's always grumbling about getting out our ticks! Doesn't he know that the other apprentices understand it's their duty to help the poor, fantastic, innocent elders? What makes him so _special_?"

Weaselclaw was clearly enjoying this. "The other day, I heard Brookwish complain to Silverscale that she had caught him eating his catch on a fishing patrol. That's against the warrior code!"

"Spot on!"

"What a dirty little fox-heart. I don't know if he's like that because of his natural personality or because of his mentor."

Thistletail gave a low purr. "Exactly! Probably both. You know the rule: _A good warrior always think of their Clanmates before themself_."

"I absolutely agree. What would be the warrior code if every warrior fought only for their own life? We would all be rogues!"

"I know, I know, well said, Weaselclaw."

"Precisely."

Hazelfur left the two to bicker, squeezing out of the brambles that marked the entrance to the den and padded into the center if the camp. Heavy, hot, starching post-sunhigh heat beat down on her backside, making sweat pool behind her neck as her paws slid over the hot, sandy rock. The jaws of late greenleaf opened for the last time as heat engulfed her. Sliding through the rock cracks, her tail sweeping up clouds of dust, her belly gave a loud rumble. She realised that it was gnawing with hunger, and she longed for something tasty to eat. She felt as if she hadn't eaten squirrel for moons, or tasted mouse for moons.

Her mind strayed to the Fallen Warrior's story. _What does it mean?_

 _I don't know_ , she sighed as she shook her head to clear it. _I just need a break._

She then arched her back and pelted towards the nursery as fast as her limbs could carry her. She didn't want to miss this. She pushed her way past the scramble of kits that littered the clearing outside the nursery. One of them, a slender golden she-kit with dark brown flecks on her pelt, was trying standing up on her hind legs, her chest puffed out regally as she bragged, "I, Jaguarstar of JaguarClan, will lead you all to battle against the evil SwiftClan!"

Another kit, a small silver-blue tom, shook his head and bared his fangs. "Never, you treacherous mange-pelts!

Then two and another four kits then leapt at each other, and engaged in a mock-tussle, furiously rolling over on top of one another and aimlessly batting their paws.

Hazelfur had no remorse for the kits, furiously clawing through their messy tangled heap with blunt claws.

One kit, its creamy pelt tossed aside, showered on the dust and scrambled back up indignantly. "Hey!" it squeaked, trying to look alarming as it fluffed up its fur, arching its soft spine in a round arc. "That's not very—" It was cut off by another kit, an older-looking ruffled-grey long-pelted tom.

"You can't just barge in like that!" it hissed angrily, spaying up flecks of dirt as its paws dug deep into the earth. "That's not nice!"

"Yeah!" Another tomkit, large for his age, soft brown with a ginger-gold striped tail and a white tail-tip, buffeted up his furry chest and backed up his denmate. "You just ruined our game!"

Hazelfur just rolled her eyes up to the sky. _StarClan, please! I don't have time for this!_ Looking down at the glaring kits, she shook out her fur dangerously and extended her long, sharp glinting claws, prowling forward like a tiger, body low, barely touching the sandy ground. Thrusting her muzzle into the trembling kits, she lowered her voice until it was a deep growl. " _Really_?" she snarled, keeping her meow to a low whisper. "Maybe while JaguarClan and SwiftClan argued over petty skirmishes, a more evil, more clever and more powerful HazelClan rose, and attacked them both, killing them all!" Sliding forward from her belly, she leapt over the wide-eyed kits and raced past, paws plundering on the ground.

She heard a kit's bare mew behind her as it trembled. "Cragstone, that cat attacked us!"

A warrior scurried past, wrapping his tail protectively around the kit, shooting a glare like a fox's in Hazelfur's direction. "Don't worry, my little treasures," he purred defensively, clawing furiously at the ground. "That's just a very very bad cat. Rogues are always very careless, and you must ignore them."

 _Mouse dung!_ Hazelfur thought as she hared away. _Now those kits' father hates me! Just another enemy in my life I could do without._ Slipping down by a sheer rise of stone, pelt brushing the rock, she slid towards the nursery, where the wailing shrieks of a screaming queen echoed.

She squeezed through the brambly nursery entrance, ignoring the thorns snagging at her fur. No cat protested as she joined the small crowd. It seemed as if everyone was in despair. Even Goldenbush was standing well back, head hung low, as if admitting defeat.

" _Help me_!" Bankpelt wailed on agony, too weak to even roll on the ground. Blood was oozing from her fur, some dried and crusty as if from a few hours, some fresh and sticky, pooling in a red lake. The tom was, shaking, gazing at his mate.

"Please," his voice trembled as he murmured, "just please, please, save her."

Goldenbush shook her head. "I'll do all I can, but it'll be a lost cause." Bending down to nip some more horsetail, and clumping even more cobwebs, she worked silently, her gaze fixed straight down as if thinking of failure. Grimacing as bitter tastes flooding her tongue, she nipped and bound, but nothing seemed to be helping. Bankpelt seemed to be even too weak to cry out by now.

Goldenbush got out and sighed. "I'm sorry," she nodded sadly, "but she's going to die."

The tom growled low, scraping his claws against the peaty hearth of the nursery in frustration. "Are you telling me that you can't help a cat in need?"

Goldenbush still worked at her herbs, chewing some leaves into a dry poultice. "It's the truth. No medicine cat could have ever hoped to save this cause. Must have been StarClan's will."

The tom shook with fury. "Are you now telling me that it was StarClan's will for this to happen?"

Frostyflight looked up from where she was clutching the sprawled queen's hand. "Not necessarily," she mewed calmly, her voice heavy with grief as she tried to reassure her clanmate. "Sometimes these things just happen."

Hazelfur watched the sorry sight from the entrance to the nursery. Stepping in further, she peered in the gloom to see a huge spasm rippling Bankpelt's body. Goldenbush evidently noticed it too, for she hastily spat out her leaves and applied a strong-scented herb to her paws, which she had at the ready. "The kit's arrivubg," she murmured, her voice soft with sadness. "This is it."

The tom paced around the cramped den, snarling in frustration. "No! Get the StarClan-forsaken thing out of my _sight_!"

Then, suddenly, very, very gently, Bankpelt's lip began to tremble, as if she was trying to speak but couldn't since it was so exhausting. Her breathing shallow, she seemed to mumble out something weakly, but Hazlefur's strained ears could not make out what it was. Another spasm shook her body as she shuddered terribly, then took a deep, exhausting breath. "P-romise me," she croaked as another pool of blood streamed out and drenched the sticky white covering of cobwebs. "P-promise me, Streamfur," she begged, rasping, "that you will always take care of the kit. It's not its fault. Take care of it. Always remember that I love you." Then, suddenly, her body took a huge breath, her last, and a massive shudder rippled through her muscles, while a small, silver-blue bundle slithered out onto the ground, and she dropped still.

Goldenbush reached out hurriedly with her paws, scooping out the bundle. Nipping at the sac with her sharp teeth, she took out a fluffy, bundle. The silence stretched in the nursery.

The red queen was the first to recover from the silence, her high harsh voice cutting the atmosphere like a sharp stone. "Is that it done?"

The tom's storm-grey head and furry white muzzle turned a sickly, snow pale. His paws trembled. His throat shook. His whole body finally wobbled, before he threw his head up and let out a wailing, eerie howl.

"No! Bankepelt, _No_!" he threw his head down and kicked up a spray of dirt with his hind paw as he collapsed into the ground. "It's not fair!"

Hazelfur felt sorry for the tom, and she padded over to him comfortingly and pressed her side against his. Frostyflight rounded over and curled her fluffy white tail around him, warmth evaporating from her body. But despite their best efforts to comfort him, their eyes were all large and dully white, and the general atmosphere uncertain. Hazelfur felt sick as she pressed her paw to the tom's side, feeling immensely sorry for him. So she wasn't the only one thinking that life wasn't fair. _Why? What did Bankpelt ever do to anyone? Why did she have to die?_

Goldenbush then seemed to recover from her temporary paralysation. "Quick," she snapped, her jaws clenching as she roughly grabbed the kit by the scruff, dragging it in front of Hazelfur. "Make yourself useful and lick it." Although determination and anger blazed in her voice Hazelfur could see plainly how shaken the RiverClan medicine cat was, and how brazen she was to be making out that she was keeping her cool. Nerves fluffed out like a a fox's pelt in her body, she began to give the bundle rhythmic rythmic licks.

 _Is StarClan really this cruel, that they would take away this kit's mother?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The meagre undergrowth rustled as a plump mouse slid out of a bramble set. High above, a few trees glittered on the territory, their branches swinging with birds. The smell of the earth was peaty and fresh, filling Hazelfur's nostrils as she slid forward through the gap in the thorn bush. The mouse scuffled forward, its paws burrowing into an open patch of grass.

Then, with one powerful push of her back legs, she leapt.

The mouse felt something around it and tried to scramble away, but it was too late. Hazelfur had caught it, landing fair and square with her paws on it. She nipped down to give it a quick bite to the neck, killing it instantly. The sweet scent of freshly-spilled mouse blood infiltrated her jaws as she settled down on the soft roots of an oak.

She decided that she would eat her prey warm. The taste flooded her tongue, as she drank back her warm memories of ThunderClan.

An uneasy thought crept up to her mind. What if StarClan really _had_ cursed her with the Fallen Warrior's curse? Was there a way to get back at all? What was her mission? There didn't seem to be a threat arising among the Clans. Despite two cats valled Sharkfin and Oceanpeltsjsappearing from RiverClan, there didn't seem to be anything wrong.

Her mind wavered back to sunhigh's incident. Her conscience pricked miserably as she remembered Bankpelt's dying wails and the devastated look on Streamfur's face. Now, Frostyflight was suckling Crescentkit peacefully in the nursery.

"Hazelfur."

Raising her head in surprise, Hazelfur caught sight of the thick creamy white pelt of Wavefoam, billowing in the wind. He was opposite her, on the other bank of the river, his pelt showing stark white against the hill-green landscape.

Hazelfur jerked her head sharply. "Is this about Coldpaw?"

"It's okay," he murmured quietly, flicking his tail towards the river and curling around his paws as he sat down. "I heard about what happened."

Hazelfur almost hissed with annoyance. She was angry with herself. _Congratulations, Hazlefur, as usual, you managed to make a complete fool of yourself!_

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "It's just, he was being so arrogant, and I lost myself." She looked down uncomfortably and shifted her paws.

Wavefoam nodded his head, his clear blue eyes looking troubled. "That's okay. Every cat makes mistakes."

"And of course it has to be me." Hazelfur meowed with a sigh. Suddenly a flicker of a troublesome thought lingered in her mind, and she asked, "Why did Blackglare not tell the Clan that I had pushed his apprentice in the river?"

Wavefoam snorted. "Nobody's willing to listen to him while they're busy sitting vigil for Bankpelt."

Flashing her one las blue look, the ferns rustle fans he disappeared through a swath of undergrowth.

Shaking her thoughts, Hazelfur rounded herself up and padded up to camp, where she met a dark-pelted apprentice.

"Hi," she mewed, wondering if this was Finpaw, Larkpaw or Rookpaw.

The apprentice gazed at her with a mere shrug and meowed, "Hi," back.

Hazelfur's paws twitched uncomfortably. "Is Coldpaw all right?" she asked, licking a paw to distract herself. She had been lingering for as much time as possible outside camp that afternoon.

The other apprentice nodded, flicking its tail towards it pelt. "Yeah, he's just a bit wet, and snappy. He doesn't usually fall into the river."

"Ugh…yeah," croaked Hazelfur miserably. So the other apprentices had just assumed Coldpaw fell in the river by accident. _Well, obviously_ , she told herself. _That must happen all the time in RiverClan._

"I'm Rookpaw, by the way," the apprentice nodded.

"And I'm Hazelfur." Twitching her whiskers, she followed Rookpaw into camp.

The camp was almost deserted, aside from the mourning huddle of cats in the centre. Hazelfur gave Rookpaw an acknowledging nod before they parted.

"Brackenwhisker!" Sleekstar called out, her plump silver figure sprawled on the ledge of the camp, the Highoverhang. Sunlight caught at her fur, turning it white, and making it out as a soft dapple. After a short pause, her eyes clouded with irritation as she snarled, more annoyed this time, " _Brackenwhisker_!"

Hazelfur gazed around the camp in surprise, scanning her surroundings, trying to make out who Brackenwhisker was. All of the other cats was doing the same. Blackglare padded forward, tightening his forehead into a growl authoritively, and Lappingpaw whispered something to Minnowpaw.

"Brackenwhisker!" This time, Hazelfur was surprised to see that Sleekstar was shooting a glare at _her_. She swiftly turned her head to see if anyone was behind, but the space around her was empty. Ear-tips burning, she looked forward once more, and let out a choke of surprise. " _Me_?"

"Of course," Sleekstar snapped. "I don't see any _other_ Brackenwhiskers around here—do you?"

Hazelfur snorted in contempt, but forced herself to dip her head politely. "Actually, it's _Hazelfur_."

Sleekstar was unmoved. "Brackenwhisker, Hazelfur, same thing." Waving her tail dismissively, she rounded a team of warriors with nods of her head. Hazelfur stiffened, surprised, to find that she was included. What could Sleekstar want? The others were eagerly rushing forward, keen to do as their leader had told them, so Hazelfur tentatively crept forward, her joints feeling stiff.

"As you all know," Sleekstar began, "there is a vicious fox lurking on our territory. It was reported by the marsh serveral sunrises ago, and Brooksplash smelt it while hunting by the horseplace. I know that the Clan is still mourning the loss of Bankpelt, but the vigil will still be held all night. I've had enough of this creature sniffing around in our territory, so I think it's about time you went on a patrol to drive it out."

A patched cat looked at Hazelfur in surprise. "Is she coming?"

Hazelfur flattened her ears. None of these cats trusted her yet. It seemed strange that Sleekstar would choose her to go on a patrol.

"Yes," Sleekstar answered. "Redfur—no, Hazelfur—needs to prove she can be trusted."

Hazelfur lowered her head to mutter something. _So this is all about trusting me, isn't it? Why don't RiverClan just let me go in the first place?_

Blackglare turned his cool gaze onto her. "Are you muttering something, rogue? Well, are you?" he spat.

Hazelfur returned his glare. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just coughing a little."

Blackglare gritted his teeth. "Perhaps we should call Goldenbush then. We don't want any cat getting _sick_ , do we?"

"You two," a commanding tone made them both spin around, "stop bickering and come here." It was a thick-coated tom, with a patched cream-and-brown pelt, with RiverClan's powerful short legs and a strong, sturdy tail.

Hazelfur and Blackglare both scampered over, raking their claws across the dirt in frustration. "This is the patrol Sleelstar chose. Let's go," the tom instructed, and they began to make their way across the territory.

"We'll stop by the horseplace first, since Brooksplash here," he nodded towards a creamy white she-cat behind him, "scented a possible trail there this morning when she went looking for herbs for Goldenpool. If it's not there, we can follow its track." The others nodded too in acknowledgement.

After they set off, an apprentice sidled up to Hazelfur. "Hi," he meowed, a twinkle in his eye.

"Hi," Hazelfur replied, eying him with curiosity. His silver tabby pelt shone as his malicious blue eyes wavered. He reminded Hazelfur slightly of Gingerpaw. "Are you Finpaw?" she asked.

"Why," the apprentice boomed in a mock-fancy voice, "has someone's acknowledged my precious presence? Fantastic!"

Hazelfur grinned. "Yes, oh mighty Finpaw."

"How, err… _splendid_ ," replied Finpaw, trying to think of the fanciest word he knew.

Soon, they had reached the horseplace on the edge of the territory, a big, Twoleg-built nest that sheltered horses, big lumbery hissing creatures with large snouts and huge hooves that could easily squash a cat. Cautiously creeping towards the fence, the group peeked inside.

They saw a field of grass, with dirt tracks running across it, and Twolegs riding horses across, yowling and yelping, shaking a loose piece of material that clamped up the horses' mouth. Beside, there were several nests dotted around, where the horses were kept when they didn't have twolegs on their back. The whole place smelled of a musty door.

"I scented the fox around here," Brooksplash explained, nudging the cats towards a wide gap in the fence nearby. "Let's check the fence for scents."

The patched tom, Pebblewhisker, Hazelfur guessed, came up and gave the fence a sniff. "Fox, definitely," he commented, "but stale. I'd say it was here a few days ago."

Hazelfur wrinkled up her nose. The scent of fox was watery and foul, like a dog's, and the sticky marsh underneath her pads felt unnatural. She would be glad to get out of this part of RiverClan, where the unpleasant scent of oozy mud and dry grass wafted up her nostrils.

"Do we go in?" Brooksplash ventured.

"We must," snarled Blackglare. "The fox could still be in there!"

"But then would it be a bother to us if it had decided to live in the horseplace?" questioned Brooksplash.

"Not to mention, it'd be dangerous to venture in there with all those Twolegs and big stampy animals," piped up Finpaw.

Pebblewhisker thought for a split second. "It'd be too risky not to try, especially as it is likely that the fox is there. It could be planning an attack. We must attempt to drive it out at all costs, for the safety of the Clan."

Brooksplash looked troubled. "Fine, but we stay away from the horses, otherwise they'll squash us to pieces."

Hazelfur followed the others and squeezed through the fence, the foul smells entering her nostrils. Slowly, her and the group crept round the size of a big red nest, following the stale scent trail of fox, which led up to a smaller nest.

"Look," signalled Hazelfur, "the smell is completely fresh from here."

Finpaw nodded, his eyes wide in excitement. "We must be really close!"

They lined up beside the entrance to the nest. Hazelfur peeked inside. The place was deserted. Body low, the cats padded inside, crouching as if they were stalking prey.

They all gazed around in the dim darkness. Dust must have tickled Finpaw's nose, as he sneezed. Everyone stiffened. But thankfully, the nest remained eerily silent.

Pebblewhisker flicked his tail towards the gap in the nest's top, right above the weird Twoleg object. "Look," he whispered. "The fox might be up there."

"The scent trail is definetly fresh," observed Brooksplash.

"Right," Blackglare began, seizing the opportunity to take charge, "Brooksplash, Finpaw, stand guard outside the nest. The rest of us will go up and try to trap the fox. We will fight to our last breaths if we have to, and _no-one_ must be afraid to spill blood. What must be done must be done."

Hazelfur glared at him. "I thought Pebblewhisker was leading this patrol?"

"I'm not sure fighting the fox would be a good idea," Pebblewhisker interrupted, looking at Blackglare quizzically. "After all, as if foxes weren't vicious enough, this one is _particularly_ vile. In all the moons of my life, I have never seen such a cunning, strong and agressive one. It's almost as if it has been _trained_ to kill."

"But we _must_ get rid of it!" hissed Blackgkare in retort. "Are we cowards, Pebblewhisker? Are we going to back down at the thought of battle? I thought RiverClan were noble, strong, sharp-witted cats, not battle-scared cowards!" Pebblewhisker shrugged. "You have a point," he answered, "I just don't think it would be good for RiverClan either if one or more warriors were killed."

Blackglare let loose of his haunches, advancing dangerously. "Are _you_ a coward, Pebblewhisker?" he sneered, a hint of menace in his voice.

"Stop!" growled Brooksplash, flicking her tail over them both. "You're both mouse-brains to argue like this! I don't care what you decide, but Finpaw and I are going outside! We'll yowl if anyone comes." And with that, she stormed out, Finpaw hastily following.

"Mouse dung!" hissed Pebblewhisker. "Now look what you've done!"

"So it's _my_ fault then, is it?" Blackglare snarled.

A nasty feeling pricked itself up Hazelfur's spine, as if she was being watched. Growing uneasy, she spun around to gaze at the gap in the nest's top, only to come face-to-face with the unblinking menacing eyes of a fox.

She hadn't realised that they had been making so much racquet that the fox above had heard them and come to watch. She let out a gasp, and the other two toms spun around hissing, only to realise what they had done.

The eyes glittered in the darkness, sparkling bright green, burning with intense power as if it were gleefully watching prey. It stayed stock-still for a second in anticipation, before leaping out at the cats, teeth and claws outstretched.


	12. Chapter 11: Continued from Chapter 5

**Chapter Eleven (continued from Chapter Five)**

"What are you doing?"

Hazelpaw spun round to feel the hot breath of Duskwhisker on her fur. The sound on her pounding heartbeat drowned out the splashing rumbled of the ravine river and the rustling in the undergrowth. She still couldn't quite believe that she had been staring at the dead body of her life mentor—Skytail, a fierce, battle-skilled and noble tom, and ThunderClan's trusty deputy for moons. How could his have happened?

Duskwhisker carefully craned his neck to see behind Hazelpaw, and all of a sudden he became stiff as his blood ran cold. Hazelpaw spun back round in despair, only for her eyes to fall on Skytail, lying limp and still upon the hot rock, his fur sodden with gorge-water, a thick, sticky pool of blood gushing from his upper spine— _the spot for meant for killing blows_ , Hazelpaw realised grimly, her mind still reeling. _Whoever did this, they fully meant for Skytail to die_.

"Did you do this?" Duskwhisker asked sharply, his eyes still as wide and wobbly as round full moons. "It can't be…"

"What's happening?" demanded a cold voice behind the two cats' backs. Hazelpaw's spine instantly stiffened and her ears pricked as her fur started bristling.

It was Lightningfang. Never had Hazelpaw seen her in such a state. Her once-sleek fur was puffed up and scarred, wounds and marks from the twoleg capture-nests etched into her flanks. Her cheekbones were shrewd and tight, the space under her eyelids damp and sleek, gray and pale, and her eyes reflected such plain grief that Hazelpaw's heart instantly melted for this sober-looking cat.

Duskwhisker must have looked pale under his fur, as he shook himself abrubtly. "Come and look at this," he croaked as his knees shook, and he stepped forward a few paces, to drag the flaccid corpse through the rocky dust. The eyes of the previous deputy were glazed in fright—a sign of a quick killing, taking the victim by surprise.

Lightningfang froze for a split-moment, and then her tongue rasped over her teeth. Bitter disappointment and jealousy scorched in her eyes; the meaning of her warning gaze to Hazelfur was clear: _Look at what you've done, you mangy no-good fox-pelt!_

Hazelpaw was deathly stiff as her jaw dropped in understandment. They thought she had committed the murder!

"It— It's not what it looks like—" she began, stammering, but was cut off impatiently by grief-stricken Duskwhisker.

"Hazelpaw, why would you _do_ this?"

"—But I didn't!" she burst out before she could stop herself. " _Why_ would I do this? Please, you've got to take my word for it, I just arrived here—"

Lightningfang looked icy cold. Grief for her beloved noticeably churned inside her belly, and Hazelpaw could see that her anger made her rash and keen to pick a fight.

"Yes, and I suppose hedgehogs fly," the yellow tabby hissed through gritted teeth.

"Now, let's not just assume things," mewed Duskwhisker uncertainly, but even he looked doubtful, and Hazelpaw could see a glimmer of anger radiated through his gray-blue eyes.

"Haven't we seen it all already?" Lightningfang spat. Her tail swept up a shower of dust as it slapped against the rock, and she let out a choke and splutter of despair. "Clearly, Hazelpaw doesn't _respect_ the fact that life is a precious gift that should _not_ be wasted!"

"I _swear_ , I—" Hazelpaw mumbled, looking embarrassingly at her paws. _Oh no! StarClan forbid this, but they think I killed Skytail! What's going on?_

"Crystalstar better see this, I think," faltered Duskwhisker in shock. As if keen to get away from his apprentice Clanmate, he quickly scampered off, tail held erect awkwardly as he clambered up the smooth granite rocks, blood-red as the twilight sun set on them.

Hazelpaw turned to face Lightningfang, who bared her teeth in a snarl.

"I honestly don't believe it, Hazelpaw. All along, we though you were so loyal. Clearly, we were 'll _pay_ for this, fox-heart!"

She couldn't believe it. She just stared in bewilderment at her once-kind Clanmate, now transformed with sorrow and grief. She understood the pain of losing a loved one - she had lost her mother that way when she was a kit. But it was still unfair for Lightningfang to blame her troubles on _her—_ it wasn't her fault that Emberstone had been captured by twolegs in the _first_ place, after all!

 _It's okay,_ Hazelpaw, she told herself in her mind. _Crystalstar will sort this out._

She was still shocked that someone would cold-bloodedly murder Skytail—an enemy from a rival clan, perhaps? No—how could any other Clan have known they had come outside of the Clan's territory? A rogue, or fox? Or a badger? A very angry loner? The possibilities were endless. And why had Skytail gone off-course in the first place? Questions without answers swarmed in her minds, so she shook her head to block them out.

She met Lightningfang's gaze decidedly, without a single flicker of her amber eyes. "Go on," she invited coolly, gesturing to Skytail's body with a flick of her tail. "Sniff him to check for scents. You'll find my scent is most _definetly_ not on his pelt." Her voice almost faltered at one point, when she said the word _pelt_. It reminded her that Skytail was dead.

Lightningfang growled. "You really think I'm a mouse-brain, don't you? It's no use—you've only gone and dumped him in the river, to wash all your scent off him." Part of that was true—Skytail had been dipped in the river so that the only smell that rolled off his matted wet fur was that of damp and water. "I still can't believe my own _Clanmate_ is a murderer!"

Hazelpaw felt shattered. Poor Skytail! He had been such a kind, resolute, hard-working cat. Whoever or whatever did this was going to _pay_. She hung her head and gritted her teeth; obviously Lightningfang was in too much of a state to think reasonably. Crystalstar would prove she was innocent. Then the whole matter would be sorted before the Clan came to his burial.

 _Still..._ she thought. _The whole Clan will be tense and uneasy to think that a murderer might be loose._

"What's going on?" It was Crystalstar's brusque voice. It startled Hazelpaw, who saw her leader pad forward curiously, only for her eyes to fall on Skytail. Crystalstar's face fell.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "Dear StarClan, who did this?"

Duskwhisker opened his jaws to explain, but Lightningfang interrupted furiously. "It was Hazelpaw! We found her over the body just a few moments ago!"

Crystalstar shot the apprentice a sharp glance and frowned, as if trying to puzzle something out. Hazelpaw quickly rose to protest, "It wasn't me!"

Her leader swung her thick gray tail around her legs. "Let's not rush to conclusions, on _both_ accounts."

Hazelpaw unsheathed her claws as she grew flustered. "I didn't do it!" she repeated, her eyes wide. Furious anger swelled up inside her, and she thought to keep it down.

Crystalstar cast her a reprimanding look, but said nothing except for, "Come now, we'll discuss this when we get back to camp. Duskwhisker, take the body back."

The unhappy party went back to join the larger group, who was slightly further behind. Mouths tell open in shock as Duskwhisker and the limp body of Skytail came into view, and a few cats Hazelpaw accusative glances.

"What happened, Hazelpaw?" burst out Juniperstripe. "We've been looking _everywhere_ for you! Why did you wander off?"

Crystalstar raised her head. "We'll hold a Clan meeting in camp. It's well past dusk now, and we need to get Emberstone medical treatment as soon as possible."

Hazelpaw noticed that the injured tom was growing weaker by the moment, and for a second, she felt guilty as she remembered that she had wandered off without anybody's permission, meaning the group had to look for her. Belly working into knots of fear, angst sparked in her eyes. _I don't understand._ Her mind strayed to the strange feeling she had had that had lured her away…

"Hazelpaw! Was it you who killed Skytail?" That was Yewpaw.

"Where have you been?" asked Hazelpaw sharply, jerking her head to stare at the sneering face of her rival apprentice.

" _Me_?" wondered Yewpaw in an infuriatingly mock tone. "I've been at the back of the group the _whole time_ , minding my own business...and what about _you_?"

"You know what, I don't believe what you say for a single _mouse-length_ , Yewpaw," glared Hazelpaw.

Crystalstar glared at the both to silence them. "Let's go, you two, and fast." Although Hazelpaw's pelt was itching for a fight, she let go and set off with the others.

However, during the journey, as the sky began to set into a dark blue-ish-gray, she began to feel uneasy as she noticed her clanmates ignoring her and looking at her tensely, trying to stay away as much as possible. Even Juniperstripe seemed to be keeping her distance.

Hazelpaw swiftly sidled up to here best friend. She and the group were all growing tired, and their joints were aching from all the walking. Scents of the familiar ThunderClan forest began to grow near, and pine needles and lush ferns tickled her nostrils.

Juniperstripe was awkwardly silent. She looked strangely uneasy, as if she was feeling a certain _disgust_ about her best friend, and sheepish as if she _knew_ something that Hazelpaw didn't. "Juniperstripe..." her voice trailed off uncertainly. "...do you...do you think that _I_ killed Skytail?"

Juniperstripe stiffened, her spine bristling. "I've no opinion of this," she meowed, after clearing her throat. "Maybe, maybe not. Let's wait for a while to find out." For a moment, her eyes softened, but then she raised her head and strutted forwards. _Odd_ , wondered Hazelpaw. _She's acting strangely... And she's my best friend, yet she does seem to believe that I killed Skytail! If_ she _does, then who won't?_

The group looked barren and exhausted as they limped and trudged through the prickly bramble entrance to the ThunderClan hollow. Thorns snagged at Hazelpaw's pelt, and her paws ached, weary and exhausted, while every bone in her body felted shattered and a steady crowd formed see her and the others trooping in. Eyes went wide at the dragged bodies of Emberstone and Skytail, and from the crack in the rock that was the medicine den, a silver-gray ruffled head popped out, fur slick and puffy _._

"Pigeonwing!" called Crystalstar impatiently. "Be quick! A life is at stake!"

Pigeonwing the medicine cat quickly rushed to Emberstone's matted, scarred side, and started ordering his apprentice, Heatherpaw, to fetch herbs.

"Looks like the nest edges broke his ribcage," Hazelpaw heard him muttered darkly, licking the leaking crust of blood on the invalid's flanks as vigorously as he could. "Heatherpaw! Fetch cobweb, juniper, marigold and poppyseed - there's no time to lose. I've got to re-brake the bones without killing him—Emberstone, can you hear me? This is going to be very, very painful, but you've got to be brave. Then you'll be fine." Emberstone did not reply. Instead, the unceasing soft mornings that floated out of his mouth weakly could be heard as his head lolled limply and he batted a paw.

The warriors carefully dragged his body to the medicine cat den, where they disappeared ominously. Hazelpaw felt sick. They'd succeeded, hadn't they? They'd brought Lightningfang back safe and sound, and rescued Emberstone—he had _already_ been injured, so they wouldn't have been able to save him anyway, would they?

But what about Skytail? Skytail...Hazelpaw's mind trembled sadly at the thought of her dead mentor. And the others thought _she_ had killed him! Why would she? Her kind, gentle, lifelong mentor?

Head hung low, she paced on the edge of camp, the smooth-dug stone made seasons ago by twolegs brushing against her flank. Altogether, the outing seemed like a loss to her. She had lost Skytail... She had lost so much. They had bonded in her apprenticeship, and he had become a wise, beloved teacher. Even the way they _moved_ seem to be similar, and the shape of their body. It was almost as if they were father and daughter! With no other relatives, Crystalstar and Skytail were the closest thing Hazelpaw had to family.

She shrank back alarmingly, heart beating fast, when she saw Crystalstar approaching her rapidly from her den. He majestic grey-coated leader walked with pride and a spring in her step, despite the sad happenings of the day.

 _Oh no!_ Hazelpaw thought in a panic. _What if she thinks I'm guilty? Even_ Juniperstripe _seems to be acting weird around me...did it really look that bad for me?_

"Hazelpaw," Crystalstar blinked, and Hazelpaw saw with great suppressed relief that her eyes were not angry, only wide, and worried. "Could you come and see me? Alone, in my den?"

Hazelpaw nodded respectfully. "Yes," she managed to croak, forcing a weak smile. Crystalstar did not smile back. As they walked, Hazelpaw couldn't help noticing, with tension creeping up her spine nastily, that other cats, cats who had not been on the outing, were staring at her oddly. _Rumors must have spread about me_ , she thought grimly as she subduedly followed her leader up the halfrock and into the den.

"Are you sure you want to go inside with—" came the hurried voice of Duskwhisker outside, as he glanced furtively from side to side but was cut off by Crystalstar.

"I'll be _fine_ ," she glowered, her tone annoyed, as she sat down with Hazelpaw on the dusty rock, warm-smelling of her fresh, inviting scent. Stale aromas of all the past ThunderClan leaders who had lived after the Great Journey wafted up the apprentice's nose, the great cats in the elder tales from long ago.

Hazelpaw felt hugely uncomfortable. She had been to Crystalstar's den alone many times, but that wasn't what bothered her; it was the fact that her leader looked strangely tense, almost nervous, as she took a deep breath and asked, "Hazelpaw, just tell me now. Did you _see_ Skytail's death?"

"No!" burst out Hazlepaw unexpectedly loudly. "I didn't do it! I didn't see it! I swear!"

Crystalstar sighed. "Then," she meowed gravely, still not looking up, "could you explain to me what you were doing there, in unknown territory, at the _exact_ spot of the...incident?"

Hazelpaw felt so uncomfortable she wanted to get up and flee, but she forced herself to stammer, "I-I don't know, I just felt a force pulling me there. Then I found the...body." Immediately after she had said this she realised that is sounded weak and...well, _dumb_.

Crystalstar narrowed her gaze. "Hazelpaw, are you sure that you are telling me the truth?" she meowed.

 _She doesn't believe me!_ "I am," she meowed, looking down forlornly.

Crystalstar let out an exhasperated, wistful sigh. "Do you think your _Clanmates_ will believe you if I announce _that_ at the Clan meeting?"

As much as she didn't want to, Hazelpaw had to admit that her leader was right. No-cat would buy her explanation, and, what's more, they would take her for a fool to think they _would_ believe it.

"No," she whispered sadly, her voice trailing away.

Crystalstar nodded slowly. "Look," she meowed, lowering her voice to a bare whisper, " _I_ believe you, Hazelpaw—I know situations like this where a cat is led somewhere by a strange force or desire—but no other cat does. Couldn't you think of a better explanation, just for the sake of now, to save your reputation? Once we find the meaning of this strange force, and the answer of why Skytail is...dead, we can reveal the truth to your Clanmates, and all will be forgiven."

Hazelpaw was surprised that her leader was suggesting to _lie_ to all of the Clan. Surely this was dishonest, even if it was to save her? _The warrior code wouldn't allow it. I'm not a liar, and I won't become one._

"It wouldn't be wrong, Hazelpaw, you know. I'm your leader, and I am willing to support this idea. The Clan is not ready to know. Sometimes, a lie can temporarily spare the truth until it is revealed as good. What help would it be if you told them the truth? No cat would believe you, and you would become an outcast."

Hazelpaw almost growled. That wasn't true! She immediately obtained a change of opinion. Her Clanmates would believe her if she told them the truth, surely. If she lied and they found out, _then_ she would be in hot water!

"They wouldn't mind afterward, you know. And even if they did, I would claim full responsibility," Crystalstar persisted, her gaze slow and unflinching.

 _She could be right_ , Hazelpaw thought grimly. _Her idea could save my reputation. But what about hers? And, more importantly, is it worth it?_ Dizzying possibilities shrouded her mind; would her clanmates believe her if she told them the truth?

 _They will have to_ , she sighed. _I've been living with them all my life! They know me. I'm not a cold-blooded murderer, and I never will be._ But all the same, there was Juniperstripe… _she_ didn't seem as if she believed Hazelpaw's story. But then again, Hazelpaw hadn't explained it to her.

 _That's just a risk I'll have to take._ I _know I'm not a liar, even though Lightningfang and some others think I am one. I'll prove them wrong! I'll stick to the truth through and through!_

It was after pondering these thoughts that she sat up straight, looked Crystalstar straight in the eye, and meowed, her voice steady, "No, Crystalstar. I know your intentions are good, but I refuse your offer. I will stick to real-life. A fantasy idea won't spare the truth, and secrets are never a good thing to have. I'm not a liar. I never will be." At those words, Crystalstar gave a brief, wistful nod, disappointed, asif she was sure this was not the right decision to make, but also expectant, as if she had anticipated this reply.

You'll only have yourself to blame afterward, then." With one last rumbling heave of her chest, she meowed, "Are you sure this is the decision you have chosen?"

Hazelpaw nodded.

Crystalstar have a weary sigh. "All right, then. But you'll regret it."

Subdued but persistent that she had made the right choice, followed her leader out of the den, and onto the Highrock. "Will you hold a Clan meeting in the morning?" Hazelfur asked.

Crystalstar shook her head. "No, we'll hold one now." She then raised her majestic, thick-furred gray head into the clouds to call, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" At once, a murmur of agreement broke out among the cats, as if they had been expecting this. _Uh oh_ , gulped Hazelpaw. _I wonder how much bad information Yewpaw has been feeding them._

It took no longer than a few moments for the whole clan to be gathered below, and Hazelpaw shook a little at the thought of all those eyes watching her. _They all look so disappointed in me... Uh oh, this looks grim..._

"Where's Skytail?" muttered Shrewfur, the grouchy sandy-brown elder, looking annoyed as he hobbled closer to the crowd, clutching an old nest of dry moss in his teeth to sit on.

"Perhaps he got carried away by a big, grumpy Shrewfur," purred Thicketfall, grooming her fresh tortoiseshell patched fur. Crystalstar winced.

Acknowledging the elders with a single nod, Crystalstar stepped forwards on the sun-warmed rock, raising her tail erect in demand for silence. "Cats of ThunderClan," she began, closing her thickly-lashed gray eyelids and tilting her head to one side, "we have good news and bad news to share among our ranks. The good news is," and at this she swung her tail and opened her eyes, looking expectantly at Lightningfang, "that we have both Lightningfang and Emberstone back here in our Clan, after they were captured by twolegs."

A murmur of praise rose amongst the cats, and Dawnpaw muttered, "Mouse-brained Twolegs!"

"Sadly," Crystalstar continued, hesitating for a moment as if to check that everyone was listening, "Emberstone was heavily injured from the miniature nest that the twolegs put him in, and Skytail was...mysteriously found dead."

"It was Hazelpaw! We caught her in the act!" offered Lightningfang, nudging Snowshine who was sitting next to her expectantly. "Isn't that right?"

"I-I guess, but—" meowed Larchtail uncertainly, gazing around at his Clanmates.

"Exactly!" interrupted Lightningfang. There was despair in her mew. "She must be punished!"

The cats were now staring helplessly in shock, and dark mutterings escaped from hushed mouths, most in agreement. Yewpaw rose to her paws sharply, glancing from side to side for attention. "It was her, and we've got proof!" Her father, Graywhisker, immediately whispered to her to sit down. "An apprentice doesn't speak uninvited at Clan meetings!" Hazelpaw heard him scold, but even _he_ looked doubtful.

 _Oh no,_ thought Hazelpaw hopelessly as the evening sky that had just rolled in loomed above her, clouded and starless. _They're all willing to think I did it, just for the sake of it! Fox-hearts!_

Crystalstar raised her muzzle to the skies commandingly. "Enough! Although Hazelpaw was found at the scene of the death, there is no sure-fire evidence it was her. Hazelpaw, please recite your side of the story."

Hazelpaw nervously advanced, her pelt itching with embarrassment. _I'm not leader! I shouldn't be on the Highledge!_ she wanted to say, but instead, she clammed her mouth shut, took a deep breath, and began:

"I- I'm really sorry that I have to tell you like this, but, I am not responsible for Skytail's death, despite the unlikely circumstances. You see, I was drawn to the spot of the death by an invisible force..." her voice trailed off. _Hazelpaw, why were you mouse-brained enough to think this would ever work? You sound like an absolute blabbering fool!_

"That can't be true!" yowled Mintleaf.

"Keep her away from our kits!" snarled Aspencloud, curling her tail protectively around her kits.

"Are we sure?" meowed Snowshine uncertainly, looking around in bewilderment.

"What more evidence do we need?" yelled Yewpaw at the top of her lungs, unable to restrain herself from crying out.

Hazelpaw stood still miserably as insult after insult and jeer after jeer rang in her ears. " _Enough_!" shrieked Crystalstar, stepping back to be beside Hazelpaw. Their pelts brushed softly, and for is moment, just for a moment, Hazelpaw was comforted to be her her leader, aunt and friend.

"We have no evidence yet! We shall investigate further in the next few days, and Skytail's body will be closely examined. In the meantime, we reach no conclusions!" She stepped forward. "Now, I say these words before the body of Skytail, so that his spirit may approve of my choice," there was a pause, as of she was waiting to think, before she decided to day, "the new deputy of ThunderClan shall be Duskwhisker."

There were a few-half hearted cheers for the small and clever brown tom, who was a senior warrior, as he sat up straight and nodded, surprised. "It feels me with happiness at the thought of succeeding our much-loved Skytail," he blinked.

And with that, Crystalstar leapt down from the Highrock to share tongues with her former deputy.

Pelts started swarming around immediately as every cat attempted to get nearer to Skytail during his silently-held vigil. Uncomfortably, Hazelpaw clumped down from the Highrock and squeezed through the crowd to get close to his lifeless body. Apprentice nuzzled close to mentor, and for a moment as she closed her eyes, the whole world seemed to stop, as if making way for the sound of her pounding heart as she remembered their memories together.

"You should get some sleep," advised Duskwhisker, who was now beaming with pride, to the apprentices.

"Aww, why do we have to got to sleep so early?" whined Blossompaw, rising to her paws.

"You've still got a big day of training ahead of you," reminded Duskwhisker, nudging his daughter towards the apprentice den. "Come on, hurry up, or you'll be removing Shrewfur's ticks for the whole of tomorrow!"

Scooting backwards, Hazelpaw stood up and trudged sadly to her den, following Blossompaw, Mistpaw, Yewpaw, Russetpaw and Dawnpaw. She tried to ignore the heavy stares around her; her pelt itched in embarrassment at the glares she received. "No-good fox-heart," muttered an elder quietly, dragging dry leaves to a messy pile at the edge of camp before lumbering back to the elders' den.

Eyelids heavy and begging for sleep, Hazelpaw collapsed down into her soft, comfortable bedding of moss lined with feathers, ignoring the haughty looks from Yewpaw. _This is the last time I'll sleep in this nest_ , she remembered grimly, _unless Crystalstar holds back my warrior ceremony._ And with that last shuddering thought, she plunged into sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Thoughts of panic rushed through Hazelfur's mind. The fox had leapt, claws outstretched, toward them! With an ear splitting-yowl, she slammed into Pebblewhisker, knocking him out if the way just in time. The fox landed heavily on the ground, angry but not shaken, fury spotting from its eyes. Hazelfur could tell by its scent that it was female, a young adult, and furious at the cats. The scents mixed with the fear scents of her own, and, heart pounding, she scrambled up, hissing a yowl.

The fox dived towards them, but they all dodged apart from Pebblewhisker, who was heavily bowled over. Blood spilt from his pelt as the fox pinned him down, jaws snapping, prepared for a killing slash of claws. Thinking quickly, Hazelfur raked her now-unsheathed claws sharply against its side, dodging neatly as the fox's head spun around. Blackglare immediately dived underneath its belly, slashing his claws, while Pebblewhisker jumped up and bit its tail. The fox, taken by surprise, let out an ear-splitting screech of pain, and spun around, blood dripping from Blackglare's heavy wound.

It hissed a curse, rage boiling up inside its body. Quick as lightning, it leapt towards Hazelfur, who was pinned down as the fox land squarely on her shoulders. Its eyes met hers, and for a moment, both were locked in a cave of fury.

"Help!" yowled Pebblewhisker, and at the sound of the scream Brooksplash and Finpaw raced inside, before skidding to a halt. Bowling into the fox's side, Brooksplash threw it off, but the fox kicked her away with its hind leg. Leaping onto its joints, Blackglare slammed into its back, but was thrown off as Finpaw nipped a hasty bite to its leg. Spitting angrily, it turned its head towards the silver apprentice, just as Hazelfur leapt onto the back half of its body, clawing a nasty scar into its pelt. Pebblewhisker, still injured but determined to fight, rounded up on the fox, snarling with rage.

Blood glared on Hazelfur's ears as she raked her claws across the fox's ears, the sounds of the battle drowning out everything else. Intense heat pulsed through her as blood spilt down from the fox in a flurry.

"Make a circle around it! Block its path!" commanded Blackglare.

Creeping up dangerously, all five cats encircled the fox. Yowling, blood gushing into its face, it simply leapt towards Finpaw, who was thrown aside limply, unconscious. Brooksplash screeched, and leapt to the fox, jaws wide open as she bit its flank. The fox shook her aside as it snapped its jaws, barely missing her by a whisker. It raked its set of sharp, glinting claws over her belly, hitting the soft spot. Brooksplash let out a yowl as pain clouded her gaze, and blood drenched her white fur, spilling into the sides of her body.

Hazelfur froze with horror. Was Brooksplash dead? Having no time to think, the fox hurtled into her, and she felt its claws digging into the area around her spine. Shedding blood, she quickly rolled over to the side, taking the fox with her. Snarling, Blackglare and Pebblewhisker attempted to bat their paws at the fox, but no damage reached its mangy red pelt. It whipped its brush over the two toms which knocked them over, and whizzed onto Hazelfur, who was too exhausted to move. She struggled, pinned down, and raked her claws across the fox's already-bleeding belly. It yapped furiously and bit down hard on Hazelfur's ear, and intense pain clouded over. She felt a bone crunch sickeningly.

Overcome with shock, she gazed into the glittering eyes of the fox. The corners of its mouth were raised, as if it were sneering, and it seemed to taunt her, as she was powerless to move.

Her gaze wandered to Blackglare, who had scrambled up, and she wondered whether he would help her. His left flank was heavily bleeding, and several clumps of fur had been torn off from his pelt, but he was, among the group of cats, the fittest to fight. Unmoved, he gazed at Hazelfur, smirking.

Itching with annoyance, the tawny she-cat hissed in fury and swiped blindly at the fox. She heard Pebblewhisker race forward, but he was kicked backwards. The fox raised a paw, and, in a flash of red, clawed a deep gash into her forehead. Her throat pulsing with worry as a flood of blood spilt into her vision, making her almost blind with red, she felt the fox tighten its grip on her throat. Hazelfur struggled to breathe; no air managed to get through her throat, and she was wheezing.

Then, in the midst of pain, she had an idea. Summing up the last of her strength, she began to make spluttering noises, and contort her face into an expression of weakness. Slowly, making out as if she was struggling, she loosened her muscles, bit by bit, until she was completely relaxed, and her body was still, her eyelids closed.

She heard the fox hiss triumphantly, gloating with its ugly muzzle held high in the air. As it did so, its grip on Hazelfur relaxed.

With a surge, she plummeted upwards, lifting her body and completely taking the fox by surprise as she threw it off. It landed up gracefully own a thud on the hard wooden ground. Pebblewhisker surged forward, pinning the fox down. In a slash of claws, Blackglare had embedded a scar deep into its muzzle. Finpaw stirred weakly on the horund, out of the corner of Hazelfur's eye. Blood dripping as she and Pebblewhisker constantly clawed at it, the fox snarled and spat, realising it was outnumbered. The nasty blood-wounds on its ears flooded down and soaked its pelt, making it look as if it was more injured than it actually was.

Suddenly, with a sharp jolt, Finpaw sat straight up, and realised what was happening. "Fox!" he yowled, and scrambled up, kicking with his hind paws. He raced forward, keen to help.

Finpaw darted through the fox's legs with a neat spin, and unsheathed his claws. The fox let out a painful yowl, signifying that Finpaw had clawed its belly to shreds. With a last slash from Pebblewhisker, who raked his claws in between the fox's eyes, Hazelfur felt a pang of satisfaction. Shaking off the cats, the huge lumbering red beast seemed to admit defeat; with one last snarl of its muzzle, it turned, leapt on the nearby bale stacks, and raced up through the hole onto the nest's upper-level.

The nest suddenly seemed eerily silent. All the cats stared around at one another, taking in what had happened. That was the biggest fox they had ever seen! It was the size of four cats! And they had beaten it! They were all panting, sweat and blood dripping in musty unison, and the wounds they bore were deep. But they had done it!

Finpaw's gaze suddenly fell on the limp body of Brooksplash. The others saw this too. With a flash of horror, Hazelfur felt a knot tighten on her stomach.

"Is she...dead?" whispered Finpaw so quietly that it could barely be heard.

Pebblewhisker sauntered up to the body, slowly creeping forward, gazing down. Brooksplash was lying down on the floor, where a pool of blood was spilling from her belly. Her eyes were wide open, unblinking, and glazed over. In between the scents of blood, fur, must and sweat, Hazelfur thought she could smell something else—something she had smelt on Thirstypool after she died, on her mother, all those moons ago, and on Bankpelt after the kitting. A scent of flesh, rotting flesh: like crow-food. Pebblewhisker gently prodded her flank with his paw.

"Brooksplash?" he whimpered. "Are you all right?"

Hazelfur stepped forward and shook her head. Her voice wobbled as she said, "No. She's dead, Pebblewhisker."

Pebblewhisker stared. "She can't be."

Blackglare let out a snarl and pushed his way forward, shoving Pebblewhisker away from Brooksplash's body. "She died for the sake of her Clan," he growled. "Loss happens, Pebblewhisker. _Get over it_."

Pebblewhisker gazed at Blackglare, his eyes wide. "How can you say that?" he croaked feebly.

"I say that because I am not _weak_ ," Blackglare spat. "Death is inevitable. Only the strongest recover."

Pebblewhisker was silent. "She was my best friend." Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "She hunts with StarClan now."

Finpaw trembled a little. "Do we go back to camp now?"

"The fox is still alive!" Blackglare growled. "We must kill it. We shall do so now, when it is at its weakest!"

"But someone's already died! Surely we can avoid another battle!" insisted Pebblewhisker, sadly licking his clumps of torn matted fur.

For once, Hazelfur thought that she agreed with Blackglare. If they were to make sure that Brooksplash didn't die for nothing, they may as well finish what they had started and drive the fox out in their honor.

Blackglare swept his tail around his legs. "Well, _I'm_ going after it." And with that, he leapt up the bales of yellow stuff, and into the nest's upper-level.

Hazelfur held her breath. _Why did this have to happen? Poor Brooksplash! First Thirstypool, then Bankpelt, and now her! This is the third death in two days. RiverClan must think I bring bad luck! And Blacklgare isn't helping at all._

Suddenly, she heard Blackglare let out a shriek. Thoughts racing, she hurtled under the hole, only to hear the thundering pawsteps of Blackglare on the wood.

"Go away, you mangy fox-breathed flea-pelt!" he yowled, his breath hot on Hazelfur's pelt, as he hared down, the fox hot on his tail. Blackglare had led the fox into a chase.

"Duck!" she cried hastily, but it was too late. Blackglare's heavy body had landed straight on her, and the force of the impact knocked her down onto her back, belly exposed. Blackglare thoughtlessly sprinted away, his coal-black tail flailing out behind him. The fox was above, and, with no hesitation, in a flash, it had leapt down, heading straight to Hazelfur.

Hazelfur almost knew her time was up. For a split-second, she stared into the fox's eyes, and her gaze was met with intense, hot fury. Years of jealousy and hatred radiated between the two of them, and Hazelfur was sure she could she something, something deeper, buried way down in the fox's pelt, something secret, about to be unleashed, something, just _something_ , that gave her an uneasy feeling of a raging war ahead. As there eyes locked, Hazelfur suddenly felt an overwhelming power inside her, like her blood had turned into fire and her nerves had turned into steel. Whatever happened, she would brace for the war ahead.

Then the feeling quickly faded as she realised that the fox was plummeting towards her. If it landed, she would be killed immediately from the blow. She had no time to think. Mind racing, she scrambled away from the spot under ten opening.

In a flash of red claws the fox lunged at her, and Hazelfur shrieked in terror. Without thinking, she lashed out her claws and hit the fox's throat.

She felt something warm and sticky pool around her paw and trickle down her leg. The fox reeled, gasping, in shock, before collapsed down. Hazelfur saw it whimper, it's throat bubbling, before closing its eyes and lying still.

Hazelfur's raging emotions quickly stopped, as she realized what had happened. The others were gazing at her, eyes wide open in awe and shock. Heavily bruised and tired, she limped towards them, and picked up Brooksplash's body in her jaws gently.

Finpaw was the first to speak. "Wow! Hazelfur, you just killed a fox with one swipe of your claw!"

Pebblewhisker looked immensely nervous. "W-well done," he stammered, seemingly afraid that Hazelfur was going to turn and kill _him_. "That's done, at least." He looked positively shaken, all of his past energy and authoritiveness gone.

"I can't believe what just happened," Hazelfur mumbled, still frozen in shock.

"You've just defeated a fox, that's what happened!" Finpaw exclaimed, jumping up and prancing around. Her broke into a series of cheers: "Hazelfur, Hazlefur, Hazelfur!" A nasty glare from Blackglare's narrow eye slits abrubtly silenced him awkwardly.

"Let's go," the dark-pelted tom growled, and in an uneasy silence, Pebblewhisker stepped forward and began to drag Brooksplash's limp body out of the nest.

They snuck out of the horseplace uncertainly, their minds wavering nervously. Following Pebblewhisker, Hazelfur slid under the fence, while the cramped, wet scents of sodden, hoof-flattened grass and dripping mud bathed on her tongue. As they entered the sticky marshland, she felt the most awkward, embarrassed and shamed for some unknown reason, as she trudged behind the others, the thick brown mud from the marshland glooping around her paws, sucking onto her fur unpleasantly.

Once they were well out of the marsh and walking on dry grass, Hazelfur sidled up to Blackglare. The black tom was trudging forward, tail low, haunches bent, a gleam in his eyes. The late afternoon sun was by now sinking into twilight, and ominous shadows were cast, drowning his pelt.

"Have I proven myself to you now?" Hazelfur hissed through clenched teeth, making sure she was out of earshot. "I willingly went into battle, and killed a huge mongrel of a fox, just for RiverClan! Not such a disloyal wimp _now_ , am I?"

Blackglare smirked, still not raising his gaze. "Disloyal? Hazelfur, stop pretending I can't see through you. Disloyal is exactly what you are. I don't know what you're planning," he bent down until he was crouched low, and whispering into her ear, "but when I find out, the RiverClan will _exile_ you, or I will kill you _myself_!"

The threat rang in Hazelfur's ears as they skidded to a halt by the stepping stones of the river. They had arrived at camp by now.

Willing herself not to be scared as she pressed her pelt closer to the running water, she leapt hastily, not wanting Blackglare, Pebblewhisker or Finpaw to see her hesitating. Her soft, forest pads skidded on the smooth stone as she almost slipped, but she went on, clumsy leap after clumsy leap.

 _StarClan, don't let me fall!_ she begged silently, before one last leap where she messily landed on the soft, dry bank. _Ugh! Tree-leaping is far easier than this!_ By now, hoards of warriors were crowded by the camp entrance, ready to usher them in, their eyes bright with eager faces. But their expressions fell when they saw the limp body of Brooksplash.

"Great StarClan, what happened?" exclaimed Frostyflight, her eyes wide with worry.

"Hazelfur! Hazelfur, Finpaw, are you all right?" Minnowpaw gasped.

"We're fine," Pebblewhisker meowed gloomily, dropping Brooksplash by the entrance and flopping down miserably. "But Brooksplash isn't."

Hazelfur felt hugely sorry for him. She had learnt over the years that the loss of a Clanmate was hard, and losing your best friend must be even worse. What would happen, if, say, Juniperstripe drowned? Or even...even if _Minnowpaw_ was slain by a badger? Although she had only known the lively apprentice for two days, she liked him immensely, and she realised that out of all the cats in RiverClan, she liked and trusted him most.

Finpaw's eyes were round and weary as Goldenbush charged forward to scoop up Brooksplash's body. "All of you," she barked to Hazelfur, Finpaw, Blackgkare and Pebblewhisker, "in my den, _now_!"

"What?!" protested Blackglare, shaking his head vigorously. _Why does he have to always disagree and refuse to do what other cats say?_ thought Hazlefur exhasperatedly, seething as she gritted her teeth.

It was then that Sleekstar emerged from her den, wet from giving Larkpaw and Rookpaw a special swimming lesson on water defence. Her fur was plastered soggily on her sides, sleek and wet but puffy on her limbs from rigorous licking. Her eyes swivelled to the group, exhausted, limp and bleeding, and her eyes fell onto Brookspash.

"What happened?" she asked, storming through the crowd. Cats parted to reveal a line for their leader, and several mutterings arose, and a murmur of panic rippled through camp.

Pebblewhisker gulped. "We went to track the fox, Sleekstar, as you asked. It was sheltering in the horseplace, so we..." he faltered for a little, before coughing and continuing, " _launched an attack_ on it, which was successful, and the fox was killed. It unfortunately got a... _clear shot_ at Brooksplash's belly, and..."

He tail trailed in the sandy dirt, and he looked so shaken that Goldenbush had to drag him away, muttering, "Why can't these cats _not get injured_ for just five minutes?"

Minnowpaw's eye were wide as full moons as several warriors began to tug Brooksplash away. Thistletail and Weaselclaw emerged into the crowd, looking weary and forlorn, and followed the sad group.

For a moment, Sleekstar looked struck, her gaze frozen tightly into one moment. Then she shook herself. "Fox dung," she cursed under her breath, glaring at Hazelfur, Blackglare, Finpaw and Pebblewhisker.

Hazelfur looked at Blackglare, and her blood ran cold. She saw the tip of his mouth slowly twitch the upward Ashe gazed at Sleekstar, his eyes sparkling.

"I think we outht to investigate another matter a little more firmly, Sleekstar," he meowed loudly, so the whole Clan could hear. "It's about the rogue we are sheltering."

Hazelfur immediately bristled. _For the last time, I'm not a rogue!_

Sleekstar descended a frosty gaze on him. "Not now, Blackglare," she snapped. "Can't you see we're mourning?"

Blackglare dipped his head. "I know, Sleekstar, and I wish I could have chosen a better moment. I had originally planned to speak to you in your den, but matters forbade me, and the matter needs to be addressed immediately." He raised his head. "This morning, Hazelfur pushed one of our apprentices into the river! We can't trust her!"

Gazes snapped round and bore into Hazelfur's pelt. Hazelfur felt sick with shame. _All this because of your stupid temper, mouse-brain!_

There was a rustle behind her and Minnowpaw slid through the gap between two cats. "Well, to be fair, some of us were being a little mean to her."

Several other cats froze in surprise. Hazelfur was overwashed with gratefulness for her friend. _He lied_! she realized, blinking so slowly that she quivered. _Only Coldpaw was being a fox-heart! Minnowpaw isn't to blame at all!_

"Still, that's not acceptable." Sunpool twisted her sleek fur to look at Sleekstar. "We can't let this go unpunished."

"We should drive her out!" Blackglare' meow almost startled her.

Hazelfur trembled. If she was exiled, she would go back to ThunderClan, but what about StarClan's mission for her? What about Crescentkit?

"We can't expect her to be well-behaved if we're hostile toward her," Wavefoam pointed out.

Sleekstar nodded thoughtfully. "All right, Dawnlight. From now on, we shall attempt, as a Clan, to treat you as an equal." She glanced at Wavefoam approvingly, as if greatly appreciating his point if view. "But you will still be punished. For the next two days, you will be confined to camp." And with that, the well-groomed silver-gray leader disappeared inside her den.

Blackglare scraped his claws against the ground in frustration.

Hazelfur relaxed, looking at Minnowpaw gratefully. "Phew!" she purred. "I thought Sleekstar was going to claw my ear off for sure."

Lappingpaw was gazing distantly at the leader's den. "How can she still not remember your name?" she meowed slowly, her voice like an echo, her gaze transfixed and her eyes unblinking.

"She called you Dawnlight just now!" scoffed Minnowpaw with a _mrreow_ of laughter.

Hazelfur smiled at him. "Thanks," she meowed, trying to keep her tone steady, "for, you know, not defending me."

Minnowpaw flicked his gaze over to the darkening horizon of the floating lake. "No problem. I do feel sorry for you, though. Being stuck in camp for two days? Boring!"

A brown-and-white patched tom sauntered up to them, dragging a thick-scaled carp in his jaws, which he promptly dropped. "Hi—is it Hazelpelt?" he asked, his tone mildly friendly.

"Hazel _fur_ , actually," corrected the Hazelfur, nodding to him in thanks.

"Hazelfur," the tom meowed. "I am Beechtail. Sleekstar mentioned me yesterday as the cat who was in charge of bringing fresh-catch to you, until you learn to fish yourself. I brought you some carp, in case you're hungry."

Hazelfur felt the pungent stink of the carp waft into her jaws. "No thanks, I ate a lot this sunhigh," she meowed apologetically, trying not to grimace at the sight of the foul-smelling fish. _I still can't get use to the fact that RiverClan actually like this!_

Beechtail shrugged. "You can always eat it tomorrow, then," he meowed, picking it up and dropping it onto the fresh-catch pile.

Minnowpaw licked his lips with his small pink tongue. "Are you sure? Because _I_ feel like I haven't eaten in moons!" he yelped, before diving in to snatch a pike from the pile.

"Too bad then," growled a warrior who Hazelfur recognised as Sunpool, nosing her way to the apprentice. "Elders and kits eat first. That's the warrior code. Here, why don't you give this to Weaselclaw instead? He was looking hungry the last time I saw him."

"I'll do that," Hazelfur offered quickly, keen to seem helpful to the RiverClan cats. Sunpool gave her a disdainful sniff, before stalking off.

Shaking her head or clear her thoughts, she squeezed into the den, which was so hot that it stifled her thoughts.

"And then Gingerpaw _laughed_ , she did, she _laughed_! She'd just disrespected an elder by putting a frog inside my nest, and she laughed!" rumbled Thisteltail, who was propped onto her bedding in annoyance.

"I tell you, there's no respect for elders these days," shuffled Weaselclaw. "We've seen more moons than these cats have eaten fish! We've aged through more experience and wisdom than most can imagine! I say we deserve a little credit."

"I know, I know, well said, Weaselclaw."

"Precisely."

"Hello," interrupted Hazelfur with a smile on her face. "I've got a nice carp here, all—" —she struggled to utter the next few words— "—juicy and delicious. I'm going to eat it soon!"

Weaselclaw whisked his head around as his stomach gave a loud rumble. "Oh, it's you," he licked his lips enviously, grasping the pike in his jaws and offering a bite to Thistletail. "Want some?" he mumbled between mouthfuls.

Thistletail sighed. "Oh, Weaselclaw, you'll be fatter than a kittypet some day," she sighed exasperatingly. "No thanks, eat it yourself. I'm going to sleep."

Hazelfur ignored all of this chatter, as her mind was still pricked about Weaselclaw's story on the a Fallen Warrior. She hoped she would find out more. "We will mistake you for one soon," she purred lightly, "and we'll forget the old Weaselclaw. We'll just be left with a fat kittypet! Just like the Fallen Warrior." She hoped to drop her subject of interest into the conversation lightly.

Both the elders swivelled their eyes around to look at her. "Don't go joking or blabbering about the Fallen Warrior, youngster. It's a secret story, and, what's more, probably never happened." Burrowing her head into her bedding, Thistletail dropped off to sleep.

Weaselclaw glanced apologetically at Hazelfur. "Sorry about her. She probably has a few too many ticks in her pelt today."

"That's okay," rumbled Hazelfur, grooming her paw. "I know enough about moony elders."

Weaselclaw stifled a _mrreow_ of laughter. "I could tell you more about the Fallen Warrior, of you're so interested. How does that sound, eh?"

Hazelfur's ears instantly pricked up. "Yes please!" she begged.

"I only know that the legend says his name was Spiderpelt. He was a ShadowClan tom, and after he was cast out, he made his home in the tunnels underneath our lake." Hazelfur nodded. Every cat knew about the tunnels. They had swallowed up many warriors, and were now disused. Only a few well-hidden crumbly entrances remained.

Weaselclaw chuckled. "That's it for today! And don't go scaring the kits with that story. Goldenbush and Foxbite will claw your ears off if you do."

With one last nod, Hazelfur squeezed out of the den, satisfied. She made her way across to the spare den, and walked down to the end of the small cave, her paw steps echoing behind her. Stifling a yawn, she lay down on her bedding, curled up comfortably and flowed into a slumber.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _Mm, I wish I didn't have to go to sleep,_ thought Hazelfur as she slipped into her nest. Sleeping alone in the spare den made her feel alone and cold, and she often missed the warm company of her apprentice denmates back in ThunderClan. _I'm not tired at all!_ she thought as she gazed at the cave roof forlornly, bright energy gleaming in her eyes.

Three sunrises had passed since the day when Bankpelt had kitted and died and Hazelfur had been confined to camp. These first two days were tiresomely boring, as Hazelfur had spent the time lazing around camp, generally playing with Crescentkit and looking after her. She also talked to the apprentices and spent time with Frostyflight, although Minnowpaw took up the most of her time. He had generously tried time and time again to catch a mouse for her, and had failed fantastically at each attempt. "You'll teach me one day, won't you?" he had begged enviously as he skirted around in camp. "I'd love to be able to leap on trees to catch sparrows, and pounce on unsuspecting mice when the lake freezes over in leaf-bare!"

Hazelfur had promised she would soon. Minnowpaw kept her company, and she found she liked the small lively apprentice more and more. At least, in her days of confinement, she'd had a chance to rest. The most dreadful part, though, was the eating. There was rarely a water vole lying around camp, and Hazelfur had almost starved trying to find excuses not to eat the fish that Beechtail was constantly bringing her. In the end, she'd forced herself to gulp own a few reluctant mouthfuls of trout. The raw, slimy flesh got stuck in her throat, and swallowing it was disgusting. Today, however, glad to be allowed to roam the territory, she had had a fishing lesson in the morning with Gingerpaw and her mentor, Silverscale. _Silverscale makes fishing look so easy!_ With a suppressed sigh, she suddenly remembered with pride that she had managed to catch a small pike.

At sunhigh, after a brief game with Crescentkit, she had shown Minnowpaw some basic ThunderClan hunting techniques on stalking mice. She had caught herself a mouse and a shrew, both of which she had gulped down. Then she and Minnowpaw had spent the afternoon by the shallowest part of the river, Minnowpaw scooping out the tiny minnows that swam between the rocks.

Tomorrow, she would go out for the dawn patrol. _Hopefully I can scavenge a few other pieces of information on StarClan's quest for me. Or I could ask Sleekstar if I can leave. Would my Clan want me back? Would Sleekstar let me? Would_ StarClan _let me?_ What she was dressing about tomorrow afternoon was the swimming lesson she would have with Larkpaw and Finpaw. _Brr, disgusting, foul water! I'll have to get wet. What if I drown?_

Springing straight up on her paws in alarm at this thought, she shook her fur out as her spine stiffened. _StarClan help me!_ Terrorised by the thought that she would have the same fate of her drowned mother, she gingerly paced out of the cave which was her den. Cold night air gripped her pelt, as she gazed around at the bare, deserted camp. _I guess a night stroll won't hurt me._ Praying that no-one would catch her, she slipped out of camp, her light, clever ThunderClan pads making no noise as they stepped silently in the ground. _RiverClan cats are so noisy, even when they sleep! I don't think they can hear me._ Padding through several tangled clumps of bracken, she made her way closer to the softly floating lake. Her paws brushed against the bare, tussocky dirt, with clumps of grass growing dryly together.

As she gazed across the horizon, across the huge, shining pool known as the lake, she saw ThunderClan, with its closely-huddled trees, rustling undergrowth, chirping sparrows and nut-storing squirrels. _My Clan._ They would all be asleep right now, the cats stirring peacefully in their mossy-nests lined with feathers, oblivious to how much she missed them. _But do_ they _miss_ me _?_ As she stood there, the soft breeze ruffling her fur, she realised how much she cared about every individual. _Juniperstripe. The closest cat in the world to me. Now, I wish we'd never argued! Oh, Juniperstripe, you don't really still believe I killed Skytail, do you?_ A fat tear, shed from her closed eyelid, slid through her fur and dripped into the lake, becoming one with the lapping waves. _I'm so sorry. When I come back, I'll make it up to you._ A dark thought suddenly swam through her mind and made her spine stiffen and her neck fur bristle. _If_ _I come back at all._

 _And Crystalstar, sister to my mother, Oakflower. ThunderClan owes so much to you._ I _owe so much to you. You've been a second mother to me, my leader, my friend, my aunt, my closest advisor._

Pain shrouded her mind as she remembered her other mentor - Skytail. Her heart throbbed with grief for him. Even if she managed to get back to ThunderClan, she would never see him again. _Skytail, who would kill you, and why?_

 _What kind of heartless cold-blooded murderer would do that?_ Closing her eyes, she sent a silent prayer that he was happy in StarClan.

 _I hope I found out who did this to you, Skytail. I hope they feel guilty for the rest of their cursed life. I hope they never go to StarClan, and instead end up in the Place of No Stars!_

Growling, she pushed back her angry thoughts of revenge and stared instead at the island coating on the lake, the Gathering island which she visited almost every moon. The muddy brown water churned before her, and the soft rumbling of the river spilling into it soothed her ears. It let her give way to a peaceful mind.

Her unblinking gaze flickered to the island, and she spied the mud-drenched banks that flowed up the slope to the large, tree-filled clearing that the glittering moonlight shone through. _It's half-moon tomorrow. Will Pigeonwing be making his way to the Moonpool?_

Peering closer, she noticed with a quickening heartbeat that a shadow, shaped like a cat, was perched on a tree on the island. _An intruder!_ her thoughts screamed. Blood pounding in her ears, she turned back. _Should a I warn Sleekstar?_

 _No, I don't want her to be wandering why I'm out of my nest at this time._ Growling, she unsheathed her long, glinting claws, to place them, with fear pulsing through her, on the log that led to the Gathering island. _What if I fall in? Who will be there to save me?_ Pushing those thoughts aside, she focused on the mossy, rough and cracked bark. She sank her claws in. Taking a deep breath, the sound of her own pounding heartbeat drowned out the sounds of the lake. _I've got to do this. I've got to see for myself who this intruder is!_

Standing up fully on the log, she pressed her front paws cautiously forwards and crouched low, as if she was stalking prey. Her thick belly fur almost brushed the tip of the gnarled bark, and her pads slowly crept forward, avoiding clumps of slippery moss. _I musn't slip!_ Her claws digging further into the bark, she stalked forward, the night air still and cold around her as it clung to her pelt like sticky honey. Chilling wind blew through her fur, making her shiver. One paw tottered and lost its grip, and she stumbled nervously, her nerves getting the better of her.

 _Relax, Hazelfur. You've made this journey plenty of times to go to the Gathering!_ she reassured herself, drinking in a deep breath of the night breeze in her jaws. Padding forward in the moss-clung bark, she pushed back her fear and ran through the last steps, to leap, claws outstretched like a heron's wings, into the soft grass of the Gathering island. _I made it,_ her heart thought with relief.

"Ah, I see you have come."

The fur along Hazelfur's spine stood straight up as she bristled, and whipped round to stare, in surprise and shock, at the cat perched in the stubby beech that grew on the bank. She jumped, frightened and startled with surprise. He was hairless, his entire expanse of skin raw and pink, and his eyes glowed blind and milky white like a dove's wing as his grayening whiskers twitched in amusement. "My my, what a little warrior we have here. I see StarClan made the right choice in choosing you. You even jumped out of your skin as soon as you saw an ugly cat. _Raaaah, raah, raaaah_!" His tone mocked her as his jaws sniggered, revealing a set if yellowed, age-cracked teeth and a fat pink lolling tongue.

"Who are you?" Hazelfur bristled. _How dare that intruder make fun of me!_ Her mind wavered, suddenly, back to what he had said. " _...I see StarClan made the right choice in choosing you..._ " Wait. Did this have something to do with her mission? And how did that fat old loner know about StarClan?

 _That doesn't matter!_ her thoughts raged, although her mind was rocked with curiosity. _He's only a fat, old, blind kittypet! I can beat him in a fight any day._

"They know me as the Watcher," snorted the cat, disapproval in his tone. "The immortal timekeeper from the old stories. Otherwise, Rock. Have you heard of me?" Hazelfur shook her head, spitting.

The cat stared about. "Looks like I still haven't reach fame amongst kit stories. Fine. Have you heard of a cat who was called Jayfeather, part of the legendary Three?" His voice was cold.

Hazelfur's ears stood up straight. _Wait...I remember him! Mottlescar told me about the Three before he died. It was soon after this time called the Great Journey, wasn't it? There was a blind medicine cat called Jayfeather, who could read minds and walk in dreams._

"I've heard of him, yes," she growled, clawing at the earth under her paws.

"I helped him fulfil his destiny," stated the cat called Rock, his tone even, nothing suggesting a lie.

Hazelfur's mind raced as she narrowed her eyes. "That's not possible. Jayfeather died seasons and seasons ago, more seasons than a cat can count." Rock gave a hoarse chuckle that sounded like a wheezy cough, so spluttery that it made Hazelfur's spine shivered as bile crept up her throat. She was dreading the answer that she was going to get.

Rock then turned his head, and looked at her squarely in the eye. "I am a _cursed_ cat, Hazelfur. Cursed, because I am immortal. I cannot die. I cannot fade away. I am only the forgotten spirit that watches every sweep of breeze, every mouse peeping out of a rock crack, every cat's thoughts and movements. I have been known to help the Clans in the past. Don't be fooled. I don't care what happens to them, but it is my duty to be the voice of wisdom, against my will. It is my curse. I am the Forgotten Warrior."

Hazelfur's eyes opened wide as her thoughts made her want to yowl. _The Forgotten Warrior? But Weaselclaw said his name was Spiderpelt! And how does Rock know my name? Is he really cursed? It can't be!_ Hazelfur's sight roled over the ugly cat angrily, as her temper rose to her heart in a beating desire for answers and bloodshed. Turmoil raged through her, so string and pulsing that she was unable to control herself.

" _How_ can I get back to ThunderClan?"

Rock only stared, with his bulging, milky-white, unblinking eyes. His mouth was closed tight.

"Tell me _now_!" Hazelfur roared, plunging forward to knock him off his perch. Energy pulsed like a flame through her legs, making her soar higher then ever, right at the hairless, squat body of Rock. It was just as she was about to crash into him that he vanished like a blinking shadow.

Hazelfur felt herself plummeting like a heavy stone towards the ground. Bending her joints as she landed with an _oof,_ she skidded sideways, sending up clouds of dirt and dust that sprayed in a shower from her paws.

"I _know_ you have the answers I need!" she bellowed, pushing out with her hind paws to race towards a shaded spot by a boulder, where Rock had appeared now.

"Foolish young cat," Rock tutted, before disappearing again. Seething, Hazelfur clawed up a huge chunk of dirt of which she thrust at Rock, who was now under the branches of a willow. "The answer is in front of your eyes." As Hazelfur charged, he changed position once more, this time to the base of the Great Oak. "Do you expect the mouse to run into your paws?" he spat.

Hazelfur was so hot she thought she would explode with fury. _Calm down, Hazelfur!_ she urged herself. Creeping forward, she suddenly remembered that Rock, just now, had referred to her in the plural form. _Who else was he talking about?_

Shaking her head to clear it, she rounded on the old cat, keeping her eyes level with his blind ones. "Give me some _advice_ , then," she mewed, her voice cool like the touch of

frost. "Any advice—guidance, tips, warnings, a prophecy."

Rock answered her plea. " _Listen to the sleek wet pelt that is the surface of the ocean. Listen to the voice that calls you, as that is your only hope as the Clans_." He paused, tasted the air, and asked her, "Hazelfur, may a I ask: If a cat had one wish, what would it be? What does a cat wish for?"

Hazelfur was puzzled. "Why?" she hissed, her nostrils flaring.

Rock don't blink his milky white eyes. "Just answer."

"Err...prey," Hazelfur answered, her brain knotting into thick, tangled tendrils of ivy. "Food to eat. Becoming a warrior, the best warrior. Or medicine cat. Becoming a great leader...friends, responsibility, shelter, water, _plentiful_ prey..."

Rock shook his head in disappointment. "I had hope for you, Hazelfur," he rasped hoarsely, his voice even like the stump of a felled tree, "but know I have none. You are just like the others, self-obsessed, near-sighted, shallow. Not a touch of wisdom in you." Then, in a gradual disappearance, his body began to get wavy, like a reflection in the lake's smooth surface, before his pelt began to fade, dissipating like draining water. Then he was gone. "What is a cat's wish? Hazelfur, you have too many secrets." The words echoed around, booming through Hazelfur's ears.

 _It's true_ , she shuddered. The weight of her secrets dragged in her belly, and made nausea creep up her throat, before she shook her head as her thoughts span in confusion. _Did that really just happen?_ Suddenly she was tired; more tired than she had ever been before in her life. It was like her encounter with Rock had trained away her energy, the life that sprang in her paws. Sleep was dragging at her tiresomely, heavier than stones, stronger than the river. Exhausted, her eyes bleary with a longing for sleep, she began to trek back towards the RiverClan camp.

 _Quickly, you mustn't be too tired, Hazelfur. You're up on the dawn patrol tomorrow._

But she wondered with a shudder, how much, if not all, of her that her encounter with Rock had changed.

 _Will I ever be the same again?_


	15. Chapter 14: Continued from Chapter 11

**Chapter Fourteen (continued from Chapter Eleven)**

Hazelpaw was in a cave. Around her, spine-chilling cold washed over her, freezing her pelt to ice and digging at her bones. Eerie, bare stretches of rock curled around her, trapping her in an enclosed, dark space, crow-black and looming. _How high does the cave roof reach?_ She felt confined as she sat, terrified, on the cold stone beneath her, small stretches of water pooled, silver and shallow, in the tiny dips in the smooth rock. Ores, shimmering colours of red, blue, amber and green, shone on the walls, close by to her and huddled, straining to catch unextisting light, while crystals, bare, dull and grey, jutted out of the rock at odd angles. _Where am I?_ she wondered aimlessly.

Suddenly, the stone gave a massive shudder, as pebbles rolled backwards alarmingly in a cluster of panic, as if to give way to the huge, crumbling rock in the center of the cavern. Before Hazelpaw, a wide, gaping hole opened up, skidding and rolling bits of loose, split rock clattering into its yawning depths. The cave gave an alarming lurch to the side, and her heart raced. _What's happening? The cave is tipping to one side! A huge hole is opening up in the center!_ Small, sharp stones rained from the heaving, trembling roof, jabbing at her pelt as she ducked in panic. Anxious, and more scared than she had ever been in her life, she leapt to her paws clumsily as small stones skidded over to her. Scrambling backwards alarmingly, she backed away to the cavern wall, a yowl rising in her throat. _I'm going to die!_ she wanted to wail.

In a flurry of rolling stones and splitting, cracking rocks, the cave roof shuddered under weight and the whole cavern trembled with a mighty rumble. Hazelpaw arched her spine in fear, her eyes wide with shock as she pressed backwards, rock digging into her pelt. Suddenly, the huge wide-open hole that had opened up was filled with powerful white light, and she prayed to StarClan that she it wasn't going to snatch her in its powerful jaws to carry her into its looming depths. _Help me!_ The dappled white light rose, growing stronger, and in one, rippling movement, all the crystals on the cavern wall and roof illuminated in unison, filling the whole cave with dazzling pink light. Hazelfur shut her eyes tightly in fear, trembling, as the stark brightness blinded her. _StarClan save me!_

Daring to open her eyes a crack, she flinched as a deep, low groan filled the cave like a moaning rumble, before catching sight of the orange furry tips of a cat's ears rising in the hole. A blank, unfathomable ginger face followed, whiskers twitching, before the whole body of the cat, which was perched on a rock. The rock was rising out of the hole, with a cat perched on top.

Not daring to breathe, the soud of her own pounding heartbeat and roaring blood drowned out the other noises of the cave as she stared, awe-struck, at the bright flame-coloured cat. Her heart lurched as the cave gave one last, booming shudder, as the base of the rising rock ripped through the stone, and stopped, deadly silent, the wailing echoes bouncing off the walls.

Hazelpaw was left, terrified, staring at the orange-furred cat in front of her. His eyes were a bright, twinkling forest green, and his pelt was filled shining, misty stars. Peering closer, Hazelpaw noticed that his fur was also faded and transparent, so that she could almost see through him. It glittered with starlight, and silver beams pooled at his red paws, as if he were a RiverClan cat wading in water.

"Hazelpaw," he meowed, his voice silky smooth and even. "You are a very special cat." Hazelpaw felt her heartbeat quickening with pride as she strained to make out his unreadable expression. He must be from StarClan! _A cat from StarClan has just told me that I'm a very special cat!_ Relief swamped over Hazelfur, as she remembered the last day's events. _Skytail is dead. Every cat thinks I did it!_ She realised she must be dreaming. _I can't remember the last time that I was given a compliment like that._

"I am from StarClan," he continued, his deep green eyes unblinking as he stared straight ahead. This confirmed Hazelpaw's theory. _Maybe there is hope for me!_ As soon as she had said the words in her mind, she felt her cheeks burning. _Of course not, Hazelpaw! Why would a StarClan cat visit an apprentice?_ Curious and doubting, she edged closer cautiously.

"StarClan has a mission for you." Hazelfur felt his gaze burning into her pelt. So far, the cat had never blinked nor twitched, nor moved in the slightest. She began to grow uneasy. _Is he really here at all?_

"You have probably heard of the network of tunnels that travel underneath the Clans' home, the lake. One of these tunnels is disused and secret, never used before. Use this one. You will have a price. You will save the Clans and pay the price, or watch them die. You will travel to the clearing between ShadowClan's territory and yours, and find the cave mouth and enter it. Travel along the tunnel, and it will bring you deep under the lake. Make your decision. Go through, and find out about the Fallen Warrior. Or turn back forever. This," and at these words Hazelpaw shivered, "is your chance to _prove_ _yourself_."

Trembling as she staggered backwards, her mouth clamped shut, she struggled to remember all the information that she had been told. _The t-tunnels? Does StarClan really have a mission for me? Why? Why me?_ She shuddered at the thought of the dark, cold and dirty enclosed space digging into her.

"You are the last breath that the Clans will take before they crumble. Preserve it. Make your choice, tomorrow night. Sleep. Watch those around you wither to a crust. Or find this tunnel, come to this cavern, and _pay the price._ The Fallen Warrior lives in you. Use your wits, claws and teeth well. And may StarClan light your path." _The last breath of the Clans? No, it can't be!_ Hazelpaw fought the urge to wail as light exploded through the StarClan cat, his ginger fur fading to yellow as the bright, blinding rays thrashed through his fur, before vanishing. _What was he talking about? I don't understand!_ Silently screaming, her heart gave a lurch as the cavern roof wobbled, her vision blurred, and the terrifying dream she just had slipped from her clinging paws as she fell back to reality.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Wake up, frog-brain," sneered a familiar voice in Hazelfur's ears as she lay sleeping to the sound of the rise of her flank. "Wake up!"

Hazelfur groggily peeked open one eye just a crack. Pale dawn light filtered through, making her blink quickly as her eyes adjusted the brightness. "Coldpaw?" The thick-furred silvery-blue apprentice was perched over her, his cold grey eyes cruel and unblinking. "Move it!" he hissed, shoving his sleek black nose into her muzzle. "The dawn patrol's been waiting ages for you!"

 _Bossy furball. Why does he have to be so annoying all the time?_ The crack of dawn had only just spilled through the sky to turn the camp golden. It was still freezing outside, despite the fact that it was the height of late greenleaf. Cold air drifted from the entrance to the cave to Hazelfur's pelt as she stirred in her messy assortment of moss, trying to blink her sleep away.

Giving in to Coldpaw, she groaned but obediently got up, shaking out clumps of moss from her pelt as she squinted at him. "All right," she grumbled wearily, limping out of her den behind him, clenching her teeth. Last night's happenings had shook the spring out of her paws and made her bone-weary, exhausted and confused. _No wonder. I hardly got enough sleep._

Outside, the camp was beginning to stir as pink and orange stained the sky. The sun was lifting above the horizon, drifting upwards in a mingle of melting golden rays. Above, a sparrow sang its cheerful song in an oak tree, and was replied to by a young finch. The air was still, with not a breath of wind, but Hazelfur felt chilled to the bone by the open, morning air.

"Ah, Hazelfur. There you are." Silverscale, who was leading the patrol clustered by the camp entrance, flicked her tail in signal to follow. "We've been waiting for you."

Silent and all secretly longing to be back in their nests, the patrol trooped out, the cold dawn chilling their pelt. Out in the open, the gorse was ablaze with flowers and the beech trees in the copse pushed up through patches of bramble. The river gurgled peacefully, water coursing and gliding over the rocks to spill into the lake, so crystal clear that the minnows clustering by the rocks could be seen.

"Nice day," remarked Wetpelt, padding through a clump of hazel. The patrol was unusually quiet as they trekked through the thick clumps of lush green grass down the gentle slopes to the WindClan border, where the horseplace was.

Soon they reached the gloppy marshland, where sticky oozes of mud pooled at their paws and bare tussocks of dry dirt peeked through the swamp, an array of numerous little islands. Hazelfur didn't like the way that the thick brown mud curled and wrapped itself around her pads, feeling wet and silky smooth. Although this was her sixth day in RiverClan, she still wasn't used to the strange touch of wet, despite the fact that she had slightly accumulated to the permanent fish smell that hung around the territory.

 _I remember the last time I was here_ , she thought wistfully as she gazed regretfully to the tangled, messy array of mesh that surrounded the horseplace like a barrier. _It was when we fought the fox, and Brooksplash died._ The sun glinted on the spiky metal wires, turning them a hot white. Beyond the shining mesh and barren oak fence, huge, stampy-hoofed horses trundled on the bare Twoleg-made tracks of pink dust, heavy-pelted twolegs propped in their backs, by the large brown-coloured dens where they slept. _Horses. Why do they let mangy Twolegs on their backs, when those fox-hearts shut them in an ugly, cramped wooden den? They must be mouse-brained creatures!_ All the same, Hazelfur couldn't help shuddering at the thought of one of those massive, glinting hooves crushing her.

"Hazelfur! Come on, we don't have all day!" growled a big, dark tabby called Cragstone, pausing to look back on her as he curled his lip. He clawed at the mud underfoot. "Hurry up! You've been lagging behind the whole time we've been renewing the scent markers!"

Hazelfur winced sleepily. This was true. She was bleary and exhausted from the lack of sleep, her eyelids rimmed with dark, folded grey lines. Every bone in her body begged for her to lie down, but she pushed on tiredly, the stark lights of the dawn too bright for her eyes.

"We're renewing all the WindClan border scents," nodded Silverscale, flanked by her brother Streamfur. Hazelfur knew that Streamfur was Crescentkit's father. Crescentkit herself had been spending a lot of time with Hazelfur lately. The warrior thought sorrowfully of the young kit. _Poor Crescentkit! She will never know a mother's love!_

The open territory was silent as they padded sidelong to the lake, eventually reaching the end of the horseplace, which marked the start if WindClan territory. Silverscale let Wetpad, Coldpaw and Cragstone to do most of the marking, as Streamfur still looked as if he had been flung off a cliff by StarClan and Hazelfur's scent was not yet like RiverClan's enough. Now decidedly more cheerful, the six cats trotted back to their camp, the now early morning sun warming their backs pleasantly. They scattered once they were deep in the territory. Hazelfur, wearily stumbling into camp, her vision slightly burry with fatigue, looked up at the sun-lit sky, which was, though cloudy, as pale as a dove's wing.

She was just about to lie down on a nice sunning spot inside the camp when a paw prodded her flank roughly. _Can't I be left alone for just a moment?_ her thoughts groaned inwardly. There was still so much she had to puzzle out, messages and prophecies to decipher and unknown missions to achieve. Bones aching with tiredness, she opened her eyes to see Minnowpaw's small gray figure above her, smiling warmly. At once she felt guilty for feeling annoyed, as she sat up straight, her tail swinging in the dust behind her.

"Hi!" mewed Minnowpaw cheerfully, bounding forward to encircle her. Catching sight of her hollow, grey eyelids, he paused suddenly, aware of her tiredness. "Are you up for a swimming lesson?"

Hazelfur hauled herself up, flicking her tail distantly. "I'm fine," she meowed, forcing herself to brighten up a little for the sake of her friend. "Who's teaching it?"

"Soggyfoot, Rookpaw's mentor," Minnowpaw meowed in reply, licking clumps of his neat, short pelt. "I'm coming along as well."

Hazelfur nodded in understanding, getting up to shake her fur roughly. "I'll come." Although she felt like she hadn't had a wink of sleep for a moon, she flanked Minnowpaw to join Soggyfoot and Rookpaw, who were waiting down the slope from the camp.

"Hi," Rookpaw meowed, flicking his tail in acknowledgment. The dark-pelted tomcat was large and strong-looking, keen enough to fight a warrior. _Ugh, I'll just make a fool of myself in this lesson in front of him and Soggyfoot—and Minnowpaw!_ Hazelfur was dreading the swimming lesson. The thought if cold, slimy water enclosing aroun her pelt made her shiver, and the sight of the strong, powerful current of the river made bile rise in her throat.

When they met him, Soggyfoot dipped his head, and led the three younger cats to the shallowest part of the river. "Hazelfur," he explained, "I know that you've never swum before. Rookpaw and Minnowpaw, however, are not beginners in this aspect, so there's a wide gap of experience between you." Hazelfur felt her ears flattening themself at this in embarrassment. "You'll practise wading in here, and the other 'paws will help you. Once you've got the hang of that, you can retry in deeper water, while I teach the others some swimming battle tactics." _Wading? The other 'paws will help you?_ Those words made Hazelfur flinch, but she did her best to hold her gaze and sound grateful.

"Thank you," she croaked feebly, dipping her head in respect as she turned to stare at the clear, cold water. _I'm going to have to go in there!_ she shuddered, eying the scrabbling minnows clustering around the shallow rocks.

She forced herself to take a deep breath. _At least the river is clear today. And it's too shallow for me to drown._ She convinced herself that everything would be fine. _If the worst comes to the worst, I'll just catch a deadly cold and escape to ThunderClan to die in peace._ Tentatively placing a paw in the water, she leapt back and yelped in shock. _It's so cold!_

Minnowpaw nodded to Rookpaw, and the two tomcat apprentices edged closer to the river, before confidently but slowly putting their limbs in. The freezing, churning water soaked their pelts, and they slowly edged deeper, so that the river lapped at their belly fur. Then they looked at Hazelfur as if to say, _You try!_

Embarrassed that she had already made a fool of herself, she crept up to the frothing banks and her already wet paw in, shivering with shock as the icy water chilled her bone. Soggyfoot looked at her encouragingly. "Don't be afraid," he advised. "The river won't hurt you, but it can help you. You've got to trust that it will keep you safe, and that way, you will become one with the waves." Nodding, although hardly understanding, Hazelfur forced herself to plunge her paw deeper.

Watching a school of minnows skim over the pebbles underneath expertly, she put in her other paw, and balanced it on the loose rock underneath, which felt rough to her delicate pad. _StarClan, show me the way!_ Pushing off with her hind paws sharply, a rush of cold froze her spine as all four of her legs become buried in the swamping clear water. Jabs of shock numbed her brain, and she shivered as she stood, just a little over knee-deep, in the churning river. _I'm doing it!_ The water clung to loose strands of her belly fur, making her shiver as the cold touched her flank and belly. But she was doing it!

She looked over at Minnowpaw, Rookpaw and Soggyfoot uncertainly, straining to make out traces of satisfaction or pride on their faces. "Get your whole body wet," Soggyfoot instructed. Obeying with a shudder, Hazelfur bent her soaked legs, flinching as her whole body was enclosed by water. The river now lapped at her neck, as she crouched nervously.

"See? It's not that hard, is it?" Minnowpaw prompted, splashing Rookpaw with a spray of water. His denmate retorted by flinging droplets over him, causing the waves to sway strongly in a commotion. Hazelfur felt her heartbeat thrumming decidedly faster as the water levels around her rose and sunk, and Soggyfoot shot the apprentices a stern look.

 _Brr, StarClan, it's cold! The river's shaking around me!_ panicked her thoughts. She straightened her legs and shook her head, water droplets from her neck spraying around her in a shower.

"Put your head in now," Soggyfoot coaxed, stepping forward. Gulping while furiously nodding, Hazelfur took a deep breath, before squeezing her eyes shut and plunging her whole head in.

 _Help me!_

Hazelfur lay on her back in camp as the sun warmed her belly. She felt the cool, pleasant touch of dusty rock on her backside, and, on her right flank, Crescentkit was bobbing around, her moss-soft paws flailing everywhere.

Hazelfur sighed contentedly. The swimming lesson she had had been a terrifying experience for her, and she was glad it was over. She had trudged back to camp, freezing cold, exhausted, and soaked it the skin, and had a short nap in the sun, too tired to hunt. Now, she was playing with Crescentkit, her belly growling in hunger, sharp jabs of pain stabbing her stomach.

"Hazelfur, when I'm an apprentice, will you be my mentor?" Crescentkit squealed, leaping onto Hazelfur's belly to clutch at the tawny orange-brown fur with her gentle paws. The kit had opened her eyes one day after her birth, and was proving to be excited and wondrous about the huge world around her.

Hazelfur purred, and sat up gently, grasping Crescentkit in her paws and licking her roughly. "I'm only staying in RiverClan for a short amount of time," she meowed absent-mindedly, her dazed mind wavering to her encounter with Rock last night. " _Listen to the sleek wet pelt that is the surface of the ocean. Listen to the voice that calls you, as that is your only hope as the Clans_ ," he had said, his fat blind eyes milky white and unblinking. Listen to the ocean? The big lake by the famous sun-drown place? The sun-drown place was far away, so how could she listen to the ocean? And what for, anyway? "... _Listen to the voice that calls you, as that is your only hope as the Clans..._ " The words echoed in Hazelfur's mind, strange and unknown. " _...your only hope as the Clans..._ " But the Clans were fine!

She remembered her dream, a quarter-moon ago, with the orange cat that had tod her to come to the cave underneath the lake. _It's his fault I'm stuck in RiverClan in the first place! And yet...both he and Rock mentioned that I had to, somehow, save the Clans. What's up with_ me _that makes me special? I'm just like any other cat! And what threatens the Clans? A very cold leaf-bare? What am I supposed to do about that?_ Groaning as all the dizzying possibilities entered her mind, she shook her head to clear it.

Crescentkit bounded in front of her, her lip quivering. "But I want _you_ to be my mentor! You play with me all the time!"

Hazelfur licked the kit warmly, rasping her pink tongue over the silver fur. "They aren't mean to you," she comforted. "They just seem scary because they're so big. Soon, you'll be as big as them!" _Although I_ have _noticed the other kits starting to bully Crescentkit a little bit. Stormkit is the only one who's ever nice to her, out of them all._

Crescentkit's eyes widened like pale blue moons. "Me?" she squealed. "As big as them? That's impossible!"

Hazelfur stood up, shaking her still slightly-damp fur. "It's not impossible. Soon you'll be a big and strong warrior like them. You'll fight huge ShadowClan cats and outpace fast, quick-witted WindClan runners!"

Crescentkit squeaked happily. "Show me some battle moves, Hazelfur! Please, pretty please!" Suddenly she scampered onto her hind legs and reared up, batting her forepaws, before stumbling as her hind legs struggled to withstand her weights. She fell hard, tumbling into the dust and rolling like a pebble.

Frostyflight appeared in the entrance to the current nursery, her eyes wide with shock. "Be careful, Crescentkit!" She rushed into the clearing, and was about to pick up her foster kit by the scruff when Stormkit appeared, his dark gray tabby coat glinting as he went to help Crescentkit up. "Clumsy furball!" he teased, his eyes shining.

When Frostyflight saw that Crescentkit was unhurt, relief swamped over her, as thick as the river. "I'm glad you're all right," she meowed, craning down, to lick the scruffy fur of the kit. "But be careful!" Then she padded off to stretch her legs.

Crescentkit and Stormkit flanked each other, eying the construction by the nursery. Three warriors were lumbering brambles, attatching twigs, and moulding the new nursery expansion's last finishing touches into shape.

Hazelfur bent down to lie in her forepaw, by the two wide-eyed kits. "They're making the nursery bigger so you have more room," she explained, nodding over to Cragstone, who was clutching some brambles in the wall between his teeth, tightening the stems.

"Wow!" breathed Stormkit, a note of admiration in his voice. He glanced at his denmate, and sprang on her back, claws sheathed, as she squealed. "Raah! I'm Stormstar of RiverClan, and you treacherous ShadowClan cats will never rule our land!"

Crescentkit glanced up, puffing as she struggled to haul Stormkit off. He was five moons older than her! She gazed at him warmly, awe-struck by his size. For a moment, Hazelfur expected her to say, "No fair! You're bigger than me!" but she didn't. Instead, she struggled, heaving her flanks, and growled, "I will never surrender, you mangy fox-pelted fish-breaths!" _Wow,_ thought Hazelfur proudly, _she's got some guts to still fight. But she's never going to make it. Stormkit is far too big for her._

As it turned out, her prediction was correct. Though Crescentkit attempted to throw him off with all the strength left in her, she failed dramatically. "Stormkit, let her go," purred Hazelfur, aware that Stormkit, despite his size and advantage, was being gentle to his denmate. "Right now, you're too big! But soon, you'll be apprentices, and then maybe even warriors!"

"I want to be a warrior _right now_!" pleaded Crescentkit, eager, as usual, to be the best. "Please let me, Hazelfur!"

It was just then that, out of the corner of her eye, Hazelfur noticed a sunhigh border patrol bounded into camp, shaking scraps of dust from their legs and flanks. Wavefoam, who was leading the patrol, stepped forward, nodding to the rest of the cats. "I'll go and warn Sleekstar," he meowed, before bounding up the pile of rock to the Highoverhang, and pausing, before going in her den.

Hazelfur was jerked back to the kit's attention when Stormkit leapt on her, claws outstretched, his eyes shining. "Yes please! Teach us battle moves, Hazelfur, so we can become the best apprentices!"

Thoughts swarmed inside Hazelfur's head. Surely it wouldn't do any harm to teach both kits a few basic defence moves? Yes, Crescentkit was a little young, but she already had skill and determination. "Okay," she meowed, lowering her shoulders so that her eyes were roughly level with theirs. "I'll teach you the duck-and-roll." She blinked in satisfaction. That was a move that was taught in every clan. _That way, I won't be sharing any secret ThunderClan tactics_.

Brandishing a paw forward, she narrowed her eyes to small, amber slits. "Right, this move is very simple, but, come hard times of battle, useful in numerous situations. It's called the duck-and-roll. Imagine I'm an enemy warrior who wants to attack attack your camp in the midst of battle—"

"But you'd never attack our camp, would you, Hazelfur?" Crescentkit breathed, interrupting.

Hazelfur shook her head. "Of course not." _I hope that's true_ , she pleaded silently. "But other warriors will! You've got to stop them!" She struck out a forepaw gently, knocking Stormkit off balance. "Too slow, sleepy-slug!" she teased.

Stormkit scrambled up, waving his tail dismissively. "You took me by surprise!" he protested, his eyes twinkling.

"If you'd seen my blow coming, you should have ducked down and to the side, before roll on the ground to get out of the way."

"Let me try!" begged Crescentkit, her gaze full of excitement and admiration as she jumped up, yelping like an over-excited fox cub.

Hazelfur purred. "You can try on each other!"

Stormkit looked, eyes narrowed to Crescentkit. "Let me have a go first. Go on, hit me with your paw."

Getting into position, crouched low and her little teeth bared, Crescentkit swiped with one of her front paws, which she pummelled at her denmate, hitting him on the shoulder. Stormkit yelped and leapt back. "Still too slow!" Crescentkit crowed.

"You've got to concentrate, Stormkit. You must think quickly! As so as you see Crescentkit's front paw move, duck and dive to the side, rolling on the ground. Go on, try again," Hazelfur encouraged.

Panting heavily, Stormkit got into position again. This time, Crescentkit brought forward her front paw, and would have slashed him on the head if he hadn't dropped low, hitting the ground heavily as he urged his body to roll. But since Crescentkit was on top of him, she easily fell on him, pouncing on his shoulders. Stormkit thrust her off.

"You've got to duck to the _side_ , Stormit!" Hazelfur meowed.

Next time, however, Stormkit got it right, executing the move perfectly.

"My turn!" squeaked Crystalkit happily.

It was just then that Hazelfur felt a tail-tip tap her shoulder. Turning her head around to look, she came face-to-face with Goldenbush, who was standing, looking a little ruffled, by Ravenflight, the warrior. Diverting her attention away for the kits, she turned it face them.

"The border patrol led by Wavefoam just now ran into a ShadowClan patrol at the border, which had probably the only friendly warriors in the Clan. ShadowClan told them that to travel to the Moonpool tonight, I would need to take some warriors with me as they had scented a pair of fox mates with cubs in their territory," Goldenbush explained, nodding to Ravenflight. "I thought that you and Ravenflight would like to come with me. Have you ever been to the Moonpool before, Hazelfur?" Hazelfur shook her head. She had always wondered what this strange, special place was like, the place where the medicine cats always met at half-moon to share tongues with StarClan. Her paws tingled in excitement at the thought of finally seeing it.

"Perfect," Ravenflight nodded, glancing to the side. "Actually, now that I come to think of it, there have been a lot of fox sightings lately, with the one on our territory that Hazelfur killed and theirs." He shivered. "At least foxes are not as bad as badgers. I remember seeing one as an apprentice. I never want to see one of those ugly black-and-white striped muzzles again!"

"When will we set off?" Hazelfur asked, hoping that there was time for her to have a quick hunt before she left. She hadn't eaten at all today, and her belly was rumbling with hunger pangs, begging for the taste of a juicy thrush or a nice squirrel.

"Soon," Goldenbush nodded, "as soon as I've finished dressing Gingerpaw's paw. She got a thorn stuck on it this morning. Honestly, I've never seen such an injury-prone cat!" With a huff, the stern medicine cat padded away, Ravenflight at her tail.

Hazelfur's soaring hopes quickly dropped, fading as she heard those words. So there wasn't time to hunt. Unless she was really, really quick…

Making up her mind, she raced to the camp entrance, spraying flecks of dust behind her, and was about to step through the entrance when she bumped into Beechtail clumsily. The large trout he was clutching in his jaws was dropped onto the ground, and it span out of control, skidding along the stone.

Beechtail flattened his ears in embarrassment, shying away nervously. "I'm sorry, Hazelfur! Whoops!"

Hazelfur shook her head. "That's okay," she meowed, eying the trout on the ground uncomfortably. It seemed rude not to pick it up, so, swallowing her disgust, she craned her neck to bend down and snatch it in her jaws. "Here you go—sorry." She dropped it at his paws.

Beechtail shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, it's for you," he explained, shuffling his paws.

Hazelfur almost groaned inwardly. She appreciated Beechtail's efforts at feeding her, but he needed to understand that no matter how many moons she would spend in RiverClan, she would never, never ever appreciate the foul taste of fish. She wasn't a kit, she could hunt for herself! The tom had been hanging around her a lot lately, and behaving shyer than normal. Hazelfur had recently begun to suspect that he liked her.

She pushed back the lump in her throat. "No thank you," she meowed politely. At once, Beechtail's tail drooped, and Hazelfur felt sorry for constantly rejecting him. He did try, after all.

Just then, Goldenbush emerged from the medicine cat den, followed by a very annoyed-looking Gingerpaw, with a dress of cobwebs tying a neat green poultice to her hind paw as she hobbled forwards.

Goldenbush turned to Sleekstar, who had just finished a conversation with two apprentices. "I'm leaving now," she signalled, doping her head respectfully towards her leader and flicking her tail to Hazelfur and Ravenflight.

Sleekstar nodded as the three of them left the camp. "Be careful, and may StarClan light your path!"

The sun had just set into the lake, melting into a flaming pool of blood as its reflection shimmered brightly on the rippling watery surface. Goldenpool, flanked by her two warrior companions, travelled around the lake, sticking to two tail-lengths by the shore, as the warrior code stated. The muddy bank lapped at their paws, the mucky brown water calm and peaceful that evening. They were on the edge of ShodowClan territory by now, and had a,most reached the clearing where the border markers were firmly laid.

Goldenbush was growing tired from travelling as beside her, Hazelfur and Ravenflight sniffed the air, keeping alert for scents of patrols and foxes. "We should probably rest a little," advised Goldenpool, pausing to edge away from the lakeshore and bend down to rest. "We've still got a lot to journey, so it would be better if we recuperated some energy."

Hazelfur looked at Ravenflight, who nodded in signal. "My bones are begging me to lie down," he admitted.

The three cats sniffed the air and stepped back, collapsing into the thick layers of pine needles under their pads. They gazed at the end of sunset for a while, absorbed as the sun drifted away to disappear behind RiverClan territory.

"The sunsets are nice in greenleaf, when the trees are green with healthy leaves and the hills rolls with undergrowth," stated Ravenflight, his gaze transfixed by the beautiful sight.

"You're right," agreed Hazelfur, licking her fur into shape with rough rasps of her tongue. "But I think that the dawns are better in leaf-bare."

Goldenbush sniffed, practical as usual. "Newleaf and greenleaf have the best herbs and the least sicknesses, so, therefore, they are the best seasons." And, in her own bossy way, the argument was solved.

Leaving Goldenbush to lie on her haunches by Ravenflight who was sitting up straight, his tail tucked neatly around his paws, she wandered off, a dozen or so fox-lengths away from them. She edged closer to the trees, spying a brace of frogs shinning up a pine, faster than a lightning bolt. Just as she was about to sit down, she heard a voice ring out from behind her.

" _What_ are you doing here?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hazelfur spun round, feeling a strong, overpowering anger-scent washing over her, mingling with dirt, pine and tom. _ShadowClan cat!_ her thoughts raced as her heart pounded in her chest, thumping through her ribs. She came face-to-face with a light brown tabby with a white underbelly and dark golden-brown stripes, with small, neat, milky-white paws. His muzzle was pale and scarred across the tip, and he curled his lip to bare his fangs. "Get off ShadowClan territory right now, or I'm taking you to Carcassstar!"

Hazelfur jumped like a hare. She hadn't expected this cat to be so small or skinny. _He looks like an apprentice, or, if not, a WindClan cat!_

"I'm on my way to the Moonpool," she explained, swiftly unsheathing her claws into the dirt. They clawed into the ground, digging up the remains of bracken. This cat wasn't going to wrongly challenge her!

The cat stayed unmoved. "As if!" he spat, advancing forward so that he was so close to her that she could feel his big, angry breath on her face. "You're not even close to two-tail lengths by the shore!"

Hazelfur stepped back, startled, her paws stumbling backwards blindly. _The shore! I'm a mouse-brain! Why did I forget the two tail-lengths rule and stray from the shore?_ Embarrassment clouding her gaze, she averted her eyes and scuffed at the dirt underneath with her paws. "I forgot," she admitted weakly, lashing her tail in annoyance. "Let me go through and I won't take any of your prey, I promise!"

The cat looked as if he was seething, offended by what she was saying. "You think I'm a hare-brain, don't you?" he growled, thrusting his muzzle into hers as a set if long, glinting claws slid out if his paws. "You stink of rogue! Rogue and fish! A Clan cat, a warrior and not a medicine cat, travelling alone to the Moonpool? You're a rogue that's been hanging around RiverClan territory, aren't you?" He seemed to be challenging her to admit it, his eyes like frosted ice and his tone stone cold as he glared poisonously.

Hazelfur's heartbeat quickened as her pulse strengthened. _If this cat wants a fight, he's got one!_ She quickly raised a paw to strike before remembering. _No! I'm supposed to try and keep my temper in! Ugh, why did I have to get into a skirmish so quickly?_ A growl rising in her throat, she stepped back slowly.

"The rest of my patrol is over there." She flicked her tail to a patch of ground far off through the trees, where Goldenbush and Ravenflight were resting. "I'm with Goldenbush, the RiverClan medicine cat, and Ravenflight. It was one of your patrols who told us to bring warriors to the half-moon meeting due to the fox you found on your territory!"

The tom stiffened, casting a furtive glance behind him as if to check,that there was really nobody there. "I don't recognize you! You're trespassing!"

Hazelfur forced her fur to lie smooth and flat. "Well, I don't recognise _you_ either," she meowed haughtily, casting a frosty glare on his thin bristling pelt. That much was true. As far as she could remember, she had never seen him before at Gatheirngs, or on border patrols.

 _He dared to call me a rogue! Him as well!_ Pushing back these angry feelings, she reminded herselr that that was normal. _Ever since that morning that I popped up in RiverClan, my pelt has carried the scent of a rogue. I still have no idea why!_ Creeping closer, she opened her jaws to drink in his scent. Then she stiffened. _He smells of rogue as well!_

"Wait," she growled, narrowing her eyes, as her brain strained to figure out what was going on. " _You're_ the rogue here, aren't you?"

The cat bristled angrily, bunching his muscles ready to leap. "Not you as well!" he hissed, baring his fangs as he braced for the spring. "Every cat claims that I smell like a rogue and that they've never seen me before! I appeared here randomly in ShadowClan territory seven sunrises ago! That's it, I've had enough," he snapped, spinning around with a huff. His claws were shining like slices of the moon, and his chest was trembling, as if he was struggling to control his fury. "StarClan has abandoned me!"

Hazelfur backed away, her eyes wide with shock as she gazed at him. He looked angrier than she had thought possible, his muzzle quivering with hungry desire for blood and his tail raised threateningly, braced for a striking lash. _What have I said?_ Suddenly she froze, as a chilling feeling crept up her spine. _Wait. I appeared in RiverClan several sunrises ago. How many?_ She struggled to remember, her mind weaving the brought the countless mornings she had spent away from home. A quarter moon. Seven sunrises. Her heart lurched. _Nobody remembered me, or my scent... I suddenly began to smell like a wild cat, like a rogue...I was forgotten... I appeared in another Clan's territory...wait!_

Suddenly she sprang forward with a yelp, feeling as if her blood had turned to ice. "Stop!" she puffed, her thoughts whirling in a tornado of debris and possibilities. She didn't want to cat to leave her. "Don't go!"

His head whipped around as he turned to transfix his heavy gaze on her, his eyes cold as stone. "What is it?" he spat, scuffing his paws into the dirt. "Clearly, no cat remembers me or wants me. I'm faded. Lost. Forgotten. Go on, jeer at me. I'm a rogue, aren't I? Nothing but a nasty, useless, unwanted rogue."

His words perched Hazelfurr like a thorn to the heart. Since that day when she had appeared in RiverClan, she had often felt that way as well. Alone. Unwanted. Afraid. She hadn't been able to understand anything. Even now, the picture in her mind was fuzzy, the corners cut of, the figures blurred, the subjects unclear.

She skidded to a halt, whipping her tail around to block his path. "Listen to me," she began, swallowing down a rising gulp in her throat. _Am I really about to reveal my secrets to a cat in an enemy Clan? What if he was lying just to see what I would say? What if he laughs at me?_ Taking in a deep breath of the heavily stenches pine air, she continued, "You think you're alone. But...I appeared seven sunrises ago in RiverClan, just like you claim that you found yourself in ShadowClan! Just like you, no cat seemed to remember me, and my pelt stank of rogue, as if I were a Clanlsss cat!"

The cat's neck fur bristled, and he slowly turned his head to look at her. His eyes widened like dark green emerald moons and he shook his head in despair, as if admitting defeat. "You liar!" he snarled, pushing his head away from her and turning his gaze. "You think this is funny? Do you have any idea what I've been through?"

 _He doesn't believe me!_ Eyes wide, Hazelfur scanned the undergrowth. "I've been through it as well!" she snapped, inching closer towards him. At last, she had found a lead, and she wasn't going to let it escape!

The warrior froze for a second, letting his fur lie flat at last. Relief swamped somewhere in his eyes, and he sighed, a long, deep sigh, as if he were finally letting go of all his troubles and tension for the first time in a long while. "You promise?" he croaked hoarsely, stifling a deep sigh.

Hazelfur padded up to him, feeling her pads slap on the ground beneath. "Of course I promise!" she nodded, her brain spinning in a whirlwind of tornados. This cat—this cat had experienced the same adventur as her? How was that possible? Did StarClan have a quest for him as well?

"Look," she meowed uncertainly, her gaze drifting to the scars on his pelt. "—wait! Who did that to you?"

The cat snapped his head around at her and bared his fangs, slinking away into the shadows of the pines. "None of your business!" he growled. His eyes flashed bright emerald green, catching the light to the setting sun through the canopy of trees.

Hazelfur's heart was thumping as she came closer. She douldn't make head or tail of anything. Yet—this couldn't be an elaborate prank, could it? _I can't believe anything, she realised sadly. Is it my mind that has been tricked, or the others'? And who did this? StarClan? Why? Why? They are my ancestors, supposed to be watching over me, guiding me, not trying to ruin my life!_

 _I can't trust anything. Her heart beat faster. Except for this. I've found a cat who might have answers. I can't let him go. I have to do this_.

"You have to believe me," she pleaded, taking in a deep breath. "You have to." She was right. She had no idea where this could lead. But from now on, she could only trust herself. She had to seek the answers.

The cat turned and transfixed his eyes on her cautiously. "Who are you?" he meowed after a while.

Hazelfur felt her heart sink in relief, as she stepped forward with a shuddering breath. "Hazelfur," she introduced. "I'm a— I mean, I _was_ a ThunderClan cat." _He must remember me! If no other cat does, then he must!_

The cat squinted uneasily. "I don't know you," he muttered, and Hazelfur's spirits sank. Then he tensed, as if trying to decide whether or not he should reveal his name. "Eaglewing," he admitted grudgingly in the end.

Hazelfur sprang up to him, twisting around to block his path. "Wait!" she meowed, her eyes wide like amber moons. "Please don't go! You have to trust me!"

The cat—Eaglewing—slid out his claws out of one paw and slammed them forward. "Why should I trust anyone?" he growled, muttering hotly under his breath. Then, wheeling round, he stomped out of the small clearing.

Hazelfur was left in despair. She wanted to go after him, but she knew she couldn't. She had already passed the two tail-length rule, and she knew she should be glad that only this cat had found her and then left her alone.

 _But all the same, while did I feel as if I was letting go of so much more when Eaglewing went? What if he was my only hope to get back to ThunderClan?_

Miserable as she turned on her tail and trudged back to the lake's smooth, warm muddy bank, she lay down sleepily and curled her tail over her head and body.

 _Ravenflight, Goldenbush and I will need to set off again for the Moonpool soon._

Then she jerked awake in alarm as she heard an ear-splitting yowl. Ravenflight and Goldenbush! She had left them alone! Panting as she scrambled to her paws, she kicked up a spurt of dirt as she plunged forward.

She came face-to-face with the two RiverClan cats, in the searing heat of an argument with four ShadowClan warriors.

"It was your cats who told us to bring warriors with Goldenbush toghether Moonpool!" Ravenflight was growling, shoving himself protectively between Goldenbush and the ShadowClan cats.

"Oh yes?" A small, skinny black ShadowClan she-cat curled her lip. "Who were they?"

"Why does that matter?" Goldenbush snapped. "I'm a medicine cat, and I have every right to travel in another Clan's territory, especially if I'm going to the Moonpool!"

A dark tabby tom stepped forward, baring his fangs. "Yes," he growled. " _you_ do. But not him." He was glaring at Ravenflight, who was hissing in fury.

Hazelfur thrust herself forward, automatically taking the side of the RiverClan cats. "Leave them alone, you stinky mange-pelts!"

The small she-cat's icy amber eyes flamed in front of her. She was vicious, and Hazelfur could see that. "Oh no," she meowed coolly. "I'm so scared right now. Brr, I'm shaking in my own flea-bitten pelt!"

The tabby looked more cautious. "Don't you dare come forward," he snarled, shooting a poisonous glance to his enemy. "And who's she, anyway?"

"None of your business!" Ravenflight growled.

A blue-eyed she-cat stepped forward. She had been silent the entire time. Her belly, shoulders and muzzle were white, while the top half of her body had a ripply, stripy pattern, grey-gold then black. She looked like a senior warrior. Opening her jaws, she licked her teeth, with one, slow rasp. "Just as I thought," she chuckled wheezily. "Smells like a rogue."

Hazelfur looked down at herself hopelessly. This was awful! Even after seven days in RiverClan, the murky rogue stench still hadn't completely washed off her fur.

"Ooh!" the small cat mocked. "RiverClan is so pitiful that they need help from a rogue they've taken in. Wow! They must be pretty desperate."

The last cat, a thick-furred grey tom, sniggered.

Hazelfur felt anger boiling up inside her veins. "RiverClan is not desperate!" Her pelt hot as heat and fury uncoiled inside, she thrust herself forward at the ShadowClan cats before she could stop herself. The tabby tomcat snarled as she leapt onto his shoulder, taking him by surprise, and sinking her teeth in with all her might. He let out a tremendous yowl of pain, but tried to shake her off, in vain. Hazelfur's jaws were firmly embedded into his scruff.

Just then, the small she-cat has plunged into her side with fury and a spurt of pure energy. Hazelfur was flung off brutally, and she plummeted to the ground and rolled in the dirt. Ravenflight was at her are at once, though the grey tom almost collided with him, at his throat. The two warriors hissed and growled, the ShadowClan cat swiping his unsheathed claws at Ravenflight, who ducked, just in time. Hazelfur managed to squeeze her way through the two toms, only to stumble at the just-missing claw of the other she-cat. The small cat, the neat, well-groomed black warrior, spurted to her Clanmate's side to fight as well.

Goldenbush then tried to thrust herself into the fight, but her basic battle medicine cat skills weren't enough. Hazelfur jumped in alarm as she heard as scream of pain from Ravenflight, who bit back a wail.

Hazelfur rushed to his side, dodging the outstretched claws of the tabby. He pelted after her, but she spun round, hissing, and raked her claws along his muzzle. He let out a shriek as his eyes clouded with shock for a heartbeat, and Hazelfur took it as an opportunity to flee.

Ravenflight was still in a tussle with the grey tom, his shoulder heavily bleeding. His face, however, showed no pain, as he rolled under the gray cat's belly to slash his claws at the fur. The tom dropped down, a wave of blood seeping out of his gash. Ravenflight let out an _oof_ of pain, but managed to wriggle out. His shoulder flashed red in the sunlight, raw where a tuft of fur had been painfully ripped off.

Hazelfur, waiting no instant, sprang powerfully with her hind legs and landed squarely on the ShadowClan cat's shoulders. She slammed into his backside, hissing as fury uncoiled inside her. The tom rolled backwards, slapping her with his tail. Goldenbush, meanwhile, was panicking, as she was being led inside a scrawny bush by the two bloodthirsty advancing she-cats. _I left her alone to fight two ShadowClan warriors!_ Hazelfur's mind reeled in shame. She kicked up away from the gray cat, and rushed to Goldenbush, only to have her path blocked by the tabby tom.

She raise her outstretched claws in despair, ready to leap over him if she must. Ravenflight spat as he wrestled with his opponent, and the two other cats smiled cruelly as they forced the snarling but helpless Goldenbush inside the wilted shrub. The tom Hazelfur was facing looked furious. Her heart thudded hopelessly in despair. What could they do?

 _We're badly outnumbered, and tired from our trek. What are our options? Turn back to RiverClan like a failure? Fight to death if we have to? Run to the Moonpool for our lives?_

Hazelfur's mind reeled with questions, until she saw another cat's body part the bushes ahead and step forward out of the shadows of the dark pines. _Eaglewing!_ Her heart skipped a beat as she saw his fur glinting golden like the fiery amber sun, as it caught the light from the melting orange haze of sunset. It glinted from early starlight as it was lit up, and his eyes shine bright, brilliant intense green.

 _I never knew his pelt was so golden in the light! It was pale, tawny brown before._ Then she shook her head impatiently. Another opponent to fight against? They were already losing the fight.

Eaglewing stayed still for a heartbeat, as if scrutinising the fight. He's going to crush us! Hazelfur inwardly wailed.

"Fight, for StarClan's sake, you useless furball, fight!" The older she-cat roared at him.

Eaglewing's eyes narrowed, as if he was among a decision. His glance caught Hazelfur's for a split moment, and a look of understanding cake between the two. Without another moment to wait, he tossed himself into the fight, flinging his body right in Goldenbush's direction.

"Please, no!" wailed Hazelfur with a piercing shriek, as she tried it dive under the tabby tom's belly. He raked his claws at the speed of light, but narrowly missed. Hazelfur escaped on the other side and pelted towards Goldenbush. _He won't hurt a medicine as long as I'm here_!

But to her great surprise, Eaglewing landed his pounce not on Goldenbush, but on the larger cat attacking her, the one who had just spoken.

"What are you doing?" she screeched as the small tom sank his teeth into her shoulders. Pulling away from his grasp, she writhed her shoulders out of his outstretched jaws. Eaglewing yowled as he was flung off into the ground, before the small black she-cat leapt on him, pinning him down.

Hazelfur leapt, without another instant, and sprang into the large she-cat's side. The side-butt caused the ShadowClan warrior to stumble, but she regained her composure with a hiss of fury before slashing her claws, narrowly missing slicing open the bridge of Hazelfur's nose.

Meanwhile, Ravenflight yowled in pain as he fought the other toms, one of which he had managed to give bite to the flank to. Hazelfur freed herself from the tussle with the older she-cat and hared to the smaller cat, her heart thudding as her pads slapped against the dirt. She hissed as she bowled the black she-cat away from Eaglewing, who escaped to fight with Ravenflight.

"Why are you fighting against your Clanmates?" schreeched the big she-cat in frustration, to Eaglewing. Hatred spat from her eyes like furious sparks.

"They never did anything to you, Darkfang!" retorted Eaglewing, freeing his teeth which were embedded into the tabby tom's scruff.

Darkfang yowled, and rushed to the smaller she-cat's side, advancing slowly on Hazelfur, who was backing away, her heart thumping. _There's nothing for it_ , she gulped, her veins burning from adrenalin like fire. _I_ _'ll have to fight them both._ Nerves like steel, she signalled to Goldenbush to escape and get to safety while she bared her fangs at the two ShadowClan she-cats.

"How dare you have the nerve to attack a medicine cat? Don't you respect the warrior code?" she spat, pawing at the ground underneath her uncertainly.

Darkfang had a crooked smile perched on her lips. The other cat, the small she-cat, stepped forward. "You have no right to bring a warrior and a rogue in Carcassstar's territory," she seethed, blood boiling in her veins. "We're only doing what we have to do."

Without casting another side glance at Darkfang, the warrior advanced once more, and raised a paw to strike.

Darkfang shot a look of burning warning at her Clanmate. "Wait, Leaffrost," she instructed, the authority of a senior warrior in her tone. "Let me handle this one."

Leaffrost, though annoyance was sparking in her eyes, subsided. Hazelfur, without thinking, plunged forward, and with a slash of glinting silver claws, sliced open the enemy warrior's nose.

Leaffrost gasped and let out an ear-splitting yowl of shock as pain clouded her vision. Hot, sticky blood began seeping from the wound, and ignoring Darkfang's orders, she plunged forward, and sank her teeth into Hazelfur's scruff. Hazelfur was temporarily blinded for an instant as it dawned on her that she was in the grasp of a ShadowClan warrior, so she then twisted around to swiftly claw Leaffrost's ear.

A fresh nick appeared in Leaffrost's jet-black ear, before being enveloped by gushing blood. Shrieking at her second disfigurement, Leaffrost almost plunged forward angrily, before Darkfang shoved her aside brutally. "Stay out of this!" she growled. Hazelfur, blood roaring in her ears to drown out the side of her thumping heartbeat, reared up and ripped off a clump of fur from Leaffrost's left flank. Leaffrost's wide amber eyes flamed for a heartbeat, before she yowled in extreme pain, writhed away from Hazelfur, and bound out of the clearing.

Darkfang was furious. Her ice blue eyes spat a greedy, bloodthirsty desire for revenge. "You'll pay for that!" she snarled, pinning Hazelfur down. Taken by surprise, Hazelfur writhed to tear herself from the older she-cat's grasp, but failed. Feeling Darkfang's blunt silver claws sink into her shoulders, her face contorted in pain, she flipped over to her backside, knowing how dangerous it was to expose her soft belly.

Hissing, Darkfang gaped open her wide jaws, and sank them into Hazelfur's spine. Hazelfur had never such pain before. It was like her whole body was shaking, smashing and quivering.

 _This isn't_ _a simple skirmish!_ she realised with horror, recoiling at her own thought. _This cat wants to kill me!_ Defenceless and screeching, she heard a thump of pawsteps pounding on the earth, as Eaglewing butted his head forward and tossed Darkfang away. "Run!" he shrieked, grabbing Hazelfur roughly by the scruff and hauling her forwards. "Just go!" Panting and exhausted, her heartbeat faster than pumping lightning, Hazelfur swung her head round to see the two toms chasing Ravenwing forwards, their jaws split open. The gray tom had a small amount of fur torn off, and the tabby had a bleeding belly. A look of utter panic crosses Ravenflight's eyes, and his shoulders were raw and hurt.

Eaglewing leapt forward to block their path. "Stop there, flea-pelts!" he roared. Casting a side look at Hazelfur, Ravenflight, and Goldenbush, who had joined them, he yowled "Leave!" to them, before resuming his battle with the ShadowClan toms.

Hazlefur didn't want to desert him to fight three ShadowClan cats alone, but she knew she had no choice. "Run!" she instructed, before pelting forward, snapping Ravenflight and Goldenbush out of their trance.

Soon, they were far ahead of the ShadowClan cats. But as Hazelfur twisted her head around to gaze at Eaglewing, all alone, tackling three angry warriors when he knew he would be punished, her heart couldn't help cracking a little.

"Come on, we're late!" Goldenbush snapped, bundling Hazelfur and Ravenflight forward into the clearing. It was almost moonhigh by now, and the cats had just left ThunderClan territory. As soon as they had reached neutral ground, Goldenbush had made sure to get some herbs to treat Ravenflight's injured shoulders.

They stumbled into the clearing weary and exhausted, to find three other medicine cats, one of them an apprentice, blinking back at them. _Hang on, thought Hazelfur oddly, where's Pigeonwing, the ThunderClan medicine cat?_

"You're late," one of the medicine cats, a silver tabby, meowed curtly in surprised. "Where have you been?"

Hazelfur noticed that all of their eyes were wide. _They don't need to gape like that!_

Goldenbush let out a hiss of annoyance, clearly reminiscing the battle, and curled her tail protectively around her paws. "Some ShadowClan patrol challenged us. The _nerves_ ," she muttered darkly.

"Why are there two other cats?" the apprentice asked, a tawny reddish-brown mottled tomcat.

Ravenflight stepped forward. "A ShadowClan patrol warned one of ours that there were foxes in the territory, and they offered to let us bring warriors with Goldenbush in case of an emergency. We didn't know it was a trap." Ravenflight curled his lip angrily at the thought.

Hazelfur's mind was still reeling from the fight, even though by now it was hours ago. Why had that cat, Eaglewing, fought on their side? Was he going to get into trouble? What was the link between him an Hazelfur? Did he too have the curse of the Fallen Warrior?

She then noticed that all of the other medicine cats were staring, eyes wide as the pale glistening coat of the moon, at her.

 _What is it?_ she thought in annoyance. _What flea got stuck in their pelt?_

"Who's she?" meowed the last cat, an elegant white she-cat, in surprise. Hazelfur noticed that she was staring straight at her.

 _Of course!_ The realisation slammed into her like an enemy warrior. _They've forgotten me! I have the curse of the Fallen Warrior, remember?_

Goldenbush seemed hasty to get on in the ceremony. "Just some cat," she meowed awkwardly. "Come on, we're wasting moonlight."

"That's just because you're late," muttered the apprentice, but he obediently followed his mentor and the others up the steep slope to the Moonpool.

Hazelfur felt the medicine cats' stares boring into her backside uneasily. She felt at home, walking in the trees and the forest, but all the same, there was a sense of longing and regret that tore her heart in two to be back in familiar surroundings.

The path sloped uphill through the forest, the thick canopy of trees swaying softly in the warm night breeze. Wind slapped at the tree trunks, sucking and gurgling as it wound through the roots.

Up above, the sky twinkled with stars of fallen ancestors, Silverpelt blazing down coldly. Hazelfur felt entranced by the power of the Moonpool's path. The group stayed silent, and Hazelfur almost felt as if cats were walking beside her, long-forgotten medicine cats and ancients, their starry, see-through outlines almost visible in the dark. For split moments, their pelts brushed against hers.

"Where's Pigeonwing?" Goldenbush asked after a while, breaking the silence.

The last cat, a snow-white she-cat, answered. "He sent a message saying he couldn't come - apparently some cat needed treatment."

 _That must be Emberstone. So he's still alive!_ Hazelfur felt her heart sink in relief. And Pigeonwing was okay. And so was his apprentice, Heatherpaw.

But she still felt the strange atmosphere swarming around her pelt. The other medicine cats clearly weren't used to her, she could tell.

She knew them all—Dewtail, the silver tabby, was ShadowClan's medicine cat, and she remembered vaguely at a Gathering Acornpaw, his apprentice, being mentioned. The white she-cat was Feathershine, who was famous for having found a cure for a certain fever.

Her paws padding on the carved stone ground, she and the group came to an abrupt stop soon in the slope, just before a wide, glittering expanse of water. Hazelfur's heart skipped a beat. The Moonpool. She had finally seen it.

The rays of the milky white half moon balanced on the still, rippling waves, falling the water surface with starlight. The medicine cats crowded around, while Ravenflight stepped back awkwardly. Hazelfur copied his example as Dewtail's silver head rose from the circle.

"We have gathered here tonight under the presence of StarClan, our beloved ancestors. Sadly, Pigeonwing and Heatherpaw could not be here at this moment in time, but the night will still be fulfilled without them. Let us begin." Then he paused as if to drink in the night air, before ducking down his head to lap at the cool starry water. The other medicine cats did so too. Hazelfur could make out their eyelids shutting sleepily as StarClan's presence folded around them.

Ravenflight curled up further away, lying on bare rock. His eyes were stuck to the medicine cats. "They're sharing tongues with StarClan now," he meowed sleepily.

Hazelfur nodded as he yawned and nodded off into sleep. She didn't feel sleepy. She felt wide awake, her pelt ruffled by the wind and glinting silver in the light from the stars. She looked up to see the moon, a huge silver disc, round and floating, hanging above the mountains in the dappled indigo sky. Intrigued by the medicine cats' strange trance, she passed forwards in the frosty night air and bent down, craning her neck.

She paused for a heartbeat, as if trying to decide what to do, and then thought the better of it. She had to speak to StarClan. She had to see if Eaglewing was involved in the prophecy.

Drawing open her jaws, she let her tongue slide out and touch the water.

Cold air hit the back of Hazelfur's throat. The stretches of grass and lush greenery that grew thickly in clumps on the open space swirled and roared, being swept up in the great mass of a writhing wind, their stalks being cut of the ground, billowing in the wind. Over to the right, where a deep stretch of oak, ash and pine woodland stood, leaves and trunks of trees seemed to scream out in fury, lashing out their frightened anger. Broken bracken and hazel were swept up in the air.

She was dizzy. A hot sweeping ocean of numbness seemed to swell in her brain, expanding and slowly engulfing every corner. The vision around her swayed in her mind, blurring over into a thick fog, wrapping around her sight. The numbness swallowed up her paws and she stumbled and swayed into the grass, not able to make out anything. Dizzying echoes of wails and screams pierced her mind like a thorn, ringing out into an eerie song. Darkness swirled around her like a black fog, torn apart by slashing claws and tumbling, wailing, shrieking bodies.

Underneath her paws, and everywhere else, a thick dark mass of brambles began to rise from the ground, sprouting from the earth underfoot. They grew and grew, swallowing up every shrub and every tree, scaling the barks of pines and climbing over stalks of grass, taking over the field. Brambles… Those black thorns… She felt them pushing up against the dirt under her paws, snagging painfully at her pads, swelling up into a powerful army that overtook the whole space in a swift, course, dark movement… A ripple of blackness… She attempted to walk, in vain, as another violent bout of dizziness overtook her. The thorns crunched in a crumbly, sharp snapping sound as she tried yo walk over them. They had engulfed almost everything now… What to do…?

A shout rippled through the air, and a running body of a cat brutally pushed its way out of the swallowed forest into the bramble-filled clearing, and into the field. He was as swift as a coursing rabbit as he effortlessly bound over the growing pool of thorns. He was a tom, big and muscular, huge gripping muscles under his golden pelt of thick fur, which was glinting, almost transparent.

"What's going on?" he yowled, a great gasp of panic escaping his jaws. "Why is StarClan's territory being swallowed up by dark brambles?"

Another voice, this time a low she-cat's, sounded from the other side. "Does anyone know what is happening?" she meowed, desperately raising her head as the night turned blacker and blacker.

"Get away, Willowclaw!" the tom's voice yowled, shaken by fear. "Quick, it's spreading…"

"Lionblaze, get a move on! There's a cat, that she-cat over there… She's becoming unconscious! Quick, I'll get some healing herbs…"

"Healing herbs? Jayfeather, are you sure that'll be a good idea? And besides, haven't we got bigger troubles to worry about?"

"Don't argue, Lionblaze, just get her. And Willowclaw? Warn the others there's a big ocean of black thorns coming…"

"It's too late! They already know!"

Another trio of cats ran into the clearing. "What's going on? This big storm of brambles has come straight towards us! All of StarClan's panicking!" one of them, a wiry brown-and-cream tabby tom, yowled.

"Quick! Come! The old leaders are leading the other cats left in the moors to the pines!"

"What, is the whole moor being run over by black thorns?"

"Not now, Pebblesplash. We're helping this cat! She's becoming unconscious!"

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Right as rain, Reedwhisker. Now go!"

"But…?"

"Just go, okay? Go and don't come back!"

Meanwhile, all Hazelfur was seeing was a dim field of chunky black blocks, fading into a melting swamp of darkness. And she could hear voices, shouting, muffled by the sound of her own pounding heartbeat… She let out a choke as a sharp swell of pain overtook her, stabbing her flanks and sending tremors of shock across her body. She writhed as more fogs of confusion clouded over her thoughts… Pain… Memories… Revenge… Darkness… A time of darkness… Darkness that would swallow up everything… Their thorns… Their eyes, dark, swivelling, rimmed with coal-black…Their ears, angled sharply, picking up every sound…Their fur, plastered on their sleek skin in bright, vibrant red tufts… Their tails, like puffy red brushes, sweeping in the ground, the tip milky white…

Then she heard one phrase, ringing distinctly across her mind: _Revenge from the red ones will last until four cats meet to save the Clans._

Then she blacked out.


	18. Chapter 17 - Special Chapter

**Chapter 17**

Dappled rays of sunlight streamed into the nursery, illuminating the pale, twisted sets of bramble that Oakflower pressed her flank onto. Cool air welcomed spaciously beside her. The morning heat had the queen warmed up too much, and with a relishing sigh she was glad to be able to curl up inside the nursery this stifling leaf-fall sunhigh, sharing tongues with her kit. Beside her, a soft, furry bundle twitched contentedly, occasionally turning to let out a quiet mewl. Oakflower wrapped her tail protectively around her kit, and despite its tiny squealing protests, she lifted it to her belly so it could drink.

"Oakflower." A voice paused beside the nursery entrance, and the sunlight was blocked as the bulky silhouette of a warrior stepped inside. Sunlight illuminated his pale gray fur and patches of white as he ran his tongue along his jaw protectively. "It's time to leave."

Oakflower jerked sharply, felling the kit's moss-soft teeth clutch at her belly skin. "What, already, Skytail?" she mewed, her eyes widening. She was tired, and she didn't want to have to make the long trek to the WindClan moors right now.

Skytail nodded silently, and pushed his head further in the brambles. "We've got to be there by late sunhigh. You know WindClan, they'll chew our fur off if we're late!"

"Surely it can wait! Besides, do I have to go? I'm nursing my kit here."

Skytail clicked his tongue impatiently. "Come on, Oakflower. You know the drill. You queens are all coming, and so are your kits."

"What? Hazelkit can't go as well!" Oakflower gasped, her sleek ginger body uncomfortable as her whiskers twitched. "For goodness' sake, you know it's too dangerous!"

"She'll be fine, Oakflower," Skytail insisted, turning tail and sweeping up dust with his paws. "Hurry up, Crystalstar's waiting for you! You don't want to be late, do you?" he seethed.

Oakflower sighed, but nodded obediently. "Fine then," she meowed, bending over to nip the small sac-like body of the kitten away from her belly just as Skytail's brusque pawsteps echoed poundingly away before fading.

The kit opened its eyes to stare at its mother, before whimpering loudly at being denied its meal. "Hush, little kit," murmured Oakflower softly, before yawning and standing up, clutching the kit in her jaws. She wasn't going to let Hazelkit get lost or injured on this excursion, definetly not.

Her eyes swivelled to Skytail's figure, impatiently swishing his thick, bushy tail as he crouched, waiting, next to the rest of the Clan. The ThunderClan deputy had been newly-elected just two moons ago, when Mothheart, the previous deputy, had caught a bad fever. He was a popular warrior within the Clan, and a strong and swift fighter.

Giving her kit a rough rasp with her tongue, she padded outside the nursery. Fallen leaves drifted into the hollow, most of them crisp brown and russet, crunching underpaw.

"Oakflower," Crystalstar nodded, dipping her head respectfully. "There you are." The leader's gaze swept around camp. "I see we have every cat. Then let us go. It is time to settle our dispute with WindClan once and for all." She flicked her silvery tail in signal to go, and at once, a silent, swift glare of cats advanced in unison, leaping form rock to rock.

Oakflower trailed at the back, her kit stuffing her mouth. Skytail slowed down and sided up to her, eying the warm-breezed drifty forest. "Leaf-fall is coming. It's been a cold moon, and the medicine supplies nave been drying up."

Oakflower shivered, chuckling. "It's not _cold_ , Skytail. I find this place boiling!" she meowed through a mouthful of fur.

Skytail smiled and gazed at the forest, warmth flashing softly in his eyes. His tail bobbed above his head. "Only _you_ could find it hot, Oakflower," he insisted, shaking his head.

Oakflower rolled her eyes as the patrol swiftly trooped on. Soon the forest melted into the flat moor, and she could see through the gap of trees the lush hills and burrows that was WindClan territory.

Crystalstar slid into to a halt with a commanding tail signal. Oakflower peered through the screen of leaves to see a WindClan patrol clustered on their end of the stream, perched expectantly on the grass by the gurgling water. One of them stepped forward, dipping his broad, patched head in acknowledgement. "Welcome, Crystalstar. May WindClan offer a good day to all of your Clan."

Crystalstar let her gaze flick briefly across the patrol. "Many thanks, Broadstar," she meowed slowly, stepping aside to allow her warriors to pass through. "Would you allow my warriors to cross into your land?"

Broadstar nodded and stepped aside as well, as the ThunderClan cats lined up by the shallowest part of the stream, ready to leap across. Oakflower clutched her kit in her jaws protectively at it let out a little pitiful mew at the sight of the churning water. _I'm not dropping you in that steam, not for anything, my little Hazelkit._

As she poised and bunched up her hind legs, muscles tense and ready to jump, she caught the eye of one of the WindClan cats. It was their deputy, Carcasstail. His dark, sleek black pelt was lined with tabby white stripes, making his fur ripple and shine as if it truly were an animal carcass. He hung a dark look in his eyes, like poison flashing in a single gaze. Oakflower shivered. Rumor was it that Carcasstail had once been a loner, before joining WindClan recently and becoming their deputy. However, she didn't at all understand why Broadstar could trust such a shadowy tom.

She distracted herself with happier thoughts, like the afternoon both Clans were going to spend settling disputes and celebrating. She crouched ready, before springing across the bubbling stream along with her Clanmates. Her outstretched limbs flew in a high arc across the rippling surface on the water, and soon, forest cats were flooding into the moor like a storm.

Oakflower blinked, relief that she and her kit were both safe. She gazed at the small bundle in her jaws, squeaking in a high-pitched mewl, as its bright, fire-amber orbs opened.

Its breezy tawny orange-brown fur ruffled in get wind as its tiny pink nose poked out of its muzzle.

"Mummy," it squealed softly, "where are we going?"

Oakflower detached the kit from her jaws and placed it on a small stone, nuzzling her muzzle against it reassuringly. "Don't worry," she comforted. "We're just having a fun afternoon out. Nothing to worry about, my kit. Everything will be fine." She closed her eyes, hoping it was true. _She depends on me._

"That's a nice kit you got there," a WindClan warrior remarked casually. "What's she called?"

Oakflower nodded in thanks, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw it was Broadstar. "Hazelkit," she answered plainly, gazing at the leader's brown pelt.

Broadstar nodded briefly, his haze flicking to his cats. "Come on," he instructed to the crowd. "We need to be out of our territory by early afternoon. Warriors of mine, lead the way."

The group trooped on excitedly. Oakflower silently saw apprentices of her own Clan squeaking excitedly and bouncing up and down, while ThunderClan's sole medicine cat, Pigeonwing, followed at a slower pace behind, bundles of herbs in his jaws.

The scents of moor tickled Oakflower's nose as they soon stopped, heather, grass and rabbit swimming up in indistinctive, mingled scents. They were out of WindClan territory by now, nearer to the vast looming mountains and craggy peaks shrouded by mist ahead. Oakflower could hear the deep, rumbling churning of a river flowing nearby in a gorge chasm. She skirted to the right, flicking her tail as she stood to the side.

"Is this the place?" Doepaw asked curiously, her thin brown pelt and slight body crouching down in the grass excitedly.

"Of course it is, mouse-brain!" her littermate, Mintpaw, retorted, rolling his eyes. "Why else would we have stopped? This place is perfect." Doepaw's eyes glowed.

"I'm tired," complained a young kit to its mother, both close to Oakflower.

The kit's mother let her tongue give a couple of rough licks to it. "Juniperkit, I was the one carrying you all that way!"

Oakflower purred to her denmate. "You've got one with a sharp tongue, haven't you, Thicketfall?"

Thicketfall shook her head, her matted fur old and ripped in clumps. "You're right, Oakflower. Juniperkit is too demanding for my old bones." The pale brown she-cat slumped down in the grass. "I'll be joining the elders as soon as Juniperkit is out of the nursery."

Oakflower's eyes were glazed with sympathy for her old friend. "Don't say such things, you know you have plenty of seasons left ahead of you!" she comforted. "Beside, if anyone can stand an impudent little kit, it's you."

Thicketfall still looked troubled as her voice came hollow, "You've far more moons ahead of you than I do, Oakflower...treasure them, for me."

Those words struck Oakflower like a ray of sunlight to the heart. _When did my friend suddenly become so wise? She's still young, yet sometimes, she acts like she's already an elder_. "I will, Thicketfall," she breathed, swearing to herself that she would forever keep that promise.

Thicketfall looked satisfied. "Good," she rasped

Oakflower peered through the flurry of cats. "I wonder what they're all doing?" Every cat seemed to be braced in anticipation for either Crystalstar or Broadstar to announce that they had found the right place.

"Lemme see!" A tiny hazel-brown body with wide amber eyes shoved its way through the two queens with a lot of force. "I want to see!"

Oakflower looked down at Hazelkit. "Careful," she scolded, secretly impressed that her kit had so much strength already. "Hazelkit, if you want to see, I'll pick you up."

"But I want to see on my own!" Hazelkit wailed, throwing her gaze up to the sky.

Oakflower shared an amused glance with Thicketfall. "You say your charge is naughty, but then again, mine's not so much better."

Thicketfall chuckled. "She and Juniperkit will be friends, I'll bet."

At the mention of her name, Juniperkit crawled forward. "I want to see as well!" Waggling her haunches, the little kit bounced up to land with an _oof_ by Hazelkit, rolling around in the spiky grass. "Ow!" she complained. "It hurts!"

Thicketfall plucked up her kit in her jaws, hushing it softly. "Juniperkit! Shh, you're fine, don't worry. Look," she lifted her eyes form her kit, to Broadstar, curling his tail to stand on a rock. "The leaders are starting the ceremony."

A silent hush fell upon the group of cats as they waited in excited anticipation from the words to come form their leaders' mouths. Broadstar raised his chin to the heights of StarClan proudly, his eyes descending into the cats gathered below. "Cats of ThunderClan and WindClan," he announced proudly, "you have gathered here today to overcome your differences. In the past moons, both Clans have fought tirelessly for the land by the stream that now marks our boundaries. In the struggle, we forgot who we were for worthless territory, but today, we have gathered to come to an agreement, and celebrate some games with our apprentices, who are the future of our Clan."

Crystalstar nodded wisely and put a paw forward as well. "We have come, Broadstar and I, to an agreement about the land we have fought over. The forest just past the stream shall still belong to WindClan."

There was a chorus of cheers breaking out from the moor cats, and a few from the ThunderClan.

Broadstar dipped his head to the other leader in thanks. "Many thanks, Crystalstar. In recognition to this sacrifice, WindClan offers ThunderClam main possession over the stream itself. While both Clans may drink from the stream, ThunderClan may take moss from it as well, and hunt in the trees just above."

Oakflower noticed a furious glare flashing in Carcasstail's eyes, and him curling his lip as he clenched his tail. Oakflower lifted her nose in disgust. The WindClan deputy didn't deserve to be so rude about everything. Did he not see that not everything belonged to him? _Arrogant fox-heart._

"The rest of the forest territory on the WindClan side of the stream shall still belong to WindClan," Crystalstar nodded. "Any objections?"

The open space was silent except for the rumbling of the nearby gorge, though Carcasstail was undoubtedly trying to control his anger as his white teeth flashed in the sunlight.

"Good. And now," and at this, Crystal raised her voice to a loud command, while every cat's ears below perked up, "our apprentices shall celebrate this truce of peace under treaty. They are the future warriors if our Clans, and we hope they understand the morals of a true warrior and come not to fight between them like our two Clans now used to. WindClan apprentices shall race first. And now…let the games begin!"

Yowls and caterwauls of pride echoed through the moors as every cat raised their head proudly. The apprentices, from both Clans, fizzed with excitement, and Oakflower felt her heart glow warmly inside. _I'm so glad that there is peace now between us and WindClan at last_ , she thought.

"Over to you, Carcasstail," Broadstar dipped his head.

A group of small WindClan cats bounced up from the grass with long jumps. Carcasstail called out their names. "Ashpaw, Longpaw, Quagpaw, Graypaw," he instructed strictly, his wiry figure standing straight up in the bright sun, "you will take part in the first race."

He padded over to an empty spot of ground, unflattened by a hare's quick paws, and whipped out a long, glinting set of silver claws. Oakflower nearly gasped as he sliced off the stalk of grass in a long line. She shuddered quietly. She didn't want one of those powerful claws meeting her fur. Or Hazelkit's.

A bright gleam was in the tom's eyes as he rubbed a faint line over the bare dirt with his paw. "This is the starting point," he growled, "and that shrub over there is the end of the race. You all know the rules. The first apprentice to touch the shrub wins. This is the short sprint race for WindClan. Now get going. Start when I say go. _No_ cheating." There was a hint of menace in his voice.

The WindClan apprentices readies themselves behind the line. Oakflower saw one muttering to another, and the other hissing something back.

There was a tense silence. Then Carcasstail, with all the strained strength in his lungs, bellowed, "Go!"

The apprentices spurted off.

The games had begun.

Hazelkit lay flopped on her back in the sun. She was thirsty, and bored at seeing the apprentices run over and over again. Why couldn't Oakflower let her run instead? She knew she'd beat all those big arrogant apprentices by a milestone. At least she had Juniperkit for company.

"Are you bored too?" Hazelkit asked, the dark silhouettes of their mothers just two blurry figures in the background.

Juniperkit sat up. "Not really," she mewed, licking her fur. "I don't want WindClan to win. ThunderClan is so much better."

Hazelkit agreed with a hearty nod. "All the same, I want to see what makes that big noise all the time. Do you hear it?"

Juniperkit's ears perked up as she twisted them to the right angle. "That noise, you mean? Mummy says that's the noise of the gorge."

Hazelkit was curious. What did her fiend mean by _gorge_? "What's a gorge?" she asked, bounding up.

She noticed the surprise in her friend's mew. "Don't you know? It's a big long massive crack in the ground with an angry river inside."

"I want to see that!" Hazelkit wailed, her eyes shining at the prospect. "I've never seen a river before. Or water."

Juniperkit rolled her eyes. "You saw the stream ThunderClan crossed to get here!"

"I was half-asleep!" retorted Hazelkit crossly. "Anyway, I want to see the gorge. I'm going on my own to see it. Unless you want to come with me, of course."

Juniperkit's forest-green eyes widened. "No way! You'll get in so much trouble. I bet you're not even brave enough anyway."

"Am too!" Hazelkit insisted. "Watch me!" _Ha! I'm braver than Juniperkit, and she knows it!_

The kit kicked up dirt with her tiny moss-soft paws and sprouted away, winding her way through the crowds of cats. Just as she thought she would finally break through the mass, she hit something hard and furry with a loud _oof_. Reeling backwards, dizzy, as her vision spiralled out of control, Hazelkit fell down hard onto the grass.

Her vision unblurred as she peeped through the cracks of her eyelids. Another kitten, fluffy and golden-brown with deep green eyes, got up shakily. "Hey!" he growled, desperately trying to arch back his spine to look menacing.

Hazelkit wasn't impressed. "Sorry," she muttered, because her mother had always taught her to apologise after she got in some other cat's way. _Him in_ my _way, more like_ , she thought, but she apologized anyway.

The cat puffed up his golden-brown tabby fur. Brown stripes ran along his back and onto his fluffy white underbelly and neat-tipped paws. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm in the celebration. Just like every other cat," she mewed plainly, rolling her eyes. "I have as much right to be here as you."

The kit growled. "Watch where you're going, then."

 _What flea got stuck in his pelt today?_ "No, you should watch where you are," she spat back. "In the middle of my pathway!"

The cat bristled, but sat down, curling his thin, short tail around himself protectively. "Where's your mother and father, anyway? You should be with them." He blinked at her, eyes wide like round, pale green moons.

Hazelfur felt her ears flatten. She didn't like to talk about her father. Kicking up a sprout if dirt, she clawed at the ground in annoyance. "My father's dead," she muttered.

"Oh." The kit went silent for a while.

Hazelkit got up, scrambling with her paws and shaking her head. "Anyway. I have to go. Bye, WindClan rabbit-face."

The insult struck the kit like a monster, as the realisation coiled inside him. "You've got a sharp tongue," he hissed, "ThunderClan squirrel-hopper."

"Hare-chaser."

"Tree-flyer."

"Burrow-stink."

"Bird-brain."

"Rabbit-heart."

"Forest-coward."

"Okay, I give up now."

That was Hazelkit. She peered up at the other kit, narrowing her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Eaglekit. And yours?"

" _Huh_. Hazelkit."

"Well, Hazelkit, where are you going alone? What about your mother?" Eaglekit asked, waving his tail. "Mine's just there." He flicked his tail to where a she-cat was nuzzling with a dark black tom. Both were watching the race, their eyes peeled for the winners.

Suddenly, a chorus of caterwauls erupted as a small WindClan apprentice, a young spotted she-cat, hurtled by the finish line.

"I've won!" she was yowling. "I've won, I've won!"

"Good. I see you have not failed me." Hazelkit saw Carcasstail's menacing figure stepped out of the shadows of a small shrub. "And the winner, for the WindClan long-distance run is Quagpaw!"

"Quagpaw! Quagpaw! Quagpaw!" chanted the cats, in a muddle rather than in unison.

"Hazelkit! There you are!"

Hazelkit spun round in confusion. There was too much noise for her to understand anything. Suddenly, she saw the ginger figure of her mother coming to pick her up in her jaws.

"Where have you been?" Oakflower asked, her eyes flashing with concern as the chants went on. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Hazelkit wanted to burrow herself in the ground, just like a rabbit. _Stupid me! Getting distracted by some WindClan cat!_ "I wanted to go and see the gorge," she admitted ruefully. _Mouse-dung! I've been caught._

"What do you think you were _doing_?" Oakflower gasped, craning her neck to pick up Hazelkit in her jaws. The kit out a small squeal of protest, and squirmed uncomfortably, but nevertheless let herself be carried back.

"Bye!" she called to Eaglekit, just before he disappeared out of view. "WindClan rabbit-face," she then muttered under her breath. All the same, her heart could it help flutter in excitement at the thought that she had, for the first time, talked properly with a cat from another Clan.

Oakflower rushed by Thicketfall's side hurriedly, the worry fading from her eyes. "She'd scampered off, the cheeky little thing!"

Hazelkit was dropped onto the spiky grass, hanging her head in shame. "I only wanted to see the—" she began, protesting.

Oakflower shook her head. She couldn't believe the shock she'd gotten when she had realised that Hazelkit was missing. "Listen to me, Hazelkit. You're not even a moon old. Just because this is a gathering of truce doesn't mean you can trust any cat. WindClan is still an enemy Clan, and I don't like to think of on of them snatching you up in their claws. From now on, stay with me at all times." She lowered her gaze to match her daughter's, who was resolutely staring back. " _Promise_ me this, Hazelkit. This is really important."

"I promise," agreed Hazelkit reluctantly, shuffling her paws in the dirt in embarrassment.

A wave of relief washed over Oakflower. "Good," she meowed gently, her tone softening.

There was a tense moment of silence for the two cats. Then Hazelkit burst out, "But I want to see the gorge!"

Oakflower shared a look of despair with Thicketfall. _What am I going to do with her?_ she thought. "Well, what do you think?" she asked her denmate. "Should I show her, just to stop her asking?"

Thicketfall nodded. "I think you should," she advised. "As long as you be careful. What harm can come of it?"

Oakflower looked back to her daughter, whose eyes were glowing excitedly. "Thank you!" she cried joyfully, bouncing up and down like a hare.

She and her kit padded out of the crowd of cats, meowing occasional greetings to the others as the races went on. The deep rumbling of the gorge got louder and louder, pulsing like Oakflower's quickening heartbeat. _What if Hazelkit falls in and gets injured?_ she thought darkly, wanting to scream as the thought infested her mind.

A cold, slithery feeling slipped up her spine, nimbler than an eel. She shook it away. But all the same, she couldn't help feeling as if her heart were in her throat.

"There it is." Oakflower peered down a craggy outcrop of rock, her claws digging into a few bare stalks of grass. "The gorge." Through the gloom, she could make out the deep chasm that fell down steeply, outlined in rock. At the bottom, the faint outline of the sun catching the murky grey water could be seen. The river. Rumbling like a monster.

"Wow." Hazelkit craned her neck excitedly, squinting with her vision. "It's so big! And so loud, and so scary."

The river was certainly loud, and even though it was far off it reminded Oakflower of a cat caterwauling in rhythm. Its steady _thump, thump, thump_ was slow and sluggish, but when it came, it came as deep as booming thunder. The river wound through the rocks, coiling through the chasm, hissing and spitting waves. Just like a snake. _Adders_ , Oakflower shivered.

"Well, now you've seen it, we can go," she meowed brusquely, scooping up her kit into her mouth.

"Can't we watch it longer?" Hazelkit mewled, her large amber eyes wide, in something that was clearly fascination.

"No," Oakflower replied through a mouthful of fur. Just then, she heard a voice and her head jerked around.

"What are you doing there, Oakflower?" It was Skytail. The pale gray tom was padding over to her, his blue eyes twinkling with merriment from the celebration.

Oakflower flicked her tail to the river in reply. "Shwing Hizaki da gaj," she mumbled.

Skytail seems to understand that his Clanmate was saying, _Showing Hazelkit the gorge_ , and nodded in acknowledgment as a party of happy WindClan warriors came over, chatting. "The celebrations are almost over. A WindClan apprentice Quagpaw won the long-distance, but our Doepaw won the fighting contest, and Mintpaw won the long jump. WindClan's Longpaw won the short sprint. What do you think?"

Oakflower was about to answer, when in the corner of her eye, she saw something flashing: a small, neat, spotted brown-and-white pelt. "Hey, Oakflower!" the cat exclaimed excitedly. It was Doepaw. "You'll never guess what—I just won the fighting contest! Imagine that!"

Oakflower was startled, and she stepped back sharply. Opening her mouth and jaws wide to get rid of fur, she replied warmly with, "Congratulations, Doepaw!"

She didn't understand why Skytail, the WindClan cats were staring at her so intensely. Their eyes were wide. _What's wrong with them_

Then she realised, as a familiar scream split they air.

"Mummy!"

Hazelkit.

The cold realisation hit Oakflower with horror.

When she had opened her jaws, Hazelkit had fallen out.

And now, her kit was plummeting down, down, and down into the gloom.

Hazelkit felt herself falling. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yowl out. And most importantly, she wanted to be back on land, with her mother. "Mummy!" she yowled, her shriek of terror cutting the air like the razor-sharp claws of a monster. The air was whistling past her fur, cold and windy as a leaf-bare draft, slapping onto her fur painfully.

She could only see the darkness that swam before her, and the slithering waves of the river that churned angrily onto the rocks below. The light she had see. faded, and was replaced by eternal blackness. That moment of falling, it lasted forever. It felt like a moon, a season, an age. No, more.

To Hazelkit, everything came as a blur. The cold yowl of surprise of her mother up above, the gasp erupting from Skytail's jaws, the falling silence on all of the other cats, the son and the choke, the cawing of an innocent rook…and mostly, the roaring of the riverwater, like a lion. A furious lion. Swallowing her in its jaws.

Pebbles of small, chipped brown rock skittered down and plummeted with her, falling through the air helplessly. Hazelkit flailed her paws in desperation, shocked and scared, but she couldn't do anything.

She was falling.

Then she hit something hard.

She had fallen into the lion's jaws.

The water slapped onto her like smooth gravel, hard and flat and brittle, painfully stinging at her fur. She had been falling facing down, and her face was swallowed by the water as the waves struck her muzzle and on a split heartbeat flowed and spread across her entire face and body, deadly and smooth as contagious greencough. Cold slithered across her fur, icy with numb shock, and engulfed her entirely, so that she felt herself sinking, her body a stone in the river.

Hazelkit opened her mouth in shock, and she felt water flooding into it, soaking into the depths, the taste rocky, bitter and salty. The harsh tang of it on her tongue made her instincts shut her jaws rapidly, but her eyes were still wide open in shock as she was tossed about as she sank. The current force pulled and tugged, strong and mighty and keeping her in bounds. She struggled deperately, stifling a wail, as bubbles rose up from her nose, but the river would not release its cruel grip.

She felt herself being pulled up by a force, played about in the waves, spun around like a tornado. The water whistled past her ears and made her want to choke as the world spun out of control, and Hazelkit was flung upside-down. Her tail slapped onto a rock painfully, and her head felt as if it was the wrong way round in the spinning madness.

 _Mummy!_ was all she could think desperately. _Mummy! You let go of me!_ The voice sounded again and again in her mind, echoing lucky and bouncing of the side of her thoughts, louder than the river itself. _You let go of me!_ The voice was accusing, but filled with grief and cold shock.

Then suddenly, Hazelkit was shot up as the waves crashed to the skies, and her fur met the cold, freezing air. Water droplets skewered out if her muzzle as she opened her moth to breath, half-choking. The struggled to stay above but was snatched under again. She couldn't fight this current. She just knew she couldn't.

If no-one came to hep her, she would drown.

Oakflower's blood turned to ice. Desperation and cold, numbing, spine-tingling shock burst into her like a flame, blazing wildly like something she had never felt before. "Hazelkit!" a voice came, louder and more surprised than she thought there would be courage enough in a cat to exclaim. Then she realised that the voice was her own. "Hazelkit!" she yowled again.

Beside her, Skytail's spine stiffened as he gasped. His clear, milky sky-blue eyes widened in shock, wobbling softly as the tiny black pupils inside shrunk to the size of an ant.

The tiny, flailing, helpless figure that was Oakflower's daughter plummeted down, shrieking. Air skimmed past, and Oakflower shoved herself forward as stones skittled past her, plunged past the edge of the cliff and fell down into the blackness of the chasm. She shoved her head forward and tried desperately to see into the darkness, her nerves wailing in shock. _Mummy!_ Hazelkit had cried. _Mummy!_ That voice rang again and again, chiming in Oakflower's ears, making her feel as if she were insane.

 _My daughter!_ Panic swelled up desperately inside her chest, and she shoved her head further down. _No!_

"Get back now!" a voice yowled, splitting the air, and Oakflower felt her muzzle being shoved back brutally by Skytail. "We don't want another cat falling into the gorge."

"But that's my daughter down there!" Oakflower wailed, scratching and tearing up huge chunks of dirt with her paws. The despair thickened around her as the tiny body was swallowed into the darkness, followed by a huge splash that indicated the water eating up the kit. Oakflower wanted to scream. She really did. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

The noise around went silent as the other cats in the celebration tensed as they realised what was wrong. "Come quick!" a WindClan warrior was shouting. "Hurry, a kit's fallen into the gorge!"

"My kit!" Oakflower shrieked as swift pawsteps patterned noisily and the crowd of cats around her thickened like snow. She gazed downwards, panic flaring up inside her. She could just make out the faint outline of a body in the water, orange-brown with a tinge of red, greyened by the thick engulfing water. It was spun and tossed helplessly, being shoved downstream.

Suddenly, the body bobbed, and a wave of relief crashed over Oakflower. _No! Not yet! She's not safe yet!_

The queen's heart cracked as the body disappeared under again.

"Do something!" some cat yelled above the noise. There was a rising panic of voices, and Oakflower's eyes flew to the narrow crumbling pathway that was weaving down the rock. It was narrow and bare, with a few tufts of grass. It was also a life-saver to her.

She shoved her way down it first, despite Skytail's protests.

"No! It's too dangerous! You'll be too late," he panted, hating down the slope after her. Oakflower didn't care. She needed to be there for her kit.

"Stop." Skytail's breath came in a shallow, rasped mew. "You can't do anything thing to save her, Oakflower."

Oakflower froze. She couldn't see the body of her kit anymore in the river. She looked back at Skytail helplessly. Grief and sorrow sting her eyes, flashing in her gaze. Tears were streaming down her face, sliding through her fur. "You don't understand," she gasped.

Then there came a voice. A silhouette, dark and tall, outlined against the sun. "Wait!" Oakflower held her gaze in shock. It was a WindClan warrior, standing right by the end of the chasm. She wanted to yowl out at him to be careful, but it was too late.

He had flung himself into the river. "Waspstripe, no!" shrieked a WindClan cat.

Oakflower was rooted to the spot. Her blood had turned to ice. She couldn't move. The warrior was falling, falling, falling.

Then he hit the water.

Determinedly, the crowd of cats ran to the pathway. Oakflower was almost trampled upon but she hurried down. Then her heart fluttered with hope as jaws surfaced in the water, dragging Hazelkit's limp, tawny body in them. They disappeared, and Oakflower felt bad. She should also be worried about the warrior's safety, whoever he was.

Paws slapped against the rock as they ran to the river edge, the gloom making it almost impossible to tell where anything was. The brave warrior's Clanmates crowded by the water edge as waves lashed furiously onto the rocks. A head poked out of the water and a chorus of gasps went up. The tom's head tried desperately to free itself from the waves, but it was swept up, right near the ledge the cats were crowding around.

"Get the kit first!" Broadstar commanded. He blinked at Crystalstar, his eyes brimming with concern. "We can rescue my warrior after they kit is safe."

"Oh, thank you!" Oakflower gushed as relief flooded into her. Hazelkit's limp, soaking wet body bobbed in the WindClan cat's mouth as he struggled to breath. Firm paws threw themselves into the water, splashing noisily and clattering around pebbles. They grasped Hazelkit as the tom released his grip on her, blinking gratefully. "There you go!" he croaked, before his head disappeared back under.

 _My kit! My kit is safe!_ Oakflower blinked back tears of relief. _And it's all thanks to that warrior._ She rushed to a WindClan cat's side, and prised Hazelkit away from her. "Hazelkit!" she gasped. Her kit's once-fluffy fur was now long and dripping form being dragged in the current, plastered into her skin, cold and wet. Hazelkit's eyes were shut, and Oakflower,s heartbeat quickened. _StarClan, let her be all right! It's all my fault she fell in in the first place!_

Hazelkit stirred weakly, her flanks heaving slightly with effort, and a flutter of hope rose in Oakflower's chest. _She's alive! For now._ Hazelkit choked, little droplets of spittle and water coming out of her mouth as water bubbled in her throat and her jaws were flooded.

"Shake the water out of her!" That was Skytail. Oakflower realised with shame that she was rooted to the spot, too shocked to move. Skytail bound by her side, and grasped Hazelkit firmly in his jaws.

"Don't hurt her!" Oakflower pleaded, her eyes wide. Instead, her Clan's deputy only shook the kit roughly, sending water spiralling out of her mouth.

The queen diverted her attention to the stream. The WindClan warrior was still in the water, the torrent of waves' force on him. The crowded cats had their limbs and paws stretched out to grasp him, but they were struggling to hail him out. His fur was thick and heavy, clogged with water, and the current was trying to prise him away. The cats clutched onto his legs deperately.

"Just leave me!" the warrior choked as his head bobbed out of the water. "It doesn't matter!"

"Of course it matters!" a WindClan she-cat growled, heaving her flanks in effort. "We'll get you back!"

With one final haul, the warrior was pulled out of the water and landed, belly facing down, muscles loose and fur soaking and slumped.

"Waspstripe!" echoed a voice from above the ravine. "No! Waspstripe, please say it's not you! It can't be you! No!"

Oakflower jerked her head around to see a small, lithe WindClan she-cat sprint down the gorge pathway, darting through the crowd of cats to spring by her mate. "Oh, Waspstripe…" Her voice trailed away sadly, full of choked grief. She flung an accusing glance at Feathershine, the WindClan medicine cat. "Do something!"

"I'm doing all I can," Feathershine answered plainly, "but I think it's too late. He's swallowed too much water."

The cat on rocks, Waspstripe, groaned, and everyone stepped back except for the she-cat, who was blinking back tears. "Farewell, my Clan," he murmured through a mouthful of bubbling water. "You have served me well, given me a life, a mate, a son. I thank you for everything. And Soddenleaf," he finished, choking desperately as the last breaths he would take were heaved out of his flanks, "I am so proud to call you my mate. Take care of our son for me. I am glad that I did not die in vain. I saved an innocent young kit from joining StarClan early."

"But," the she-cat gasped, "but…" Her voice trailed off. Waspwhisker let out one, last, huge shuddering breath, and then his eyes closed and his head rolled to the side.

The clearing of cats was silent in a grief-stricken warning. Then Waspwhisker's mate—Soddenleaf—threw back her head and yowled. "But now _you're_ joining StarClan early!" Then she slumped down, burying her body in the rocks, and sobbed.

Oakflower watched the spectacle, her heart cracking. She had so much it thank the WindClan warrior for. Waspwhisker had given his won life for her kit's, and no-cat could do a greater favour to her,

 _It's all my fault!_ her thoughts screamed, wailing in despair. _I should never have been careless! I should never have answered Doepaw! I should never have let Hazelkit fall in the river! I promised to keel her safe._

"My Hazelkit." Her breath came shallow and rasping, as she saved her face into Hazelkit's cold fur.

"Mummy," the kit whimpered. Oakflower opened her jaws and pushed out her thin, pink tongue, and she licked her kit. She licked, and licked, and licked. "I'll get you warm," she whispered.

And she melted into a haze of love.

Hazelkit could hardly remember the drowning much. The image, they feel, the nightmarish tinge if the water closing in on her and suffocating her burned in her mind, the coldness, the numbing icy touch, reeled, a part of her memories. Everything was a blur, she was tossed about helplessly, weaker than prey. _I_ am _the river's prey._ She tried to breath as she was dragged down and down and down, her fur thick and clogged heavily.

Then a splash, a loud splash in a haze of blue, and paws flailing Aldine her, desperately trying to find her. Jaws clamping over her scruff. Her heartbeat louder than thunder, blood and water roaring in her ears. Fear. Fear colder than an icy touch, spine-tingling, creeping up every inch of her body. Trying to drown her.

Her head had bobbed, and she tried to wail as water cascaded into her mouth as she hit the cold, freezing air, which slapped her cruelly. Dragged under again, spun around like a tornado, with no idea where up or down were. Her lungs bursting, struggling to breath. Her chest feeling like it was on fire. Then she was tossed up, thrown out of the jaws, paws grasping her, feeling like they would strangle her. She was laid on the rocks, choking water, the world spinning in a blurry haze. Everything was undefined. She could only remember the horrible, frightening roaring of the water.

She heard the warrior die nearby. _I killed him. He saved my life._

After that, her mother's tongue licking her was the only comfort she had. The warm, soothing licks warmed her up and made her feel slightly cosy again. As it should be. She dared to peek open her eyes a crack. A splutter of water spiralled out of her throat. Her mother was murmuring something, though Hazelkit couldn't hear. Her lungs still hurt so much, aching as if they were about to explode. She groaned softly.

 _I should never have fallen into the gorge. I should never have asked to come._

Blinking back stinging tears, she cocked her head to the side to have a look at the other cats.

"Shush, it's all right, Hazelkit, my precious," Oakflower whispered softly. "It's fine. It's all fine. You're safe, and that's all that matters."

Hazelkit opened her mouth to croak feebly. "Doesn't it matter that the WindClan cat is dead?" Oakflower's eyes darkened.

"He is dead, Mummy, isn't he?"

"It's fine." Oakflower's voice was broken, and it shook like the echoes in the ravine. "Don't think about it, honey. All you need to know is that he committed a brave sacrifice for you and was a brave warrior." She lowered her voice. "I hope you're like that one day too."

"You want me to die because of water too?" Hazelkit coughed, bewildered. Her chest was clearing a little.

"No!" Oakflower's eyes were wide as shocked moons. "No, that's not what I meant. I just want you to be a brave and powerful warrior when you grow up, too."

"But I'm already brave and powerful. You know that!" Hazelkit insisted, squirming in the ground.

Oakflower smiled warmly, and picked her daughter up in her jaws. "This time, I won't let you go," she vowed. Hazelkit swiftly angled her ears to the leaders, who were both crowded around the cat who has saved her, their eyes grief-stricken in mourning.

"It is time that we mourn they sacrifice of our warrior. Long ago, at the very dawn of the Clans, our ancestors made a vow to always take care of their warriors, in the same way that their warriors made the vow to protect each other. We still make that vow today, in our warrior ceremonies. To uphold the warrior code and give our lives for our Clan if needs be. Waspstripe today has done exactly that. Only he has looked past the borders of WindClan, and saved an innocent, young kit from another Clan. He gave his life for it. That," Broadstar meowed solemnly, blinking, "is why we thank Waspstripe for all he has done."

There was a deep, unsettling silence that descended upon the cats, heavy as a badger. Then one cat, Waspstripe's mate, threw up her chin and yowled. She was followed by an immense array of caterwauling, proud, mournful and praising.

As the noise died down, Crystalstar nodded sorrowfully and stepped forward. "We thank your warrior, Broadstar. His courage was truly amazing. If it weren't for him, one of our youngest kits would be dead."

Broadstar stepped back, fixing his eyes on the body. "My elders shall bury him now, at the top of the ravine." A quiet murmur rippled around the crowd.

Hazelkit watched, fascinated, but Oakflower took he run her mouth and dragged her away, up the path with the rest of the ascending cats. She put Hazelkit down in the grass, well away form the looming dark shadow of the gorge.

"Thank you, Waspstripe," Hazelkit thought she heard her mother whisper, though she couldn't be sure. She crept away from the still, shocked queen, and padded forward, scared as the memories of the water haunted her. Settling down peacefully, she curled her tail around her paws, still shaken and freezing inside her pet form the fall.

"Waspstripe!" She heard from nearby. Paw steps echoed in the grass, and a smooth, wind-ruffled furry body appeared in the cluster of cats burying Waspstripe. "Dad, what's wrong with you?"

Waspstripe's mate looked back and blinked at the kit standing, eyes wide and shocked, at her paws. Tears welled in her bright sparky blue eyes, and slid down her face, streaming in her thin coat of fur. "Your father...he's gone to join StarClan, my kit. And he's never coming back."

The kit pushed his head roughly in the cluster of elders, and froze at the sight of his father, still, rigid and unmoving. He stayed silent for a while. Hazelfur could see the back of his head, tawny brownish-gold fur being swept up in the mournful silent breeze.

Then his shoulders slumped and his tail drooped as he turned around miserably, his eyes hollow with sadness. Hazelkit noticed, now that she could see his face properly, that he was the WindClan kit she had talked to earlier—Eaglekit. She winced. Was that his father lying dead, wounded form the river because of her? She felt her heart crack for him. Her father was dead too, but she had never known him. She didn't miss him. She didn't need him. It must have come as a shock to Eaglekit.

Rising to her paws, she swiftly bounded to the grief-stricken kit.

"Are you all right?" Hazelkit asked, amber eyes wide with concern as she laid her tail-tip on his shoulder.

Eaglekit looked up, shut green eyes flashing with annoyance, even before he realised who was speaking to him. "Oh, it's you," he meowed irritably, his tone flat and unwanting. Hazelkit felt his brittle tone slap her like ice shards. "Shouldn't you be with your parents?" he muttered.

"My father's dead—" Hazelkit began, before instantly closing her mouth as she realised she was saying exactly the wrong thing to say.

Eaglekit had his fur fluffed out. Eyes blazing like fire as a lump caught in his throat, he choked as his blood boiled furiously. Every nerve seemed like steel, heartbroken but rock-solid steel, raging and hissing and spitting like a storm. "And now because of you, _my_ father's dead too!"

"Hazelkit!" a voice called sharply. Shocked and shaken, the she-kit felt her body being plucked away. Oakflower sounded just as guilty and shocked as she did. "We're going now. ThunderClan is leaving."

Hazelkit licked a paw miserably. Her fur was drying off by now in they sun, and the shock of the water engulfing her was easing, but she still held the same sinking feeling in her chest, as if she were still drowning. Had she caused Waspwhisker's death?

 _No, it wasn't my fault!_ Hazelkit's mind insisted determinedly. _I was dropped in the river! I didn't do anything wrong! Eaglekit has no right to accuse me!_

"WindClan rabbit-face!" she yowled for the last time, unable to stop herself. Immediately afterwards her heart stung, but she ignored it.

This had been the worst day of her life.

And it was going to haunt her forever.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Hazelfur shivered as water sucked at her belly fur. The smooth, silver surface rippled under her pelt, and her limbs felt icy and numb to the touch. Her paws waded deeper into the flowing stream, and she shook her head quickly with a shudder. She had just remembered her worst nightmare: the time when she was a kit and had fallen into a gorge at some event on the open moors with WindClan. A warrior had died saving her. The water yawning before her almost made it seem real, as if she was reliving it, but she twitched her whiskers apprehensively and waded further gingerly.

"Good. Now, practise your strokes."

Silverscale's smooth silky voice did not sound inviting at all to Hazelfur, but she pushed herself deeper. _Why do I have to take swimming lessons in the first place? It's not like I'm staying in RiverClan forever, anyway._ The lump in her throat grew. _At least, I hope not_.

Heart hammering in her ribs, Hazelfur pushed with her hind legs and until her fur was soaked in water as she glided forward. Her jaws went under clumsily and bubbles rose up as she frantically flailed out with her paws to catch a pawhold.

 _I'm not doing it! I'm—sinking—too—fast…_

Bubbles spewed from her jaws as a pair of teeth nipped down into the water, breaking the surface, and fastened their way onto Hazelfur's scruff. Hissing and spitting as water droplets trickled down her throat and water clouded her lungs, she was dragged out helplessly and dropped onto the riverbank like a kit. Pelt sagging and loose, rapidly losing its shape, she was like a huge bundle of fur on the grass, sprawled.

"Hazelfur." Groggily, a blurry silver shape came into view and Hazelfur could just make out the lithe slim body of Silverscale frowning. _I'm for it now_ , she inwardly groaned.

"Hazelfur, you've been having plenty of swimming lessons lately, and yet you don't seem to be learning at all."

 _I didn't want to learn to swim on the first place!_ Hazelfur's thoughts screamed, but she pushed them down. Three sunrises had passed since the visit to the Moonpool she had made. Every night since, she had had the same nightmare: that fateful day when she was a kit and had fallen into a gorge disastrously. Since that, her swimming had been continuously getting worse. Her fishing was all right. Yesterday, she had managed to catch a pike. But just being in the water…it made her fur tingle and her insides squirm with black, unfurling memories.

"Hazelfur!" Silverscale scolded. Hazelfur forgot her thoughts and got up, meeting the she-cat's gaze squarely. The silver tabby twitched her whiskers apprehensively and side. "Are you even focusing? You're a pawful to teach, you know."

Hazelfur's ears burned and she flattened them in shame. She was a warrior now. Yet why was she being scolded like an apprentice?

"I'm sorry," she mumbled lazily, brushing past Silverscale and her apprentice, Gingerpaw. Head held low, not bothering to shake her sodden fur, she stalked through the high grasses and bolted upstream to the stepping-stones, landing with a deep sigh on the RiverClan island. Images swam before her of churning storm-gray water, filled with thunder and booming like a monster. Why did Silverscale even have any hope that she would one day learn to swim? It was useless.

"Ah, my favourite ThunderClan flea-pelt."

Hazelfur lifted her head to see Thistletail grooming herself by Weaselclaw. The two elder's pelts were mangy and knotted, and caked with ticks. But both were smiling warmly, and Hazelfur's tension sank as she loosened her tense muscles.

"My favourite grumpy Thistletail," she purred, rushing up to the two elders who were laid near the Highoverhang. "And my favourite grumpy Weaselclaw!"

"You're wet," Weaselclaw remarked unintelligently.

"What a brilliant observation!" Thistletail chided, twitching her ears as a rumbling purr filled her throat.

"You've _both_ got bees in your brain," Hazelfur meowed, rolling her eyes. Weaselclaw's broght amber orbs twinkled with amusement. "I was just about to dry myself, actually."

"Have you fallen in the river, or did it rain only where you were standing?" Weaselclaw asked.

"Apprentices are so silly nowadays, stumbling about clumsily."

"They've got thistledowns for brains! Every single one of them!"

"I know, I know, well said, Weaselclaw."

"Precisely."

"I went _swimming_ , mouse-brain!" Hazelfur's tail-tip twitched irritably at being called an apprentice. Surely she was much more than that?

Thistletail tipped her head back thoughtfully. "You're turning into a proper fish, you know. Soon you'll be swimming with the minnows!"

Hazelfur sighed, flicking her tail-tip absent-mindedly and laying down to groom her soaking pelt. "I wish. I feel as if I drown every day just trying to float at the surface. Anyway, are you hungry?"

"No, but I sure wouldn't mind some mouse bile to wash off my ticks," Weaselclaw replied as he tried to, in vain, scratch a flea that was sunbathing on his back.

With another hollowing sigh, Hazelfur turned back after rising to her paws and padded to the medicine den, the cold sunhigh air making her shiver. It was a breezy, cloudy day, and all the prey seemed to be hiding in their cracks and hollows. Not that that mattered to RiverClan, anyway. They were just content as long as they had their lurid fish beside them.

"Hashelpelt! Jusht the cat I wanted to shee!"

Frowning, Hazelfur swung her head around to peer at Beechtail, who was trotting nimbly through a cluster of gossiping queens and kits, a trout slammed into his teeth. Foetid stench clung to its oily skin.

 _Not again!_ Hazelfur wanted to groan inwardly. When would Beechtail get that she didn't want fish? She was never grow accustomed to its pungent unsophisticated taste, not as long as Silverpelt watched over the Clans.

"I'm not hungry," she lied unenthusiastically, flicking her tail-tip in annoyance. "And it's Hazel _fur_!" Her curt mew startled Beechtail, so that he almost dropped his catch.

"I-I'm shorry, I jusht wanted to check," the tom apologized, flattening his ears in embarrassment at Hazelfur's snap.

Hazelfur's eyes softened as she met his steady blue gaze. She felt guilty for always rejecting this cat's effort, but honestly, did he have to be so stubborn all of the time?

 _I have to be firm,_ she told herself resolutely.

"How many times have I told you? I'm not hungry, and even if I was, I would never eat fish anyway! I'm from ThunderClan, remember?"

Beechtail twitched his ears and backed away meekly, mixed shock and disappointment mingling in his ocean-blue eyes. "Of course, of course," he nodded hastily, fumbling over his words as if fishing for something to say. Although to Hazelfur, he didn"t look as if he believed that she was from ThunderClan. "I understand."

Irritated, Hazelfur swept her tail up and strutted away. She had to stop herself from lashing out. _Don't be too harsh, Hazelfur. You're supposed to be trying to control your temper, okay?_

Her head brushing through the strands of lichen that marked the medicine den, Hazelfur paused inside the gloom and twitched her whiskers. "Goldenbush?" she greeted.

"Hazelfur. What is it that you want?" The long-furred ginger medicine cat was brusque in her manner.

"Just some mouse bile, thanks," Hazelfur replied, wrinkling up her nose at the putrid foul smell that Goldenbush was giving to her.

"Remember to wash your paws after. In the river, I mean—don't lick them!"

 _More water?_ Hazelfur shook her head and skirted back to the medicine den, her nose crinkling as she almost recoiled from the stench wafting up her nostrils. "Weaselclaw!" She flicked her ears impatiently. "Weaselcaw? Thistletail!"

The two elders were chatting obliviously in their den, yakking like a mad pair of hens. Weaselclaw was enthusiastically complaining about the lack of discipline in the current kits.

"So then I said to Jaguarkit, Why don't you get your fresh-catch yourself? And then guess what the cheeky little thing replied—"

"I'm sure it's their mothers, you know, and their fathers. Why, when we youngsters were in the nursery, our queens taught us that there was to be no nonsense, and that was that!"

"Exactly! But these days, I keep having to remind them to keep their claws sheathed in play-fighting and to show respect!"

"I know, I know, well said, Weaselclaw."

"Precisely."

Hazelfur stifled a soft purr at the sight of the squabbling and gibbering two. Laying down, she began to apply the stinking mouse bile to Weaselclaw's knotted and tick-infested fur.

"Ah, thanks, youngster, that feels better," the tom purred, scratching a neck flea and loosening his sore muscles as he relaxed.

Hazelfur held her breath as she snatched a flea up in her jaws and cracked its tiny plump body between her teeth. Her mind wavered to the many times in ThunderClan when she had had this job—checking the elders for ticks, listening to the rambling stories that they had in store for her. She longed for those days, and her heart felt heavy from countless wishing.

When she got back to ThunderClan, even then she wouldn't be doing this—she was a warrior now. She felt a prick of irritation as her whiskers twitched in annoyance: she was a warrior right now, but was still doing an apprentice job. Couldn't some of the other RiverClan apprentices do this instead?

Trying not to seem deterred, she continued to work diligently through the fumes of stinking mouse bile. She felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of Thirstypool. The whole Clan was still mournig her, and part of Hazelfur still blamed herself for the tragic death that the elder had experienced.

 _Surely she knew something about the Fallen Warrior, though? Ugh, I have no idea what's going on!_

Who else would the Clan be mourning? Brooksplash, Bankpelt, and Sharkfin and Oceanpelt, whoever the two latter were. All deceased or gone missing...around the time Hazelfur had joined RiverClan.

Hazelfur lifted her eyes to the clouds covering Silverpelt hidden amongst the grey sky. Licking her fur swiftly, she got up as Weaselclaw offered her his thanks.

 _It looks like it's going to rain soon_ , she thought. _Fantastic. Leaf-bare will be taking its toll._

She longed for the sun's warmth, and its bright glittering bolden orb. Blue skies were dying. The sun…an image of Eaglewing's shining golden fur shedding the warm amber sunlight stung her eyes as it flashed before her.

Eaglewing. She hadn't seen him in three days. Yet he was attached to her mind and no matter how many times she shook he still hung on. She didn't know if she could trust him—was he really Eaglewing, after all, or a Clan cat in the first place? His story certainly had seemed convincingly close to hers.

Blinking, Hazelfur padded out of camp, catching sight of Frostyflight's slender white body.

Sighing, her tail hanging low, she slunk put of camp and slipped down the lush short-cropped slope and closer to the river. Her belly was growling with hunger, fangs as powerful as a monsters digging into her stomach. She was going to hunt. Perhaps one of the last greenleaf shrews would be hanging around, or an early leaf-fall squirrel.

She crossed the stepping-stones without much difficulty. Twitching her ears, she realised that she had grown used to bounding across their slippery surfaces.

Suddenly, as she trotted through the opposite bank, a small furry gray body collided into her with an _oof_. Startled, Hazelfur reeled backwards, her mind bashed and her nerves alert. She slid her claws out and almost pounced on the small body, until with a sharp flash she realised it was Minnowpaw.

"Eep! Sorry!" Minnowpaw squeaked, leaping backwards powerfully. His twinkling blue eyes shone with amusement.

"Whoah," Hazelfur panted, shaking her head. "Minnowpaw, you charge way too fast!"

Minnowpaw purred. "Sorry about that. I'll be more careful next time."

The two cats locked gazes for a split second, and an idea formed its way into Hazelfur's head. Minnowpaw had been constantly asking for her to teach him land hunting! What if she did that right now?

 _There's plenty of time_ , she told herself. _We could even gather some of the other apprentices._

"So," she proposed, and excited gleam in her eyes, "how do you feel about going land hunting with me?"

"Sure!" Minnowpaw chirped. "Oh, I can't wait to catch a mouse! Look at me!" He swung his neck down and crouched down onto his paws, clumsily stumbling forward with his tail sticking straight up.

 _He'll have to be better than that to catch something_ , Hazelfur thought. "That's not how you do it!" she purred warmly. "Come on, let's go deeper into the territory. You'll be more likely to find prey there."

Minnowpaw bounced up. "Ooh, yes! Can some of the others come too?"

Hazelfur knew he meant the other apprentices. _Great! Finally, I get to be the expert and teach all of them, for once, instead of me being the one who has no clue!_ She nodded. "Let's get them."

Inside camp, Lappingpaw, Larkpaw, Coldpaw and Gingerpaw were arguing on what kind of fish tasted the best.

"Salmon! You guys have no sense of taste!" Lappingpaw persisted to the others.

"Nuh-huh. Pike is so much better!" Coldpaw flashed back.

"Perch is the best! You're all wrong!" Gingerpaw hissed maliciously, sticking out her leg as Coldpaw strutted forward to argue. Coldpaw plunged forward and landed straight on his face with a furious spit.

"Who says fish is the best?" Hazelfur interrupted, sweeping her gaze across the tumble of cats. "Land prey is better."

"How do you know?" Coldpaw snarled, getting up and shaking out his fur. "I don't trust the word of a rogue!"

Something inside Hazelfur flared up, but she pushed it down swiftly. _I won't lose my temper_ , she promised. "Why don't you go and see for yourself?" she offered, ignoring the barbed jibe. "I'm taking Minnowpaw to land hunt. Who wants to come?"

"I do!" exclaimed Gingerpaw, bouncing up and leaping to Hazelfur. "You guys will all be sobbing inside your flea-bitten pelts when you see what I catch!"

"Fine then," Larkpaw agreed to Hazelfur. "There's not much else to do."

Two sparks lit up inside Hazelfur, like twin flames of bright unexhaustion. Already three cats! Suddenly a commanding yowl sounded from across the clearing. She peered back to see the dark flitting shape of Blackglare padding into camp.

"Oh, I can't come. What a coincidence, Blackglare is calling me for training right now. Oh well. Such a shame." And with one last villanous glare, Coldplaw strutted away to his mentor, his expression that of an adder's.

 _Good_ , Hazelfur chided inwardly _. We didn't want you anyway_. "Lappingpaw? What about you?"

The last apprentice looked uncertain, so Hazelfur pressed on. "It'll be tons of fun. You'll be able catch anything in leaf-bare when the river freezes."

The other she-cat curled her tail protectively around her paws, and a flicker of a seed of doubt began to grow in Hazelfur's mind. It would be more fun with Lappingpaw, but she looked as if she were going to say no.

"I'm not sure..." she began, her voice trailing off disappointedly. "Land hunting doesn't sound like my thing, and I'm kind of busy at the moment. My mentor says I have to practise my fighting techniques."

A surge of reluctant disappointment hit Hazelfur like a wave. But then the cats fixed their bright, sparkling gazes on Lappingpaw, and Hazelfur thought she saw something soften inside her. "Fine then," she agreed grudgingly. "But promise you wont act all mentor-y to us."

"Don't worry, I won't," Hazelfur promised, feeling her shoulders spark with excitement. The five cats padded down to the open territory, where a tangle of oak trees nestled in the sunlight peeking through the thick coat of grey clouds. Sliced branches of gleaming light pooled through their branches like sticks, and a warm tempting aroma of prey wafted around the illuminated clearing. Amongst the undergrowth, Hazelfur could make out ideal places for prey to hide, and her nose already told her that this would be a good place to practice in.

With dry stalks of bracken cracking underpaw, the apprentices' eyes were all sparked with excitement. This is a great place to hunt, Hazelfur thought, making a mental note to herself.

Without any more warning, Minnowpaw charged forward gleefully, smooth and graceful in the breeze, and Hazelfur's senses all tipped to the side. "Wait!" she hissed impatiently to her friend. _He's going to scare all the prey off!_

Minnowpaw swivelled his ear back to hear and slipped in a wet patch of grass. His foot flew up and he whizzed forward and almost crashed into a twiggy shrub. _Oh no!_ Lappingpaw managed to get just there on time, speeding through the air with jaws wide open like a gaping gorge to grasp roughly her brother's scruff before he caused any damage to the hunt.

"Nice move, smooth," she sighed, releasing her teeth's grip on his neck as he came to an abrupt halt. "Trust you to spoil the hunt before it's even started." Despite the chide, Hazelfur could see a good-humoured gleam in her pale apple-green eyes.

"Sorry," Minnowpaw stifled a burst of laughter from his muffled mew. Shaking away scraps from his coat, he ducked down his head apologetically, scuffing at the dirt with his unsheathed claws.

Hazelfur wove forward and shook her head. "Minnowpaw, you know you should never charge forward like that. You could have scared all the prey off," she reprised, although she just couldn't bring herself to scold her loyal friend any further. Her sunlight-warm amber eyes softened like a haze of honey and she raised her chin. "Let's just forget about it, mouse-brain. Come on, let's hope you haven't chased all the mice and voles away."

Rain-soaked clouds swished up in the glazed bleaky sky, tinged with drippy black linings, storms rumbling in their belly. The horizon stretched like a fox's claw past the jagged misty peaks of perched mountains behind, ready to slice any moods. Despite the gloomy sky, Hazelfur felt a warm feeling whizz into her paws as her pelt billowed slightly in the tight, chilly air. Cool strands of breeze pressed into her coat, and she was thankful that she was long-furred. All the cats stopped in their tracks in the clearing and huddled tightly together in a ring.

"Right," Hazelfur began, feeling a bit overwhelmed that these cats were all looking to her for how to hunt. She shuffled back tentatively. "I'm going to show you the hunting crouch, and then see you try it. Then let's see if any of you can scent anything." She hoped the others wouldn't

think that she was taking this too seriously.

Putting some paws apprehensively back, she felt her spine slip into its natural position for the hunting crouch. Breath held in, hardly daring to move, she bunched her leg muscles until they were coiled up in a tight, tense fix. Checking her balance was even, she craned her neck and her head bobbed so she could speak to the others. "This is what you need to try and look like."

Seeing Gingerpaw look eager, she offered the young red she-cat the first opportunity. "Go on, Gingerpaw, you try."

Gingerpaw's ears pricked and her clear green eyes brightened, and she swiftly crouched down with her front paws tucked in neatly. The others bounded out of the way, excitedly spying their denmate execute the best that she could.

Leaning slightly to one side, Gingerpaw's hind paws stuck out dangerously. Her head level was low as her gaze flickered like lightning across the undergrowth, and her belly fur was impressively low, but her tail swept up dry remainders of dead leaves as it trailed against the ground. Her excitable, restless spirit made her away from side to side like a rocking branch in the wind, but trying to keep still, she hastily shuffled to correct herself.

Body now rigid, her eyes blazed with determination. They reminded Hazelfur of flames dancing in the surface of twin glittering moons.

"Not bad," Hazelfur mused, circling Gingerpaw to observe the young cat's position. "Your balance will come with time, you just need to make sure that your tail is level—" —and at this Gingerpaw cautiously lifted her tail— "—and that your hind paws are drawn in closer. When it's time for the final leap, you need to have enough power bunched up inside those." Inwardly, she was surprised that Gingerpaw had corrected her swaying motions.

The apprentice nodded and cooped in her back legs. Tensed energy flowed through them, and Hazelfur could see the straining effort that the flecked apprentice was putting. Pricking her ears back, she tilted her head to the side in her own thoughts. "Better. Minnowpaw, you try."

All of the apprentices tried, in turn, to perfect a ThunderClan hunter's crouch, though only Lappingpaw seemed to hold a flawless position. Minnowpaw's crouch made him look like a duck, and Hazelfur had to stifle a burst of laughter seeing him. However, observing Lappingpaw's crouch, Hazelfur checked the technique inside and out, searching for points, but apart from having to loosen her back legs, Lappingpaw had no faults.

"Lappingpaw, you look like a real ThunderClan cat!" Hazelfur praised. She felt a small twinge of pride swell in her chest at the thought that she was teaching all of these cats, and that for once she wasn't the slow, splashing novice tagging along.

 _I wonder if I'm getting good practice teaching the RiverClan apprentices_ , Hazelfur thought. _Maybe when I get back to ThunderClan, Crystalstar will give me the chance to be a mentor_.

Crystalstar... Then suddenly, like a tiger that had been preparing to strike, Hazelfur's thoughts clouded over again. That was only if she got back to ThunderClan. What if she didn't make it? What if she stayed curse forever, and no cat would ever remember her again?

Pre-occupied by her own drifting fears, she suddenly felt as if she were caught in a large, swirling, rumbling storm cloud. Thunder crashed around her and she couldn't move, trapped in a typhoon so powerful that it swept her off her legs.

"Hazelfur!"

Hazelfur blinked, and her dark thoughts were scared away as she snapped out of her drift. Watery shafts of misty tendrils tickled her nostrils as her mind uncoiled.

"Hazelfur!"

Whipping her head round, she met Larkpaw's watchful stare, and she realised that she must have distracted herself from the training session, lost on her own thoughts. A little embarrassed, she flattened her ears.

"Hazelfur, Minnowpaw's trying to catch prey, look!"

Head snapping around, she just had time to see Minnowpaw hurtling towards the nearest tree, and all she could do was suck her breath. A small, cooped furry tuft was nibbling on a large sunflower seed at the foot of the knurled bark, tiny little swivelling black eyes unwatchful. _Mouse!_ Suddenly, Minnowpaw's thunderous pawsteps slamming against the ground alerted it, and it lifted its head, twitching, as if realized that a large gray furball was charging at top speed towards it.

Dropping its meal, with a terrified bristle the creature darted away and scuttled at top speed across the ground in the other direction.

Minnowpaw, unable to stop, crashed in an undignified mess in the bark of the oak, ears twisted and fur distorted.

Without thinking, Hazelfur rushed towards him, heart hammering inside her chest. "Minnowpaw! Are you alright?"

Stumbling a little, Minnowpaw got up. "I'm fine," he assured, "just a few scratches."

Larkpaw pricked his spine and twitched his whiskers. "You looked like a monster charging across the Thunderpath!" he purred. "All the same, better let Goldenbush take a look at those scratches."

"You've scared the prey all away now. For the second time," meowed Gingerpaw, flashing a grin.

"Sorry! I know I'm a clumsy furball!" Minnowpaw giggled.

Lappingpaw watched the scene, and while her face was contorted in a disapproving expression, her eyes gleamed good-humouredly. "Silly fish-brain," she chided, rolling her eyes. "Watch how it's done!"

And before any cat could stop her, she had sprang off, hind pass kicking out against the ground, and was chasing after the escaping mouse.

"Lappingpaw! Come back!" Hazelfur called, but it was no use. However, much to her surprise, Lappingpaw snuck up to the mouse and with one mighty, powerful leap had her claws buried into its neck.

"Lappingpaw!" Minnowpaw's eyes widened, as he gazed at the freshly-killed prey dangling from his sister's jaws.

Surprise coursed through Hazelfur as she eyed the mouse corpse approvingly. The kill had been a messy job, with the prey's neck now a bloodstained pool, but Lappingpaw had not missed her mark.

"How— How did you manage it?" Hazelfur gasped slowly. While she was shocked and proud, she couldn't help but feel a little twinge of irritation that this cat might be almost as good as her, without any training.

Lappingpaw put down her kill and shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess."

"I wonder..." Hazelfur paused to think, lifting her muzzle to drink in the air. The alarmingly close stench of shrew hit the scent glands on the roof of her mouth, and she nodded decidedly, her decision made. "Lappingpaw, can you smell that scent? It's shrew. Over there, in that clump of bushes. Can you see if you can catch it?"

Without replying, Lappingpaw slid forward, belly low with a natural position. Hazelfur was amazed at how light her paws were, and how smoothly she advanced. In one swift blow, the bush's refuge was fresh-kill.

Shock froze Hazelfur. Dumbstruck, her nerves went numb and her paws stumbled clumsily forward, gaze intently fixed on the nonchalant apprentice. _She...she killed two pieces of prey, each on her first go! Even I don't know anybody else who's done that!_

"We bow down, oh mighty Lappingstar!" cheered Gingerpaw.

Even Minnowpaw was startled. "Lappingpaw, have StarClan given you powers?" he asked genuinely, eyes wide.

Lappingpaw shook her head casually and dropped her second catch next to her first. "It was nothing, honestly."

It was then that Hazelfur heard the light, scuttling pattering of a squirrel's paws. Looking up, she caught sight in the corner of her eyes a bushy red tail stalking along a branch, high up in the air. "Sshh," she coaxed. "Squirrel."

A hushed silence fell upon the cats as Hazelfur turned to face Lappingpaw. "Hey, do you think you would be able to go after that?" she enquired.

Lappingpaw looked embarrassed, and she scuffed her paws in the dirt below uncomfortably. "I doubt it," was her vague answer.

"Could you try?" Hazelfur ventured.

"Umm..." Lappingpaw's voice trailed off into silence as she gazed up at the red tuft perched high up on the beech branch. "It looks very high." Hazelfur thought she could see a glimmer of fear in the she-cat's eyes. _No wonder. She's never been that high up before._

"You don't have to," assured Minnowpaw comfortingly.

"But it would be great if you did," finished Hazelfur hastily. She wanted to see how fine a land hunter Lappingpaw truly was, and deep down, she also wanted proof that the apprentice wasn't as skilled as her. _Mouse-brain!_ she told herself. _Of course Lappingpaw can't catch a squirrel on her first try!_

All the same, she pressed on. "Come on, you know you're amazing! We can't let those skills go to waste!"

Lappingpaw stilled looked reluctant. "I don't know…I don't think I'll be suited to tree-climbing."

"You can try," Hazelfur encouraged. Consequently, she was reminded of Lappingpaw's unwillingness to go hunting in the first place. Did she find land hunting boring?

"I guess..." Lappingpaw shrank, looking slightly taken-aback.

"Come on!" Hazelfur circled impatiently. "Will you prove your worth, or not?"

Something flared up inside Lappingpaw, and she narrowed her eyes to thin slits. "All right then," she growled, her pupils tiny blazing black dots. "I'll turn this squirrel into crow-food!"

Springing forward, she unsheathed her claws and rigidly escalated on the gnarled beech trunk. Drawing herself up, she dug in her claws to stay on. "That's it!" called Hazelfur, eying the slow, steady progress. Lappingpaw let out a straining grunt of effort.

Turning, Hazelfur thought she saw concern flash in Minnowpaw's unblinking gaze. She guessed that her friend was worried about his sister being so dangerously high up. She attempted to sound helpful, to reassure her friend. "You're doing great! Just put a paw there...that's it...and there...wow, Lappingpaw!"

After what seemed like an age to Hazelfur, gritting her teeth, with one last heaving effort, Lappingpaw swung herself clumsily into the lowest branch. Keeping her ears pricked in curious interest, Hazelfur did not stray from her watchful stare. She flicked her tail absent-mindedly. Would Lappingpaw make it?

The apprentice stalked carefully, a flash of fear sprinting through her eyes. Keeping her head intently low, the branch rocked gently under her weight, and she wobbled nervously. Minnowpaw held his breath.

Feeling the branch sway underpaw, the squirrel snapped around in a flash of red fur. Scared stiff by the approaching cat stalking it, it let out a terrified screech and dived away.

Feeling panic rush through her fur, the words were out of her mouth before Hazelfur could stop them. " _Get it_!"

Without thinking, Lappingpaw had sprung after it. After that, everything happened too fast for Hazelfur to remember it clearly. There was a high-pitched, ear-splitting, splintering sound, as the weak branch cracked under the weight of the leap. A yowl escaped from Larchpaw's mouth as the broken branch snapped off and plummeted down.

"Help!" That was Minnowpaw as the cats underneath all dived out of the way in a panicked flurry. Heart in her throat, horror surged through Hazelfur as she saw terror spreading like a sheet in Lappingpaw's eyes. The apprentice had no pawhold. It all happened in a flurry, dizzy and awful...Lappingpaw plummeting through the air...a broken, despaired shriek...and a writhing mass of blood at the foot of the beech.

Horror stained Hazelfur's raging amber eyes. Lappingpaw. The scarlet red pool of blood at the bottom of the beech was Lappingpaw.

"Run! Get Goldenbush!" Hazelfur couldn't even tell who said those words. Feeling numb and terrified, she could only remember sprinting off as fast as if she were being chased by a pack of hungry, jaw-snapping hounds. She went faster than she had ever run in her life. _Lappingpaw, oh Lappingpaw!_ her thoughts wailed like dead, swirling spirits. _Lappingpaw!_ She could taste death in her own mouth. Haring across the river, she didn't care if her paws got wet. Finally, she collapsed, exhausted stiff and panting heavily, inside the RiverClan camp.

"Goldenbush!" she yowled anguishly. "Goldenbush! It's Lappingpaw! She fell off a tree and she won't move! Help!" _StarClan help her!_

Goldenbush's finely-shaped pale ginger head poked out of her den's lichen entrance. "What?" Her mouth fell open and she disappeared back inside, yanking herbs into her jaws.

Wavefoam's head whizzed around. "What's that you said?" he gasped. "Lappingpaw? Injured? I'll lead a patrol to carry her back here right away!"

"No, you won't," snarled Blackglare authoritively, shoulder-butting the long-furred white tom out of the way. "I will!" His blazingly cold blue gaze swept around camp.

"Cragstone," he decided, eying a burly dark tabby tom. "And...Wetpelt. Quick, for StarClan's sake!"

Hazelfur felt her throat tighten as the three warriors and the jaw-bound medicine cat sprinted outside the camp like hares, in pursuit of their injured Clanmate. They disappeared down the smooth grassy slope, and her heart rushed to her throat. _Will Lappingpaw be okay?_

 _It's all my fault!_ she realized, cursing herself. _I should never have forced Lappingpaw to go up that tree for a squirrel! I'm an awful mentor! Crystalstar should never give me my own apprentice! And now, because of me, Lappingpaw will have to suffer._

She barely noticed the growing swarm of cats asking her inquisitive questions. Her mind spun and it felt numb, and after what seemed like only a few heartbeats the camp entrance filled as three warriors, Blackglare amongst them, dragged the limb, cobweb-bound body of Lappingpaw. Heartbeats later, Goldenbush and the apprentices followed, looking disastrously tearful and worried.

"Lappingpaw!" Frostyflight let out a strangled, choking cry. The aged snow-white queen sprang forward. Hazelfur realized that she must be Lappingpaw's mother.

"Get back!" That was Blackglare. Muzzle flaring to reveal sharp, star-white teeth, the dark warrior hissed at Frostyflight to go away. Feeling a burst of indignation for the queen, Hazlefur's eyes narrowed. But her anger was only replaced by sorrow as she watched Lappingpaw, her leg fur wet, sleek and bloodstained, get carried away into the medicine cat den, disappearing get like a patched shadow inside the lichen fronds, before the warriors emerged back out.

 _Oh StarClan, what have I done?_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _My fault, my fault, it's all my fault!_ Paws scuffed in the dusty ground as Hazelfur clawed helplessly at the dusty ground below. The thump of her veins made it hard for her to respire, and with a sucking, fur-plastering breath, she tilted her head up in a lost inward mourning of wailing, unflattened grief. _No! It can't be! StarClan, I thought you were with me!_ The sky above was painted a pale eggshell blue, milky as a dove's wing—not a fluttering cloud could be seen. It seemed as if even the sky did not care about Lappingpaw's horrible disaster. Had StarClan really forgotten about its descendants?

 _Please no, it can't be true_. Hazelfur swallowed a cold lump in her throat. The weight of impatience burdened in a storm cloud on her shoulders. Part of her feebly wished that Goldenbush would just burst out of the dry stalks of lichen and announce Lappingpaw's death. She couldn't stand this weight of not knowing what would happen, not knowing at all.

Daring to creep closer to the medicine den, she cautiously twisted her ear to hear what was inside. Much to her dismay, a growing silence seemed to weigh a burden onto the cats inside, and she could only hear a few rippling, muffled voices, and she failed to catch any of the concerned murmurs echoing in the misty stone walls and roof.

Heart sagging low, feeling as heavy and cold as if it was filled with dragging water, her guilty conscience only swelled as the horror of what had just happened finally dawned on her. It was a slow, creeping feeling, thanked her just want to collapse and lie there forever, outside the medicine den, waiting for news from Goldenbush that would never come.

 _Oh StarClan, why in Silverpelt did I insist that Lappingpaw go up that tree? She didn't even want to come to the training session! I should be lying there, in the medicine den, injured, not her!_ Hazelfur's spirits sank even lower as she realised that she had wasted a fine hunter, and a brilliant, bold young cat with a long life ahead of her.

Feeling smaller than a newborn moth, she shrank back, away from the den, her mind spinning in a daze of red. Red. The colour of the squirrel that Lappingpaw had injured herself trying to catch. Red. The colour of the hot, sticky blood that now matted her once-fine patched coat. She new she certainly wouldn't be welcome inside the den now, no matter how many apologies she poured.

"Who are _you_ to be here?"

Startled, Hazelfur's gaze flew up to the dark shiny coat of Blackglare, who had just emerged from the fresh-catch pile and was slowly advancing on her. Her heart lurched and she stifled a large, dragging gulp.

"I— I'm waiting for news of Lappingpaw," she stammered, her chest hammering, wondering how much Blackglare knew of how she was responsible for Lappingpaw's fall.

Blackglare narrowed his eyes. "Not for long. No cat will want you around here after they find out what you've done, rogue," he reprimanded, twitching his whiskers coolly.

Something deep inside Hazelfur flared up at the mention of the harsh tom's taunt-name for her. "I'm no rogue!" she spat. "I follow the warrior code, just like you!"

"Yes," Blackglare chided loftily, "enough to get an innocent apprentice dead." He lowered his gaze so that shadows rimmed his icy-shock eyes and hung from his gaze, sweeping into the ground.

 _So he does know._ Panic flared inside Hazelfur's chest, but she forced her fur to lie flat. Dead? Lappingpaw wasn't already dead, surely?

"Say what you like, call me what you wish!" she growled boldly, trying to sound much braver than she felt. Part pf her couldn't believe that she was saying this to Blackglare, of all cats. "I'll always be a ThunderClan warrior at heart!"

"Oh, how sweet," teased Blackglare, smug. Then his eyes narrowed, and Hazelfur saw them blaze with hatred. A look crossed between them, a look of poison and unshielded, pure loathing. A look that Hazelfur would never forget. "You'll always be no better than a _rogue_ in my eyes, cat," he spat. "Soon every cat will see that."

And with one last swish of his tail, he spun on his heels and disappeared in the other direction.

Hazelfur let her bristling fur lie flat, and took in a deep breath. Deep inside her, her chest felt hollow and empty, as if she had been completely chilled to the bone. Blackglare always net her feel that way...his bright, glittering blue eyes...but all the same, this time Hazelfur felt as if something had really passed between them. Something that meant war. _Soon every cat will see that_ , he had hold her. Those had been his words. But what exactly did he mean by that…?

Hazelfur was distracted from her uneasy, shifting thoughts by Lappingpaw. A strong reek of blood was swimming from the medicine cat den, putrid and foul. Hazelfur closed her eyes bitterly. When would she ever be free of this burden that dragged her like chains wherever she went? Surely…surely Lappingpaw couldn't be dead? Help her, StarClan, she begged inwardly, sending a silent prayer to her warrior ancestors.

Her thoughts were once more broken by Minnowpaw, bounding forwards, his eyes set on the entrance to the medicine den. Her heart jumped and her piling worries all sagged in relief at the sight of a familiar friendly face. _Minnowpaw! He would cheer her up, as always!_ "Minnowpaw!" she broke out, calling his name.

But to her surprise, Minnowpaw's eyes were stone-cold as she veered away from her sharply, disdain in his glare. "Don't expect me to sympathize with you!" he spat, fury pooling in them like a wave of red-hot anger. "You hurt my sister! How do you expect me to forgive you? Go away!"

Startled, Hazelfur shied away, dumbstruck. _No_ … Her gaze was fixed forwards on him, frozen, as he slipped through the lichen into the medicine den. This couldn't be happening! Surely not Minnowpaw, of all cats, would be angry with her? Her eyes widened sorrowfully at the thought. He was the closest friend she had ever made in RiverClan! He brought the spark to her every day! She couldn't let that bond just crumble away to nothing...

Suddenly, she felt more drowned by sadness than ever before. Minnowpaw's reproach stung her like a thousand claws raking through her fur, and slapped her harsher than she would have thought imaginable. She couldn't fully believe what she had just witnessed.

Suddenly, she just couldn't stand it anymore. In spite of her fear of heart-breaking disappointment, curiosity got the better of her, and she followed him inside the den, breath held inside her chest, waiting for disaster. _I'm going in_ , she decided sorrowfully, her heart feeling as if it would break her ribcage. She felt so scared at what she might see, so terrified at the prospect that she would recoil from the ghastly sight. Tasting the faint tang of blood in her mouth, she slipped through the lichen into the medicine cat den.

"Oh no..." her voice trailed away, distraught, as she gazed at Lappingpaw, strewn across the den's floor, her mother, brother, Wavefoam and Goldenbush crowded around her.

Thick, crusty blood had reddened her shining gray-and-white silky coat. Hazelfur let out a strangled, remorseful mew. "I'm so, so sorry..." she croaked wistfully, gazing at the twisted heap of mishappen mess that used to be a strong limb. The words were almost forced out of her like thorns. Blood oozed, thick and sticky like warm honey, out of the ugly, dressed wound. Some of it had dried already, reduced to a humid, unnappealing brown crust. _I did this._

Minnowpaw's head tilted up sharply, and his gaze hardened from pity to fury. Longing lingered in his wide, now steel-hard eyes, longing for his sister, and for vengeance. "What are you doing here?" His expression brimmed with harsh disdain, as if he did not care about the cat he was looking upon. "I thought I told you to get out!"

"Minnowpaw!" Goldenbush scolded, although even her mew was not as sympathic as Hazelfur would have hoped.

The tawny warrior backed away, her whiskers trembling. She had seen what she had wanted to see. Lappingpaw's injury clearly was bad. She could see at once that the eager, skilled apprentice would never become a warrior, even if she lived. She wasn't wanted here.

Her heart cracking, head low, Hazelfur fled like a coward. She felt like one. Ear-tips flat and burning with shame, she sped away at high speed out of the camp, charging through the bustle of warriors, ignoring their surprised, watchful stares.

 _By the time I'm back_ , _Blackglare would have probably told all of them what a low-down untrustworthy rogue I am._

But for once, she didn't care. As she raced through the high grass across the riverbank, the warm glow of the bright sun seemed to clear her mood and lift her spirits, just slightly. Absent-mindedly, her paws guided her to the ShadowClan border in a carefree manner.

The cool breeze stirred in her fur and she let her tense muscles relax, forcing her spine fur to lie as flat and smooth and silky as Sleekstar's pelt. Letting go of her weights, she drank in the sun high air temptingly as growing scents of Twoleg and ShadowClan wafted into her wide-open jaws.

But Minnowpaw's words still jabbed at her like thorns, and Blackglare's ominous warning flashed in her mind like a painful scar. Had he been making a threat? The looming black churning thought sent a cold, uneasy shudder shivering through her spine like ice, but she shook her head to clear it.

She wondered if she would meet anyone on the border, and hoped that she wouldn't be challenged. ShadowClan were known for their fierce, defensive, rebellious streak; what was more, what if they didn't recognize her, with the Fallen Warrior's curse? It seemed as if every ShadowClan cat was hostile.

An image of wind-ruffled golden fur gleaming in the pooling twilight sun flooded into her thoughts. Her mind pricked sharply, reproaching itself. Not _every_ ShadowClan warrior.

Her spirit flickered back to the young tom Eaglewing, whom she had met in ShadowClan territory on the way to the Moonpool. Why did he always seem to burst up into her mind?

That didn't matter. She hoped dearly that he would be sympathic to her. Excitement, just a small sprig in a swamp of regret and darkness, fizzed through her paws at the prospect of finding out more about the Fallen Warrior, and its curse. This was her only hope to get back to ThunderClan. Her mind flashed back to what Weaselclaw had told her, on the lingering elder's tale. A ShadowClan tom, exiled to make his home in the tunnels...what dark deed had he performed, to get himself punished so? Did StarClan bring on the same wrath of being forgotten like a dead leaf to him they had to Hazelfur and Eaglewing? What was his name...? _Oh yes, Weaselclaw said it was probably Spiderpelt. I'll have to find out more._

 _And if any cat can help me right now, it's Eaglewing_ , she thought decidedly, resolutely comforting herself. She swiftly nipped down to the lake for a short drink, to get her energy flowing. As she lapped the warm water on the bank, she remembered with a startling bout of fear the battle skirmish that had taken place with ShadowClan, when she, Ravenflight and Goldenbush had been ferociously attacked. Eaglewing had bravely turned against his own Clan to defend him. What if he had been exiled? Or even killed, as punishment? Hazelfur had heard rumors about the cruel ShadowClan leader.

Worry pricking her mind, she padded across the Twoleg turf and clawed in frustration at the wooden boards of the halfbridge. Slipping past the greenleaf Twolegplace, she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mingled stenches of metallic, unnatural material. Sighing, she swiftly chased the land uphill to the ShadowClan border.

Another foul stench tickled her nostrils, that of the old Thunderpath. Disused and crumbly, loose pebbles skittered across its bleak, gray surface. Its heavy, smoky scent was disgusting and foul, and even beyond that, ShadowClan territory loomed, marshy and dark as pine trees shadowed it in clumps. Hazelfur felt an uneasy prickle of apprehension as the mysterious, seemingly-deserted territory. Shifting nervously, she hoped a hostile patrol wouldn't find her waiting on the brink of the Thunderpath, thinking that she was a loner.

Suddenly, a small, lithe shape hurtled out of the breezy trees and sprang forward from the dusky bed of pine needles. Sunlight gleamed on its pale brown fur, and without thinking, it paused to snarl across the border.

"What are you doing here, mangy fish-face invader? Get out before I make you!"

Hazelfur shrank away, surprised, rocking on her haunches. Hackles raised, she bared her fangs ferociously at the opposing cat across the Thunderpath. "Get out yourself! I'm not even across the border!" she flung back.

Letting out a fierce defensive growl, the cat unsheathed his claws and whisked his tail out of the way brutally. She could only see his bright green eyes glittering from under the shadow-laden pines. "You'll regret that!" he hissed, bunching up his muscles to spring. Hazelfur's thoughts raced and blood pounded in her ears. Instincts poised, she she unsheathed her claws and swept them across her muzzle. Was there going to be a fight already? If so, then she was ready!

Without any further warning, the cat sprang forward furiously, lashing his tail. It was only then, when his fur was bathed in the sunlight, that Hazelfur fully recognised him with a startled yelp. "Eaglewing!"

The tom was just about to spring when Hazelfur's mew caught him off balance. In a flash, his minty green eyes had recognised her too, and he was so surprised that his leap failed disastrously and he toppled to the side, onto the slimy black Thunderpath. Letting out a growl of frustration, he lifted his head, sprawled like a dead mouse, to see a shiny black monster emerge, roaring towards him.

Hazelfur's blood froze from shock. She stayed still for a moment, before yowling out with all her lungs, "Run!" Nerves on fire, she plunged forward, launching herself at the hard Twoleg surface and ripping herself from the clutches of boundaries. The horrible brittly surface made her soft ThunderClan pads ache underpaw, but she ignored the pain and threw herself forward.

She was too fast for Eaglewing to think. He didn't even have time to move, frozen in shock, before Hazelfur had pounced on him and thrown him off the Thunderpath, limp and startled. Diving forward, her blow knocked him off balance, and the two of them toppled off the harsh foul-smelling surface, skittering together only to emerge rolling in the grass of the ShadowClan border.

Beside their sprawled bodies, the huge jet-black monster roared past, its shiny, menacing blood-red eyes burning through the faint mist drifting through the air. A careless Twoleg trapped in its stormy belly, the cruel monster whizzed past and away down the Thunderpath, glinting and oblivious to the damage it had almost caused. The two cats watched it until its angry roar faded into the distance.

Insides simmering from icy fear, Hazelfur twisted her head around with a bring if effort to take a look at Eaglewing. The small, light warrior was badly shaken, numbing shock flashing in his trembling eyes, but thankfully unhurt. _Praise StarClan!_

"Mouse-brain!" Hazelfur scolded, panting heavily and bringing down a glare.

Eaglewing looked too scared to argue. Hazelfur guessed that he had never had his life threatened like that before—much less saved by another cat. He didn't seem like the type to get used to owing such a generous, costly debt.

"Th-thank you," he stammered, the words almost forced out of him like thorns. Exhausted and battered, he got up, shaking scraps of dust from his body.

Hazelfur followed his notion, cautiously fixing her intense gaze on him. "Well, I guess I better go then," she meowed disappointedly. She had been expecting—hoping—more from this encounter. Instead it seemed as if both cats had to go their separate ways before they even shared a wink of a look together. Yet something inside her made her want to see Eaglewing again, and again and again, more and more often. She just couldn't bring herself to part with him - but she couldn't explain the feeling.

"Will you— Will you meet me again here?" she croaked feebly, hardly believing what she was saying. _Meeting with a ShadowClan—no, wait, WindClan—warrior? Hazelfur, you must be mad!_ But the words had poured out of her mouth before she could stop them.

 _He is the key to this puzzle_ , Hazelfur forced to remind herself. _Without him, what hope do I have to get home? I could also help him. We're in this together._

Eaglewing looked taken back by her question, but partly relieved that he didn't have to ask anything along the lines of it himself now. He paused, silent as a mouse, seemingly distracted. He liked as if his mind was working and twisting out all of the different possibilities, and the silence seemed to stretch in an age. "Fine then," he meowed at last, his breath shaky. "Sunhigh. The day after the Gathering."

"That's fine," Hazelfur found herself inexplicably. Slowly darting away, she crept back to the Thunderpath, before springing across it in a mighty ThunderClan leap. Scratching the crumbly Twoleg stuff with her claws, she quickly slipped across the the other side.

"Wow." Eaglewing's eyes were uncontrollably impressed. "You looked like a pouncing cat from TigerClan, in an attack!" Suddenly he froze, as if remembering something. A strange look bobbed in his eyes, crossing his gaze, as if he was being torn in two.

 _I have to go now. RiverClan will be missing me_. Hazelfur's heart sagged at the thought of returning to the hostile glares of the RiverClan cats, but she forced herself to pull away. "Bye," she called loftily, spinning around and bounding away.

"Wait!" yowled Eaglewing, as if he was remembering something important that he had to tell her. But it was too late. Hazelfur was already sprinting away down the smooth grassy slope, away from the shadowy woods and bleak harsh fumes of the Thunderpath. The only words she could catch were — _beware the—_ and — _kit_.

Somehow, something told her that those words had been important, but she brushed the feeling aside. Before she could tempt herself into staying to talk with Eaglewing any longer, she was gone.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - continued from Chapter 14**

The first faint streaks of dawn stained the coal-black sky. The starless night spread like a sheet over the sleeping cats, disintegrating into rays of light as the sun rose weakly over the mountainous horizon, warming the den with golden light. In her bedding, Hazelpaw kicked and thrashed with all the might in her limbs. "No, don't go!" she begged in her sleep. "Don't leave me! Tell me more!"

The cat in a nearby clump of strewn mossy bedding jumped to her paws. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Hazelpaw blinked open one eye. Pale, streaming light flooded into her vision and she battered it out, moving her eyelids in rapid synchronisation. "Y-Yewpaw…?" she mumbled shakily.

Yewpaw's spine was arched and her fur stuck out at odd angles. Digging her claws into the den floor, she flashed her teeth and snarled, seething, "Why were you yowling in your sleep? Some of us here want to get a good night's rest, you know."

The flooding memory of her nightmare stung Hazelpaw like a thousand hornets. Who had been that strange cat from her dream? Why had she been in a cave? And, most importantly, why had StarClan come to visit her? She was just an ordinary apprentice!

"Well?" Yewpaw's gaze was narrowed and she twitched a whisker contemptuously. "Go on. What was your dream about?"

Hazelpaw's mind span in a thousand different directions. She felt as though she was being torn in two by twin, hungry pairs of snapping jaws, neither of which wouldn't let go. Fear pummelled her heart. What was she going to say?

The dream couldn't have been real. Trying to blame her wild imaginings on something logical, Hazelpaw looked up defiantly at Yewpaw, though her eyes were scarred and sunken from exhaustion. No way was she announcing to the apprentice den what her dream had been about, real or not! "I— I just had a bad nightmare, that's all."

Yewpaw smirked. "I thought you would. Haunted by guilt much, crowsniffer?"

The jab shot at Hazelpaw like a thorn piercing through her fur, and her heart sank. Skytail—her old mentor—was dead. She would never hunt with him again, never share a training session with him, never be praised or scolded by his gentle tongue. How could she bear with the pain?

And Yewpaw—she thought she was so brilliant, just because everybody else suspected that Hazelpaw herself had committed the murder! Forcing herself to stagger up, she stifled a yawn and glared squarely at Yewpaw, trying to make her muscles look lean and tough. "What do you know about Skytail's death? You weren't with the other group of cats at the time shortly after he went missing. I wonder were you were."

For a moment Yewpaw stood dumbstruck, the bright accusing light from her eyes temporarily fading. She looked as if she didn't know what to say. Then her ears flattened and her face bore a look that was absolutely furious. "Who are you to speak? I hate you! Mind your own business!"

Hazelpaw's spine bristled, but she felt with a pang of satisfaction that she had hit something sensitive in Yewpaw. "Well?" she pressed on decidedly. "Where were you?"

Yewpaw arched her spine and continuously sheathed and unsheathed her claws in an endless pattern. "I— I just fell behind the group, that's all. A bramble tendril wrapped around my pad, and I couldn't get free. I-I thought I could manage by myself, so I didn't call for help, but it took me a while. After I freed myself, I went to catch up with the group, that's all." Her small black nostrils flared for a second and she deliberately looked away.

To Hazelpaw, the story about a bramble tendril didn't seem convincing at all.

"How do you know the exact same didn't happen to me then?"

"What?" Yewpaw's fur bristled with indignation. "How come you were found by Skytail's body then? When he was dead?"

Hazelpaw was hugely tempted to whip out a claw and rake her claws across the yellow she-cat's nose. "You're a liar!" she spat.

"No, you're a _murderer_!"

Hazelpaw, without thinking, reared back, before plunging forward, slamming into Yewpaw and knocking her over. The latter kicked and thrashed desperately, squealing, and trying to get free.

Hazelpaw could hardly care. Pummelling her front paws with all the power she could muster, Yewpaw lay pinned under her, and a glimmer of satisfaction popped up in her mind. _She's mine now!_

"Stop!" Hazelpaw felt firm teeth meet her scruff, and she was pulled powerfully off Yewpaw. Paws flailing wildly, her eyes still blazed with fire and she hissed in vain attempts to claw her enemy's fur. The jaws set her down firmly, and she gazed up at Shaggypaw's furious expression. "Have you got bees in your brain? Just what did you think you were doing?"

At once, Hazelpaw felt her insides burn with shame. What had she done? She had openly attacked Yewpaw! That just gave the others more reason to think she was wild now. Shifting uncomfortably, her ears flattening meekly, she looked down. "She called me a murderer!"

"And you called her a liar," Shaggypaw pointed out promptly. "Both of you should be ashamed. We were all in for a good night's sleep, and we didn't expect to wake up to the sound of you two bickering like a pair of squawking birds!"

The words were flung to Hazelpaw, whom they felt like insults to. It still wasn't fair. It was much worst to be accused of being a murderer than a liar! Feeling the frost melt from her heart, she realised how foolish she had been. Shaggypaw was right. She and Yewpaw had disturbed every other cat in the den's sleep. Guiltily, she knew that if two cats woke her up by arguing she'd have their tails off.

And Shaggypaw—what must he think of her now? To him, was she an annoying selfish cat seeking attention? Or worse, a killer? Her insides were turned up-side down at the thought, and she shuddered. He was right. She did have bees in her brain—to embarrass herself in front of him like that. Why didn't she know better?

"I'm sorry," she muttered, and she lifted her low-hanging gaze to Yewpaw's smug smirk. _What a fox-heart!_ Hazelfur wanted to claw her ears till they bled, but she forced herself to give off only a frosty look of poison. Their looks crossed, and both had narrowed eyes. Hazelpaw knew that Yewpaw had won the battle.

Suddenly Mistpaw jerked her body up. "What's going on?" she muttered groggily. "StarClan spare us. All I heard was arguing and you scolding Hazelpaw and Yewpaw, Shaggypaw."

Shaggypaw shrugged. "It's all right. You can go back to sleep."

But Mistpaw stretched up in a huge yawn, blinking out the weak rays of sunlight filtering through her eyelids. "No, it's fine, I'm going out to hunt. Have any of us realized that for some of us, this is the last time in our lives when we will wake up in this den?" Hazelpaw knew she meant herself, Shaggypaw, and her.

"Actually, you're right," Dawnpaw remarked, scratching his ear as he stirred in his bedding.

"Will you all be quiet? I'm trying to sleep!" complained Russetpaw with a hint of good humor.

Hazelpaw realised with an overwhelming pang that Mistpaw was right—this was the last time that she would be waking up here. Fighting the urge to collapse, it hit her painfully that she had spent the time arguing with Yewpaw. What a waste of a last morning.

Furiously, she swung the smug yellow cat a cool, ice-touched glare, before stalking out of the den, head held high.

The sun was drowning across the horizon, and sending shattered pools of amber light across the camp. Itching her ears, Hazelpaw nipped down to give her chest fur a rough lick. She was curled up in camp near the nursery where she had had a good long nap all day. Her strength replenished from an almost-sleepless night of tossing and turning, she stirred and got up to groom her pelt.

It was just then that Juniperstripe emerged from the camp's bramble entrance, two plump mice dangling from her jaws. Blinking, she warmed up at the presence of her friend. She invited her over with a flick of her tail. Juniperstripe ran swiftly with a brusque pace to drop her catch over at the fresh-kill pile, and weaved through the camp to sit by Hazelpaw.

"I thought you were technically supposed to be hunting, to feed the Clan," Juniperstripe meowed. To Hazelpaw's surprise, there was a disapproving gleam to her eyes, and a seed of doubt began to sprout. Yesterday, Juniperstripe hadn't seemed too close to believing Hazelpaw's explanation for the turn of events.

"I know," Hazelpaw replied, flicking her gaze casually across camp, "but I hardly got any sleep last night, so I'd like to rest today."

"Just because you know your warrior ceremony is going to be held today doesn't mean you can lie around camp all day from now on," Juniperstripe interrupted sharply.

"I know!" Hazelpaw growled impatiently, lashing her tail in irritation. "Like I told you, I just had a hard night, that's all."

"Yes, you had your dream. I heard about it from Yewpaw."

 _Great_ , Hazelpaw groaned inwardly. _Just what I need. Yewpaw spreading more rumors about me. What will the Clan think now, that I'm a gutless insomniac?_

"Just because you heard something from Yewpaw doesn't mean it's true!" Hazelpaw snapped curtly, unable to control herself.

Something inside Juniperstripe boiled up to a steamy temperature, and her small pink nostrils flared. Hazelpaw knew her friend well enough—if they even _were_ friends anymore—to tell that she was about to get angry. Feeling shame course threw her body, Hazelpaw hung her head in shame and quickly muttered, "Sorry."

Juniperstripe seemed to calm down, and she bent down to give her chest a few comforting licks. Twitching her whiskers anxiously, looking at Hazelpaw, almost on cue as if she were expecting a question.

Sensing the atmosphere tense rigidly, Hazelpaw wondered if she should know ask. This was the question that she had been dying to ask Juniperstripe all day, but she wasn't sure if now was the right time to say it. Making a hasty decision to go on anyway, she began cautiously, hoping that her question would finally break the frosting ice between the two, "Juniperstripe…I mean, I know what happened yesterday was awful and all, but you don't really think I did it, do you?"

Hazelpaw's heart only sank as she saw Juniperstripe stiffen. "I'm not saying anything yet, remember, but I do think you're innocent."

Uneasily, Hazelpaw wondered if there was something her old denmate was not telling her, something that was changing her perspective of the turn of events. Juniperstripe's words were supposed to be comforting her, but instead, they were clearly empty. Indignantly, she felt remorse fade into mere self-pity for herself. Why wouldn't Junipertripe believe her? What was she hiding?

"I didn't do it, for StarClan's sake!" she bellowed, feeling herself lash into unsheathed anger.

Juniperstripe's eyes turned, for the first time, icy cool with a frosty atmosphere that made Hazelpaw's fur tingle. "You don't know what you did," the warrior growled, casting her former best friend a final look of disdain before strutting away.

Hazelpaw felt despair tug at her paws as she watched Juniperstripe disappear, and her heart sink disastrously low. Would anything ever be the same again? Today was her warrior ceremony, supposedly one of the most important days of her life. She was idealistically meant to be looking forward to her ceremony with bright sparks of excitement, but instead, a dark sense of foreboding and horrible jabbing a pangs of wistful sorrow for the wish of how things used to be jabbed her heart.

 _StarClan, everything's going wrong!_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Give me a badger ride!"

That was Crescentkit's plaintive new as she furtively bound herself across the clouded clearing. The small silver-white kit blinked her large blue eyes and yapped loudly, causing Hazelfur dizziness as she circled the older warrior endlessly, bright sparks of energy burning in her paws. "Please, Hazelfur, pretty pretty please!"

Hazelfur looked up. The sky was a stormy grey colour, each silver cloud rumbling with a thrashing storm in its belly. Painted the colour of the ocean, the huge body of water famous for being by the sun-drown place, the hardly picturesque scene made her nose quiver with apprehension. She didn't need to be an elder to know that a storm was coming.

"Come on, just one!"

Hazelfur sighed, letting go of her shoulders. "Fine." It had been a cloudy day, her belly was growling with starched hunger, and she had been playing with Crescentkit for at least an hour by now, but she gave in anyway. The ceaseless bundle of energy reminded Hazelfur slightly of when she was a kit herself, and she admired the small grey she-cat's dignity and fire within very much.

"Oh, thank you!" Crescentkit squeaked, as Hazelfur squarely bent down to crouch on her front paws. Hardly able to contain her excitement, Crescentkit took a run-up and launched herself into the air, before clambering on.

"Ouch!" cried Hazelfur, a malicious gleam twinkling in her eye, as she felt the kit's small unsheathed claws digging into her fur. "Careful, Crescentkit!"

Crescentkit let out a burst of laughter as she settled herself on the warrior's back, nestling on the spine. "Sorry," she mumbled, her new muffled by giggles.

Shaking her head in mock despair, Hazelfur smiled feebly and led the kit through the camp, charging at high speed. "Hold on!" she yowled, racing past the dens, knowing that Crescentkit would hold on tightly.

"Whoah!" Crescentkit yowled, her throat almost convulsing from speed.

"Do you want me to slow down?" Hazelfur asked as she breathlessly hated across the open camp, her pads slapping on the harsh rock below.

"No!" yowled the indignant kit in reply. Hazelfur twisted her head to look back, and saw delight and thrill shining within Crescentkit's milky, watery blue eyes, as dark as the streaked night sky. That didn't surprise her. The young newborn seemed to be fearless, with an air of dignity, though she behaved well the large majority of the time. Not for the first occurrence, Hazelfur felt her thoughts wondering whether this was why StarClan had asked her to guide her.

 _Is it simply because of the fact that she is an ideal, strong and promising hunter and fighter? Will she lead the Clan one day, perhaps? Or is it that combined with her mother dying during the birth? Did StarClan even know about that? Or is there some other reason, shadowed among hints of doubts, that makes her truly special?_

Questions spun around like mad typhoons in Hazelfur's head, and made her seem as if she were going round and round in circles of wind in strong gusts, rather than round and round the RiverClan camp with a kit on her back. For a heartbeat her throat tightened with pressure, and she swallowed a cold lump.

 _Relax_ , Hazelfur. _Maybe Crescentkit just needs a friend._

Her mind flashed painfully at those words imprinted into her mind. _Friend_. She still couldn't forget how harshly Minnowpaw was treating her. A few days had passed since Lappingpaw's injury, and even though Goldenbush had safely confirmed that the apprentice was surely going to live, Minnowpaw still raged in fury at the sight of Hazelfur.

 _Oh, StarClan! He was my one truest friends here. How will I make it without him? How could I have been so foolish as to let Lappingpaw get so injured? It's all my fault!_

Blinking away sadly the welling tears in her eyes, Hazelfur's head swung round and she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Minnowpaw himself in her path.

"Careful," he growled. His blue eyes narrowed with uneclipsed hatred, now as tough as the surface of steel. "Wouldn't want to make Crescentkit fall off and break her leg, would you?"

Hazelfur flinched at his barbed jibe. She still felt hugely responsible for Lappingpaw's accident. His words stung her like thorns, and her heart couldn't help cracking at the sight of him, but she raised her hackles in defence, in an attempt to look slightly menacing, and made her tone cool. "I was just about to stop anyway."

Minnowpaw curled his lip. "Good." And with that, he strutted away, swinging his tail.

Hazelfur let out a loud, wistful sighs for the old days when they had seemed almost inseparable. "Come on, Crescentkit. Time to get off. That's enough playing for today."

"Aww!" Crescentkit complained, in spite of obediently sliding off Hazelfur's back and landing on all four paws. "Can't we have even a little bit more?"

Hazelfur shook her head. "No, not now. Maybe tomorrow?"

Crescentkit's eyes gleamed at the faint prospect, when suddenly, there came the urgent pattering of paws on the ground. Heartbeats later, two RiverClan warriors, whom Hazelfur had come to know as Sunpool and Streamfur, emerged at the entrance to camp. Their eyes were wild with panic and streaked with fear.

"Hide the kits!" Sunpool yowled with her glittering golden coat, panting and left breathlessly exhausted. "It's ShadowClan—they're coming!"

But it was too late. Before any cat could make a move, the camp entrance was flooded with power-hungry ShadowClan cats. They poured out like an ocean of rats, their eyes shiny and gleaming at the prospect of battle, bloodthirsty in every way. Jaws snapping, they raced forward in attack formation, fangs dropping as they plunged into battle.

Hazelfur's blood turned to ice and she was rooted to the spot. _ShadowClan invasion!_

"Move!" There was a loud grunt as Wavefoam hurtled across the clearing, hackles raised. Hazelfur darted put of the way, her large amber eyes flailing wildly. An attack! Completely out of the blue! She could hardly believe the sight before her eyes.

Much to her horror, the scene before her was unravelling far too fast, and the whole camp was already a flurry of fighting before she could even lift a paw to help. The ShadowClan invaders had hurled themselves across to the dumbstruck RiverClan camp, spitting, hissing and yowling in rage. Nerves poised to fire, the RiverClan cats retaliated furiously, in spite of their surprise, defending themselves as best as they could but still rather feebly.

Hazelfur snapped her head around. Where was Crescentkit? She needed to hide her right now!

"Crescentkit!" she yowled, but the kit had disappeared. Gazing around hopelessly at the struggle of screeching cats, she soon caught sight of a small shivering body huddled against the camp wall. Relief surging through her fur, Hazelfur flung herself forward, sprinting past a clawing pair of invaders to come face-to-face with a burly ShadowClan tom.

Hazelfur recognised him as one of the cats from the attack on the way to the Moonpool. Her blood flowing with rage, she spat at him. _How dare he get in my way!_ He lunged forward with outstretched claws, but Hazelfur nimbly ducked out of the way before he could harm her.

Thoughts spinning in turmoil, she sprang forward to where Crescentkit was seeking refuge. Nipping down to fix the small tiny bundle's scruff firmly in her jaws, she carried the kit with a swift pace towards the nursery.

"What are you doing?" Crescentkit shrieked, squirming in a failed attempt to get herself free. She was firmly locked in the warrior's clutches. "I want to fight!" Leaping through the entrance to the nursery, Hazelfur ignored the gray she-kit's pitiful wails and dropped her in a pile beside the other wide-eyed, shivering kits.

Frostyflight the nursery queen shot her a grateful look. Knowing she had to fight, Hazelfur sprang back out go the nursery into the fury of cats, feeling a rush of fear surge through her pelt, she ran to a spitting ShadowClan she-cat and launched herself onto her smooth tortoiseshell shoulders with unsheathed claws. The warrior let out a screech of pain, but spun around trying to shake Hazelfur off.

Hazelfur rocked on the she-cat's haunches. Still purposely digging her massive silver claws in, she watched drops of scarlet blood trickle from her opponent's shoulders and splatter on the ground. Being suddenly shaken off brutally, she rolled on the floor, hastily scrambling to a defensive position. Soon the other she-cat had leapt on her in a flurry of claws, and the two cats were locked in a ferocious struggle on the camp floor.

Wrestling with her nerves on fire, Hazelfur felt blood pound in her ears. The deafening roar almost silenced the wailing of other cats, but she forced herself to press on with the battle. Letting out a screech, Hazelfur managed to rip out a chunk of the ShadowClan warrior's fur, pinning her down for heartbeats enough to make another attempt to bite the cat's belly fur.

But before she could do that the ShadowClan warrior had whipped out a paw and slashed at her opponent's muzzle, making Hazelfur bleed to the core. Growling from her scar, Hazelfur recoiled, blood dripping from her gash.

Using that moment of surprise, the she-cat had sprung on top of Hazelfur, narrowly aiming for a head to force a blow to knock the temporary RiverClan cat off her paws. She succeeded. Hissing in rage, the two enemies wrestled once more, and though the ShadowClan cat had heavily bleeding shoulders, Hazelfur had torn a claw and had a huge scar on her muzzle.

Suddenly, she felt the ShadowClan cat sink her jaws into her flank. Letting out a yowl of pain, Hazelfur's throat convulsed and her pressure tightened. She tried to shake her opponent off, and failed. Growing deeply panicked now, the blood was roaring in her ears. _I'm going to die!_ The thought struck her like lightning out of the blue.

But it was just then that another ShadowClan warrior, a beautiful slender jet-black she-cat with a graceful silver muzzle, whipped her tail across her Clanmate's shoulder. "Stop, Bramblebush!" she growled, glaring at the red-splattered tortoiseshell. "Do you want to kill her?"

In a silent grunt of protest, the tortoiseshell shot her Clanmate a deathly glare, but released her grip on her prisoner. For a heartbeat, she looked questioning my at the black she-cat in silence. Swiftly coursing away, Hazelfur was left, alone, to stagger up weakly. Whirling round, she flashed the black she-cat a grateful glance.

"Th-thank you," she stammered nervously. She hardly knew what to say. This cat had gone against her Clanmate to help a warrior she didn't even know.

The other cat shrugged casually. "It was nothing. The warrior code states that a cat does not have to kill to win her own battles." Flashing one last glance, she was off.

Dumbstruck, Hazelfur stood stock-still, panting heavily, and frozen like an icy black river. She knew she was in debt. That ShadowClan warrior would probably have killed her. Agony paining her flank where the bite-mark was etched, she roughly shook herself to clear the pain.

Shooting a glance across the frenzied clearing, Hazelfur saw that while many of the ShadowClan invaders were still fighting strongly, she guessed that their numbers had dropped. As if to confirm her theory, another warrior was sent hurtling across the camp, howling with his tail flaying out behind him, after a painful wound inflicted by Wavefoam and Finpaw working as a team. However, scrutinizing further, Hazelfur couldn't catch sight of Ravenflight or Wetpelt. _They must have been chased off the battle scene._

Then there was Blackglare, fighting like all of TigerClan in the centre of the clearing. He was fighting two cats at the same time, a warrior and an apprentice, rearing back on his hind legs to slash at them ferociously with his dripping fangs bared. Every blow held lawful a of strength within it, and Hazelfur watched the apprentice flick as a hard blow slashed a nick in his ear.

Although part of Hazelfur knew that she could be glad that Blackglare was fighting so strongly for RiverClan, most of her still shuddered at the sight of those powerful raking claws. How far would he ever go to use them?

But she hardly had time to be distracted. Breathless, she caught sight of a small little shape slipping out if the nursery. _Crescentkit!_ Hazelfur's blood turned to ice.

 _How_ dare _she disobey my orders?_ her thoughts growled furiously. Now the foolish impertinent kit was in grave danger. Bowling her way through the whirlwind of cats, Hazelfur ran forwards to the nursery, managing to get there just in time without being stopped by any warriors.

"There you are!" she growled with rage at the disobedient she-kit. Lashing her tail, she went on, "I thought I told you to stay in the nursery!"

Crescentkit shrank back, her pupils two black asteroids of frightened darkness. "I'm sorry!" she whimpered. "I only wanted to feel what the fighting was like. I only wanted to _see_ , Hazelfur!"

Hazelfur winced at the kit's hurt tone, and her eyes almost softened into a golden haze of mercy, but she shook her head roughly and grasped the kit's scruff in her muzzle tightly. Stopping herself from recoiling at the taste of cat fur, she plunged forward on the path to the nursery.

"Hazelfur!" Crescentkit gasped, eyes wide like round full moons, eying the wounds and dripping scratches on the warrior's pelt. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine," reassured Hazelfur brusquely as she stepped into the nursery. Inside, Frostyflight bore a frantic expression on her face, but the fur on her hackles instantly lay smooth at the sight of the kit. The worry in her eyes faded to every last drop. "Crescentkit!" she cried out with relief. "I thought you were gone." With motherly warmth in her gaze, she rushed to give the kit a series of comforted licks.

"Oh, I can't thank you enough, Hazelfur!" she meowed gratefully. Hazelfur flashed the queen a humble glance, before shooting through the bramble tendrils and out of the nursery, back into the fighting.

The next opponent Hazelfur sprang upon was a small, lean red tom. His strong rippling muscles glistened under his thin fox-coloured pelt, and he had a triangular-shaped head with gleaming amber eyes. The two locked face to face. The tom let out a hiss.

Ignoring the pain scorching her muzzle, Hazelfur launched herself into a fight with him. While the small cat's technique was lacking in strength, he was small, fast and cunning, using swift, numerous attacks. They wrestled furiously, and for a heartbeat Hazelfur was winded from a blow to the ear. The cat used that split-moment to dive under her underbelly, quick as lightning.

But Hazelfur knew that trick. Instinctively dropping down to squash him under her weight, he tried to wriggle away and only succeeded to flip over onto his belly.

"Think you're a match for me?" he rasped, trying to sound powerful even though his shaky voice came as a croak.

"Yes," she meowed simply, forcing his shoulders down. Grasping her long, curling silver claw, she bore a deep gash in his belly.

"Then prove it," he growled, struggling, before Hazelfur bent down to bite his belly.

Pain exploded into him and he howled out a yowl of pain, before Hazelfur released him and he crawled weakly away.

"I already have!" Hazelfur called after him.

Suddenly, a huge weight had her down and she screeches in shock. Pummelling her front paws blindly, her body thumped down on the diary ground with an oof of effort. Heart thumping and blood curdling, she painfully twisted around to her to stare at the ShadowClan cat she recognised as Darkfang.

 _Darkfang!_ During the attack on the way to the Moonpool, Darkfang had been the most ferocious and violent of the ShadowClan cats. Now, her shining forest-green eyes burned minty vapor into the air.

"You won't escape from me this time, you mouse-hearted excuse for a cat," she promised. "How does it feel to be the one who's pinned now?"

Unable to reply, Hazelfur squirmed with strained heaps of effort, swivelling her ears in effort. She felt as if her skeleton was about to crack. Then, in the blink of an eye, she spotted Minnowpaw through the frenzy of teeth and claws. His wide, loyal blue gaze swept around camp as he spied for cats to attack. It was then that his sight rested on Hazelfur, lying, pinned, under a huge invading she-cat. A look of cold, mock pity hollowed his eyes and seemed to sink into his frames.

 _Please!_ Hazelfur wanted to yowl as Darkfang's claws scored through her flanks and warm, scarlet blood gushed out. _Minnowpaw! Come and help me!_

But instead, the small long-furred tomcat turned his gaze deliberately away and ran off, knees high, to plunge onto a ShadowClan apprentice.

 _No!_ How could he do this to me? I thought we were friends! Hazelfur's heart swamped self-pity and uncontrollable sorrow for her as she vainly struggled on the ground.

It was then that a dark brown tabby pelt leaped into sight against the pitch grey of the clouds, and a huge burly warrior known as Cragstone leapt to her defence.

Hazelfur nimbly rolled away, heart thumping, as she watched Cargstone take Darkfang by surprise and wheel around to yank his teeth firmly in Darkfang's spine. The ShadowClan cat howled, before shaking Cragstone off and fleeing with a splattering trail of lukewarm blood after her. _Good. That's one less mangy ShadowClan invader to worry about._

Cragstone whirled around in a torrent to fix his dark amber gaze onto Hazelfur. "Count yourself lucky," he growled, before bounds away. Hazelfur still stared ahead, struck mute. Cragstone was still not completely used or willing to have her in the Clan, but he was still a loyal warrior at heart and would defend the warrior code to help a cat in danger.

 _Unlike Minnowpaw_. Hazelfur's lip curled automatically in disgust as she remembered how he had stood, watching, as she struggled in danger of being seriously hurt under Darkfang's weight, without lifting a claw to help. She still blamed herself for Lappingpaw being crippled, but couldn't he see that she hadn't meant for that to happen?

Growling in frustration, she wheeled around to spot a skinny-framed tomcat fiercely winding through the mass of whirling cats. His dark, sleek black coat rippled neatly, and a long, unappealing white line ran along his spine and branched out into different strips where his ribcage was.

Carcassstar. Hazelfur had heard menacing stories about the ShadowClan leader. He was a rogueborn, before joining WindClan, being made deputy, being sent away in exile, and converting to ShadowClan, where he had become leader. No cat in ThunderClan or RiverClan knew why he had been forced out of WindClan. His unusual black-and-white coat made it look as if his skeleton was visible through his fur, and that was where he had got his name.

Shuddering as a spine-mumbling tingle shook her pelt, Hazelfur worriedly saw that his eyes were narrowed, as if in search of something. He found it. In the middle of a clearing free of all but two cats, Sleekstar had just finished with a ShadowClan tabby and sent him fleeing with an excruciating bite to the tail. Her beautiful silver coat flashed in a weak slice of sunlight. Slipping cunningly through the crowd, Carcassstar crouched down behind her.

" _No_!" Hazelfur found herself yowling, and Sleekstar froze. Behind her, Carcassstar pounced, flying through the air to land of her shoulders and knocking her over. The force of the impact shocked her, but she threw the claw-gripping tom off.

"What's the matter, Meekstar?" Carcassstar snarled, twisting his smile into a menacing smirk. "Bit frightened of the ShadowClan leader, aren't we?"

Sleekstar lunged forward, regaining strength, but Carcassstar nimbly dodged, his expression strangely calm and relaxed. "What are your warriors doing here, Carcassstar?" Sleekstar spat. "You have no reason to attack!"

Carcassstar readied his claws. "That's what you think!" Hurling himself forwards to land on Sleekstar's backside, he raked his claws through her hide. "Don't pretend with your silly little games—six nights ago, at half-moon, three of your cats were found on our territory!"

"They were going to the Moonpool!" Sleekstar spat. Gliding up close to his face, she whipped out a silver set of claws and sliced off the bridge of his nose. Blood trickled from the fresh wound. "Is that good enough an excuse for you?"

"There were two warriors with your medicine cat," Carcassstar shrugged, his eyes gleaming. "Warriors stick to boundaries. You broke the warrior code."

"The warrior code bans any warriors from attacking medicine cats!" Sleekstar growled. "Besides, it was a patrol of your cats who invited us to bring two warriors because of the fox on your land!"

"Oh, really? Well, all of my warriors deny this!"

Suddenly, Sleekstar screeched in frustration as she realized his plan. _He had hatched this all along!_ He could easily deny the invitation for a warrior escort and make it seem as if Sleekstar was lying. Hissing in rage, the RiverClan leader dived forwards, and sank her teeth in Carcassstar's belly.

The tom fell back, limp. Hazelfur realised with horror that he was losing a life. An apprentice understood too, for she shouted out, "Carcassstar is losing a life!"

As if on command, the ShadowClan cats froze, and then yowled in shock. Scattering into different directions, two warriors dragged their leader's limp body away, and the RiverClan cats tilted their heads to howl out caterwauls of success.

Hazelfur's face broke out into an expression of relief as all the invaders fled. They had won! Exhausted, she limped to the nursery, only to be struck by horror.

Crescentkit had vanished.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 _What?_ Hazelfur's gaze swept around the nursery, then the camp, her heart thudding. Where was Crescentkit?

 _Last time I saw her, she had been trying to escape!_ she realized with growing dismay. _What if she_ _tried to go out to see the fighting instead? What if she got lost? Or crushed by a pair of fighting paws? Or worse—_ and at this thought, Hazlefur's heart lurched to the side and she felt as if she were being emptied out, _—taken hostage by ShadowClan?_

 _Relax, Hazelfur, that's very unlikely_ , the rational part of her mind was telling her. Crescentkit couldn't have gotten very far. Maybe if she had slipped out of the nursery, a ShadowClan warrior would have found her and scared her running to one of the other dens? She was probably curled up asleep somewhere in a warrior or apprentice's bedding right now.

 _Still. What if I'm wrong?_

 _I must tell the queens first_ , she thought quickly, her mind spinning in turmoil and being shaken brutally, _and then Sleekstar_. But even before that, she had to make sure Crescentkit wasn't in camp.

Anxiously, she poked her head further into the nursery. There was no sign of the young kit. The other kits, both litters, were role-playing and tossing about playfully, kicking up their moss-soft paws and winding little tails and squealing in a flurry of high-pitched meows, oblivious to the battle their Clan had just witnessed and the fact that their denmate was missing. Noticing that Stormkit was not with the main group but hanging around at the back, Hazelfur hastened her pace to him.

The kit wore a puzzled frown on his face. "Hazelfur, where's Crescentkit?" he asked.

That only made Hazelfur's growing worry increase. "I don't know," she admitted nervously, "I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Should we tell the queens?" he growled, his fluffy spine fur bristling. "If one of the ShadowClan warriors got her, I'll— I'll— I'll rip their throat out with my bare claws, I'll—"

So Stormkit too was worried that ShadowClan had taken his sister as a prisoner? She shuddered at what their cruel minds could sharpen her to do, what hardships she could be facing right now.

"Do we tell the queens?" enquired Stormkit, breaking off his threats suddenly.

Hazelfur nodded. "Yes. Now, tell me, Stormkit. In the middle of the battle, I saw Crescentkit sneaking out, and took her back in. After that, when was the last time you saw her?"

Stormkit crowed even more, lasting his tail in frustration. "I can't remember!" he wailed. "She was there, sulking at the back, and then.…" His voice trailed of desperately as he shuffled his paws. "I only realized later on."

"It's okay," Hazelfur reassured him, nipping down to give the young kit a comforting lick on the ear. "You did nothing wrong. Frostyflight!" she called. "Foxbite!" Foxbite was the second nursery queen, and also Sleekstar's sister.

The two queens sided up to her, brushing flanks. Foxbite looked a little annoyed at being disturbed from feeding two of her kits; Hazelfur reminded herself that she and her sister both shared the same brusque manner and frightful temper, so she should be careful not to anger either. "Have you seen Crescentkit?"

The two queens looked around, before sharing a puzzled glance. "You're right," Frostyflight gasped. "Where is she? Oh, StarClan, I'm an awful queen!"

"Don't panic," Foxbite warned as she shook her head. "I knew when I saw the light in her eyes as she watched the battle that she was going to cause trouble. I'll check the other dens." And with a swish of her tail, the bramble entrance to the nursery had swallowed her up.

Hazelfur was left facing Frostyflight, Stormkit whimpering at her side. "Thank you, Hazelfur," the white queen meowed, her gentle voice sweet and comforting and her eyes wide and sky-blue. "Could you watch the kits here while I go and take a look as well?"

Hazelfur nodded obediently as Frostyflight went as well, anxiously twitching her ears and pacing back and forth. She barely noticed what the kits were up to, and she kept on looking up at the sky in fright. The time seemed to take an age.

 _What if ShadowClan are keeping her in a tiny den to starve her?_ _What if they're cruelly massacring her under their claws? What if they plan to give her back only for a costly ransom, and Sleekstar won't give in? Or worse...what if they plan on killing her?_ She gulped, her throat throbbing.

Eventually the two queens came back, fear shining in their eyes. "She's not here!" Foxbite claimed. "Why, the cheeky little thing! She better wait. I'm warning Sleekstar." The red queen bristled with indignation and lumbered out of the den, exhausted and shaking her head.

Sighing as Frostyflight gave her a grateful nod, Hazelfur slid out of the nursery bramble, feeling thorns snag her pelt uncomfortably. Where was Crescentkit?

After a few moments that felt like hours of pacing, Sleekstar appeared from her den over the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather under the ledge for a Clan meeting."

Hazelfur twitched her whiskers, not surprised and flopped over onto her belly. A Clan meeting? So soon?

Growing uneasy as whispers of apprehension rippled among the cats, she passed forward, trying to look calm, as seated herself near the front of the crowd. More cats followed her lead, stopping from licking their wounds or waiting in a one outside the medicine den, with Blackglare, Coldpaw and Wavefoam in the front and Minnowpaw deliberately veering sharply away from her to sit at the back.

Hardly waiting, Sleekstar began. "My cats, one of our kits is not in camp! Crescentkit has been taken hostage by ShadowClan!" A huge gasp rang around the clearing and bounced of the walls, echoing like cries of doom to Hazelfur. She shifted apprehensively.

"The mangy crow-food-eating nuisances," she heard Thistletail growl.

"Will you send a patrol to get her back?" Streamfur called anxiously from below. He is Crescentkit's father, after all. He has a right to be concerned about her.

Sleekstar shook her head. "We have just been attacked. We are far too weak to go off again, let alone fight. No. For now, we must rest. Sleep and get your wounds treated. It shall be mentioned at the Gathering tomorrow night, and if ShadowClan doesn't give her back, then we'll be ready to fight for her." Sleekstar drew back her lips in a snarl.

The crowd murmured in relief. The kit was popular amongst them, Hazelfur realised, because she had no mother and so they had her care split between them all. "ShadowClan will pay," Hazelfur heard a warrior mutter darkly under his breath.

 _That's right._ Hazelfur felt tempted to race to ShadowClan right now and flay their pelts.

"Speaking of the Gathering," Sleekstar continued, "tomorrow night we shall also bring up the topic of the attack. It was unjust and unnecessary to spill wasted blood!" Sleekstar spat at the ledge she was standing on. "Six nights ago, Goldenbush, out medicine cat, left for the Moonpool with an escort of two warriors. She was invited to bring them with her by a ShadowClan patrol. Yet at the scene, she and her two warriors were attacked! Attacking a medicine cat is stated to be strongly against the warrior code, and even those crow-food-worth ShadowClan fox-hearts know that!" Caterwauls rang out from the yowling mouths of furious cats. "Yet when I confronted him, Carcassstar denied this. He was lying! Thankfully, I managed to take one of his lives, thus ending the battle. I do not know how many he has left now." Sleekstar finally stopped, drinking in a breath, before letting her scrutinizing gaze sweep around camp. Concern flashed in her frost-touched sparkling eyes. Hazelfur shivered at the determination there.

"And now, for one last ritual before I dismiss you." The beautiful-coated leader paused, letting the aid around the softly whispering cats weigh in and layer tensely. "I am sure that you have all heard of one of our apprentices getting injured while falling off a tree recently." Hearing murmurs of outrage and protest, Hazelfur winced as cats bore their accusing stares into her pelt. Blackglare had certainly made sure to spread plenty of rumors about that.

Sleekstar glared down, noticing the looks and suspense. "It was no cat's fault," she defended, and Hazelfur sighed deeply in relief, "so I don't want anybody being blamed. We thank Goldenbush, who saved the apprentice's life. Sadly, she will never become a warrior, despite being so close to her assessment. Therefore, I shall honour her by giving her her well-earned warrior name. Lappingpaw, please step forwards."

A murmur of surprise rippled and cats obediently parted as Lappingpaw limped forwards slowly, Goldenbush flanking her for support and gently whispering comfort into the apprentice's ear. Hazelfur flinched at the sight of her raw, twisted leg, which hung limply, bent the wrong way and not functioning. Lappingpaw would never walk on it again now. She was stuck on three paws now, and would be forever.

But to Hazlefur's surprise, there was no bitterness in the young cat's strong gaze. Her beautiful, once-glowing green eyes were glazed with remorse and regret for the life she would never live, but she lifted her head proudly anyway.

"I, Sleekstar of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon the the ways of this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, understanding true justice even though her place is no longer to hunt or fight, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Her blue gaze was fixed down, shining and glittering like all the stars in Silverpelt. "Lappingpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan with simply a loyal heart, even at the cost of your life?"

Hazelfur remembered in a painful flash of disturbance this moment in her one warrior ceremony - how pitiful she had been looked upon, how brave she had tried to sound. She watched Lappingpaw's while body quiver with anticipation as she lifted her chin proudly and replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Lappingstorm. StarClan honours your tolerance and loyalty to the warrior code, and while you will never excess any physical ability for this Clan again, we give you your rightful warrior name which you have well-deserved."

 _Lappingstorm!_ Hazelfur thought. _That suits her well. She may be crippled now, but she still has that same courage and fiery passion that rages like a storm inside her. She still is strong._ Triumphantly, she raised her head in a flash and howled out the joyful caterwaul, "Lappingstorm! Lappingstorm!"

One by one, the gleeful Clan lifted their muzzles to join in the chant too. "Lappingstorm! Lappingstorm!" And, for just a heartbeat, Hazelfur wondered if everything was going to be all right.

"Wait!"

The cats all whipped their heads around to look at Coldpaw, shifting uncomfortably. Hazelfur narrowed her eyes—Blackglare had just whispered something into his ear. She knew that dark tomcat was loyal to RiverClan, but she still did not trust his electric blue eyes and shady glare.

"Sleekstar, you said that if Sharkfin had not returned by next Gathering, you would appoint a new deputy."

Sleekstar froze, before giving a brief, hasty nod. Her eyes were hollow at the remembrance of her old ally. "I say these words before StarClan, since no cat has seen the body of Sharkfin, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." Her icy blue gaze raked the clearing. The choice was obviously between Wavefoam and Blackglare. _Wavefoam, Wavefoam, please pick Wavefoam!_

"The new deputy of RiverClan shall be Blackglare." And with one last swish of her tail, she was gone, vanishing as her dark shadowed rocky den swallowed her up.

Hazelfur could hear yawns and last-minute gossip and good-nights echoing off the peaty cave walls into her ear. Outside, excited chatter from the cats selected to go to the Gathering began to die down as warriors, queens, elders and apprentice's were given quick farewells and licks while Sleekstar was firmly being swamped by a cluster of cats wishing her good luck. Hazelfur twitched uncomfortably in her bedding and stifled a low, rumbling growl that would have bounced off the den roof.

The hubbub was making it even more impossible to sleep. How could she lie at peace, knowing that her temporary Clanmates were going the Gatheirng without her? Deep down, she knew that Sleekstar would not have chosen her, for she was new amongst these cats. But she remembered with a throaty snake her yowl of indignation when she found out that she had not been among the selected.

 _I have to go!_ her thoughts screeched temptingly. _There's so much to do. I have to see Eaglewing, for one, to find out more about this mystery I'm wrapped in. And Crescentkit! Sleekstar promised that RiverClan would fight for her, but I have to be there to make sure we get her back. With Minnowpaw still behaving in a hostile manner to me, she was the closest cat here. I remember, the day I went to see him, Eaglewing tried to tell me something before I left. I only heard the words, "Beware the," and "kit". He must have known about the attack! He must have realised that ShadowClan were planning to steal a kit! If only I'd listened to him, Crescentkit would be all right!_

 _And then there's Juniperstripe._ Hazelfur's heart stung and her head throbbed as she remembered their quarrel. _I have to make it up to her, tell her I'm okay, that I'll get back to ThunderClan someday, when Sleekstar lets me and I solve this mystery._

Tossing, a tempting thought wafted into her mind. _What if I sneak along to the Gathering anyway?_ Part of her knew it was crazy, but she couldn't stand the thought of lying here all night, doing nothing to lift a claw, but the rational part of her mind warned her of what would happen if she were caught.

 _Still...?_

Blinking, she got up, her whiskers a twitching in the gloom. She had made up her mind. The cave was dark and humid, and Hazlefur felt her tail brush against the glistening damp rocky wall.

Slowly padding forward, her eyes adjusted to the dim light. Her pads felt sore and sleepy at the touch of the stone, but the rest of her was bursting with energy. Crouching, breath held, at the mouth of the cave, she dared to peer out.

The Gathering cats had left, and the group giving them their farewells had scattered across camp to their dens. Sunpool was on camp watch tonight. Hazlefur's whiskers twitched uncomfortably at the thought of the frosty, fiercely-protective warrior.

Sure that she was not being seen, she snuck out into the clearing, pressing her pelt close to the walk so as to stick to the shadows. She blinked out the harsh white moonlight, as the night air flooded her bones and prickles her fur. She had to distract Sunpool.

Heart thumping, she caught sight of a heavy stick tangled near the elders' den. Slipping across, she bent down to pick it up in her teeth. Blood roared in her ears and she felt incredibly frightened at the scary thought of failure, but she threw back her head and launched the knurled willow branch up in the air anyway.

She did not miss. The stick span on the air like a falling bird, before plummeting down somewhere in the grass outside camp. Hazelfur saw Sunpool stiffen. Darting a quick look around, the slim golden-coated she-cat padded quickly out of camp to check what had made the noise.

Taking her chance, Hazelfur bolted for the exit, feeling guilty about the deceiving distraction. But she knew that there was no other way. For this, she had to be cunning. Taking a deep breath, she swiftly pelted down to the lake. There was no going back now. If she were caught it would all be over.

Catching sight of the glittering wet huge expanse of a pool, Hazelfur stumbled forward down to its shiny wet bank. Recoiling as sticky mud seeped around her paws, she brushed her disgust away and stared on.

A crowded group of ShadowClan cats was lined up, waiting to take their turns in crossing the fallen log that marked as the bridge to the Gathering island. Carcassstar was in the lead. Hazelfur tensed, and her spine due bristled angrily. _The mange-pelts!_ She stopped herself from glaring at them. Eaglewing could be among them to night, she reminded herself. _Hopefully_.

Crouching down to the shadows swamped thickly around the soft murmur of the lapping water, she felt her leg fur get soaked to the bone and she shivered, sending water droplets flying. _Brilliant. Now I'm wet_. But she knew she could not be seen.

Once she was sure they were gone, she ambled through the black water up the back slope and raced to the log. It was thick and slippery from wet paws and miss across is surface, Hazelfur realised with dismay. Moss clung to its gnarled bark, and she knew she had to be careful. Sinking down low to a hunter's crouch in ten hope of not being seen, she slid forwards on it, her claws digging into the smooth trunk.

Shuddering at the sight of oily black water beneath her, she darted to the opposite bank, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Once she was on, she twitched her whiskers apprehensively. Seeing a WindClan warrior loom twice at where she was crouching, she slipped through the trees evening the gossiping mingle of cats.

Pale milky moonlight illuminated the clearing, and the great tree where the leaders would sit loomed above, its branches empty. Hazelfur knew she would have no time to listen to the leader's reports tonight. She had to speak to Juniperstripe and Eaglewing.

Scanning the clearing, she realised with sinking disappointment that Eaglewing was nowhere to be seen amongst the assembled mass of cats. _Oh well._ She knew she should have expected that anyway. She hadn't seen him in the battle either; was it possible that he was confined to camp? No, she had met him on the border, and even saved him from a monster. Bile, warm and unappealing, rose in her throat. _It's fine_ , she reminded herself. _We promised to meet tomorrow on the border._

Peering furtively closer through the clustered groups, she spotted Juniperstripe, and her heart jumped at the sight of her past friend talking heartily to three other apprentices that Hazelfur did not recognise. Her heart sank. She had hoped that Juniperstripe would be left alone.

Ambling to a bramble thicket, she paused behind it and crouched under the thorny leaves, wincing as spiky brambles snagged her coat. "Psst!" she hissed, her heart hammering like a deadweight.

Juniperstripe did not seem to hear. Instead, she continued to chatter in a friendly manner, sitting down and relaxed. Her pale brown tabby markings shone in the moonlight. "Psst!" she coaxed, louder this time, but anxiously twitching.

Juniperstripe peered back, a puzzled frown on her face. She jumped a little at the sight of Hazelfur crouched under a bush, and warmth flooded into her face. Turning around, Hazelfur saw her turn to one of the apprentices before giving a curt nod and skirting back.

"Oh, Hazelfur!" Juniperstripe gasped. "I can't believe we be finally found you!" Hazelfur was relieved to find that there was no trace of their last argument and rift etched on her bright features.

"I've missed you so much," she murmured, getting up, and the two friends brushed flanks. The touch of Juniperstripe's fur made Hazelfur tingle. "How are things in ThunderClan?"

"Tell me where you are first!" Junipestripe burst out decidedly. "I'm so glad you're okay! You have to come back."

Hazelfur twitched her ears apprehensively. Should she tell her friend that she was in RiverClan? Was her mission supposed to be kept a secret? Of course I can tell anything to Juniperstripe, her mind responded, as if on cue. "I'm in RiverClan," she admitted, "but I can't come back for now. I'll tell you everything when I get back."

Juniperstripe backed away disappointedly. Hazelfur felt guilty, but she knew what she had to do keep silent. She had no time on her paws. "Prey is running well," her reunited friend commented. "You should see Yewpaw, Hazelfur! Her assessment is soon, and she's acting like she's deputy already!"

Hazelfur felt uncomfortable. _Deputy_. She was painfully aware of how this was Blackglare's first Gathering as deputy of RiverClan right now.

"And Blossompaw is sticking to her like honey now," Juniperstripe continued, rambling with a malicious gleam in here eyes, "they're honestly almost inseparable. A slave to do dirty work for mighty Yewpaw, eh? Mistheart and Russtepaw are still head-over-heels in love, and, Hazelfur, you'll never guess what, we have a new cat in the Clan!" Hazelfur's ears instantly pricked.

"Her name is Moonshade, she smelled of rogue but she says she's from ShadowClan, and even though we don't know what she's talking about, she's really nice and we're super close friends now!" finished Juniperstripe, an excited gleam in her eyes.

The older she-cat didn't seem to Hazelfur's hurt look flashing across her face. So Juniperstripe had found a replacement friend already? _That doesn't matter_ , her conscience growled. _If she's from ShadowClan, she must be the third cat who's switched Clans, after Eaglewing and me!_

"I have to go now," she apologized, ducking away. It was good to know that she and Juniperstripe were back to being friends, but she had to be back to RiverClan before some cat at camp realised she was gone. "I'm sorry. Good-bye."

"Good-bye," Juniperstripe murmured, her eyes softly gleaming under the shadows.

Hazelfur slipped away, heart thumping. So Moonshade was the third cat? That just left one more, a cat from RiverClan switched to WindClan. She had heard the mention several times of a cat gone on the same day she arrived…

Suddenly, a figure beckoned to her from the shadows. The cat stepped forward, a stormy grey pelt buffing up in the breeze. "Join us, Hazelfur." His eyes were fixed.

"What?" Startled, Hazelfur shrank back in surprise. _StarClan, who is this cat?_

He took in a deep breath before mewling eerily, "I am Oceanpelt. Join us."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Continued from Chapter 20**

Hazelpaw rasped her tongue over her coat gloomily. The sun was setting over RiverClan territory, and the twilight air was touched with frost. Shivering inside her steamy tawny pelt, she sighed as a pang of hunger clawed her belly. She hadn't eaten all day, and her mouth was watering at the tempting, juicy sight of a plump, fat mouse lying on top of the fresh-kill pile, untouched. But she hadn't hunted either.

 _Well, that wasn't my fault, was it?_ she reminded herself. _I was so tired. It's all because of that strange dream. The presence of such a memory burned in her kid, and her thoughts could not help but stray to the meadows of the dark, hanging cave, strung with stalactites. One of the tunnels._

 _But…?_ She desperately wanted to be able to be certain that it was all right to ignore the dream, but she couldn't shake off that nigging feeling that it was important. Had that really been a StarClan cat, speaking to her? But why would StarClan speak to an apprentice? They normally only spoke to medicine cats, and sometimes leaders. Nothing made sense. Hazelpaw shook her head, dumbfounded, as possibilities and answers rang around her head, echoing in her ears. Perhaps she would think better with a nice, satisfied, full belly.

Well… Her warrior ceremony was soon, and she needed to eat to be up to scratch for that, and make her pelt nice and glossy. Giving in to her belly's growling reasoning, she ambled over to the fresh-kill pile, as the last dying rays of the sub warmed her back. Pausing as she twitched her ears, the breeze ruffled her fur. She picked the mouse up in her jaws, and carried it back to her temporary resting spot. The cold wind blew through the camp and chilled her fur. Hazelfur shivered, angrily thinking of Lightningfang. _She can't see past her own nose!_ Still, she hoped Emberfanv would get better soon.

Ripping a reluctant mouthful from the mouse, her mind dazedly wandered back to the dream she had had, last fateful night. That red-pelted warrior, who had sat on that rock…was he really real?

And what in StarClan's name did he mean by _You will travel to the clearing between ShadowClan's territory and yours, and find the cave mouth and enter it. Travel along the tunnel, and it will bring you deep under the lake_? True, there was a cave mouth located at ThunderClan's border with ShadowClan, but was there really a hint of truth that she had to go there, tonight?

Her mind prickled with doubt. There was no reason that StarClan would send a quest for a mere apprentice. Chewing silently on her prey, Hazelpaw was lost in her pensive thoughts. Was there any chance that she had simply wildly imagined this dream up? The previous day had been hectic and full of action, after all. Was there just a chance, just a tiny, beetle-sized chance, that this dream had it been real in the first place?

But…what if it was? Her mind flashed to the flame-pelted StarClan cat: she had not recognised him. What if…what if he was from the Dark Forest instead?

Hazelpaw shuddered inside her pelt, suddenly gripped by an icy fear. She had heard nursery tales of the Place of No Stars, mostly called the Dark Forest. The legend said that evil cats went there after they died, instead of being welcomed into StarClan's hunting grounds.

Still…the ginger dream-cat's pelt had seemed genuinely starry. Surely that meant he had to be from StarClan? Hazelpaw stifled a gulp, and swallowed her mouthful. It seemed to get stuck in her throat, taking ages to pass through, like a burr caught in an elder's pelt. And she couldn't ignore the will of StarClan, could she?

Looking down, she wistfully scuffed her paws in the dirt. She felt so helpless, trapped in this situation. What could she do?

 _I have to go_ , she decided blea _kly. If the dream was real, then I have to obey StarClan. Only they know why they asked me of all cats; none of this makes sense at all. But I have to try._ Heaving her flanks with mingled relief that she had finally made the decision, she pushed away her half-eaten mouse and curled up under the red-stained sky. _Hopefully, StarClan will be waiting for me._

All during this time, cats had mingled in and out of camp, most dragging back fresh-kill or back from the dusk patrol. It was just then that Crystalstar bounded out of her den to stand, fur gleaming in the twilight, on the Highledge.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" she announced. Hazelpaw jumped back, startled. Swiftly digging a hole in the ground to bury her half-eaten corpse, she blinded forward swiftly, under the Highledge.

 _My warrior ceremony!_ she wanted to burst out. In spot of all the turmoil she was facing, her mind couldn't help but shine in pride at the thought of her warrior ceremony at last, after so many moons of training.

More cats began to gather, and Shaggypaw and Mistpaw dashed down to join Hazelpaw at the front, eyes shining excitedly. All three shared looks of pure glee, and Hazelpaw made to to sit up tall, giving her chest fur a quick, rough lick. No cat would put her down now!

Crystalstar stepped forward, her gaze fixed gravely on the cats below. "One of our finest warriors, Emberstone, is being yearned inside the medicine den for yesterday's injuries. We thank StarClan that they let us have Pigeonwing as our gifted medicine cat." Lightningfang glared at Hazelpaw.

"But," continued Crystalstar briskly, "we now have a much happier ceremony to perform. Shaggypaw, Hazelpaw and Mistpaw, step forwards."

Hoping that her pelt was sleek and well-groomed, Hazelpaw brushed flanks with Shaggypaw as she got up and stepped forwards shakily. She made sure to hold her head up high proudly, just as her mother would have wished.

"Shaggypaw, step forwards," the leader commanded. "Larchtail, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of ThunderClan?" Her eyes flickered briefly over all of the cats.

"I can ask no more of his brilliant skills," a pale, cloudy-pelted tabby tom replied.

Crystalstar went on. "I, Crystalstar of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you a warrior in his turn."

A heavy silence weighed upon the cats. Shaggypaw stood up straight, his spine rigid, and his eyes shining as if they had sucked in all of Silverpelt. His chest fur puffed up, he stayed stock-still, his gaze intent and watchful. Pride swells in his ribs, and he looked as if he were transfixed in a daze. Yewpaw was scrutinizing him carefully, but even she stayed silent during this important moment.

Looking around, Hazelpaw saw that all of the Clan had their heads dipped respectfully. Shaggypaw was a loyal apprentice, and he was much respected amongst the warriors, queens and elders. Their eyes warned at the sight of him gleaming in the sunlight.

One day…Hazelpaw thought, looking at his gleaming, thick coat of fur dappled with orange in the melting haze of sunset. One day…nothing will part us. She shivered, suddenly cold. She would redeem herself to Shaggypaw.

"Shaggypaw, do you promise to uphold the Warriors code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

There was a short pause, as the weight of the vow sunk in to Shaggypaw. There was no hesitation in his mew as his voice rang out clearly, "I do."

The Clans' eyes lit up as they bowed their heads solemnly in respect.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Shaggypelt. StarClan honours your wisdom and good judgment, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

There was a heavy silence, before Hazelpaw gave Shaggypaw a swift lick. "Congratulations!" she praised, being the first to congratulate him. "Shaggypelt!"

ThunderClan seemed to be swelling with pride. They began to chant their praise and approval, with their faces reflecting the gleam of the dying sun's glow. A ripple of amazement was passed around, and beaming expressions looked upon the tomcat. Crystalstar silenced the whispers with a flick of her tail.

"Your name really suits you, you know," Hazelpaw whispered to him through the noise. Shaggypaw was staring at the sky, as if he couldn't quite believe that the moment had finally passed. Shadows swarmed around his body as his face glinted, tall and proud, in the harsh, illuminating light.

"Thanks," he murmured back, hoarsely. Hazelpaw's heart thumped harder.

As the clamour died down, Hazelpaw saw an uneasy silence settle upon the camp. They knew it was her turn. Squirming, she looked around, as Crystalstar stood in silence. Not all of her Clanmates were smiling, the way they had with Shaggypelt. Hazelpaw couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy that he had gotten so much praise, while she simply got uneasy looks and several glares.

 _I didn't do anything!_ she reminded herself, feeling a pang of regret. _It's not fair!_

Twisting her head back further, she saw that most of the elders were scowling, their faces scrunched up in disapproval. Shrewfur and Grassleaf sat, hunched, disrespect flashing in their eyes. Spottedtail gave her a look of mixed pity and despair, while Lightningfang radiated pure fury in her gaze, lips drawn back in a snarl. The warriors looked tense, and Rosecloud the nursery queen curled her tail around her kits protectively.

Yewpaw, meanwhile, sat near the front, a look of mere satisfaction and mock pity smirking on her face. Hazelpaw wanted to pummel her front paw in that smug expression. _That'll wipe the smile off her face,_ she thought, her veins boiling.

A small prickle of apprehension stung her mind. If _I'm made a warrior! Crystalstar, please, you know the truth! Don't hold back my ceremony!_

She held her head up tall anyway. I don't care what they think of me right now! I'll still be proud, prouder than any other apprentice has ever been! Just you watch!

"Hazelpaw, step forward," Crystalstar called, her expression unfathomable. Shakily, Hazelpaw got up and stumbled a pace forward.

"That one doesn't deserve to be a warrior," she thought she heard Shrewfur the elder mutter darkly. Crystalstar shot him a commanding look of silence. Hazelpaw held her breath—it was time for the moment of truth.

"Hazelpaw, we sadly announce that we do not have Skytail, your mentor, here with us today. He passed away yesterday, and we do not know what was the cause of his death. No-one should be blamed," and she said this word with a hint of threat in her eye, "since no-one in this camp right now is responsible. However, I have been seeing much of your overall training myself. I know that you will make a fine warrior."

Hazelpaw let out a small, shallow gasp. She'd made it. She was, finally, going to become a warrior. Her flanks heaved and relief sagged at her fur. _I wish it could be under different circumstances though_ , she thought wistfully.

"I, Crystalstar of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." She paused, fixing her majestic, heavy gaze on Hazelpaw, who tried not to flinch. "Hazelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Hazelpaw felt the her Clanmate's strong, sturdy gazes boring into her pelt with heavy, unmasked disapproval. Her ears burned, and for one heartbeat, she was transfixed, unable to move.

"I do," she meowed clearly, surprising everyone, including herself.

Crystalstar nodded with pride, her eyes gleaming, but the rest of her face calm and still. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name—" and at this Hazelpaw held her breath, "—Hazelfur. StarClan honours your fierce loyalty and courage."

A stiff silence carried on. Only the breeze ruffled the atmosphere. Hazelfur. The name rang out in the newly appointed warrior's head. _Hazelfur_. Her warrior name.

"Hazelfur!" Dawnpaw cried out. His voice was carried by a gust of wind and echoed across the hollow's walls, making the noise sound five times louder to Hazelfur than it actually was. Blood roared in her ears. _Hazelfur, Hazelfur, Hazelfur._

At second glance, however, she noticed that it was mostly the apprentices that looked satisfied and happy with her becoming a warrior. Dawnpaw, Heatherpaw, Russetpaw, Mistpaw, and Pigeonwing were smiling. Duskwhisker and some of the warriors were half-heartedly sending stiff gazes, as if they were committing an act of politeness. Several cats even had their backs turned to her.

Instinctively, she felt herself squirming to see if Shaggypelt looked approving. _Of course I don't care_ , she murmured to herself rapidly. But her face couldn't help breaking out into an expression of relief and compassion when she saw that he was. Her spirits soared.

Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed Juniperstripe, who seemed to be deliberately looking straight up. Her mouth was clamped firmly into a snarl, and all of Hazelfur's happiness faded. _Oh, Juniperstripe, when will you make up with me?_

A surge of anger pelted through her fur. It wasn't fair! How dare Juniperstripe act so purposely disdainful? What right did she have to believing that Skytail's death was Hazelfur's fault? Gritting her teeth, Hazelfur clenched her muscles.

The chant faded to an empty silence, and Hazelfur's heart sank. She scraped her claws against the stony, bleak ground, glancing at Mistpaw beside her.

"Mistpaw, step forwards," the leader commanded.

"Mintleaf, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of ThunderClan?" she enquired, her sharp jay-coloured gaze raking the cats.

"Yes." It was a dark black she-cat with minty-green eyes that stood up proudly.

"I, Crystalstar of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Mistpaw sat up straight. "I do," she breathed, her amber eyes bathing in pure excitement. Every cat could see that eagerness and enthusiasm for her Clanmates were fizzing in her neat-tipped paws.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Mistheart. StarClan honours your energy and selflessness." And she spun around and disappeared into her den.

Without the leader's presence, the whole clearing felt emptier. Hazelfur couldn't help feeling a little twinge of jealousy that her Clanmate had been given the suffix "heart", while all she had been given was the common "fur".

Ignoring her mild disappointment, she buried her head in her friend's fur. "Congratulations, Mistpaw," she murmured. "Sorry, Mist _heart_ ," she amended, hastily correcting herself. The chants were already running through the camp, as ThunderClan cheered for its new warriors.

"Shaggypelt! Hazelfur! Mistheart!" Hazelfur sat up with pride when she heard her new name. It was then that she noticed that some cats were simply cheering, "Shaggypaw! Mistpaw!" Her belly tightened as many cats glared at her.

She had made up her mind.

Tonight, she would go to the tunnel and see if StarClan was waiting for her.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The cat stayed deadly calm, his piercing, aqua-blue gaze deep and shimming from the light of the stars. "Join us, Hazelfur," he meowed again.

Hazelfur reeled back in surprise, all of her thoughts spinning. Who was this cat? What did he want with her? How did he know her name when she had the curse of the Fallen Warrior?

"Who are you?" she growled defensively, her hackles raised. "I'm not joining you for all the mice in the world!"

The cat seemed struck suddenly, by something she had said, and have a small, absent-minded tiny nod. Hazelfur took it as an opportunity to look at him clearly: he had a dark gray coat as thick as clouds, and coloured like a raging storm. It gleamed, sleek and healthy in the dappled rays of white moonshine. His gaze was string and blue, painted the colour of the ocean from the elders' tales.

"Relax," he meowed monotonously, curling his tail around his paws casually. "You sound as if something's ruffled your fur today! Put your claws away, I'm here to help." And at this, he cast a quick, suspicious, sidelong glance beside him, as if to check that no cat was listening. "I'm Oceanpelt. Have you heard of me?"

The name Oceanpelt struck Hazelfur at once like a wave. She remembered Oceanpelt, the cat that Minnowpaw had mentioned when he had met her. He had gone missing the same dawn that she had arrived in RiverClan, hadn't he?

 _Of course! He must be the fourth cat that had been switched Clans!_

"Wait!" Hazelfur burst out, excitement building up inside her. "You're part of the four who got switched, right? You have the Fallen Warrior's curse too!"

Oceanpelt looked temporarily surprised. "The fallen what?" he asked, his gaze disturbed.

Hazelfur was lost in confusion for a heartbeat. He didn't know about the Fallen Warrior? _Never mind_ , she told herself resolutely. "Oh, nothing," she replied quickly.

Oceanpelt shook his head to clear it. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. Do you know the other two from the Four?"

Hazelfur hesitated for a moment. They must be Eaglewing and Moonshade. Should she reveal their names to him? She didn't know if she could trust him. "I know Eaglewing, and I've heard of Moonshade," she admitted reluctantly, drawing away.

Oceanpelt seemed to guess her thoughts. "I'm on your side," he reassured. "And you _do_ know the others." At this he paused. "What about Rock? Do you know Rock?"

Hazelfur felt her pelt prickle familiarly at the mention of the cat she had had her unsuccessful encounter with that night. The bald, ugly tom had been unfriendly, and spoken in riddles. He had been kicking right from the start, and her neck fur have a bristle as she thought of him.

"I know Rock!" she hissed angrily, lashing her tail in frustration. "Although I wish I didn't!"

"He's not so bad when you get to know him," Oceanpelt mewed, looking amused. "He can actually be quite helpful. Anyway, how much do you know from him?"

Hazelfur felt intimidated by all of these questions. She had only just met Oceanpelt. But he had been the cat to disappear from RiverClan, hadn't he? Just like she had vanished from ThunderClan. And he knew about the Four too. That meant she had to trust him. Hazelfur drew in a sharp intake of breath. "I only met him once, here, on the island. He asked me what a cat's wish was. And…he told me to listen to the sleek wet pelt that was the voice of the ocean." Something struck her. "Did he mean you?"

Oceanpelt nodded, his voice barely a hushed whisper. "Yes," he answered. "I have spoken to him several times. He said I must unite the Four together. That's why you must listen to me."

There was no menace in his voice, no hint of threat in those deep, calming eyes that sparkles like twin electric blue flames. "Is that why you want me to join you?" she croaked.

The sleek tomcat nodded. "I have spoken to Moonshade and met up with her. She too has been forgotten from the ranks of Clan life, and so wishes to join me. StarClan must have made us been forgotten so that we would find it easier to find each other!" His eyes gleamed in unshielded excitement. "We are prophecized to save the Clans, just the four of us!"

Hazelfur still couldn't quite believe it. "So you want Eaglewing and me to team up with you and Moonshade?"

"Yes!" Oceanpelt's voice rang out in her mind. "You say you know him? Can you go and ask him about it? Please? It's the will of StarClan!"

Hazelfur thought that StarClan was quite cruel to put all this weight on her, but she nodded fervently. This could be her way to get back home! "I'll try," she promised.

Oceanpelt looked deeply relieved, and he let his neck fur lie flat as he sat up. "That's great. Meanwhile," he added with a hint of humour, "I see that you look quite well-fed, eh? At least RiverClan has been treating you well."

Hazelfur fought the urge to retort that that wasn't entirely true. "Mostly," she lied through gritted teeth. "Blackglare is our deputy now." _That reminds me, how is the Gathering going? Has ShadowClan agrees to give Crescentkit back?_

Oceanpelt winced, as if he didn't like Blackglare very much himself. "He'll make a loyal and fierce deputy," he meowed, choosing his words carefully.

Hazelfur twisted her head back. "I have to go right now," she whispered, dying the four leaders jumping from their tree. Her heart jumped as she spotted Crystalstar, looking majestic, as usual.

Nodding, Oceanpelt rose to his pause. "Bye, then," he mewed, saying farewell with a flick of his tail. "Promise you'll ask Eaglewing for me?"

"Promise," Hazelfur swore, bounding up and disappearing through the trees.

Her heart was racing. She had found them all! All four cats! Her paws tingled in excitement as she made her way swiftly through the lush tangle of ferns, pelting as fast as she could to the fallen log that marked the bridge from the island to the shore.

She looked back. The Gathering cats had broken up into their Clans once more, and was about to set off. She couldn't be seen! Ribcage thumping, she clawed herself forward on the mossy trunk, checking back every few heartbeats to check if cats were following her. To her relief, the Clans seemed to be lingering today, and she heard uneasy muttering coming off from the island.

 _I wonder what happened at the Gathering tonight!_ she thought, wishing she knew the answers. Her pelt prickled from apprehension. It didn't look very good.

Ducking low to avoid her fur catching moonlight, Hazelfur raced forward on tej slippery surface and hared back to the shore. Her thoughts were spinning in confusion, but she felt a twinge of satisfaction as she was reminded that she would be seeing Eaglewing tomorrow. The memory of how she had saved him from a monster last time that had met shook her fur. Every time she thought of him, she felt just so happy…

Pushing back her feelings, she told herself that she was meeting him to tell him about Oceanpelt. I hope that he's willing to join us, she thought, stifling a yawn.

By now, she had wearily tripped back to camp, and her bones were aching. Spotting Sunpool still on watch, she skirted round the back of the camp's island and let herself slip in through the back cliff silently.

Inside her head, her thoughts were whirling from the shock of tonight's discoveries and the famished voices calling for sleep. Silently lumbering into her den, she flopped down onto her bedding and sighed contemptuously as a wave of sleep crashed over her.

Hazelfur almost sneezed as the pungent stench of fish nearly knocked her off her paws. The oily, slime-coated trout was clamped firmly in her jaws, and she forced herself not to flinch at its awful taste lolling on her tongue.

She was padding to the elders' den in the RiverClan camp. The breeze ruffled her fur, and tonight promised rain, as well as a hwavg thunderstorm. The clouds were weighed down and soaked with water, storms rumbling in their bellies. She paused, tired, feeling juice seep from the trout in her jaws and splash onto her paw.

She had hardly had any sleep last night, with the Gathering taking place. It was a heavy mid-morning, and she was thankful that no cat had seen her sneak out. _Sleekstar would have had it for me!_

Her bones aching with weariness, she trudged forwards, meaning to ask Weaselclaw about what had happened at the Gathering. She knew he had been to it last night.

She spotted Beechtail emerge from the warriors' den, his thin tail carefully winding through the gap that was the entrance. He paused for a second, drinking in the humid air, before he spotted her, carrying the fish.

He froze, startled, and a look of hurt flooded into his face. "You're eating fish?" he stammered awkwardly. Hazelfur remembered that she had constantly been rejecting his efforts to supply her with the custom RiverClan prey.

Hazelfur felt her ears burn in shame. _He has the wrong end of the stick!_ "No," she mewed hurriedly even though her mouth was full, "I'm just taking it to the elders."

"Oh." Beechtail breathed a sigh of relief scuffing up dirt in his paws. Embarrassed, he looked up and tried to sound normal. "Did you get much sleep last night?" he asked casually.

Hazelfur dropped the trout and sighed, her flanks heaving. Beechtail had noticed her tiredness this morning. Though she was excited at the prospect of seeing Eaglewing soon and finally sorting out this problem of being stuck in RiverClan, she still felt heavy and hollow, like a tree trunk emptied of its wood.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," she confessed, scuffing up dirt in between her claws. She felt a little twinge of guilt at the thought of her slipping out; well, she wasn't lying, technically.

"Poor you." Hazelfur could see longing and sympathy glittering in his eyes. He sidled up to her and his thick tabby fur brushed her flank; she felt his pelt, warm against hers.

"Thanks," she muttered, feeling surprised by this touching gesture. Formerly looking down, she raised her deep amber gaze and stared into his glittering eyes. Why was Beechtail being so sympathic to her? He was normally such an annoying furball, she thought drily.

Suddenly Beechtail advanced slowly, and rested his white tail-tip on her shoulder.

"What are you _doing_?" she growled, pulling away sharply. She could feel his hot breath on her muzzle, and her eyes narrowed into blazing slits. Beechtail staggered back, and lifted his gaze. His eyes clouded with hurt.

"I— I'm sorry," he managed to stammer, looking genuinely rejected. Hazelfur knew she should feel sympathic for the tom, but how was that possible for her when he kept on being so…infuriatingly persistent?

Hazelfur's glare dropped. "Go," she hissed under her breath hotly, furious with him. A look of even more stung hurt flooded into Beechtail's features, but she stumbled back, before twisting around and fleeing into one of the dens.

Hazelfur scraped her claws impatiently back and forth across the ground. What business did Beechtail want with her? She didn't want him! How dare he try and be so…so…Her mind couldn't think of the word. Possessive?

" _Somebody_ likes you," a voice meowed sharply. Hazelfur spun around, to feel herself staring at Thistletail. The elder squeezed out of the elders' den entrance, hardly wincing as clumsy thorns snagged her fur. She padded forward. "I think you really mean something to Beechtail, you know," she observed quietly.

Struck mute, all of Hazelfur's senses span. _Beechtail? She meant something to Beechtail? But she—_

"He's just a stupid tom," she muttered angrily, clawing at the ground with fire inside her veins, ready to burst.

Thistletail sighed. Then her face lit up as she spotted the trout at Hazelfur's paws, and the ragged-framed elder licked her lips temptingly. "Is that for me? Better go inside the den, then." And with that, she gestured to the thorny bramble entrance.

Hazelfur followed her inside, ducking under the spiky overhang. A musty, glowing scent tickled her nostrils as she stepped onto a sprawled heap on a mossy bedding.

"Watch it!" Weaselclaw hissed, with a twinkle of a good-humoured gleam in his eyes.

"Sorry," apologized Hazelfur, dropping the trout by him, glad to be able to finally release her jaws' grip on it.

Weaselclaw grunted enviously and restrained himself from taking a huge bite. "So, what's the news?"

" _Someone_ has a crush on Hazelfur." That was Thistletail, answering before Hazelfur could manage to put a word in.

"Hey!" Hazelfur spat, her spine arching as she span around furiously. "That's not true! Beechtail doesn't like me at all!"

"Beechtail, eh?" Weaselclaw exclaimed, shaking his head before ducking to sink his jaws into a juicy mouthful of fish.

Thistletail flopped down, her matted, knotted flanks heaving with straining effort. "He tried to put his tail-tip onto Hazelfur just now," she teased.

Hazelfur felt her instincts flare up as her neck fur bristled dangerously. She wasn't the brink of lashing out. "It's not fair! Why does he always have to be sticking his nose into my affairs?"

"He's not," Thistletail pointed out gently. "You need to stop being so harsh on him."

"Just because he likes me doesn't mean I have to like him!" Hazelfur retorted, her barbed tongue preparing to fling jibe after sharp jibe. Why was Thistletail acting so strange? So Beechtail liked her. So what? It was useless. She didn't like _him_ , and they came from different Clans. And why did keep on pestering her with fish? Couldn't he get that she wouldn't ever eat it, even for all the mice the world? She growled deeply. And why was every cat making such a huge show about this?

Thistletail leaned back into her bedding, her throat raspy and hoarse with age. "You know, there was once a time where I didn't love Weaselclaw at all."

Weaselclaw stiffened, and his ears pricked up instantly. "What was that?" he hissed, his eyes stretched brazenly wide and reflecting shock. Hazelfur stared ahead, stifling a gasp.

Thistletail gave a chuckle that was fracked with old age. "No. Believe it out not, when I was younger, I used to think he was just an annoying furball!" Twisting over to the side to clasp her jaws into a mouthful of trout flesh, she meowed through chewing, "but I got used to him, and grew to love him. Like most mates do."

Hazelfur still couldn't wrap her head around this concept. She…she might grow to like Beechtail? _No!_ Her instincts surged at the thought itself.

"That doesn't matter!" She lashed her tail impatiently. "We're in different Clans! How would he feel when I got back to ThunderClan? It'd all be useless! I'd be being disloyal to my own Clan! It would be against the warrior code!"

Thistletail swallowed her mouthful sluggishly, her sunken, dull eyes brightening with a hint of mischief smuggled somewhere in their swirling depths. "That's not I'm saying," she rasped. "What I mean is, why can't you be nicer to him about it? Break it to him gently. There's no need to treat him like you do."

Hazelfur felt her throat tighten as a huge claw raked through her insides. _Beechtail isn't my responsibility!_ she wanted to yowl, but she realised that there was some truth in the old cat's words. She swallowed. "Fine," she agreed, gritting her teeth.

Then she looked up at the sky, and her heart jumped in her throat It was almost sunhigh! She was about to miss her meeting with Eaglewing!

Thistletail purred. "You know, Weaselclaw, we elders aren't as daft as we look. Does a young cat good to listen to our advice once in a while, it does."

"I have to go," she mewed hastily, scrambling up to shake the scraps of wet, clinging miss that were caked into her pelt. "Bye!" And with a bright surge of newfound energy, she bounded through the den.

"Oh, absolutely, Thistletail," carried on Weaselclaw. "We've seen more moons than they've tasted minnow!"

"I know, I know, well said, Weaselclaw."

"Precisely."

And as their dying conversation faded away to rubble, Hazelfur pelted away.

—

Eaglewing was already waiting for her, pacing back and forth anxiously on his side of the Thunderpath as slinking shadows from the pine trees behind him began to shift. As he saw her, he straightened and nipped down to give his chest a swift lick, and his expression brightened.

"Hazelfur," he meowed, with purpose brusqueness in his voice, as if he were trying to shield his note of happinness. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come!"

Hazelfur skidded forward carefully, coming to an abrupt halt. Her flank heaved from effort, and she was panting heavily. "Eaglewing!" she gasped, finally. "It's so important that we discuss things."

"I know!" Eaglewing growled, scraping at the diet with his claws. "Hazelfur, I'm really sorry about the attack. I tried to warn you the other day. But Carcassstar insisted we fight." He sighed. "Anyway, we need to figure out how to get back home to our own Clans."

"Wait!" Hazelfur called. "No, it's not just that! I've got news! You just have to believe me."

Eaglewing's eyes softened. "Come over, then." His voice listened to a murmur that echoed in the trees. "I trust you."

Hazelfur crouched at the end of the Thunderpath, furiously swinging her head side to side in search of roaring, approaching monsters. There were none. Heartbeat hammering like lightning, she hurled herself forward, pelting across the hard Twoleg stuff.

 _I made it over the Thunderpath!_ her thoughts broke out in relief. Blinking out small layers of grit from her eyelid, she began hurriedly, without further greetings. "Listen, Eaglewing," she murmured, a note of excitement that she couldn't conceal shining in her voice. "At the Gathering last night, I met a cat called Oceanpelt. He wanted to help us. He used to be in RiverClan, but he got switched to WindClan, and he knows the fourth cat who's done this as well! The two have teamed up, and know he wants us both to join him as well." Her eyes shone at the prospect of finally being able to get back to ThunderClan.

To her surprise, Eaglewing tensed. "What?" Hazelfur saw him clench his teeth. "So, we believe the word of a random cat that you ran into?"

Hazelfur was a little startled. "But you don't understand!" she burst out. "He was on our side! He wanted to help us!"

Eaglewing stiffened. "Did you recognise him?" he growled.

"No." Hazelfur shook her head.

"Exactly! Hazelfur, we don't know this cat. He could be a rogue who wants to destroy the Clans, for all we know. We can't trust him!" He spat those words out.

Hazelfur could hardly believe what she was hearing. She scraped her claws against the pine needles impatiently. "That's mouse-brained!" she retorted, twitching her ears. "The fact that I didn't recognise him didn't mean that we can't trust him—he's been forgotten like all cats, too! He knew about everything that I'd been facing: where I was from, where I was now, what happened to my scent, my memory in others' minds…" Her voice trailed off.

Eaglewing shook his head, his green eyes flaming. "No!" he hissed. "You can do what you like with this- this- Oceanpelt!" His narrow black pupils were roaring, and his voice lowered to a growl. "I'm not joining forces with anybody but you."

 _He has bees in his brain!_ "I'm only trying to help!" she snapped, forgetting her temper. What had turned Eaglewing against her so quickly?

Eaglewing suddenly paused, and jerked his head around. He forced his eyes to soften. "I'm sorry," he murmured, scuffing the ground with his paws, "I'm just not ready to completely trust another cat we don't know and join forces with him straight away."

Hazelfur wanted to yowl out desperately. Why didn't he believe her? _Stupid mouse-brain! What will I do now? What can I tell Oceanpelt? I've failed him!_

Soothing herself, she smoothed her fur and told herself that everything would be alright. "Bye then. Let's meet here tomorrow. Same time," she meowed to Eaglewing, shooting him one last sharp glance before she turned to stalk off.

"Bye," Eaglewing replied, dipping his head with his face still, though Hazelfur could tell that the world was being forced out of him like thorns.

And with that, she disappeared into a swathe of brambles.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry."

Hazelfur forced her hackles to lie smooth as Minnowpaw rounded his hard, stony glare on her. His grey tail fluffed out and fur bristling like a hedgehog's, he looked twice his small size like this. "Get out of the way before you injure some other cat!"

Hazelfur's gaze flinched sharply, the reproach stinging her like thorns. Why did Minnowpaw have to keep on constantly reminding her of Lappingstorm's accident? She drew her lips back in a snarl. Couldn't he see that she was sorry? That nothing was going to bring Lappingstorm's leg back? A small prickle of uncertainty wormed its way in to the back of her mind. _It wasn't completely my fault_ , another part of her brain protested.

Her gaze hardened into Minnowpaw and all the sympathy in them faded. How long was this going to go on for? "You should be more careful, clumsy furball!"

Minnowpaw looked as if he were about to explode. "Get out of the way before I make you!"

Seething, Hazelfur unsheathed her claws. "How dare you make me? I'll show you what I've got, crowfood-eater!"

Minnowpaw's eyes blazed furiously as he pushed his muzzle aggressively up to hers. "You're a no-good fraud," he spat furiously, lashing out his tail. "I've a good mind to claw your ears off right now!"

 _All this because I stepped on his paw!_ "Why are you behaving like this towards me?" she challenged, fury flashing in her penetrating amber gaze.

Minnowpaw drew a step forward, curling his lip in unkempt disgust. "You disgusting mange-pelt," he accused. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

 _Selfish, arrogant mouse-heart!_ A growl arose in Hazelfur's throat.

"You caused Lappingstorm's accident. Because of you, she will never become a warrior!" Minnowpaw continued, flashing his teeth. "You're a traitor to RiverClan!"

 _Traitor?_ The word echoed in Hazelfur's head in disbelief. _How dare he! I'll show him who's the traitor!_ "You know, you're not the same cat you used to be," she hurled, her amber eyes twin golden flames reflecting the pooling sunshine. "It's a shame, really. But if you want a fight, you've got one!" Her silver claws sprang out and she rocked on her haunches.

Minnowpaw looked prepared to leap with his claws outstretched and flashing when a sharp growl interrupted them both. "You two! What do you think you're doing, 'paws?"

Hazelfur jerked her head, a snarl rumbling like a torrent of thunder in her throat at being called an apprentice. Blackglare was striding forward confidently, his thick black pelt catching sunlight and gleaming. An expression of dutiful authority made Hazelfur's pelt prickle and fury tug at her paws. _Who does he think he is, strolling like that? Clan leader?_

Minnowpaw hardly flinched as he held his gaze steadily. "Hazelfur was being a nuisance."

Hazelfur twitched her whiskers in outage. "I was not!"

"Quiet, rogue!" Blackglare snapped. "You too, Minnowpaw." To Hazelfur's infuriation, there was a hint of masked approval in his voice as he spoke to Minnowpaw, as if he were pleased that the young cat was arguing with her. Her whole network of veins throbbed in almost-uncontrollable anger.

"Goldenbush is going collecting herbs by the horseplace, at the marsh. She needs a patrol of two cats. Minnowpaw, you shall accompany Goldenbush and me. And Hazelfur, since you're here, you may as well make yourself useful and come too."

Frustration itched at Hazelfur's paws, and she let out a hiss. It were as if Blackglare was trying to stop her from leaving camp unnoticed! Her mind felt a prickle of worry. Has he noticed me sneaking off twice to see Eaglewing?

Tension marked clearly in their bushy fur, the three cats padded towards Goldenbush who was crouched by a swathe of brambles. "What do we need?" meowed Minnowpaw, jerking his tail.

Goldenbush looked up. "Horsetail," she answered, "it grows a lot on the marsh. And if you find any, coltsfoot, to ease Weaselclaw's breathing."

Blackglare nodded impatiently, and the four cats set off in haste, occasionally pausing to drink in the air. Hazelfur was still smarting from Minnowpaw's attitude to her. How dare he act like he was so much better than her? Guilt dragged at her belly, heavier than stones, when she remembered Lappingstorm, crippled for life. Her mind stung. If could have happened to anybody! she convinced herself, thoughts whirling.

As she slunk through the grass, she cast a furtive glance at Minnowpaw. He was deliberately striding in ahead of her, not looking at where she was.

 _Stupid furball!_ she cursed, wishing she could claw his ears off. She felt a familiar pang of grief as she remembered the time when they had been friends.

"I hope that no WindClan cats dared cross the border," growled Blackglare. "I hear they're in a very bad shape right about now, those cats. I wouldn't put it past them to trespass!"

"That's not what we're here for, Blackglare," reminded Goldenbush with a pointedly sharp nudge. "We're collecting herbs, not on a border patrol."

"What does horsetail look like?" Minnowpaw asked as he padded on, the fur on his shoulders more relaxed now.

"Like a horse's tail," retorted Goldenbush. "It sticks straight up. Here's a clump." She nodded to a thick patch of a reedy green herb with fronds, and nipped down to dig at the roots. "Go and get sown more ahead," she instructed to the two toms. "Hazelfur, you stay here and help me."

The ground began to thicken into a liguid-ish, dark brown mass. Softening by her paws in a gloopy mess, Hazelfur joined Goldenbush's flank while Blackglare and Minnowpaw ventured on ahead.

"Get your paws ready to dig in the dirt," Goldenbush warned. Flashing out her claws, she scratched at the earth around the root, upturning the ground and leaving aside.

Hazlefur nodded silently, still feeling hollow and empty from Minnowpaw's treatment. _I'll show him!_ she vowed furiously, ferociously tearing up teh Earth in her paws.

The two carried on in silence for a while. Her paws scuffing in the dirt, Hazelfur felt it church around her paws. Careful not to tear her claws, she scooped out pawfuls until eventually Goldenbush uprooted the horsetail and the process was repeated. Soon, several stalks lay in a steady pile.

"Hazelfur," Goldenbush started, "could I ask you to help me collect some herbs this afternoon?"

Hazelfur spat out a mouthful of horsetail. "Why?"

Goldenbush looked concern. "After what happened at the Gathering, I'm afraid RiverClan is going to start a war with ShadowClan, and I want to be extra-stocked."

 _The Gathering!_ Hazelfur hissed in rage as she heard the words. She had heard from several cats that ShadowClan had fervently denied taking Crescentkit.

"That apprentice crossed our border, I tell you!"

The harsh voice of Blackglare was carried on by the wind. Hazelfur nudged Goldenbush, who dropped her load of horsetail stalks into the ground and swung her golden sun-coloured head around. Her eyes flashed in the sunlight. The two she-cats saw Blackglare and Minnowpaw arguing aggressively with a WindClan patrol. A scent of distinct hostility was unmasked by the breeze, coming from the border in strong spurts—from both Clans, it seemed.

"Oh dear," muttered Goldenbush, getting up to shake little clinging scraps of dirt from her pelt. "We better go and check on the toms."

They both marched forwards, and though Goldenbush's medicine cat expression was usually calm, her eyes blazed with annoyance at being disturbed. Hazelfur's spine fur was on end and she stopped herself from unsheathing her claws.

"He didn't set a paw over there!" a WindClan tom was growling defensively. "And even if he did, it's because RiverClan didn't bother to renew the scent markers!"

Blackglare's long, glinting claws were unsheathed and his eyes stayed icy cool in the glare. "Any mouse could easily scent the markers, and I tell you that this disrespectful kit went and killed a rabbit on our side."

"What's going on?" interrupted Goldenbush sharply.

"It seems," Blackglare began, scraping his claws on the dirt impatiently, "that WindClan apprentices aren't taught the warrior code, especially this one!"

"It was a WindClan rabbit!" the apprentice protested defiantly, with a surge of fury.

" _Moorpaw_ ," growled the warrior sternly, drawing his head up to face Blackglare.

He seemed to be the leader of the patrol, with tabby stripes running down his back. By his side, the apprentice glared, pouting with hostility. A dead rabbit was lying at his paws, struck by a killing blow to the spine. It clung with scent of heather. And there was another cat behind them.

Hazelfur lifted her head and nearly jumped out of her skin. The cat at the back of the WindClan group was Oceanpelt!

He spotted her and an expression of curiosity overwashed his face. Casting furtive glances around him, he checked that his temporary Clanmates were too busy arguing to notice him.

"We admit that Moorpaw shouldn't have crossed the border, but he barely set a paw over, and it was our own rabbit! Besides, we can't smell your scent markers anywhere!"

"Liars! Filthy liars! You've become as sneaky and defiant as those rabbits you hunt!"

Oceanpelt slunk down low with his hackles smooth and swiftly slid over to Hazelfur, who was standing by the border. "Hi," he greeted cheerfully, his eyes bright with no sign of the hostility that everyone else was showing.

"Hi," Hazelfur shot back.

He glanced cautiously beside him, and he lowered his voice. "So. Did you ask Eaglewing if he was willing to team up?"

Hazelfur tensed. How would he react when he realised she had failed in what he had asked her to do? "I did," she sighed, "but he refused."

"Oh." Oceanpelt evidently wasn't expecting that answer. He glimpse that the fight between the others was ending, as they slowly drew away with fangs bared. They were running out of time. "Listen," he hissed, his eyes beginning to widen in panic, "you have to get him to trust us, Hazelfur. It's our only hope to survive. It's the only hope for the _Clans_ to survive."

Feeling her heartbeat quicken with the pressure of little time, Hazelfur merely have a weak nod. "Okay, I'll ask him again," she promised, feeling a little feeble. She doubted she would succeed. Eaglewing was as stubborn as a vixen protecting her kits.

Oceanpelt's shoulders sank with relief and his expression brightened. "Thanks," he hissed, before turning tail innocently and joining his Clanmates. Hazelfur felt her pelt prickle. Tomorrow sunhigh. She'd meet Eaglewing and ask him. _Please, StarClan, let him say yes!_

"Scoundrels, the lot of them!" Blackglare was cursing as he flicked his tail to signal for the patrol to retreat. Hazelfur narrowed her eyes at him. What was it about the dark tom that she didn't trust?

"Hazelfur, hurry up," Goldenbush mewed curtly, eying the pile do horsetail they had left. She shot a look of anger at Blackglare. Evidently, not all cats in RiverClan were impressed by his hostility, authority and will to fight.

 _The elders don't trust him either. Nor do the apprentices. Or Wavefoam. But Sleekstar does. And most of the warriors. He has a lot of support from them._

Hazelfur shifted uneasily on her haunches. Tomorrow, at sunhigh, she would be once more in a difficult position. Convincing Eaglewing. But still…something about him made her glad to see him.

The sky was covered in a thick sheet of swollen clouds. The break of dawn had brought a thin sheet of icy drizzle, that had sent the RiverClan cats to their dens to curl up warmly in the crooks of their beddings. Blackglare has issued an early patrol of three cats to check the borders, and Larkpaw and Finpaw were having a joint training session with their mentors. Only Cragstone was feeling up to fishing.

Hazelfur wriggled around the ferns, feeling their sharp edges where they crinkled. She sniffed the humid air that clung in wisps of mist, and peered through the screen of fog. It was hard to see in weather like this.

She hoped that the smoky mist would mask her scent so close to the ShadowClan border. As she paused, her paws crunching on a pile of dried leaves, she watched a wren temptingly fly off from the branches of an ash. She pushed her hunger away instinctively, and winced. _Now is not the time to hunt._

She had promised to meet Eaglewing at sunhigh today, and she would do so.

The sharp scent of herbs under the layer of swathed mist clouded her nostrils, and she plodded forward, hoping that Eaglewing would be there at the border to meet her.

 _I wonder… The Fallen Warrior was a cat called Spiderpelt, according to Weaselclaw. That must be linked to how we get back…but how? I'll have to mention it to Eaglewing. Also, I'll need to ask him how Crescentkit is doing._

She shuddered and pushed her pelt through drenched bracken stalks. Every time she thought of Crescentkit she felt a small, hollowing feeling of desolation. Bramblestar had trusted her. Yet she had failed the StarClan warrior.

 _I'll have to get her back, whatever Sleekstar or Blackglare says._

The territory was alive before her, the promising promising more rainfall. She quickly summoned her strength and pelted to the Thunderpath.

Breathless, she looked across the border. The shadow of the pines settled a somber shade onto the pine needles and boulders. The forest seemed empty. Hazelfur scratched her claws impatiently. Where was he?

Suddenly, she was dimly aware of a flicking silhouette flitting out of the gap into a hedge bush, masked by silver boulders. He stood straight, his lean muscles showing.

"There you are," he meowed curtly. His eyes skimmed over the damp droplet-splattered Thunderpath.

"Good," Hazelfur gasped, crouching to the edge of the hard black stuff. "There's so much I want to ask you."

"Is it about Crescentkit?" Eaglewing guessed, his eyes narrowing. He cast a swift glance around him to see if any cat was listening.

"Yes!" Hazelfur burst out, louder than she had anticipated. She would get straight to the point. _That mangy, rotten, filthy, sly Carcassstar…!_

Her meow rang out through the trees. Eaglewing glared at her crossly. "Shush!" he hissed, pawing his pad down onto a puddle. "Do you want to wake up the whole forest?"

"Sorry," apologised Hazelfur, feeling surprised my small. _Bad-tempered WindClan cat_ , she thought. "I wasn't thinking, that's all. Not every cat wants to ruffle your fur." She added with a hint of urgency, "do they have Crescentkit or not?"

"Of course, hare-brain!" the bracken-coloured tabby snapped.

Hazelfur was stung by his retort. What had made him so angry today? Her spirits instantly mellowed to a dark swamp of annoyance. "What have they done to her?"

"Nothing much. They're keeping her in the nursery. Blueflower is suckling her. I doubt that they'll dare hurt her. She's purely for the purpose of spite, I think."

Carcassstar's triangular, black-edged white face and unblinking amber eyes seared Hazelfur's mind. "And the Clan is okay with this?"

Eaglewing shrugged. To Hazelfur's relief he seemed to be losing some of his hostility. "What do I care? Most of those cats are delinquently hostile, but they stick with Carcassstar anyway. He's got power. A tyrant, forcing cats to train with unsheathed claws, all that fox dung. Still. What did you expect?" There was a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"So they won't harm Crescentkit?" Hazelfur pressed.

"No. But we need to figure out a way to get home."

Hazelfur paused. "Yes. That." Deep down, she wondered if Eaglewing really had a chance of accepting Oceanpelt's offer. He seemed too stubborn for that. Instead she directed her attention to the Fallen Warrior. "Before you came to ShadowClan, did you get a dream?"

Eaglewing nodded from across the Thunderpath. "A white cat with a black paw told me to go the the Moonpool. I woke up in ShadowClan."

"The same happened to me, except it was a flame-coloured cat. He told me to use on of the old collapsed tunnel things to get under the lake." She paused. "He also said I would find out about the Fallen Warrior."

Eaglewing's ears didn't prick. "What's that?"

"Some of the RiverClan elders told me that a long time ago a ShadowClan cat committed some kind of evil, and StarClan made him become entirely forgotten. Maybe they've done the same to us?"

Eaglewing scratched his claw impatiently. "But we haven't done any evil! None of this is helping!"

"Yes, but—" Hazelfur broke off. Evidently, brainstorming with Eaglewing was going to be difficult. _I better get straight to the point_. "Listen, Eaglewing, and don't tell me I'm a mouse-brain. Yesterday on a patrol near the WindClan border I met Oceanpelt. He told me we have to join with him. He's already in alliance with the last cat, Moonshade. He's got…" She searched for words. "A lot of information. We've got to meet with him."

Eaglewing's features, meanwhile, throughout all this, had largely relaxed. Now they tended up again as he lashed his tail irritably. "No! You heard what I said yesterday! This cat means trouble. We've only got ourselves here. What don't you understand?" He turned on her, muzzle sharp and flaring. "In fact, you can do whatever you like with your stupid Oceanpelt and the Fallen Warrior! I'm not with you anymore!" And with that, he spun round and stalked away, bristling.

Hazelfur was shocked. Anger pressed up inside of her, in her veins. _Stupid cat! Stupid, stupid cat!_ "Fine then!" she retorted carelessly across the border. "I'm better on my own anyway, or with other agreeable cats!"

With one last, furious huff of rage, she turned on her tail and stormed off.

—

Hazelfur tossed in her bedding uncomfortably. The cool, damp smell of the cave tickled her nostrils and she stirred. It was close to midnight, yet she couldn't sleep.

A gust of wind swept the air from the cave mouth and carried voices on its trail. Faint mutterings… _We need to do something… …can't be trusted…_

Hazelfur sat up straight at once. She was sure now. She could hear voices.

 _I need to find out what these cats are up to_ , her instincts swirled. Everything came as a blur. She felt so scared as she got up from her flattened bedding and her heartbeat thundered like a waterfall gushing into a rockpool. She blinked, creeping forwards. Her fur was on end.

Tasting cats, she paused outside the cave mouth. There were whispering voices… Right next to it… Her heart leaped to her throat and she angled her pricked ears.

"…we can't let her stay. Look at what she did…up for yourself? …a plan."

"…suppose…maybe…isn't there another…?"

"This is what I mean! You're still sticking…bold. Nothing…trouble. Listen, B-"

Hazelfur gasped suddenly, unable to stop herself in time. Her inside went floppy. She had caught a glimpse of him! One of the figures was Blackglare! She had seen his dark, bulky shape… Were they talking about her? Who was the other cat?

Blackglare seemed to hear something and he stiffened menacingly. "Who's there?"

Frightened out of her wits, Hazelfur heard a twig snap as the RiverClan deputy advanced towards the cave. Nerves like fire, she bolted round, and zipped backed to her nest.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Special Chapter: Juniperkit's Discovery**

"That's my prey, you filthy rogue!"

Juniperkit launched herself at the dead mouse with all the power in her paws and knocked Hazelkit out of the way with a powerful blow of her head. Eyes blazing like luminescent green lights in the night sky, she pounced on the mouse and bent down, raising her head with it set into her jaws triumphantly. "Junipershtar will alwaysh win!"

Hazelkit stumbled around blindly, her paws flailing. "N-never, you pathetic excuse for a cat! The mouse will be mine!"

A smirk flashed on Juniperkit's face. Her eyes glittered as she towered over Hazelkit, her tortoiseshell fur ruffled daintily by the breeze. "Oh yeah?" she snarled. "Prove it."

Trying not to laugh, she dropped the prey into her paws and tossed its limp body playfully into the air. The two kits watched it soar into the air, becoming one brown blemish in the dappled blue morning sky.

With a winded daze of bewilderment, Hazelkit regained her balance. "You're mine, prey!" She spurted forward to the spot where it was going to land with a sudden dash.

Juniperkit's mind was screeching from alarms telling her to bolt forward. _Go on! Get it before she does!_

Scrambling to catch up to her friend, she felt the roar of blood in her ears.

But Hazelkit got there first. It fell near her paws, and she was quick like a leopard to seize it up. Clasping at it with her paw, it dangled from one of her unsheathed claws. "Ha!" she burst out. "I have it now, foolish Juniperstar!"

Juniperkit lunged forward. "Thief!"

Hazelkit cried out triumphantly and thrust the small rodent up again, heading towards the slope that led out of camp. Wildly play-fighting, the two kits tracked its path in the air, squeaking excitedly as they bound up the ridge.

Juniperstripe felt a triumphant jolt of satisfaction as she got there first. She leapt into the mouse with a huge leap, her legs flying out behind her. _I'm going to get it! I'm going to get the mouse!_ She landed with her pads squarely on it.

"You're the fool!" she burst out excitedly. "I am Juniperstar, the mighty, ferocious leader of ThunderCl—"

She was cut off abruptly with her eyes widening in shock. Hazelkit leapt towards her, claws outstretched, and pinned her down sharply. A smug look was washed on her face. She dug her claws into Juniperstripe's shoulders, keeping them flat against the ground as she balanced above, casting a flickering shadow onto her adversary.

"Mighty?" she mocked sarcastically, raising her head in triumph. "I am the mightiest, the most ferocious, and the most cunning!"

While Hazelkit was still crowing over her advantage, Juniperkit rolled to the side and knocked Hazelkit under her. She struggled feircely, locked in combat as they rolled skeins in a ball of fur, Juniperkit crying out when the mouse was snatched from her teeth.

Hazelkit ripped it from her opponent and glared mischievously. The two wrestled like lions over borders, their tails rolling into the dust to pick up clouds that clustered up thickly into the air. Pummelling with force, Juniperkit's eyes flashed. "Intruder! Rogue! You're a mangy rogue!"

Suddenly she swiped out with her paw and got the dead mouse back. Its fur shredded to bits, she knocked it into the air. Instincts ready like a blazing fire, she sprang after it, fastening her jaws into its mangled body.

The blood roared in her veins as she saw Hazelkit pelting after her, amber eyes narrowed. _Get rid of it!_ her mind shrieked. _Get rid of the mouse so Hazelkit can't get it!_

Without thinking any more, she released its dangling tail from her jaws and fling it with all her force above. She watched it rocket up and fall down, plummeting down past the ridge's steep edges.

The two kits watched it, breathless, as it disappeared from their view. They stayed stock-still, with their gazes transfigured in silence for a moment. _Where is it?_

It was just then that a scraggly-furred, ragged, mottled pelt with scars lumbered into view for them. A dark brown polydactyl tom glared up at the kits, the half-torn mouse a tiny furry blot dangling from his jaws.

He dropped it below him disgustedly, kicking scraps of dust onto it as he scowled at it. "Were you the flea-pelts playing with this?" he growled, surly.

Juniperkit was rooted to the spot, standing by Hazelkit as she peered down nervously. _Oh no!_ her thoughts groaned. _Not Mottlescar!_ Of all the elders, if had to be him!

She gave a tiny, nervous nod.

Mottlescar glared furiously, with a look of venom in his amber eyes. "Get down from there," he snapped.

Obeying, the two kits scrambled down the slope, their paws scuffing in the rock as the tumbled down ungraciously. Juniperkit's tail drooped after her. _StarClan, not_ him _!_

Mottlescar frowned. "What do you two kits think you were doing, playing with and destroying such perfectly good prey as this?" He glared at the mouse's dusty body. "Some cat went to a lot of trouble and effort to provide camp with this. You should respect your prey and thank StarClan for it, not shred it!"

"We were only playing—" Hazelkit began.

Mottlescar looked enviously as the mouse. His eyes twinkled greedily. "I better take it away from you and hide it in the forest so you don't spoil it any more." And with that, he bent down and nipped the mouse in his jaws, casting one last scowl at the kits as he lumbered out of camp like a badger. "And don't you let me see you with it again!"

Juniperkit groaned. "Oh no! That was terrible luck."

Hazelkit narrowed her eyes at where the body disappeared. "We can get it back," she ventured. "Mottlescar always takes prey away from kits playing with it, and then he always hides it in the same place in the forest. By a fallen log, that's were he keeps his cache. Then he always comes back to eat it after."

"I threw it at him. It's only fair I get it," Juniperkit offered.

Hazelkit nodded gratefully. "Be careful," she hissed.

Hackles up threateningly, Juniperkit cast furtive glances around her as she left her companion and made her way up the slope leading out of camp, her head low. _I'm sneaking out of camp!_ she realized excitedly. _Mottlescar mustn't catch me._ Squeezing out of the bramble entrance, she emerged triumphantly into the forest. Overwhelming scents of oak, beech, maple and ash washed over her. She gazed up wonderingly at the towering trees.

 _I'm in the forest!_ she thought gleefully. Creeping forward, she sniffed the dirt. Mottlescar's distinct, grimy scent led her forward. She knew where the fallen log was anyway. She'd been taken out of camp a few times and been given a brief tour by her father.

Sneaking under the trees, the whispering wind swirled at her, chilling her fur. She stiffened. She could scent some other cats!

She then heard a voice, muffled by the breeze. It was muddled and quiet, so she couldn't catch what was being said. Instantly forgetting the mouse she was supposed to bring back, she crept forward curiously, following the sound of the voices.

"She won't ever know! I swear, it'll be fine like that."

"You mean you won't tell anyone?"

"Don't you trust me? The Clan will be angry if they find out the truth, especially Glistencloud." The voice rose to a shrill wail.

Juniperkit was intrigued. Cautiously, she approached the sound, and ducked under a bush that was part of a clump circling a clearing. _Who are these cats?_ she wondered, her heart thudding. Hardly wincing as thorns snagged at her fur, carefully poked her head slightly out and peered at the two cats talking.

The both had familiar ThunderClan voices. Juniperkit stiffened as she saw the cat in front of her, the cat who had just spoken.

 _Oakflower_!

" _She_ will be angry when she finds out, particularly when she's older. And she _will_ find out, Oakflower. This has gone on for two long. We can't keep the secret forever. Then the whole thing will blow off soon." That was the other cat speaking. It was a tom's voice, low and growling.

"Please!" Oakflower was begging. Her eyes were huge in concern, worry glittering somewhere in their depths. Juniperkit couldn't figure out what they meant. "If we tell any cat, we'll be dishonouring Hawkflight's memory."

The other cat that Juniperkit couldn't see suddenly stepped forward, and his powerful stench washed over her, almost knocking her off her paws. She shuffled back alarmingly into the bush, her eyes stretched. Bramble tendrils dug into her fur, but she didn't care.

 _Skytail?_

What could Oakflower and Skytail possibly be doing here together?

"We're dishonouring his memory now, by lying about him!" he hissed, his blue eyes blazing. Normally they were so calm and sensible-looking, Juniperkit thought. Now they were almost on the brink of fury. "Do you think he would I have wanted this?"

Oakflower stood up straight. "Hawkflight was a noble tom. He knows that we are only doing this for the best. The best for _her_."

"How can lying ever be the best thing?"

"It is if it's to save a poor innocent cat who had nothing to blame with all of this!"

Juniperkit froze, not even daring to shrink back. They were arguing! Oakflower and Skytail were arguing! Her ears pricked in interest. What were they talking about? Some secret. Juniperkit wished she could know. What she did know was that Hawkflight would have been Hazelkit's father, and he had been Oakflower's mate. But he had died just before Hazelkit was born. What did he have to do with all of this?

 _Should I come out and tell them I was listening?_ she wondered. _Or should I tell some cat back at camp_? She fidgeted uncomfortably. _No_ , she decided. _I'll watch and see if I can find out more_.

Skytail took a pace forward. "Hawkflight died loyally, slain at the claws of a badger. How can you bear to spread lies about him? He hunts with StarClan now. He knows the entire truth, and so do the rest of StarClan."

"Are you worried Pigeonwing will get an omen?" Oakflower murmured anxiously, her face creasing into a deep frown. She shuffled her paws anxiously in the frosty, hard, bare earth. "An omen telling him the truth?"

"Not just that!" Skytail lashed his thin wiry tail. "Don't you see?" he growled exasperatingly. "Anything could happen! Pigeonwing could get a dream, yes, one of us could let something slip, or another cat could secretly know all along, or she could even look like—"

"But she doesn't look at all like either of you two," Oakflower pointed out. "She mostly got my share."

Skytail rounded up on her, his spine fur bristling. "Cats grow!" he snapped. "What if her eyes turn blue later on? Neither of— Of— Of _you two_ had—"

He broke off, staring at Oakflower's wide, brimming amber eyes, and his own softened. He smoothed his spine fur and relaxed his tense muscles. "I— I'm sorry, Oakflower."

Oakflower's eyes were round and full of sympathy. For a moment, Juniperkit was sure that she could see something else, something hidden and dark, in their depths, but she couldn't make out what it was. _Fear? Pity? Guilt?_ She shook her head in confusion, her muscles beginning to ache from crouching.

"I know, Skytail. But you just have to believe me."

Skytail sighed deeply. "I feel sorry for you, you know," he meowed. "You were the first to realize the truth. But I just feel that eveything would be much better if we just let it all out." He paused. "It's not such a big deal, since we're both in ThunderClan anyway. The Clan will be fine with this. Glistencloud will understand."

Oakflower looked at him, a gaze that seemed to be pleading and imploring him. "You don't understand. It's not the same for someone like you. But I want to keep her from danger. Is that so wrong, to want to shelter a loved one?"

Skytail looked impatiently as her, thudding his paw into the ground. "I know! But everything would have just been so much better if you had told me at first, and we had then told the Clan straight away." He turned away form her, shielding himself with his back. His teeth were bared. They flashed in the sunlight. After a moment of silence, he suddenly yowled out, "I'm sick of all the secrets! I'm sick of all the lies!"

Oakflower's gaze hardened. "You better not tell a soul, Skytail. You know what we agreed. Both of us have to approve for one to spill the secret."

"Why did I get myself tangled into this mess?" cried Skytail, springing up and storming away. "I should have known talking to you would be useless!"

Oakflower's eyes narrowed. "Fine, then!" she snapped. "Go, and don't come back!" Then she added, with a large snarl as his body was swallowed up by dry fronds of bracken, "And don't you dare tell a single cat a mouse-length of this!"

Juniperkit watched, breathless, as the grey tip of Skytail's waving tail slipped into the undergrowth and faded away, his angry pawsteps dying into a weak echo.

She frowned, shielded by the bramble bush. What had that whole thing been about? What had Oakflower and Skytail been involved in, that they knew a secret of? She couldn't make head or tail of it. And what did Hawkflight and Glistencloud have to do with it?

Then, to her surprise, Oakflower dropped her head down and began to choke in grief. Splutters and wails arose from her throat, yelling in desolate sadness. She looked so sorrow-stricken that Juniperkit's heart melted inside her chest.

The kit made up her mind. Tentatively, she reached a paw out and bounded out of the bush, padding up curiously to Oakflower.

The queen's eyes widened as she saw the kit. "Wha-—Juniperkit?" she gasped, spluttering with guilt. "What are you doing here? You— Wha— You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"I did," Juniperkit admitted. She stroked Oakflower with her tail. "Don't be sad."

Oakflower sighed deeply. "I suppose you'll be wondering what this is all about." She paused, seemingly torn in two. Then she took a deep breath. "Too late now. It's about time I tell you the whole truth…"


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The storm clouds darkened. A loud thunderclap split the air, sending tremors across the camp.

 _Eaglewing_. The thoughts of the infuriating, bad-tempered tabby tom made Hazelfur's belly churn. _What a nuisance of a cat. I never should have trusted him._

She was plodding through camp, a thrush securely fastened in her jaws. She looked at it hungrily, but forced herself to glance away. The thrush was for a very important purpose—a purpose that she would make sure would serve her well.

Quietly padding across the clearing, unnoticed, she passed a group of apprentices playing cat-and-fox by a scraggly heap of bushes. Gingerpaw was acting as the fox, acting the role marvellously with the bright, dark, ginger pelt and bushy tail. Rookpaw squealed as she rounded on him.

"Raah, low-down _cat_ ," she mimicked, pointing her snout and curling her lip. "I'll get you for my dinner!"

She snapped her jaws, sending the apprentices scattering across camp and diving under bracken. She pelted after Larkpaw, and just has she pounced on him, a stark bolt of lightning shifted the skies.

 _This has gone on for too long_ , Hazelfur thought, slipping out of the storm's belly and into the shelter of the apprentices' den. _I've lost Eaglewing as a friend. I don't need him anymore. But I need Minnowpaw_. The mixed scents of used moss and warm fur tingled her nostrils.

A pale gray shape was bundled across a heap of bedding. Hazelfur stalked over and prodded him in the flank.

"Ouch!" Minnowpaw grumbled, tossing over and opening his eyes. "Finpaw, I—" He broke off, realising he was staring at Hazelfur. "Oh, it's you," he mumbled.

Hazelfur dropped the thrush at his paws and dipped her head. "Listen, Minnowpaw," she mewed evenly, trying not to sound ruffled or hurt. "You know I'm really sorry about Lappingstorm's accident. I wish it would have been different. I'd have never taken her hunting if I had known what would happened to her." She stopped abruptly, fixing her intense gaze on him.

Minnowpaw's bright, sparky blue eyes widened. Hazelfur went on hurriedly, "And I'm so sorry! I…please, Minnowpaw, please. Things were so much better when we were friends, and…your friendship means more to me than anything right now," she murmured, her voice trailing away wistfully. "I went hunting just to give you this." She nudged the dead thrush towards him with her paw.

Minnowpaw looked taken aback. "Thanks," he meowed, surprised at her affectionate gesture. He got up, a creased, guilty look traced somewhere in his face. "I'm sorry too. I guess I was too harsh on you." He blinked.

Hazelfur felt relief coursing through her fur. "Thank you!" she burst out, a glow lighting up inside of her.

Minnowpaw pushed his fur into hers, comfortingly. "You know, I really missed you too, Hazelfur. And the accident wasn't your fault."

"I missed you too," Hazelfur replied gratefully. Then a loud boom of thunder shook the air, and rain droplets were forced inside the den by a sudden gust of wind. Hazelfur gasped, her paws soaked.

Minnowpaw giggled. "Not used to water yet, then?"

"No," Hazelfur smiled, before slipping out of the den, her heart pounding with joy.

The wind was beating harshly and cats were disappearing inside their dens. A dusk patrol was returning, directed by Wavefoam. Night was falling. Hazelfur raced to her cave and fell into her moss, the scents now all too familiar to her.

She fell asleep.

She woke up at the sound of a crash of thunder, blinking in the gloom. The rumbles echoed all across the walls. A surprised jolt of energy was sent pummelling through her paws and she leapt up.

She had just realise something! She had remembered him, Eaglewing, from before the Fallen Warrior's curse had started!

She had done it!

Her thoughts were whirling. She had just had the dream…the dream of her falling into the gorge as a kit…and the other kit she had talked to, he must have been Eaglewing when he was younger!

She had no time to lose. She had to tell him. _Now._

The sudden realisation hit her like an icy shock wave, flooding back her senses. She hared out into the thundering rain, boldly sprinting through the sheet to skid to a halt by the elders' den.

"Weaselclaw!" she whispered urgently, her blood pumping through her fur. "Weaselclaw!"

"Wha—" the elder broke off as he recognised her face in the burning blackness. "Oh, Hazelfur. What are you doing here? Are you out of your mind? It's midnight!"

"Sorry," Hazelfur apologised excitedly, "but I've just realised something! About the Fallen Warrior story you told me about!"

Weaselclaw looked momentarily puzzled, before he sat up, a little guilty-looking, Hazelfur thought. "That's impossible, Hazelfur…" he chuckled. "You see, I…I made it up."

" _What_?" Hazelfur's mew of disbelief echoed across the den, louder than she had meant it to. Shock coursed through her veins. "Wha— That's…that's impossible!"

Weaselclaw looked a little apologetic. "I used it to frighten Finpaw and Gingerpaw as kits. I told it to you to amuse you. You see, I'd never thought you'd believe it."

Embarrassment flooded through Hazelfur. She had woken up an elder in the middle of the night for this? Her ears flattened in shame. She must seem like a fool to Weaselclaw! "Okay, sorry," she murmured, before hastily creeping away.

Weaselclaw stared after her, amused, before shuffling in his bedding and falling asleep again with a puzzled grunt.

Hazelfur's heart was hammering inside her chest. She didn't understand…the voice in her dream. It had told her to ally with the Fallen Warrior!

 _Eaglewing_. Her mind was surprised, swept up by a sea of numbness as it recognised itself speaking. Of…of course! Eaglewing was the Fallen Warrior! He was the cat that Hazelfur was meant to ally with! All along, Weaselclaw's story had simply been a red herring.

That was the last straw. She had to make sure that Eaglewing would team up with her. _Now_. And what was more, she could make him believe her, now that she remembered him from before…

She hurried across camp, barely shivering from the rain. Her head was set firmly in front of her, charging sturdily, dead set on her mission. No cat was on watch duty tonight. She bolted out of the camp entrance.

Her jaws opened to taste the sharp tang of air, sour with acidness from the heavy rainfall. Her paws splashed through a muddy puddle, but she hardly cared. They tingled in excitement.

Skirting by a bramble thicket, her pads skidded to a halt besides the grimy wet Thunderpath. _I have it! I have the answer to everything!_ Her senses were alerted. _I'm going through enemy territory. I must be careful._

She paused by the brink of the Thunderpath, before hurtling across the brittly, slick wet surface. No monsters were roaring past at this time of night.

The pine forest was shadowy and dark, filled with the muffled squeaks of an occasional mouse. The black trees stretched on, desolate and silent, looming as a few lonely days of moonlight filtered through the canopy of trees.

Hazelfur thundered on, rain droplets splattering heavily on her pelt. She was soaked now. She didn't care. Suddenly she froze, hearing the distinct sound of a twig snapping.

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest. Had she been too reckless? "Who's there?" she panted, boldly swelling her chest to seem menacing. Fear jolted her.

She was surrounded by a moment of silence. Then, suddenly, a wiry she-cat wound out of the brambles. Her fur was snagged and ragged, but she looked well-fed. Her blue eyes pricked the darkness, glinting with envy and bloodlust.

"Intruder," she hissed, and automatically, soft, snuffled pawsteps rang out in unison on the forest floor. Trained to be menacing, two burly, fang-bearing toms stepped out of the prickly bushes, their eyes flaming.

Out of her depth, Hazelfur reeled back, stumbling over a twisted root. _I've been caught!_ she wanted to howl. _I'm a mouse-brain!_ "Don't you dare lay a claw on me-"

The she-cat was small and elegant, but a bright, menacing gleam misted somewhere in her piercing blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

"I— I'm—" Hazelfur fumbled around for words. "I'm lost—"

One of the tomcats, with black-and-white patches fur, readied his green gaze. "We should just kill her, Roseshine," he interrupted. "She's nothing but a rogue."

"No cat asked you to speak, Jaguarleap," Roseshine replied wryly, politeness smeared in her voice. She had a smoky-gray pelt. "We'll take her back to camp with us. Then Carcassstar will decide what to do with her."

Hazelfur lashed her tail. She recognised Roseshine, the ShadowClan deputy. "Please," she begged, "I didn't mean to get here, just let me g—"

Suddenly, as if on signal, the toms both sprang forwards with outstretched claws. Hazelfur's cry of alarm was sharply wiped off ass they pounced on her, forcing her down.

Roseshine didn't blink. "Take her to camp. _Now_ ," she snapped.

Before she could do anything, one tom fastened his jaws into her scruff and the other into her back. She wanted to shriek, everything unrolling in a terrible panicky whirlwind, but she didn't dare. Her breath rasped inside her chest.

Shadows flitted around her. She was too dazed to see. Eaglewing… Eaglewing… After what seemed like an age of struggling, she was hauled into an open clearing, empty and silent. Dens cast glares from the walls, the camp tainted with stenches of their fur. Scents of pine needles, warm and familiar, tickled her nostrils.

The two warriors dropped her by the entrance to a den. Her muscles aching with unbearable, tense pain, Hazelfur was dazed. She had to see Eaglewing...! Her breath caught in her throat. Are these cats going to kill me?

"Wait here," Roseshine growled. The ShadowClan deputy bounded off up a steep rockfall and pressed through a screen of lichen, disappearing inside a den.

 _Are you kidding? I'm not going anywhere!_ The two toms were guarding her threateningly, their huge flanks heaving by her sprawled, wet body. Hazelfur shivered, terrified. _I've been kidnapped…taken into the ShadowClan camp. I've failed my mission._ The overwhelming realisation suddenly seemed to reach her.

Finally, a black cat with white stripes running down his back strutted out of the den. His paws bounded down the pile of silver boulders, and his lips were curled in a snarl.

"Well, well," he sneered. "Who do we have here? It's a little rogue, fallen astray."

 _Carcassstar_. Hazelfur's heart leapt to her throat. Winded, she tossed to stare at his gleaming amber eyes. "You're...all...filthy mange-pelts!" she managed to croak, feeling weaker than a newborn kit.

Carcassstar seemed unfazed. "I've seen her before. She was defending RiverClan in the attack several days ago. So, that's where her loyalties lie, eh?" Hazelfur gulped. His eyes stayed rigid. "We won't kill her. She could be useful for blackmail. Take her to the nursery."

The nursery? Hazelfur's thoughts were prickled with interest as she was hurled though a bramble entrance which a warrior was guarding intently. Guarding the nursery? At this time of night? Suddenly weight shifted above her and she was thrust forwards into its darkness.

"Good, we can go back to sleep now," she heard one of the warriors, Jaguarleap, snicker. Their pawsteps echoed away.

Hazelfur's flanks heaved. The entrance to the nursery was blocked, guarded heavily. Her paws were mud-stained, her pelt sleek and wet. She was trapped.

"Hazelfur?" a small, terrified squeak gasped.

Hazelfur blinked in the darkness. She felt the warmth of another body beside her. And she recognised its voice.

"Crescentkit!"

The kit tipped her head, visible by a few pale strands of moonlight filtering from the den entrance. "Did they capture you too and bring you here?"

Relief swamped over Hazelfur, but it was sliced open by the terror and memories of Carcassstar's cruel face. "I…suppose you could say that."

Crescentkit shuffled closer. Her fur was stained silver. "Is…is Stormkit all right?" she asked breathlessly. The thundering of rain pounded outside.

"He's…fine…" Hazelfur moaned, shifting. Darkness clung to her pelt, and she was cold, wet, tired and hungry.

Suddenly voices came from outside. "It's your turn for duty, Eaglewing."

The bulky shape blocking the entrance was replaced by pale brown tabby fur. "All right, thanks, Leaffrost," the cat mewed evenly. Hazelfur stiffened. _Eaglewing!_

The former WindClan cat waited before the pawsteps died away, before he poked his head sharply into the den. He evidently was looking for Crescentkit, because his head jolted in surprise as he saw Hazelfur.

"H-Hazelfur?" he mumbled in surprise, his meow full of obvious shock. "What are you doing here?"

"She got captured too," beamed Crescentkit, oblivious to the tension.

Hazelfur crouched in the darkness, terrified, before she dared to straighten. The memory of her quarrel with Eaglewing still burned fresh in her mind. "Look, Eaglewing," she pleaded, the words gushing out before she could stop them, "I'm sorry about our quarrel. I've just understood something. You've got to team up with me and help Crescentkit and me get out."

Eaglewing glared as shafts of moonlight pierced his fur. "I don't trust anything you say anymore!" he spat.

Hazelfur braced herself for the final test. "You have to," she meowed, hoping that she had kept her tone even. She took a deep breath. Her voice broke the silence:

" _WindClan rabbit-face._ "

There was a puzzled expression on Eaglewing's face for just a heartbeat, before something, some light, sparked in his instense green eyes.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever before the tomcat shook himself. "It's _you_ ," he breathed at last.

"Yes," Hazelfur panted. Their gazes locked for a heartbeat, splitting the air. Amber and green. Green and amber. They flashed in the night. He remembered her from that incident when they were younger. By the gorge.

"You— You—" Eaglewing went on shakily, "you killed my father."

Hazelfur flinched. She had hoped that the gorge incident would not stain his thoughts of her. "I didn't kill him!" she protested.

Eaglewing stayed silenced for a while beiges he loosened his muscles and his naturally hard expression slackened. "I know," he murmured softly. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am," Hazelfur gulped, a lump stuck in her throat. _It's fine. It worked._

"Eaglewing, are you going to save us?" Crescentkit squealed excitedly. Her blue eyes were wide, the crescent mark on her shoulder gleaming white.

Hazelfur was jolted back into reality. In truth, she had hardly forgotten the lively she-kit was there. "Will you?" she prompted, fixing her gaze on Eaglewing.

He stayed stock-still for a moment before nodding decidedly. "Yes, we're going to get you two back to RiverClan, and drive Carcassstar out while we're at it."

Hazelfur was shocked. "What?"

"He's a tyrant." Eaglewing's forest-green eyes blazed. "A forceful tyrant. Every cat here only obeys him because they're scared of him. See why the nursery is empty?"

Hazelfur gazed around. She had wondered why there were no queens with their kits in here.

"It's because Carcassstar forces the queens to hunt and patrol all day. Their kits look after themselves." Hazelfur gasped. Eaglewing continued. "And that goes to cats expecting kits as well. And elders."

Hazelfur stood up straight. Pregnant cats? And elders? Did this tyrant have no respect? "That's mouse-brained!" she burst out.

Eaglewing nodded. "I know." He added, "will you help?"

There was a tense silence as Hazelfur shifted. "Yes."

"Okay. Good." Fur sagged on Eaglewing's shoulders. He turned to face Hazelfur. "But how did you remember me from before?"

"I had a dream of the day out for ThunderClan and WindClan," Hazelfur explained. "It all came back to me at once. And…there was a voice that told me to ally with the Fallen Warrior. At first I thought it meant that discarded cat from the elder's legend, but Weaselclaw told me that it wasn't true." She fixed her calm gaze on him, her heart pounding. "The Fallen Warrior was you...and me. And Oceanpelt and Moonshade."

Slowly, Eaglewing began to nod. Relief pressed into Hazelfur's wet coat. "I see. Well, we better form an attack plan."

"Are we really going to attack Carcassstar?" Crescentkit breathed, her mew trembling.

"Yes, but we might need more cats. I might convince some of ShadowClan to fight alongside us, but most cats will stick to Carcassstar out of fear. We'll need help."

"From who?" Hazelfur asked Eaglewing. "Sleekstar won't let RiverClan help, that's for sure."

Eaglewing slapped his gaze around. "No, but ThunderClan might," he pointed out. "And I…I've met Moonshade before. She seemed friendly enough, aside from being a scaredy-mouse. She might be able to bring help."

"Okay," Hazlefur agreed, part of her heart fluttering at the thought of seeing her former Clanmates.

"I better go then," Eaglewing whispered. Hazelfur was thankful that the rain was loud enough outside to drown out the sounds of their conversation.

She stood up. "Good luck," she wished, touching noses with him, "and may StarClan light your path."

Eaglewing seemed touched and a little surprised by her gesture, before he nodded to the two she-cats and bounded away, swallowed by the screen of rainfall.

Hazelfur blinked sadly as she watched him go. Her heart swelled with sympathy. She was reminded of leaving him all alone that evening on her journey to the Moonpool as he faced his aggressive Clanmates. Once again, he was risking his life to help her.

He's not all bad, she conceded grudgingly. In truth, she felt elated by their new collection. Was there a chance that they could carry on being friends even when they got back to their own Clans?

"Oh! A real attack!" Crescentkit's eyes were shining. "I've already been in one. Imagine two! I'm not even a moon old! I'll tell Stormkit when I get back. He'll be so jealous."

Hazelfur took this as an opportunity to warn the kit of danger. "Absolutely not, Crescentkit. As you said, you're only a moon old. No fighting for you. ShadowClan is dangerous, you know. You could be killed."

Crescentkit's tail drooped. "I suppose so," she agreed reluctantly. For a moment of silence the grey she-kit was lost in her thoughts brides she meowed, "Eaglewing will come back with help, won't he?"

"I hope so," Hazelfur meowed. In truth, that had been bothering her. What if Eaglewing had been lying all along, planning to betray them? What if he arrived with a fresh load of ShadowClan warriors who were ready to finish them off?

Suddenly she saw two faces, Eaglewing and Crystalstar, peering at her outside.

Her fur sagged in relief. Eaglewing had brought help.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Hazelfur drew her head up, a small, limp, huddled shape in the darkness. She blinked forcefully and tried to dislodge the lump wedged somewhere in her throat. "C-Crystalstar?" she meowed shakily.

From outside, a pair of pale blue eyes stared back at her, widening. "Hazelfur," Crystalstar responded.

She drew up her thick mane of sleek, shining grey fur, parting to reveal a sharp scar. Moonshine washed her face and turned her gleaming muzzle silver. "I was wondering if it was really true," she murmured to Eaglewing.

"It is. She's here with that kit, and they need our help. _ShadowClan_ needs your help," Eaglewing whispered, fixing his intent gaze ahead of him.

Hazelfur got up, winded with exhaustion but feeling excitement tingling through her paws and shooting up her spine. Her old leader was here! "That was quick," she remarked, casting a quick glance at both cats.

"ThunderClan was easily willing to help," Eaglewing replied.

"Really?" Disbelief coursed through Hazelfur's pelt from ear to tail-tip. "You mean...they're all here?"

"Most of them," Crystalstar mewed.

Crescentkit shrank back, afraid. Her paws pummelled the darkness, scratched glistening on her pads. Her eyes were bleak and stretching in terror. Hazelfur noticed with a pang how skinny she was, and how each and every rib stuck out through her fur. "Hazelfur, c-can we t-trust these cats?"

"Of course," Hazelfur blinked, furious at how Carcassstar had treated the young she-kit. She turned her gaze to Crystalstar. "I suppose it's time we make a plan to drive out Carcassstar?"

"Come quick," Eaglewing hissed, glancing around him sneakily. Hazelfur acknowledged that the coast was clear as he signalled with a flick of his tail. She nudged Crescentkit forward. "Come on. It's time to get out of here!"

"Really?" Crescentkit mumbled, full of raining excitement as she twitched her ears.

"Really," Hazelfur replied, as Crystalstar and Eaglewing led them out of the nursery and across the clearing. The whole camp was empty, silent and deserted, except for the occasional snore. Hazelfur crept out of the entrance, her belly fur so low that it almost brushed the pine needle-strewn ground. Shadows cloaked her pelt.

Eaglewing nodded and they all leapt, stealthy and silent as foxes, out of the camp. Hazelfur was greeted by a warm glow as she spotted many of her old Clanmates crowded around a thicket.

"Hazelfur!" she heard Juniperstripe's familiar mew sound. "Oh, finally, I can see you!"

Hazelfur bundled up to her friend to touch noses with her. Relief swamped over her as she remembered that their quarrel was now over. "Juniperstripe!" she burst out. "This is brilliant!"

She was jerked back into reality as many more cats advanced to touch noses with her and share greetings. Duskwhisker, Larchtail, Snowshine, Mistheart, Russetpaw and Glistencloud crowded around her.

"It's so good to be able to be with you again," she murmured finally, overwhelmed.

Crystalstar stared determinedly at Crescentkit. "Right," she mewed authoritively with a twitch of her tail-tip, "who's going to look after Crescentkit this whole time?"

"Moonshade can," responded Duskwhisker with a note of briskness.

It was just then that Hazelfur noticed a sleek, thick-furred white cat standing back at the edge of the group under the shadow of a pine. She had a large, circular head that shone from moonlight like pale snow, and deep, pale blue eyes like discs. Her pink nose quivered with strands of silver whiskers. She stepped forward shyly, her limbs trying to stand strong. "I- I'd rather fight, if that's all right, Crystalstar," she explained.

Duskwhisker turned his stare into her. "But it would make much more sense if we keep our strongest fighters to fight," he argued.

Moonshade's eyes burned. "I'm a strong fighter now. Please, let me fight for us."

Crystalstar looked thoughtful for a heartbeat. "Let her fight," she decided finally. "Glistencloud, you can take the kit to the clearing over there and shelter her in that hollow."

A small golden she-cat with darker flecks on her fur stepped forward. "Yes, Crystalstar." She dipped her head respectfully and bundled the squeaking Crescentkit away through a thick glade.

"Good," Crystal meowed. "That's done." She dipped her head to Eaglewing. "It's about time I let you take control. What can you tell us about ShadowClan, Eaglewing?"

The tom looked a little bit overwhelmed before he stepped forward through a patch of heavily-clumped gorse. "In battle," he began, "Carcassstar always has every apprentice, queen and elder fighting. Sometimes, he even has the kits fighting as well. He— He taught his followers to teach the rest of the Clan, and now they fight in a very blunt manner. Carcassstar isn't stupid, but he's straightforward rather than sneaky." He paused. "If we're going to win, we better use all the sly tricks we have. He doesn't know the move where a cat falls back pretending to be defeated and then springs back up, so use that whenever you're in trouble. I know for certain that his deputy, Roseshine, will fight for him, and so will two of the warriors, Darkfang and Jaguarleap. The queens and elders will definitely fight on our side. Should I wake them now?" He finished by dipping his head to Crystalstar.

"Good idea," the leader responded.

Eaglewing swiftly wove away and slipped back into camp, unnoticed, to rouse those cats from their nests.

The remaining cats gazed around the clearing. Hazelfur felt a tight, worming knot twist its way into her belly worryingly. Anxiety pricked her ears. There was a strong fighting team here, and it would be great that the queens would be fighting with them, but should the ShadowClan elders really be going into battle, even to defend their Clan?

"Are we fighting to the death?" Russetpaw split the silence.

Crystalstar shook her head. "Never. The warrior code states that a good warrior doesn't kill to win a battle."

Hazelfur shifted in anticipation as she spotted Moonshade, the thoughtful white warrior, make her way to her with her slow, elegant pawsteps. Hazelfur's ears pricked in curiosity.

Moonshade had an air about her, as if her smoky blue eyes were always glittering with fear. She seemed to drift over the pine needles, like a StarClan being. She must be originally from ShadowClan, Hazelfur thought, before she got switched to ThunderClan. She remembered the way Juniperstripe's eyes had lit up at the mention of Moonshade, and a small speckle of jealousy worked its way through her whiskers.

Moonshade slowed her step shyly. "I have a message from Oceanpelt," she whispered, so low that no other cats could her.

Hazelfur's distant gaze snapped back on. "What is it?" she murmured.

"Meet him tomorrow at the Gathering island, at dawn. He's going to show you a way back to ThunderClan. We're all going back to our own Clans tomorrow."

Hazelfur nodded, giving the signal for Moonshade to leave. Delight and disbelief soared through her pelt. _Finally! I'll be back home! It's what I want more than anything in the world._ She wondered how Oceanpelt had figured a way back easily, before shaking her head. That didn't matter.

"Thanks," she chirped before Moonshade smiled nervously and swept her bushy tail away.

She could feel her paws tingle in anticipation, but she pushed the thought of tomorrow away. There was a battle to think about now. The silence resumed.

The tension was broken by several grumbling pelts emerging from the darkness. "Are those them?" a low rasp enquired.

"Yes, No-tail," Eaglewing's voice replied quietly, as he nudged a dark brown tabby tomcat with a white underbelly and a stump where his tail shouldn't have been forward.

Another voice sounded anxiously. "Are we really going into battle against our leader?"

Eaglewing rounded on her, searching her face for signs of disloyalty. "He's a tyrant, Blueflower," he spat, clawing at the ground and churning it furiously with unsheathed claws. "He's forcing your kits to be alone all day. He wants apprentices to always fight with unsheathed claws. He's making the elders patrol and hunt."

Blueflower, a delicate stormy-grey queen with a blue-tinted coat, nodded. "All right, then."

"I'm definitely fighting!" a small cream-coloured tabby announced fiercely.

Eaglewing stopped the cats as he angled his whiskers. "Quiet," he hissed. He drew himself up to introduce his four companions, one by one. "ThunderClan, this is No-tail," he explained, nodding to the stump-tailed elder, "and this is Fernpelt." He spoke to a white, frail she-cat with brown and black patches on her matted coat. "And the queens are Blueflower and Longleap."

Hazelfur dipped her head to them respectfully in turn. "I'm not sure if I should be speaking right now, but should the elders really be fighting?" Murmurs of agreement rippled among the cats behind her.

"Yes, they could get hurt or die, and they won't be much help for us," Larchtail added.

No-tail stepped forwards, his misty amber eyes burning ferociously. " _No_ ," he meowed forcefully, the authority and fury in his tone sweeping all of the cats into a numb wave. "We will fight." He fixed his powerful glare onto Crystalstar. "This is our Clan, and for many moons we have watched it succumb to destruction under Carcassstar's cruel leadership without being able to do anything. This is our chance now, to take back the real ShadowClan, the ShadowClan we knew and loved. No cat will stop us from doing that, whether we die doing so or not." He lowered his head and his voice became quieter. "As elders, we have served our Clan loyally all our life. We should have one of our last wishes respected. Please, let us fight."

Hazelfur was struck by his powerful words. There was truth and wisdom in his cracked, aged mew. This cat would carry on being loyal until he died. Who could ask for anything greater?

The clearing lapsed into a numbing silence before Crystalstar lifted her head proudly with her eyes flaming. "Then, if it is your wish," she announced distinctly, "we shall let you fight."

No-tail stepped back beside Fernpelt, triumph flashing on his face.

Crystalstar continued. "I think that now, the time has come. I can only hope that StarClan is with us and that many of the ShadowClan Warriors and apprentices will choose to fight alongside is in the moment of battle. Tyranny has ruled long enough in this Clan. May we extinguish it, finally."

Hazelfur felt rage flashing through her veins. Carcassstar had kidnapped Crescentkit and forced misery and cruelty amongst his own Clan! He was going to pay! Her eyes hardened and she unsheathed her claws, drawing back her lips to reveal fangs.

"May StarClan light our path, all of us." Crystalstar's eyes crackled ferociously in the moonlight. "And now, we fight!"

As if on signal, the cats all charged forwards, driving every breath out of them as they sped hard in their paws. Rain soaked their pelts, but their eyes still burned in the darkness. Fury and rage force them forward.

Suddenly they all flooded into camp, parting their jaws in yowls and caterwauls. They stormed everywhere and roused the sleeping cats with bright eyes and howls to the moon. Cats began to charge out of their dens from the opposing sides, pain strewn across their faces. They began to leap and pounce on each other, hissing and spitting in rage as they scored gashes into each other's fur. Soon, the clearing was a frenzy of teeth and claws.

Hazelfur felt trapped into an icy whirlwind of fighting and bloodthirsty battle. Energy pumped through her and she launched herself onto a dark shape that she recognised—Darkfang.

Darkfang wheeled around and gasped in surprise. Hazelfur thrust her claws through tufts of tabby fur and sank her teeth in powerfully, tasting blood. Darkfang tried to shake her off, but Hazelfur clung on with all four paws. Darkfang dropped suddenly and Hazelfur was brutally flung off; she flung her claws in the way as her opponent hurtled towards her.

The huge she-cat's green eyes flamed like leafy pools and she barged through the cats, targeting Hazelfur. The latter staggered up, her back foaming with dust, but she snapped her jaws around and snapped them ferociously.

"What's going on?" Hazelfur heard a ShadowClan she-cat cry out as she lashed and sprang into blood-stained battle. "ThunderClan is attacking!"

For a heartbeat she whirled her head round to see Crystalstar standing proudly on the pile of rocks leading up to Carcassstar's den. Her taut, lean muscles were unmasked, even by her wind-whipped pale grey fur. "We are not attacking ShadowClan!" she roared, blue eyes catching a glittering diamond of moonlight. "We come here to drive out Carcassstar! Any cat who thinks that he is a tyrant who disrespects the warrior code will fight with us!" And with that, she leapt down and crashed into raging battle.

Hazelfur focused her attention on Darkfang once more and the two she-cats leaped into wrestling, hissing in fury as they clawed each other's fur. Darkfang ripped a huge chunk of fur off Hazelfur's shoulders, who howled in pain as she felt her own pelt being stripped away. Her left shoulder gleamed bare, raw and pink in the moonlight.

Hazelfur felt as if her shoulder were exploding with pain. _Dear StarClan!_ she prayed, rounding furiously on her enemy. Whipping out her claws, she bowled Darkfang over and slashed at her muzzle. Blood dripped from the scored gash, droplets pattering onto the ground and staining it wet.

The thundering rain was still pouring from the skies, and if a cat was not wet from blood they were from the heavy, ice-cold sheet of rainfall. Crouching back with her jaws flared out and snarling, Hazelfur saw Darkfang lost momentarily in a heartbeat of confusion. Then, lifting her raging eyes from her hideous wound, the dark she-cat launched herself forward, scathing through the flurry.

"You'll pay for that, flea-pelt!" she promised.

Hazelfur was too startled to move. Rain splashed on her pelt, and her yes were wild with panic.

"Move!" a voice yowled. Suddenly a tortoiseshell exploded out of nowhere with her claws free and bowled the pouncing Darkfang over, knocking the breath out of her while she was still in the air. The tortoiseshell cat was tearing up Darkfang's belly, biting and ripping and clawing and scoring, while spitting out scraps of fur. "You won't dare hurt my friend, crow-food-eater!" she spat.

Hazelfur's eyes widened.

 _Juniperstripe!_

Pounding with excitement, she dived forwards and shot a grateful look at her friend. "Thanks," she puffed, raking her claws through the squirming Darkfang's flank. Juniperstripe fell onto the opponent, pinning her and keeping her claws dangerously by her neck.

Darkfang finally seemed beaten. Wind knocked out of her, she panted, "You're all mange-pelts...!" mustering the little energy she had left.

Juniperstripe prodded Darkfang's neck with her glinting claw. "You sure?"

Darkfang have a final wheeze, and Hazelfur realised that she must be fairly old, despite her fierceness. "You…won't…win…" she choked out, spluttering.

Hazelfur relented and drew up her body, raindrops splashing her eyelids as she blinked them out. "Let her go, Juniperstripe," she meowed.

Juniperstripe rested her gaze on the struggling enemy and nodded, staggering back with her teeth bared. "Be careful, traitor," she growled, before turning to face Hazelfur.

"I'm sorry for everything," the tortoiseshell mewed earnestly. Sadness and loyalty without any trace of bitterness misted in her green eyes.

"About what?" Hazelfur purred, knowing that her friend was referring to their quarrel. The two friends leaned forward to touch noses, battle turmoiling in a hurricane around them. "I'll be back soon, I promise…" Hazelfur whispered, before pulling away gently and spinning round.

Most of the ShadowClan cats seemed to be fighting for Carcassstar, though many seemed a little reluctant. A few, Hazelfur noticed, observing the battle, seemed to have switched sides, and were now aiding ThunderClan. Carcassstar was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly a fiery, bushy-tailed tom hurled himself forward at Hazelfur, his outstretched claws aiming for her throat.

 _If we're going to win, we better use all the sly tricks we have_. Eaglewing's words rang out in her mind. _Be sneaky, Hazelfur_ , she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she stayed stock-still, waiting for the perfect moment, before she dived down unexpectedly at the last moment and spurted forward, kicking off a tree stump.

She slid through a puddle, mud slipping through her fur. Her foreleg lifted up and scored a huge gash in the tom's belly. He screeched in pain. That wound alone sent him hurtling away out of camp.

Hazelfur staggered up, triumphant. She launched herself on a few more cats as wails and shrieks continued to pound in her ears and the rain pelted on. Ignoring the mud plastered onto her belly fur, she flattened her ears and fought like all of LionClan.

 _Where is Carcassstar?_

A nick seeped fresh in her ear and she shook out her fur. She caught a glimpse of Duskwhisker's tail bobbing as he swung away from a dead body lying on the mud-splattered ground.

Roseshine.

 _Roseshine. Dead._ ShadowClan's deputy had fallen at the claws of ThunderClan's.

Hazelfur's eyes widened like lakes as her stomach churned and her muscles ached in pain. If Roseshine was dead, surely the battle would soon be over? And what about Carcassstar? Would he need to be killed for the battle to stop? _How many of his nine lives does he have left?_

She whirled around. Most ShadowClan cats were either fighting for ThunderClan or had fled, by now. She spotted Carcassstar. He was being cornered by a strong oppression of warriors. They were advancing on him slowly, taking gradual steps.

"You'll regret this one day!" he spat, raking the ground with his claws.

Eaglewing rounded on him, prowling like a tiger. "Say that again, mouse-heart!"

Carcassstar's eyes, for once, seemed to shake inside their sockets. "Y-you'll never win!" he growled, puffing out his fur in a vain attempt to look vicious. "And my Clan! Most of them, turned against me! The low-down traitors!"

Crystalstar stepped forward prudently, her coat flashing. "You have spent too many moons tyrannising your Clan, Carcassstar. It is time this stopped." She paused, blinking out cords of slapping rain. "You can leave the Clans now in peace, and never come back. Or you can choose to stay here and die."

"Never!" Carcassstar hissed, blood trickling from his paws.

Hazelfur bombed through the fading battle and slid up to the cats circling him. Eaglewing, Crystalstar, Snowshine, and a ShadowClan warrior. "Even your own Clan won't fight with you now!" she taunted.

Carcassstar's eyes flamed. Without waiting any further instant he lashed forward, swiping at Hazelfur with his blunt claws. Thankfully most were torn, but Hazelfur still gasped as she was knocked back.

"Ha!" Carcassstar crowed triumphantly, his cruel eyes flashing. "You—" Then he broke off unexpectedly as a shadow rose threateningly above him.

Eaglewing raised a paw an brought it down, opening Carcassstar's black-and-white neck.

The harsh leader's eyes glazed. He choked, spitting blood, as his throat tore itself apart. Then, with one final jerking shudder, he fell back for the last time, limp.

Hazelfur felt her throat tighten in shock. She gazed at Carcassstar's dead body, and then looked up at Eaglewing's narrowed green orbs. The eyes of the slaughterer. _The savior_. She staggered up, reeling, and raised her voice. "Carcassstar is dead! The battle is over!"

The flurry seemed to freeze as shocked gasps rang out and the cats began to retreat.

Carcassstar was dead. The battle was over.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Hazelfur felt her flanks heave in mixed relief and sorrow as she gazed forlornly around the clearing. The breath had been wheeled out of her. Relief stabbed her belly as she saw the enemy cats sheath their claws in frozen shock, and the battle ahmosphere seemed to drain from the bloodstained ShadowClan camp in an instant.

Eaglewing stumbled back, and she caught his eye in surprise. She saw warmth and compassion reflected back at her, from a cat who had rejected her not long ago. Blinking, she noticed how his lean, taut muscles gleamed under pale brown fur.

She stared down at the dead body at her paws. Carcassstar's fur was ragged and matted, patched dulled to a crusty brown by dried blood. Fresh wounds seeped from his flank and muzzle. Hazelfur swallowed as she saw his throat. It was a knotted, collapsed mess of bones and blood, spilling out of his neck. And his eyes were still round and glazed in surprise.

She forced herself to look away quickly. _I won't feel sorry for that fox-heart._

Two ShadowClan cats that had been fighting for Carcassstar shared rapid looks of panic, before they lumbered around and stumbled over bracken, attempting to flee.

" _Stay_." Crystalstar's voice rang out with distinct authority.

One of the ShadowClan cats pulled the other's tail before they would have vanished through the screen of trees. His eye sockets were grey and bleak as he nudged his friend. "Why should we take orders from _ThunderClan_?" he snarled, hoping others would ignore how weak he sounded.

"Yes." A wiry black she-cat halted by the nursery. "What right do ThunderClan have to come and interfere with our Clan? We should chase them out."

"You're hardly in the right shape for it," muttered Duskwhisker wryly.

"If it weren't for ThunderClan, ShadowClan would still be under the influence of a monster." Eaglewing stepped forward boldly. Fur was wrenched out of one shoulder and he had a gash on his hind leg, but he seemed all right.

The white warrior that Hazelfur recognised as Moonshade staggered to a stop beside Crystalstar, and turned to lick her wounds. "I thought we were all going to join StarClan moons early," she gasped.

"Not today it seems," Hazelfur comforted as the rain died down. But the grim truth and horror of the evens swept over her and stung her mind. She pictured Carcassstar and Roseshine's dead bodies strewn limp on the dust. How many more cats had died?

 _None of my Clanmates, I hope,_ she begged furtively.

Suddenly a grief-stricken yowl split the air. "No-tail!"

There was a flurry of shuffling bodies and gasps as cats parted to reveal a knotted mass of heaped fur tumbled over. Hazelfur's throat convulsed. _No-tail._

She remembered the brave elder's words with a pang. _This is our Clan, and for many moons we have watched it succumb to destruction under Carcassstar's cruel leadership without being able to do anything. This is our chance now, to take back the real ShadowClan, the ShadowClan we knew and loved. No cat will stop us from doing that, whether we die doing so or not._ He may have been an elder, but tonight he had fought thrice as hard as any warrior.

 _He did not die in vain_ , she vowed.

Eaglewing's chest sagged into his bones. "We shall hold his burial in the mourning and mourn him after we have rested and treated our wounds."

Hazelfur heard a cat mutter sharply, "Who elected him Clan leader?"

"Yes, that's a good point," a cat pointed out worriedly, overhearing. "Now that Carcassstar and Roseshine are dead, who will be our leader and deputy?"

"We should probably elect someone in the morning," offered Eaglewing, "when all the debris has been cleaned up. In the meantime," and with this he dipped his head respectfully to Crystalstar, "ShadowClan has a lot to thank you for, and your warriors, Crystalstar. Would you like to stay here and have your wounds treated?"

Crystalstar dipped her head in return. "My Clan would be honoured."

A few cats rippled mutters of disapproval, but most seemed generally relieved that someone was taking charge. Out of the corner of her eye, Hazelfur spotted Dewtail bustling out of the medicine den, carrying packets of herbs in his jaws. His blue eyes flashed in determination.

"Acornpaw," he ordered, flicking his tail to his apprentice, "chew these herbs into a poultice and give them to any cats who have had large chunks of fur torn out. Everyone else, queue up outside my den, with the cats with the worst injuries at the front." He added with a hint of briskness, "The cats who fled the battle should come back soon. If so, treat their wounds at once, Acornpaw. They'll be the worst injured."

Acornpaw nodded his bushy ginger head and swept his thick tail, weaving in and out of cats with herbs clamped in his jaws firmly. Relief swept through Hazelfur from ear to tail-tip as she gazed around at the cats.

Snowshine's white fur was caked with blood and dust, and she leaned heavily on Doenose's shoulder. Mistheart had lost fur on her shoulder and one side, and Russetpaw scrambled to his paws and ran to where the frail queen Blueflower was stumbling. She had a seeping neck wound and her words were blurry and hazed in the tip of her tongue. A young black ShadowClan she-cat guided Ferneplt the elder cautiously to her den, her narrowed eyes almost checking for intruders. Longleap followed, dragging poppy seeds, and many of the ShadowClan cats were waiting outside the medicine den.

"Where's Larchtail?" rasped Crystalstar, a note of exhaustion in her voice.

"He fled the battle," reported Duskwhisker, bending down to give a flank scratch a rough lick. "Should some cat go after him?"

"I will," Eaglewing offered. "I'm all right, except for a few scratches. They can wait."

"Thanks," Duskwhisker gasped, his tail trailing as he limped to the medicine den.

Hazelfur caught Eaglewing hastily padding out of camp with swift pawsteps. A wave of affection washed over her and she bounded over to him, scrambling to her paws.

"Wait!" she called, huffing with breath. Quickly, she looked around at the deflated remainder of cats in the camp. She wanted desperately to stay and watch the two Clans get soothed back to shape, but she shook her head roughly. "I've got to go now," she meowed, her breath catching in her throat. "I'll get Crescentkit and leave. Will you tell Crystalstar?"

He nodded briefly. For a short second Hazelfur thought she saw a trace of warmth for her misting somewhere in his eyes. "I will." He bent down to lock her with farewell. "Thank you for your help."

Hazelfur wanted to stay and give him a proper good-bye, but she knew she had to get a move on. Her bedding in the spare den in the RiverClan camp beckoned to her. _What I'd give to be able to curl up and sleep!_ "May StarClan light you path, wherever you go."

Her heart cracked a little as they both sprang out of camp and bolted indifferent directions. Hazelfur felt the last lingering remainder of his sweet scent tickle her nostrils.

Swallowing air as her heart cracked, she picked up her paws and wove through clumps of dry thorns as her paws splashed through the mud. _Please, StarClan, she prayed, let Crescentkit be alright. Otherwise I'll rip to shreds all of ShadowClan!_

Her muscles ached and her eyes almost closed in sleepiness as she stumbled through the forest. She soon came to a compact clearing of trees circled by thick pines. Crescentkit's heaving grey body was curled up, softly snoring, at Glistencloud's belly.

The golden queen had pride kindled in her shining green eyes as she gazed at the kit. She spotted Hazlefur and nodded. "Is the battle over?"

Hazelfur gasped, relief flooding over her. "Yes. We won. Carcassstar's dead."

The she-cat's eyes flickered briefly over Hazelfur. There was a pause. "Why did you disappear like that?" she asked finally. "Were you upset about Skytail's death?"

Ther was a moment of silence. "I didn't really have a choice." Hazelfur scuffed her paws in the dirt. She felt uncomfortable because she knew she couldn't tell Glistencloud the truth.

"No cat really blamed you, you know. Everyone was just bustling with rumor and gossip from the excitement. We all miss you, you know. Every cat would be glad to have you back."

"I hope that's true."

Glistencloud's eyes blinked warmly. "You can wake up Crescentkit now and take her back to RiverClan. I don't know why you're staying there, but please come back."

Hazelfur felt a little touched, but tiredness tugged at her paws and pulled her belly. "I will," she promised, stalking up to Crescentkit. Her tiny pink nose breathed and her tail was neatly curled around her body, the perfect image of a StarClan kit.

Hazelfur prodded her with her paw gently. The second time, Crescentkit have a little squeak and she tossed before peeking open one eye. "H-Hazelfur?"

"Shh," Hazelfur murmured, inhaling Crescentkit's sweet scent as she gradually nudged the kit to her paws. The kit's eyelids blinked in tiredness and curiosity.

"Did we win the battle?" she yawned, scratching her ear.

"Yes." Hazelfur's mew was curt. "So it's about time I took you back to RiverClan."

Crescentkit nodded sleepily. "I'm tired, but it's been a real adventure. To think! Taken prisoner and then rescued by my hero who fought an entire battle and won! I'll be able to boast to Stormkit so much. It's all been great. But I really want to be home now, and all warm in my nest. It's cold out here, and the trees are so dark…" Her voice trailed off.

Hazelfur nudged her paws a little, licking the kit in the shoulder. "Shush. Quick, we've got to get back as fast as possible." She tipped her head to one side, looking over her shoulder to where Glistencloud was standing.

The she-cat got up, proudly shaking scraps of torn dirt from her golden fur. Her eyes have Hazelfur a meaningful look. "Good luck to you two wherever you go, and may StarClan be with you."

"Thank you for taking care of Crescentkit," meowed Hazelfur gratefully, touching noses with her old Clanmate. "You might want to go back to the ShadowClan camp to help the injured cats."

"I will." Glistencloud threw her one last look before slinking away through the dark rimmed outline of pines.

Crescentkit was stumbling silently, following Hazelfur's trail blindly. She yawned once more. Their paws rustled the leaves and bracken as they crunched through the dark territory. Hazelfur was too overwhelmed by fatigue to say much. At the same time, she kept a wary eye for intruders.

"Stop." Her nose flared in alarm as they emerged by the hard gray Thunderpath. "That's the Thunderpath. Even a grown warrior needs to look twice before crossing. Be very, very careful."

Crescentkit twitched wearily. "It stinks," she complained.

"Then let's get away from it." Hazelfur focused on the instructions she was giving. "After the count of three, run with me." She scanned the path swiftly for monsters, but no harsh glaring light burned through the mist. She began to count, "One, two… Three."

In unison, the two cats both sprang off the edge of ShadowClan territory and sprinted forward. Exhilaration and numbness swept through Hazelfur as she courses forward. She felt Crescentkit's pelt brush hers, and she kept her attention on the kit.

"Come on!" she called worriedly as her companion fell slightly behind.

Crescentkit tugged at her paws. _Harder!_ Hazelfur begged. _You don't know the Thunderpath! Run harder!_

In a breath of shock, the two collapsed on the other side as they tumbled in the bracken. Hazelfur blinked out shafts of darkness as she peered around in the gloom of the night. "Crescentkit?"

"Here." The small lump stirred and Hazelfur gasped in relief. Gratefulness swept through her from ear to tail-tip. _Praise StarClan! I though we were crow-food for sure._ She grabbed Crescentkit in her scruff. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the she-kit mumbled through a mouthful of fur.

"Good." _I didn't fail StarClan._ Her ears pricked in interest as she eyed the wide-eyed kit curiously. Crescentkit had the usual innocent air of a normal kit, with sparkling blue eyes and a tiny twitching pink nose. She sneezed, flapping her bushy tail. _Could this kit really grow up to be one of the Clans' greatest cats?_

"I can walk on my own," Crescentkit mewed. Hazelfur dropped her with satisfaction.

"Let's go," she ordered wearily, beginning to trudge forward. Mist tickled her nose and her pelt was sleek with rain.

Crescentkit scrambled to catch up, her pelt burning with questions. "Was Carcassstar really tough to fight?"

"I'll bet he was," answered Hazelfur grimly.

"Did you drive him out all by yourself?"

"No, Eaglewing killed him."

Hazelfur remembered with a pang how powerfully his claw had struck Carcassstar's neck. She shuddered at the vision of the dead leader choking his last moments in a whirlwind of shock and weakness, dying with a river of blood that would run forever at his paws.

"Eaglewing? Wow. Some day I'll be able to take on a fighter like that." Crescentkit fizzed with excitement.

Hazelfur watched the kit as they passed side by side in the open grass and dew-sparkling ferns of RiverClan. "Aren't you sorry he's dead?" she tested.

Crescentkit screwed up her now in disgust. "A bit. He was really mean to me though. He made Blueflower suckle me and luckily she was really nice. But she was only allowed to come once a day so I was really hungry all the time." She paused thoughtfully. "I still am."

Hazelfur's muscles hardened as she trekked under the silent crescent moon. _Mange-pelt! Crow-food-eater! Flea-pelt!_ "Filthy fox-heart!" she cursed aloud.

Crescentkit looked up at Hazelfur in concern. The warrior noticed with a pang that every one of the kit's ribs showed painfully through her dull, fluffy mop of fur. Her pelt hung damp and dirty, caked with ticks and dirt. But they still bounded with emergent and her eyes glittered brightly.

"You'll have a wash at home, okay?" Hazelfur instructed. She didn't want Crescentkit to give the other kits in the nursery fleas.

Her claws scraped under her furiously. She wanted to wrench out rocks and pelt them at Carcassstar's dead body. _Born a rogue_ , she thought, remembering his history, _died no better than one._

Her breath came in clouds in front of her. The fog swarmed around them, thick as smooth, making the whole land taste humid on her tongue. Starshine reflected on the soaked leaves, dripping form rain. Her paws trekked wearily on under the mist-covered moon, Crescentkit attempted to keep a hurried pace beside her.

 _Carcasssstar and his mangy followers did all this to a kit less than one moon old_. Rage boiled in Hazelfur's veins and she felt like lashing out with her claws to tear the nearest tree from its roots. _He's a fox-heart, and a mouse-heart at the same time. He won't walk in Silverpelt tonight. Nor will Roseshine._

An owl soared in the dark blue sky against her head, a menacing black blot. Ferns unraveled their arching fronds above her back. Cool air, carrying fresh scents of the territory, lapped at her fur. Everywhere around her, the land thrummed with damp green life.

She sighed uneasily as her paws skirted a thicket and scrambled over a tangle of knotted oak roots. She helped Crescentkit over exhaustedly.

"Thanks," the kit mumbled before she put a paw forward and squeaked out in pain. "Ouch!" she cried.

Hazelfur's ears pricked. "What is it?"

Crescentkit lifted her forepaw slowly. In her pad was embedded a claw-sharp thorn, spilling small gushes of blood.

 _Dear StarClan, no!_ she hissed inwardly. Groaning, she lashed her tail irritation. Of all things, Crescentkit had to get a thorn in her pad! "Right," she began uncertainly, "I'm going to pull it out with my teeth."

Crescentkit's blue eyes were wide and fearful. "Okay," she stammered, wincing. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Just a little bit," Hazelfur promised. _Mouse dung!_ she thought.

Crescentkit trembled a little but held her paw firm. Hazelfur felt her tail burning as she bent down with her jaws open in a little gap. Her teeth searched the pad's surface, until she reached the thorn carefully. Summing up cautiousness, she grasped its shank in her teeth and plucked it out carefully.

"Ouch!" Crescentkit shrank back, recoiling. Her paw gleamed bare with trickles of blood and her eyes were tightly closed as she stayed standing, shakily. Her knees buckled under her and her voice wobbled. "I feel like I've got fire ants on my paw!"

"You've never touched a fire ant," reproached Hazelfur, dropping the thorn. She swept her gaze around in the night. Her nest seemed to be calling her in RiverClan, far, far away. She hissed softly.

Crescentkit trembled. "It still hurts," she complained.

Hazelfur sighed in irritation, lashing her tail. "I suppose we better get something to put on that to stop it getting infected." _Great StarClan, what am I, a medicine cat?_

"What herb is used for thorns?" Crescentkit wailed soberly.

"Um…" The truth was that Hazelfur didn't know. She desperately foraged in her mind, trying to think of something clever to say. What did Pigeonwing use for scratches on the ShadowClan camp? She thought carefully, feeling her pelt grow hot. Was it…dock?

She nodded thoughtfully to herself. It _was_ dock. He'd chewed the bitter leaves into a pulp and dressed them on scratches...

"Dock, I think."

Crescentkit looked around. "I can't see any," she pointed out _._

 _You can't see_ anything _in the dark like this! What will you be telling me next? That a juicy mouse tastes better than a stale one?_ Hazelfur hissed bitterly but held back her temper. She shouldn't be taking it out on Crescentkit after all. Instead, she lifted her nose to sniff the breeze.

"I'm pretty sure dock's tangy-scented," she ventured. She did smell something tangy on the breeze, but it was faint and probably carried from fairly far away.

"Okay." Crescentkit made an attempt to sniff as well. "I can smell some then!"

"Well done," Hazelfur mewed unenthusiastically. "Stay here and lick your paw while I go and look for it." She added before turning away, "and whatever you do, don't leave the clearing. If a fox or badger comes, yowl out."

Crescentkit nodded sharply before beginning to rasp her tongue over her paw. The leaves rustled as Hazelfur slipped through the bushes and vanished. Her eyes felt hollow and empty but she forced herself to prowl on.

She caught the scent of the dock on the breeze again as the wind picked up. _It's coming from over there_ , she thought to herself. Picking up the pace, she clambered over a few brambles that she couldn't see in the dark and hurried her speed across the dew-soaked grass.

She blinked as the mist surrounded her. _Trust this to be a foggy night_ , she cursed to herself. The arching bracken and ferns seemed to be calling out tauntingly to her, whispering her name. Her paws scrambling over blades, she caught herself and paused in the misty night air, sniffing the breeze once more.

The wind rose and a leaf brushed against her face. She followed the dock trail to a small mossy patch of bushes. The dim line of trees sulked far away. Wrinkling her nose as she got close to the dock, Hazelfur fumbled around in the darkness.

She sniffed. The dock, if it really was dock, was below her. She crouched down and pushed her muzzle in the sharp leaves where they crinkled, inhaling their bitter scent.

 _I've found it!_ Breathing slowly in relief, she shuffled her paws and scooped some of the leaves into her mouth, biting them off carefully by the stems. _We hardly need any_ , she reminded herself. Soon the clump was missing a few leaves and Hazelfur had them in her mouth.

She recoiled at their bitter, sharp taste as juice seeped on her tongue. _How do Goldenbush and Pigeonwing stand it?_ Careful not to swallow any, she plucked her way back to the clearing, straining her ears. She hadn't heard any sounds from Crescentkit, so the kit should be fine.

All the same, she couldn't deny that she didn't feel a strange, prickly feeling of tension. Something, something that she didn't know, was wrong. She shuddered as cold clung to her fur. Was it the haunting, unfurling mist, staining the night? Or the glaring pitch-black darkness? She didn't know, but she couldn't be good. Jaws still open with bitter, tangy leaves poking out, she trekked further, shivering.

"Crescentkit?" she called through a mouthful of leaves. When she didn't get an answer, she hastily began to scramble further in the grass, her spine fur bristling alarmingly. "Crescentkit?"

 _No, please, StarClan, no!_

She staggered into the clearing, spitting out the foul leaves with a brutal shake of her head. "Crescentkit!" She froze in horror.

Crescentkit was nowhere to be seen.

She felt a horrible jolt of fear pummelling in her chest as her heartbeat quickened. _Where has she got to?_ she wanted to yowl. "Crescentkit!" she tried once more, in vain, but got no answer.

The night was beginning to press into her fur menacingly when suddenly the ferns rustled and a dark, bulky shape slid out. "Calling for your darling?"

Hazelfur's blood turned to ice.

 _Blackglare_.

The dark warrior's lip curled univitingly, and his eyes glittered with smugness. "Oh, yes," he snarled slowly, pronouncing ever syllable excruciatingly slowly, as if talking to a newborn kit. "Where's our little Crescentchick now?"

Hazelfur gulped. "Blackglare?" Her claws dug into the dirt. _He better not have done anything to her!_ "What are you doing here?"

Blackglare's eyes gleamed in the darkness, two cold, round moons made of ice in skies far away from Silverpelt. "Showing you what RiverClan does to rogues."

Hazelfur's head swam but she drew backs her lip in an aggressive snark and forced herself to focus. "What have you done to Crescenkit?"

Blackglare's voice came silky smooth and rich as honey. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"You don't think Sleekstar will be very happy to hear what I have to say about you?" she hissed impatiently.

"No." Blackglare's voice was stone cold. "But why should she believe the word of a rogue taken prisoner over the word of her deputy?" There was cruel humour edged in his eyes.

The night unfurled cold and black like a river of murky swamps. Hazelfur felt her legs sway beneath her shakily. "You're a mange-pelt," she spat furiously, "to hurt an innocent kit from your own Clan for nothing."

"Nothing?" Blackglare raised his eyebrow. "Nothing?" Then his mouth snapped open, revealing a line of razor-sharp teeth. He fell forward into positron with his fur bristling to twice its size and his tail erect and bushy. His eyes began to glow a luminescent blue, burning the most of the night as he was tea figured into rage and fury."I always knew the truth!" he spat. "Ever since half-moon, that night, that dream keeps on coming to me..."

 _Has he got bees in his brain? What is he taking about?_

Blackglare's mouth twisted into a cruel smile. He laughed bitterly, as if enjoying a joke made at another cat's expense. His eyes seemed to be looking at nothing, as if he were remembering old memories... "I remember your past, Hazelfur. I remember your past when no other cat can. That night, at half moon…" He shook himself roughly. "…it all came to me." His eyes were bright and mocking. "And now, I want revenge."

Hazelfur's fur was standing pricked on end all the way across her body. She stumbled back, reeling. What did Blackglare mean? Was he delusional? "Revenge for what?"

Blackglare's bloodshot, ice-cold chilling blue eyes tightened. They bite into hers like ice shards, thousands of tiny, cutting-edge-sharp chips. "For what your father did to me!" he roared. "For what he turned me into!"

Hazelfur blinked, her hackles rising defensively. Her voice rumbled into a low growl. "Hawkflight?" she demanded. "What did my father do to you, ever?"

Blackglare's eyes were now bulging in rage, shaking out of their sockets. "An _orphan_!" he screamed. "He turned…me…into…an… _orphan_!"

Blood roared in Hazelfur's ears. Hot panic began to wash over her, and her throat tightened. She was beginning to get scared. Blackglare looked terrifying like that, razor claws extended and teeth flashing in the pale stark moonlight. His snarling face was illuminated with an eerie glow.

 _He's not…_ The thought stabbed Hazelfur's mind like teeth. _He's not really going to try to kill me?_ She imagined him, last moon, on that patrol that had discovered her in RiverClan. Even then, he had seemed hostile, and that felt like seasons away to Hazelfur now. _If he wants to fight, I'll fight!_ she thought with rage. _And for Crescentkit as well!_

"I don't have anything to do with this," she snapped curtly. "I didn't kill anyone, so why take it out on me?" She didn't let it show that her heart was thumping.

Blackglare's icy eyes clouded with mist. His breath came in rasps. "You don't know the pain of losing a loved one." He was breathing heavily, his gaze flaming with a sharp edge of mixed mockery and grief.

Fear crashed into Hazelfur's heart. "Where's Crescentkit?" she growled.

Blackglare flashed her a twisted smirk. "You think I'd tell you, like that?"

Hazelfur was furious. "Tell me where she is, now!"

Blackglare stood up, unsheathing his long, gliding claws enviously. He rounded on Hazelfur, circling her like a hawk, scrutinising a trapped piece of prey. His voice came as a coax. "You can come out now…"

Hazelfur trembled as the ferns rustled. A pale brown, cream-coloured tabby pelt greeted her with eyes narrowed with hatred.

Hazelfur's heart lurched.

It was a pelt she recognised.

" _Beechtail_?" she gasped.

Beechtail drew his claws out slowly, like a tiger about to pounce. "Yes, Hazelfur," he smiled, coldly. "Yes, it's me. About time I got revenge on you too!"

Blackglare raised his head triumphantly. "We're doing this together!"

With a jolt of horror, Hazelfur realised that the voices she must have heard in camp that night must have belonged to Blackglare and Beechtail. She had only recognised Blackglare at the time, though. They had been plotting against her! She wanted to rake her claws across their faces and see their expressions then!

Her face screwed up in a puzzled frown. There was still something she didn't understand.

"Why do _you_ want revenge against me, Beechtail?" she meowed. "Did my father leave you an orphan too?"

For a moment Beechtail seemed utterly bewildered. Then he shook his head quickly and his eyes blazed. "You mouse-brain!" he snapped. "Don't you even realise what you did to me?"

The realisation hit Hazelfur with dismay. "You're upset because I rejected you?"

"Upset?" Beechtail echoed, trembling with rage. " _Upset_?"

Hazelfur was brimming with fury now. How dare he do all this for _that_? What kind of mentor taught him the warrior code? "If you had just told me you liked me straight out, things would have been easier!" she hissed. "For StarClan's sake, Beechtail, have some sense! We're in different Clans! It would never have worked out!"

Blackglare gave Beechtail a prompting look. "And you think that's an excuse to treat him like a burr in your pelt?"

"Just listen to me, please!" Hazelfur spat. She shot Blackglare a look of venom. "If you had just explained to me, I would have sorted it out!"

" _Everything_ has to be explained to you!" Beechtail exploded, his voice hoarse and cracked with rage. "You're so blind you wouldn't even see a mouse run in front of your paws! Do you know what it's like to be rejected? Constantly, every day, when all you've been doing is trying to help?" He flicked his tail gratefully to Blackglare. " _Blackglare_ knows how I feel. He wants to help me get revenge the proper way. He _understands_!" He roared the last word out like a lion.

Blackglare nodded, his gaze cool and watching. "Show him what will happen if she struggles against us, Beechtail," he instructed. Hazelfur wanted to swipe at him and watch that arrogant look slide of his features. _He sounds like he's Clan leader!_

Her paws itched in frustration as she shrank pack, her pads scrabbling over sharp, pointed pebbles. She cried out in shock. Blood roared like a red river of hatred in her ears. _Run!_ she screamed to herself. _Run! Run!_ Panic began to make her fur hot. Her eyes were wild in terror. _Run!_

 _I can't,_ she told herself as an icy spasm of fear rattled her bones. _I can't leave Crescentkit all alone!_

Beechtail shot Hazelfur a crooked smile, that crept up her spine like tingling fire ants. The crawling sensation did not stop as he lumbered back the way he had came, pushing his head through a maze of thorns. He growled as bramble tendrils knotted in his fur, but pressed on until the top of his tail waved slightly before vanishing.

All of a sudden a plaintive mewl came from the bushes, followed by what sounded like a snigger. Beechtail emerged from the prickly bushes, sliding out with Crescentkit's body wrapped in his tail. She was squealing in pain as she was dragged over a bed of thorns. They spiked her fur. Hazelfur could see blood.

Her heart rushed to her throat. She almost lunged. _Crescentkit! No!_

"Stay back, flea-bag!" Blackglare threw himself in the way, and their bodies collided with an oof. Hazelfur skittered back, the wind knocked out of her. Her paws clattered over a sharp bed of stones. Her head reeled. Blackglare's looming shape towered over her like a shadow, blocking the way.

She watched in terror as a gust of wind beat her fur. Beechtail released his tail's grip on Crescentkit, and the she-kit let out a gasping breath of relief. Fresh trickles of blood were smeared on her fur from the thorns.

But her blue eyes darkened in terror as Beechtail slid out a glinting claw and pressed it to her throat. The kit yowled in fear and squirmed on the mossy ground, thrashing her tail and legs. The tip of Beechtail's silver claw rested on her throat dangerously, and she gasped.

Hazelfur's vision clouded as she reeled. _No!_

"One move," snarled Blackglare, "and your little escapade companion will be finished."

Blood pumped in waterfalls inside Hazelfur's veins, rapidly surging through her body. Her throat tightened. She felt numb. _I'm trapped!_

Her lips rose to a defensive snarl. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, it's easy." Blackglare's milky purr was silky sweet. His outline was rimmed against the dark sky, his black pelt camouflaged, blending in with the whirling of the whispering wind and coal-black shadows. "You're going to _let me destroy you_."

Hazlefur bristled with indignation. "You mean kill me?" she spat. "I'd like to see you try!" She wasn't going down without a fight!

Blackglare's claws wrenched out pawfuls of dirt. "Are you sure?"

As if on signal, Beechtail's hooked claw put pressure on the skin of Crescentkit's throat. Blood welled. The gray kit had her eyes screwed tightly shut in pain.

Hazelfur gasped in rage. "Monster!"

"Make one move and Crescentchick's shredded!"

Panic swelled inside Hazelfur's chest. She fell back, limp. Her sprawled limbs trembled under the wispy crescent moon. Darkness unleashed itself on her. _This is the end._

A powerful blow almost smashed her ribs. She shrieked in pain as claws gripped her shoulders like frosted talons, wriggling desperately under the weight. Blackglare had pounced on her. _Fox-heart!_ she thought as pain exploded on her. _Rot in the Dark Forest! All of you!_

Her paws gripped the chunks of wet earth, but Blackglare bent down, biting her scruff. She howled. Teeth sank into her neck, breaking her skin. Pressure tightened her heart and her eyes glazed in terror as she felt energy draining away from her paws.

 _I—can't—breathe!_

Her paws flailed blindly in the air, clutching pawfuls of the frosty wind. She felt herself growing weaker, weaker, as her throat tightened, and black edged her vision…

 _Use all the sly tricks you have._

Eaglewing's advice before the battle echoed ominously in her mind. She felt powerless in the struggle, as if they were trying to tell her something.

 _Sly tricks..._

 _Trick._

 _Trick him._

With a gurgly rasp, Hazelfur relaxed her sore muscles. She fell limp. The pressure around her throat eased, and Blackglare raised his head triumphantly, his fangs dripping with sleek wet blood.

"I killed her," he meowed, as if the idea now dawned on him. "I killed her! And you, Beechtail, witnessed her death!"

In an instant Hazelfur sprang out one of her hind legs, momentarily unsheathing her claws. She stabbed something warm and took Blackglare by surprise, sending him flying across to land on a patch of honeysuckle.

"Fox-hearts!" Her screech split the air as she lunged at Beechtail, pass flying out as she hurled herself at him. He was transfixed by surprise. Before he could make a move on Crescentkit, she was at his throat, knocking him down with her heavy weight.

He yelped like a dog and slid on a pile of slippery leaves, falling into mud. Hazelfur was on him, her rain-plastered belly pressing on his. He let out an oof, breath knocked out of him.

"That'll teach you, mange-pelts!" she spat, trembling with rage. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you myself, that's what I'll do...!"

Beechtail screwed his eyes shut. He rolled his head to look aside, muscles shivering with fear. All of a sudden he seemed so small, so weak…

Hazelfur raised a claw that caught the moonlight.

He squirmed.

 _No_.

She lowered her paw, surprising herself. _What are you waiting for? Kill him!_ her instincts flared. _He plotted murder on you! He almost killed an innocent kit!_

 _No,_ she told herself firmly. Was it the memory of her pulling away from his tail-tip resting on her shoulder, the flashing memory of the hurt slapping his face, or how weak he seemed now…? She gasped, heaving her flanks in shock. Slowly, she tentatively pulled away. She didn't love him. She never had and never would. But she couldn't bring herself to kill him.

The tabby tom felt air chill his pelt. Blinking open one eye, he gazed at her in relief. She narrowed her eyes.

" _Go_ ," she barked, and with that, Beechtail scurried up, his paws scrambling over thorns, before he fled wildly, tail bobbing in fear.

Hazelfur watched him go with satisfaction. _Good. One less traitor to the warrior code to deal with._ Her heart pounding with dizziness, she picked her way to Crescentkit. The little kit was gasping, her flanks succumbing to a weak rise and fall as her vision stared blankly at the canopy of storm clouds.

"It's fine," Hazelfur coaxed, hardly believing it as she blinked through the darkness. "It's all over. It's all over."

She repeated the words to herself in her one as she stumbled to the kit, carefully picking her up in her jaws. "Are you okay to stand in your own?"

Crescentkit shivered. Her blue orbs were moons. "Y-yes, I think so."

Cautiously, Hazelfur set her down on the grass blades. Shakily, the kit held her ground. "That's good," purred Hazelfur weakly.

The kit looked up in silent despair. "What are we going to do now?"

"Nothing," Hazelfur sighed reassuringly. Her temper unleashed furiously as she thought of Blackglare, plotting all this against her. Her gaze fell on his sprawled black body, limp on honeysuckle strands. He was knocked out from exhaustion. "Blackglare can find his own way to camp himself. Meanwhile, us two will go home, and we'll pick out the thorns in your back. You can sleep in my den tonight, and everything will be sorted out in the morning. Your own Clan will be glad to have you back."

Crescentkit nodded in exhaustion, too tired to argue or complain about the hardships she had faced as a ShadowClan prisoner.

Hazelfur gave her a nudge and the two traipsed back to camp, an image of fatigue. Crescentkit's eyelids dropped in exhaustion. But Hazelfur couldn't get the images out of her head.

 _Oceanpelt._

 _Moonshade._

 _And Eaglewing._

Somehow, something told her that this was only the beginning.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

It was the time before dawn when the moon had set, but the sun had yet to streak the horizon with milky fingers of light. The night was still and cold, black like a frozen river winding its way through the reeds. Last night's battle and death seemed to have been washed away by the new dawn of the rising sun.

The rain had ceased, and the air tasted cool and humid as it hit the roof of Hazelfur's scent glands. Puddles pooled in crevices in the ground like tiny lakes, and there was a dewy stench in the air. The predawn chill made her shiver inside her thick coat of fur.

She poked her head inside the medicine den. The scents of overwhelming, bitter, crinkly herbs washed over her and she almost sneezed. _How does Goldenbush stand it?_ By rows and racks of remedies, Goldenbush was curled up in her moss, asleep. A few paces away, Lappingstorm was snoring peacefully.

On sight, Hazelfur sent a quick, silent prayer to her warrior ancestors:

 _Please, StarClan, light Lappingstorm's future for her. Even though she can never be a warrior, assure her in her mind that she will always be valued and loved in RiverClan_.

Satisfied, she pulled away out of the lichen, shaking her head to clear scraps and leaves. Beginning to pad across the camp, her mind drifted to last night's overwhelming events. Even though she had been there, she still couldn't quite believe that Carcassstar was dead. And his deputy, Roseshine. _ShadowClan is finally free of that load of a mange-pelt_.

What else? Beechtail had betrayed her. _Betrayed_ her. Her blood boiled as she remembered his lurid face as he watched Blackglare try to kill her. One day he was offering her fish and begging her to recognise his sympathy, the next he was attempting murder on her.

She twisted her neck and twitched her whiskers to the warrior's den. Somewhere in there, Beechtail was snoring peacefully, his Clanmates unaware of his deceitful treachery.

 _Do I blame him_? Hazelfur tried to stifle the prick of her conscience. She had turned him down, again and again as again, without attempting to be tactful.

Her blood ran cold. _Hopefully he will be better without me in RiverClan._

And Blackglare. His ferocious attack sent shivers through her fur. _How dare he? I'm glad I'm leaving him behind!_ Her mind rolled through the problems that she had had. _Carcassstar: not a problem anymore. Blackglare: not a problem anymore. Being stuck in RiverClan...not for long. Minnowpaw: we're back to being friends now. The same goes with Eaglewing._

Eaglewing… She felt a familiar jolt at his name. All she wanted was to be friends with him. At the battle, he had slain Carcassstar for her… She was sure now, that she had felt a connection with him.

 _So are all my problems gone?_ Her shoulders sank a little. _No_ , she reminded herself. _ThunderClan has to accept me again. Yewpaw—as a warrior now—will be, I'll bet all the mice in the world, still on my tail, and there is still a threat to the Clans that we don't know_.

She lifted her eyes to see the rising rage of exploding dawn sun. _But now, I've met all of the four cats meant to save us, whatever the threat is. Eaglewing, Oceanpelt and Moonshade. And we'll meet whatever problem there is like true warriors_.

Her flanks heaved. _Everything will be fine._

Traipsing exhaustedly to the apprentices' den, she saw Coldpaw, Finpaw, Gingerpaw, Larkpaw and Rookpaw curled up inside. Minnowpaw was nowhere to be found, though when she twitched her nose she caught his scent, fresh, on his flattened bedding.

She followed his scent trail outside camp, piling up her pace hurriedly. Skirting puddles, she emerged out of be entrance and spotted his pale gray hunched shape down the slick muddy slope, staring into the gurgling river.

Hazelfur made her way by bounding down the island slope, weaving through weeds and ferns. She quietly went up to Minnowpaw and sat beside him.

The two stared at the rapid river for a moment before Minnowpaw turned his head around and purred. "You're up early," he remarked. "Anything up?"

Hazelfur have him a rough lick on the head. "You're up early too."

Minnowpaw batted his paws at her, a friendly expression on his face. "I woke up and didn't want to get back to sleep. How about you?"

Hazelfur paused. She knew it was time for her to get back to her home Clan, ThunderClan, but all the same, her heart couldn't help but give a little crack as she thought of leaving Minnowpaw, the elders and the apprentices here. "I've come to tell you something," she admitted carefully. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Minnowpaw straight in the eye. "It's time for me to get back to ThunderClan."

To her surprise, Minnowpaw nodded as if he had been expecting something like that. "I know. I'll miss you, you know."

Hazelfur's shoulders sank from relief. "I'll miss you just as much," she meowed, "but my place belongs in ThunderClan, not here. My roots lie in the Clan of my parents, the Clan that brought me up and taught me everything I know. That's where my heart truly lies. And I know that you and eveything about you belongs here, in RiverClan. But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

Minnowpaw nodded understandingly and nuzzled his head into her tawny-coloured flank. "I hope so," he murmured. "Your time here just felt so short."

"It _was_ short." Hazelfur breathed deeply, inhaling the fresh scent of the river. She didn't mind the fishy stench that clung around camp so much now. "But you've been a real friend to me in that time. And I think someone else will be coming back to RiverClan today." She was thinking of Oceanpelt.

Minnowpaw drew up his head, his eyes brimming full of pride and admiration. "I've never known someone exactly like you, Hazelfur."

Hazelfur let out a deep, rumbling purr and laid her tail-tip on his shoulder. "You will tell Sleekstar where I'm going, won't you?"

"Of course," Minnowpaw promised earnestly. "I'm sure she'll understand."

Hazelfur got up and touched noses with her friend one last time. "May StarClan light your path, Hazelfur," Minnowpaw whispered.

"Yours too, always," Hazelfur finished, turning away with a smile.

Inhaling the sharp scents of early morning, she slipped forward like an eel and readied her paws. Without pausing, she leapt forward into the sky and her pads left the cold, peaty grass.

She jumped across the stepping-stones of the river. _I'm used to this now_ , she realised with pride. Her claws extended, they knew how not to slip on the shiny, slick wet surface of the stone. The river churned rapidly around her, skirting boulders and plunging down, forming a huge snake that gushed into the lake.

On the bank, she breathed in the clear air. The undergrowth beckoned to her warmly, fresh with dripping glands of dew. Leafy ferns swathed her pelt and swallowed her up as her pelt vanished into the foliage, her tail giving one last twitch before disappearing.

As she set across the territory, she felt a warm glow in her belly, despite still feeling exhausted from last night's happenings. She blinked sleepily. _I hope that in ThunderClan, Crystalstar will let me take a nap!_

A knot of hunger worked into her belly, begging for fresh-kill. Hazelfur stifled the demands. But all the same, as she paused under the shade of a willow tree, she felt the pangs stab at her. Her stomach rumbled and her throat was dry. Hurry up, she told herself.

Through the strands of willow, she glimpsed the Gathering island, and the dark, mossy shape of the fallen log that marked the bridge to it. Peering closer, she noticed a stormy-gray figure in the water, coming from the WindClan bank.

 _Oceanpelt! Oceanpelt is already well on his way to the island!_

Feeling her paws tingle in excitement, she sprinted from under the willow and into the open pink-stained dawn sky. Haring down slopes and thickets, she kicked dirt at a gorse bush, and stopped, out of breath, as she neared the log.

 _Move it, Hazelfur!_ she snapped at herself excitedly. Feeling the ground grow wetter and marshier under her pads, she trotted, knees high, to the slippery moss-overgrown log.

She saw Oceanpelt already at the island. Heart pounding, she leapt into the log and darted forward, her tail waving head-level as she bobbed forward. When she reached the bank, she sprang off without a further instant.

"Oceanpelt!" she cried out, her paws moving beneath her.

Oceanpelt stood up and padded forward to her, signalling for her to join him there with his tail. Hazelfur skittered on pebbles and slowed to an abrupt halt.

"Hello," Oceanpelt nodded, dipping his head.

Breathless, Hazelfur's flanks heaved. _I will be home, finally! Every cat will have forgotten what happened to Skytail, and I will be a proper warrior._ "Have you found a way for me to get home?"

Oceanpelt gestured with his paw. "It was always there."

Hazelfur grew stiffer as she gazed out at what he meant, and her eyes incomprehensibly rested on the lake's glittering surface. "What do you mean?"

"You'll be able to swim back home," Oceanpelt instructed. "And I can go back to my Clan on the fallen log."

Hazelfur began to feel dismay seep into her face. _Huh? This wasn't part of the plan, not at all!_ " _What_?" she choked.

"You've spent over a moon in RiverClan, now, haven't you?" he pressed. "Then surely by now you know how to swim?"

"Well— Yes— But—" Hazelfur could only manage to stammer out her words. "Not a huge amount like this! What are you thinking? Have you got bees in your brain?"

"Hazelfur," Oceanpelt reminded calmly, "what does a cat wish for? A cat like you? What does a cat like you wish for more than anything?"

 _To be home_ , Hazelfur knew. She knew the answer now. She wanted to be home. _Now_. "Home," she answered, drawing in a sharp intake of breath, "but—"

"Then if it is what you want desperately, you can do it," the tom assured.

Hazelfur felt panic weighing her down. _He's right._ Sighing, she shot him one last look. "Fine," she gulped.

 _I have no clue what I'm doing, but here we go_. Nodding, she waded slowly into the black water, pushing forward and beginning some strokes. _I will finally be…_

 _…_ _home._


	32. Author's Note

Hi guys,

First of all, just as a note, this week, a proper chapter won't be coming out, but instead, I will finally release this Author's Note, that, in my opinion, was due long ago.

I just want to say a big massive "Thank you so much for your support," to you all! Writing The Fallen Warrior has been a great experience for me. It took a whole year, and posting it (thanks to technical issues) took me way longer than that. The final 10 chapters were finally released all in one go in late December 2016, after a whole four months of inactivity.

Even though I value each and every one of my fans, the people who faved TFW and reviewed, or even just read it, there are some extra special mentions to amazing people here on this community.

 **Special Shout-outs:**

- **MipsyMipp** \- a close friend of mine who has reviewed on _every single chapte_ r (hint hint).

- **Fiery Blaze of the Sun** \- another awesome friend. She hasn't been very active lately but give her all your support on my part. :)

- **BrightMind** \- we have had many long PM conversations discussing the series A Cat's Wish. They have been really super!

But thank you to all of you anyway, as you have made me feel so happy inside.^.^

 **Special Announcement**

There will be an 100th reviewer prize on the story! Whoever reviews the 100th reviewer will earn a one-shot review! I will announce the winner and they can PM me telling me the plotline and/or characters to a one-shot that I will dedicate to them and add to my one-shot collections, _Tales Alone_!

 **Rules:**

-The one-shot will be Warriors. I may not have necessarily read any other book series, and it will be put in a Warriors-classified story. There are no exceptions, even for Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

-If the reviewer hasn't read Warriors, then the prize will go the next reviewer who has.

-The winner must PM me within two weeks of my announcing their prize, and if not, the prize will automatically switch to the next reviewer.

-The story must be rated Fiction T or lower.

-If the 100th reviewer is a flame/abusive/breaks site rules, it will be reported and the prize will go to the next reviewer.

-It can't be too complicated. I shook be able to write it in less that 5,000 words. If I choose to go above 5,000 words, then I guess that's my own choice (haha, joke on me there, you probably won't get it), so that's fine, but _it should be possible to go under_.

-I will take my own time to write it, so don't rush me. There is no deadline for me.

-umm, no chocolate will be donated (sorry)

 **Other Notes**

Later on I may have to be inactive for a while due to tests and summer exams (sorry). Try to hang on.

Also a note: the sequel to TFW is Death at Moonlight, out now, about 10 chapters have already been released. If you liked TFW, then go check it out!

Once more, thank you so much for all your awesome support! I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate it!


End file.
